Life in Pirate King Luffy's Era
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: A series of one-shots using the characters from my previous Children bio fics. At least one child from all three fics will show up in each one-shot. Suggestions or your own personal chapter can be accepted.
1. The Awakened Demon

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. Some of these characters also belong to other writers. Monkey D. Boa Adonis and Vlad Aquila belongs to FrostMischiefLoki, from the story Prince of the Pirates. Monkey D. Nico Sonia belongs to Demiam, from Timing is everything. May they both return to the writing game, and may they forgive me if I fail to portray their characters to their created personalities.**

"Are you sure you want to go alone, Sonia?"

"You worry too much, mother. I'm just going to get a few books and supplies. I'll be back in a day at least. Four at the most."

Robin continued to look into her daughter's eyes. "I'm sure your bother wouldn't mind accompanying you."

"Saul is really busy, mother. You know this. When I went to tell him goodbye, he had his nose stuck in another architect book. He's serious about rebuilding the Lost City of the Void Century."

Robin really didn't want her daughter to go alone. She knows that Sonia is more than capable of taking care of herself, but a mother can't help but worry. Sonia is a Pirate Princess. Though she has never once committed any crimes against anyone, her bloodline alone gave her a bounty. There have been many bounty hunters who have tried to capture her, and all have failed. Sonia is skilled and powerful enough to take on even a Vice Admiral, which she actually had to prove once when she was attacked by Vice Admiral Momonga. Among all of Luffy's children, she was one of the most dangerous, even though she was one of the few who actually didn't have a Devil Fruit.

Robin sighed. "Alright. Just be safe, dear."

"Always, mother." Sonia then jumped off of the rails of the Thousand Sunny. "Alright. Let's go Banchi." It took quite a bit of time, but Robin finally found the old transportation turtle that used to belong to Baroque Works. Robin had it retrained to be one of the Straw Hat Family's pets, usually being used by her part of the family. Robin watched as the turtle swam away with her daughter on it's back. She kept on watching it until Banchi disappeared into the horizon.

It's been four days since Sonia left the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

On another part of the seas, Adonis was starring out at the vast ocean with Nyx sleeping peacefully and happily around her master's neck, leaning against the rails of his ship; The Fallen Angel.

"Hey Adonis, are you alright?"

The captain turned to look at his best friend and first mate, Vlad. "Yeah. Just felt like I needed to be outside." Adonis turned back towards the sea. "It's heavy."

"Huh?"

"The sea air. It feels heavier than usual... like something bad is going to happen today."

"Well, that's ominous. You're always able to predict when something bad is coming. It's like a bonus sixth sense your Devil Fruit gave you."

"I just hope it's nothing major."

"CAPTAIN!" Both Adonis and Vlad turned to see a crew mate run towards them. The crew mate was out of breath. "Y-You need to see the Visual Transponder Snail! It's involving your sister, Sonia!"

Adonis glared at the crew mate, who immediately stiffened when he realized his mistake. Adonis didn't see Sonia as a sister. He didn't see any of the other children as family. He spent months trying to find his father, and was shocked when he saw the man shared a bed with a woman other than his mother, even more so when he found out it was multiple women... who all gave birth to his children. Adonis was disgusted with his father's actions, and disowned him and his children; much to his parents' dismay. The only one he sees as a sibling is Artemis, but only because she is also a child of Hancock, like he is. Though Hancock wasn't thrilled to know Luffy had other children, she still wanted Adonis to accept that his father was Luffy. It's been nearly a year since father and son first met, and nearly a year since those two have so much as looked at one another, let alone talk. Luffy tried to be a father to his oldest child, but Adonis would always reject his love, as well as act distant and cold towards his other half siblings, an act that breaks the heart of the entire family.

"Tch. See, Vlad? I told you something bad was happening today."

"Well, at least it's just your sister calling."

The crew mate began to sweat. "I-It isn't a call, sirs." Both Adonis and Vlad looked at the crew mate with confusion.

* * *

Robin was pacing around the deck of the Sunny, while Luffy sat on the figurehead, keeping an eye out for his second oldest daughter. "Jeez, where is she? Didn't you say she'd be here by now, Robin?"

"That's what she told me, but it's been too long. She never goes back on her word, and Banchi wouldn't be slowed down by anything, storm or Sea King." As every second passed, Robin became more and more worried about her daughter, but she and Luffy weren't the only ones getting worried.

Saul was leaning against the rails, arms crossed, tapping his arm with a finger as he waited. Ace and Belle-mere went up to their older brother. Ace looked up at his brother with those innocent eyes of his. "Big Sis Sonia is coming back today, right?"

"Yeah. And she's going to be back soon." At least, that's what Saul hoped.

"She better!" Saul looked at a pouting Belle-mere. "She said she would play with me when she gets back home! If she doesn't get back soon, I'm increasing her debt."

Saul stared at his baby sister, then chuckled a bit. "Then she better get here quickly. Being in debt to you is as difficult as being in debt to your mom."

Belle-mere puffed her chest out in pride with an equally prideful smile. "Well, of course! I'm the daughter of Cat Burglar Nami, after all!"

Saul couldn't help but smile. His younger siblings always had that kind of affect on him. Still, all he could think about right now is his younger, full-blood sister. He's protective of all of his younger siblings, but Sonia was always the one he was most protective of.

All around the Sunny, the crew and family of the Pirate King worried for their young family member. Not even Zoro and Muramasa were able to nap. Nami just sat at her beach chair, patiently waiting for Sonia, believing she'd show up any second. Sanji was cooking some of Sonia's favorite dishes, thinking she would be starving when she got back. Still, he was extremely worried for the girl. She was never this late, especially so close to diner. Brook was playing a melody on his guitar, but he just couldn't put his entire soul into it. He was too busy wondering where Sonia was. Franky was making sure the ship was on course, and made sure to avoid any potential challenges so Sonia could easily get back to the ship. Joey was monitoring his drones, hoping that one of them would at least catch a glimpse of Sonia. Haysopp was in the crow's nest, using his sniper goggles to search for his crew mate and friend. Usopp was constantly dialing her number on the transponder snail, hoping she'd pick up. As he did this, he got a surprise.

"Gah!"

Luffy turned towards his friend. "Usopp! What's wrong?!"

"It's the Visual Transponder Snail. It's ringing."

Nami was confused. "That thing? It almost never rings. It only goes off when... when-"

Robin finished her thought. "When the marines have an announcement to make."

The entire crew stared at the ringing snail. Anything involving a marine announcement is usually never good for pirates. Of all of them, Robin had the most uneasy feeling. "Joey, please get the projector screen."

"Yes, ma'am."

When Joey set up the screen and turned on the Visual Transponder Snail, the Straw Hats were greeted one hell of a sight. Practically every marine was at Navy Headquarters. The sight was astonishing, but Luffy felt sick when he saw it. The last time he saw a gathering like this... was when Ace was executed. The only difference was that the Warlords weren't there.

"Dad, look. It's mom and Kodachi."

Zoro looked closer. Even through the sea of marines, he was still able to easily locate his wife and daughter. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

Kodachi looked around. The young captain was surprised. Practically every marine, captain and above, was here. When she looked up, she saw that even the Admirals; Coby and Smoker; were sitting on what looked like thrones. Only Green Bull was missing. As she looked higher up, she was surprised to see Fujitora and Kizaru standing on the ledge above the Admirals. "Mother, what are Kizaru and Fujitora doing here? I thought they retired."

Tashigi was also confused. "They did. There shouldn't be any reason for them to be here. . . . But then again, even I don't know why we are here."

"What? But you're a Vice Admiral. Why wouldn't Fleet Admiral Akainu tell you anything?" Tashigi didn't answer her daughter. All she could do was stare at that ominous platform. This felt way too familiar. She hoped it wouldn't be like that time. Marine or not, she'd rather Kodachi didn't have to go through that same hell.

Kizaru looked around at the sight of the marines, before he sensed a familiar presence behind him. "Oooh, Sakazuki. I was hoping you invited me for some tea or something, but instead you make me come here? You realize I'm retired from the Marines, don't you? Can't you let an old man enjoy his retirement?"

"Trust me, Kizaru, no, Borsalino, this is an event neither you nor Issho should miss." Akainu then walked towards the end of the platform. As soon as he was seen, the marines stood in attention, Luffy glared at him, and Adonis looked at the man with the same cold eyes his mother would have given. "Soldiers! Men and women of Absolute Justice! Today... is a joyous day that shall be remembered throughout history! Today... is the beginning... of the end of Pirate King Luffy's bloodline!" Everyone was confused, none more than Luffy himself. "Bring out the prisoner!"

The sound of chains was heard. Slowly, two marines holding massive katanas led a chained prisoner towards the platform. When everyone saw who it was, or in the case of the Admirals, sensed who it was, there was various reactions. The prisoner... was Monkey D. Nico Sonia.

She was covered in cuts and bruises. Most of them were old, but some of them looked recent. She was forced to wear the filthy Impel Down uniform, which was covered in tears and holes. Her messy hair was even worse than before, covered in dirt. Her hands were shackled behind her back with what could only be Seastone cuffs. Yet, even in this state, Sonia's will was not broken. The fire behind her glare at Akainu proved that.

The sight of her brought all kinds of different reactions. Coby didn't see her from his throne, but he could sense her presence. He had met Sonia before, and the two became good friends, despite being enemies. Sonia would even call him Uncle Coby when the two were alone or just with the other Straw Hats. Worst of all, Coby actually cared for her as if she really was his niece. Just sensing her caused him to grip his arms hard enough to draw blood.

Strangely enough, Smoker was also uncomfortable... for a reason even he didn't know. He wasn't exactly a friend to the Straw Hats. Hell, he was the marine closest to ever capturing Pirate King Luffy. It was one of the many reasons he became an Admiral after Kizaru retired. Why should he care if a child of Luffy gets killed? Then, he remembered the first time he ever met Sonia. The two fought almost immediately, and were pretty much even. At least that was how it seemed. Sonia knew Smoker was holding back. With her hands behind her head, and the same smile as her father, she said these words to Smoker: "You know, you're a really nice guy, Uncle Smokey." Just remembering her smile caused Smoker to bite his cigars in half, along with a tear threatening to fall.

Kodachi was so closed to crying. "No. Why? Why her? Why did it have to be her?" Kodachi and Sonia were practically sisters. True, they fought whenever there were other marines around, but they actually enjoyed their little skirmishes. All of their fights usually ended with a tie. They both hoped that neither would ever grow stronger than the other, just so they could continue having those fun fights. Now, Kodachi is forced to watch the closest thing she has ever had to a sister get executed, and she can't so anything about it. She looked at her mother, and saw she was also close to crying. She was even biting her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Tashigi loved Sonia as much as Kodachi did. This wasn't like the Great War all those years ago. This was worse. This was hell.

* * *

"SNAKE PRINCESS!"

Hancock was resting comfortably on Salome as an Amazon ran into her throne room. "Hm? What is it?"

"It's the Visual Transponder Snail! It's responded! It involves the Pirate King!"

"What?! Play it immediately!" The Amazon didn't even hesitate. Other Amazons brought a projector screen, and activated the Snail. When Hancock saw the marines and a beaten Sonia, she gripped her palms in rage. "Damn them all to hell."

* * *

The entire crew of the Pirate King was left silent and shocked. Robin even fell to her knees. Luffy was bearing his teeth, glaring at Akainu with absolute hatred. "First he takes my brother, now he's trying to take my daughter?! Now way! Franky! Coup De Burst us to Marine Headquarters!"

"I can't."

Everyone stared at Franky in shock, all except for Joey, who looked away in shame. Luffy got angry. "WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

"Sonia went out to get supplies as well as books, right?" Luffy nodded in confirmation. "I asked her... to bring me a few barrels of cola. Our supply is nearly completely out. Don't even have enough juice for one."

Luffy's eyes widened in shock and despair as he looked back at the screen. "So... there's nothing we can do?" Luffy has never felt this powerless, not even against Kuma on the Saboady Archipelago or against Akainu in the War of the Best. Is he... really going to lose another loved one before his very eyes?

* * *

Vlad was shocked by the sight. He knew the Fallen Angel was no where near Navy Headquarters, but maybe Adonis could fly there. If he scared at least one of his crew mates enough, he could activate his powers enough to fly there. Hell, Vlad would even be willing to grab a frog to scare himself to help his captain. But... would Adonis even want to help? He has virtually no love for anyone in his family outside of his own mother and Artemis. Still, he had to try. "Adonis, you-" Vlad was never able to finish his sentence. He was too shocked by what he was seeing.

"How dare they?" Adonis's eyes were shadowed by his hair, but his teeth were bared at the screen. What was more terrifying was that his fangs were starting to develop. That only happened when his powers were activating, but no one was scared yet. Vlad was shocked, but not scared. What's more, Vlad noticed the state Nyx was in.

Nyx always imitated her master. Whenever Adonis was happy, she was happy. Whenever he was sad, she was sad. Whenever he was angry, she was furious. Now, she looked to be at her most viscous. Her fangs were shining in the light, dripping with venom. She continually hissed at Akainu, ready to strike. She was ready for war.

"That's... THAT'S..." Vlad was now shaking in fear. Adonis was now surrounded with darkness, the Fallen Angel actually suffering damage. Then, Adonis's eyes were now visible. However, they were glowing bright, blood red. They were the eyes of a furious devil. "THAT'S MY SISTER!"

* * *

On an island a few miles away from the Fallen Angel, the citizens were enjoying their usually peaceful life, without a care in the world. Then, they heard a mighty explosion. The shock was powerful enough to make their island shake. Some of the people actually fell, while others were screaming in fear. Then, some of them saw it. A pillar of darkness that seemed to infect the sky, devouring all light around it, making the sky as dark as night. Then, they saw another beam. It flew as quickly as a missile. Where it went, the darkness quickly followed. Those who saw it... believed they witnessed a demon escaping from Hell.

Sonia was kicked at the back of her knees, causing her to fall. She watched as the jailers connected her chains to the platform. Then, she felt someone grab her hair, and forced her to looked forward towards the sea. "Any last words?" Akainu's words were filled with malice, but also with pride. He must have believed he had completely won. Since he made sure that her capture was completely secret, he might as well have.

Akainu believed that Sengoku made a mistake by announcing Ace's capture, as well as the date he would be executed. If he had his way back then, he would have just had Ace executed then and there. He would have still made a spectacle of it, like he is doing right now. He ordered every high ranking marine to come to Navy Headquarters without telling anyone the reason. He made sure Sonia's capture was kept secret, just so Luffy wouldn't try to save her like he did his brother. Right now, all he wanted was Sonia's blood. The blood of Luffy and his Grand Fleet would be taken another day. Her death was just to be used as the ultimate signal for the beginning of the End of the Pirates.

Sonia continued to stare out at see, before looking at the Snail with strong eyes. "Mother, Father..." Luffy and Robin's attentions were immediately brought to the screen. What they saw broke their hearts. Sonia was... smiling, tears running down her cheek. "Sorry. Looks like I broke my promise. I guess... I'm dead." Those words... broke not only Luffy and Robin, but everyone who ever loved Sonia for one reason or the other, even Smoker.

"Appropriate words, girl." Sonia never stopped smiling. She didn't even look up at Akainu's disgusting smile. "Now... EXECUTE!"

Time seemed to slow down as the executioners brought down their blades, ready to lop off Sonia's head. All the Straw Hats could do was stare in horror, the feeling of defeat filling all of them. Kodachi wanted desperately to save her, but she had no choice. She was a marine. The same excuse was used for Tashigi, Coby, and Smoker. Hancock looked away, not wanting to see the death of a child of Luffy. Akainu was looking towards the sea, smiling. He thought he had totally won. He thought he had completely started the true war against piracy. In just a few seconds, he would hear the sweet sound of a blade cutting into flesh. What he heard instead confused him.

First, he heard the sound of steel being shattered. Then he heard the sound of flesh being slashed, but heard male screams. In the next second, he saw his executioners falling off the platform, their chests gushing with blood. He tried to turn around to see what had happened, but before he could turn his head all the way, he was greeted with a powerful punch to the face. He could feel his skull cracking from the sheer strength and power of the attack. It was coated with armament haki, and a very powerful haki at that. He can only think of one person with this kind of will and strength. Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, but that shouldn't be possible. Before Akainu could continue to ponder, the attack sent him flying to the ground in an explosion of dust and rubble. He was actually spitting blood as he slowly got up.

"No way."

"Why is he here?"

"Rumors had it that he despised the Pirate King. Why would he save one of his children?"

Akainu was able to get up and clear the dust, and was surprised by what he saw. "Sea Demon Adonis." Adonis stood at the edge of the platform, glaring at Akainu with blood red eyes. "Why would a man of your bounty attack Navy Headquarters?" Adonis had a huge bounty. His first and current bounty... was three hundred million. He earned this bounty by doing something unimaginable. He killed a Celestial Dragon. Not only that, but he defeated the Admiral sent to arrest him. He defeated Kizaru. Some people believed that was the reason Kizaru retired in the first place.

"No way." Adonis looked away from Akainu to look at a very shocked Sonia. "Is it you? Is it really you?" Adonis didn't answer. Instead, he walked behind Sonia, and reached for her cuffs, which shocked the young girl. "DON'T DO IT! IT'S SEA PRISM! NOT EVEN YOU CAN-" Sonia was interrupted by the sound of metal being destroyed, and the feeling of her wrists being freed.

"I don't give a damn. I'm too pissed off right now to care about something as small as seastone." Sonia looked at her wrists in absolute shock. She then looked at her cuffs to see that they were completely destroyed.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Adonis and Sonia looked down at an enraged Akainu. "You were said to be an enemy of Pirate King Luffy, and yet you released his daughter?! For what reason?! Are you actually an ally to him?! Why else would you save the daughter of your enemy?!"

Adonis just blankly stared at Akainu. He knew many people had the same question, including Sonia herself. She was even looking at him with curious eyes. "You really are an idiot, Akainu." The Fleet Admiral didn't like that answer. "Do I really need a reason..." Adonis looked Sonia in the eyes. "...to save my own sister?"

This caused an uproar.

"His what?!"

"So... it's true. That rumor... It isn't a coincidence that he looks so much like the Pirate King."

"He's... he's his son."

Kodachi was just as shocked. "Mother, did you know about that?"

"No. It was speculated, but it was dropped because of how poorly Adonis treated Luffy and his children."

Coby and Smoker were speechless. Kizaru smiled at the information, finding the truth quite interesting.

"He actually said it." The Straw Hat crew looked at their captain, who had his signature grin. "He called Sonia his sister! He finally sees us as family!"

Hancock was actually very surprised that Adonis said that.

Sonia... was crying. She was just so... so... happy. "You said it." She covered her mouth, making sure no sobs would escape. "You finally called me your sister." Her joy was increased... when Adonis smiled at her.

However, Sonia's happiness was interrupted when she heard Akainu... chuckle. Then, his chuckle turned into a mad laugh. "How fortunate." The siblings glared at the Fleet Admiral. "Today was just supposed to be the death of one of the Pirate King's children. Now, we get to kill two. What a fortuitous day. Justice... is smiling on us."

Adonis just glared at the bastard, before summoning his left wing. "Sonia, get in."

"What?" Sonia looked between her brother and the literal army, and quickly understood what her brother wanted. "NO! Adonis, you may be one of the strongest rookies in father's era, but even you can't take that on by yourself. Please, let me help y-"

"Sonia." She was caught off guard by the concern and kindness in her brother's voice. Adonis then looked at her with loving eyes, and a smile of an older brother. "Please, let me be your older brother. It's the duty of the elder to protect his younger siblings."

Sonia was hesitant at first, but the resolve she heard in her brother's voice was unshakable. She then walked towards her brother, watching his wing embrace her. It was so warm, soft, and comforting. It felt so... safe. She felt even more at peace when she felt his strong arm wrap around her and lift her. Adonis completely covered her with his wing, making it impossible for her to see anything.

"Ooh, what a lovely show of sibling love." Adonis's smile was replaced by a blank look. He quickly lifted a haki infused arm to block a kick from Kizaru. "It's been quite some time, boy." Adonis just looked at the former Admiral with an indifferent gaze. "I'm actually glad Sakazuki convinced me to come." Then, Kizaru pointed his finger at Adonis, and fired his signature lasers. All Adonis did was move his head in the perfect angles to avoid the attacks before grabbing Kizaru's leg. He then began to slam Kizaru against the platform, before violently throwing him near Akainu. He landed with an explosion of dust and debris.

Adonis then heard the sound of a cane, and looked to see Fujitora walking towards him. "Are you going to get in my way too, old man?"

"Though I am retired, I am still a Navy soldier. I have my duties to fulfill, as a soldier of peace."

"Well, I have my duties to fulfill. The duties of an older brother, which I have failed at for far too long. That ends now."

Fujitora heard the resolve in the young man's voice, and was greatly pleased. However, he was still a pirate. Though it pained him to do it, he still used his powers against Adonis.

"Whoa!" Adonis felt heavy. The platform even began to break under him. Still, Adonis was known as one of the strongest for a reason. He was able to easily jump out of Fujitora's gravity field, and used his other wing to fly.

"Now! Fire! Fire!"

Adonis looked down to see the navy soldiers firing countless bullets at him. He summoned his ax to deflect nearly every bullet. He deflected some of the other bullets with his haki infused leg. "Okay, this is getting annoying." Using his wing to flip through the storm of bullets, Adonis positioned himself over the army. The soldiers, while still firing, watched as darkness and a purple energy surrounded Adonis's legs. "Black..." Adonis then started to fall, gaining more and more momentum. "Meteor!"

When he landed, a giant explosion was created. It sent hundreds upon thousands of marines flying high into the sky. Since it created a dust cloud, they had no idea how high they were. When it cleared, they saw the entire island. "Oh, not again!" Some of the soldiers looked at an older officer. "This is Whitebeard all over again!"

When the dust cleared, Adonis looked around to see that he was completely surrounded.

"That was an impressive technique, boy." Adonis looked towards Akainu, who was smirking like he had already won. "But you are every bit as foolish as that father of yours if you think you can defeat all of Navy Headquarters by yourself. How can one man possibly defeat an army this grand?!"

Adonis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The hell you talking about?" Now Akainu looked confused. "Defeat Navy Headquarters? I'm not here for some dumbass reason like that. I'm just here to save my little sister. Besides, I'm not alone. Right, Nyx?"

In that instant, the black mamba slithered out of Adonis's right sleeve, and attacked the nearest marine in her standard form. Then, when a marine tried to attack her, she easily dodged, and grew into her next size. With a body like Salome's, she whipped a wall of marines away as easily as swatting away flies. Finally, when a giant tried to attack Adonis from behind, Nyx lunged towards the giant, growing into her max size. She completely wrapped around the giant, and plunged her fangs into the soldier's neck. The giant fell back, barely alive. Nyx then slithered around her master, and released a powerful roar that shook the very ocean.

"What the hell kind of monster is that?!"

"He had a creature like that?!"

"In that case, we can't let him escape! The strongest rookie with a beast like that is a combination I don't want to deal with!"

* * *

Though the marines were terrified of the great serpent, the inhabitants of Amazon Lily were awestruck.

Margaret, who found out the man she loved like a little brother was in danger, was in the throne room to watch what was happening to him. When she saw Nyx, she couldn't stop her tears of joy, no matter how hard she tried. "He finally got one. He got his own snake. And she's so beautiful."

"Of course she is." Margaret looked towards Hancock, who was smiling with nothing but pride. "He's my son. It's only natural that he earns the respect of such an awesome snake. Now no one can deny it. That man... is a true Amazon." Margaret smiled, and looked back at Adonis and Nyx. She hoped that she would see them both someday, and someday soon.

* * *

"Do you honestly believe that creature will help you escape, boy?"

"Yeah, I do. You'll never find a better partner than Nyx. Loyal, strong, and beautiful. She's the ultimate snake, and the ultimate partner." Nyx lowered her head near her master, and made what sounded like a purr of happiness when he kindly and lovingly rubbed her cheek. "I will always entrust my life to her, as well as the lives of the people I love."

"You cocky little fool!" Adonis then glared at Akainu. "You're nothing more than a boy! A mere pirate!"

"Mere? Oh, I'm far more than just a 'mere pirate'. Listen to me well, Fleet Admiral! My name... is Monkey... D. … Boa Adonis!" Many of the marines reacted when they heard the third name. They were not the only ones. Hancock was also shocked. That was the very first time... the very first time Adonis ever called himself a Boa. The mother was filled with nothing but joy, so much so that tears began to fall from her eyes. "I am the son of the freest man in the world, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy was jumping around in joy when he heard Adonis say that. "I am the son of the strongest, most beautiful, and most powerful woman in the world, Pirate Empress Boa Hancock!" Strangely enough, that line caused many of the marines to fall to the ground, unconscious from heartache. Any of their delusional chances of getting with the Pirate Empress have been shot down when they found out she was a mother. Hancock, on the other hand, was crying in her hands. She was so happy. He said it with so much pride, with so much bravery. He said out loud for the entire world to know. Now the world finally knows... that he's proud to be the son of Boa Hancock. Hancock was filled with so much happiness, that it would be impossible to stop her tears of joy. "I am the eldest child of the Pirate King, and one of the guardians of the family! I will never allow pigs like you to harm anyone in my family! Not my parents, my step mothers, my siblings, my aunts, uncles, cousins, or the men and women who lead my father's Grand Fleet! I will forever protect them, and I will forever be a thorn in the side of the World Government! That is who I am!"

Everyone was shocked. The marines couldn't believe what they just heard. Luffy and his crew felt a rush of pride and joy when they heard Adonis's speech. He finally did it. He finally accepted his family. He was now a full member of the Straw Hat family, something that everyone was happy about, none more than Luffy himself.

Akainu... chuckled. "I must thank you, boy." Adonis raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Thanks to your little announcement, I finally have a reason to revoke Boa Hancock of her status as Warlord, and arrest all of Amazon Lily."

"Dumbass." Akainu glared at the boy. "Amazon Lily is a part of my dad's territory. No way in hell he'd ever let a piece of shit like you anywhere near at. Neither would I. Besides, someone like you could never beat the Amazons. I bet you can't even beat one man and his partner."

"I accept that challenge, boy. EXECUTE THE SON OF THE PIRATE KING!" With that, all of the marines charged at Adonis. However, before the closest one could slash at him, Adonis released a wave of power. In the next second, nearly half of all of Navy Headquarters fell unconscious. Akainu knew what he did immediately. "Conqueror's Haki. That's no surprise, considering who your parents are." Adonis just smirked. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR?! KILL HIM!"

Waves of soldiers attacked Adonis and Nyx. "Nyx! Salome mode, now!" The black mamba obeyed her master. In this form, the duo took down countless soldiers. Salome whipped countless soldiers, spitting her venom every so often. Adonis kicked or punched any marine that got close to him. When the sword users got too close, he summoned his ax, and shattered their swords.

Then, Adonis sensed a stronger will coming from above. He lifted his ax in time to block an attack from Kodachi. Adonis never met the girl before, so he found it a bit strange when he didn't sense any fighting spirit, and even stranger when he saw she was smiling. With a simple flick of the wrist, Adonis easily disarmed the girl. Before she could do anything, Adonis flicked her with a haki infused finger on her forehead. She was sent flying into her mother's arms.

"Kodachi! Are you alright?!"

Kodachi rubbed her forehead. "Ow. That guy hits hard. He really is Uncle L- I mean the Pirate King's son." Kodachi then got closer to her mother to whisper in her ear. "But I think he might be able to do it. I think he can save Sonia." Tashigi nodded her head in agreement. Adonis was strong. He might be able to get out off this island in one piece. Then, he sensed him.

In a mere second, Adonis was punched right in the face by a blue blur. It was infused with haki, and extremely powerful. It actually caused him to skip across the field. He regained his footing, rubbing his now sore face. "Ow. Okay, I'll admit it. That hurt like hell."

"Ooh! It's Admiral Coby!" Adonis looked up too see a powerful looking man with pink hair.

"He's the successor of Garp the Hero!"

"He was even trained by Garp himself!"

"He even went toe-to-toe with the Pirate King!"

"With him here, we might even win!"

Adonis got back on his feet. "Well, this just got a tad bit harder."

"Shave!" Adonis was able to narrowly dodge Coby's punch. The two then engaged in an exchange of blows. Adonis was having a harder time, since he couldn't use both arms. But he had a certain advantage. As soon as it looked like Coby was about to land another punch on Adonis's face, a black force field radiating black lighting blew him away. Coby looked down at his fist, which was still covered in black lighting, stinging the Admiral constantly. Coby looked up to see a smiling Adonis.

"Evil Shield."

Adonis sensed a strike aimed at his head, and ducked to avoid the attack. He watched as a jitte smashed into the ground. "Good reflexes, kid. Just like your old man." Adonis jumped away from his assailant. When he looked up, he saw a marine with two cigars in his mouth. He was wearing the same coat Coby was wearing, but no shirt. Adonis thought he did it to show off his muscular body.

"Admiral Smoker!"

"He's been chasing after the Pirate King ever since he was a rookie!"

"He's the closest person to have ever captured the Pirate King!"

"Two of the strongest marines that went toe-to-toe with the Pirate King! No way is this kid gonna win now!"

Adonis sighed in aggravation. "Seriously?"

Smoker charged at Adonis, his jitte ready to stab Adonis in the throat. However, Adonis was able to deflect the attack with his ax. The Pirate Prince and Admiral then began to exchange a flurry of clashes between their weapons. It even created a dome of air around the two, destroying the area around them. Most of the marines were too afraid to get anywhere close to the duel between monsters. Then, Adonis caught a lucky break. He deflected one of Smoker's strikes enough to stagger him. It was more than enough time for Adonis to land a powerful kick that sent Smoker crashing into a group of marines.

After sending Smoker flying, Adonis had to bend backwards to avoid a punch from Coby. In this position, he struck Coby in the cheek with a knee. It caused Coby to stagger a bit, but it was more than enough for Adonis. Channeling his haki into his leg, Adonis kicked Coby in the stomach. With a burst of strength, he sent Coby flying. With that, Adonis disappeared. Then, a stream of air knocked a row of marines away, creating a perfect path for Nyx to slither through.

Adonis looked around, seeing no exit in sight. "Guess I'd better make one." Adonis pointed the same way his mother did when she prepared her Pistol Kiss. "Dark Pistol!" A powerful beam exited Adonis's index finger. It was far more powerful than any of Adonis's previous pistols, which greatly surprised the man. He even examined his finger with wide eyes. "Whoa. When did I get an upgrade?" He sensed more marines closing in on him, but he also felt more power flowing into him. He thought it was strange... since he didn't sense so much as an ounce of fear. Where was this power coming from? "Oh, whatever. Dark Pistol!" The marines readied themselves for another blast, and planned to attack Adonis as soon as he fired that powerful beam. "Rapid Fire!" Out of Adonis's finger came a barrage of dark energy bullets. His finger was practically a Gatling Gun. Adonis incapacitated countless marines with his practically endless supply of bullets. Eventually, he voluntarily stopped his own attack, and stared at his finger. "Seriously, where is all of this power coming from?" Hoping to find out about it later, Adonis just ran through the path he created, followed by Nyx.

All he needed to do was get to the end of the island. Once there, he would have Nyx return to her standard form, and fly right out of there. In fact, there it was, blocked by a few marines that can easily be taken care of. Adonis summoned his ax, preparing to take down the final obstacle to his and his sister's freedom. As soon as he was about to slash at them, a wall of magma appeared right in front of him.

"Did you honestly think it would be that easy, boy?"

Adonis released an aggravated sigh as he looked back at an approaching Akainu. "Actually, the way things were going, yeah. I kinda did."

"Hmph. Well, your luck just ran out, boy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I just gotta beat the living hell out of you, and then I'm free. Easy enough."

"Insolent brat." Akainu's arms then turned to magma. "Great Eruption!"

Akainu threw a giant fist of magma at Adonis, but he didn't budge at all. Instead, he just directed his palm towards the charging magma. "Evil Shield!" Adonis's barrier easily deflected Akainu's magma. The molten rock fell to the ground, cooling down. Adonis then jumped over his own shield, and tried to heel drop kick Akainu. The Fleet Admiral was able to jump away just in time. He watched in fascination as Adonis's kick created a giant crater. That attack might have been powerful enough to kill even him.

As Akainu examined the damage Adonis created, he noticed something else about the boy. Darkness was collecting around him. Then, it started to morph him. Adonis looked down in surprise. "My Evil Mode? What's going on? I thought I could only turn into this when my opponent is most afraid." Adonis looked just like a depicted demon. The legs of a goat, long black claws for fingernails, golden horns that curved towards the back of his head, blood red iris, pupils that resembled a goat's, and a long black tail.

"Hmph, you truly earn the name of Sea Demon, abomination. As monstrous as your reputation perseveres you to be." Adonis looked at Akainu, getting into a battle stance. "However, if this is supposed to scare me, then I am not impressed."

This confused Adonis. If Akainu wasn't afraid, there where was he getting this power from? Looking back, where did any of his power come from the entire time? He wasn't afraid when he flew to Navy Headquarters. No one was afraid when he showed up to save Sonia. No one was afraid when he took down Kizaru, Coby, and Smoker. Only a hand full of marines were afraid when Nyx appeared, but it was no where near enough fear to give him the kind of power he had now. So, what has been fueling his powers this whole time? Then, he realized it. This entire time... he was angry.

No, not just him. Everyone was angry. He also sensed other emotions: Blood-lust, laziness, hatred, doubt, greed, lust, exhaustion, and of course, fear. All of these emotions had something in common.

They were all negative emotions.

Adonis... no longer had to rely on solely fear to activate his powers. He could just channel the negative emotions of the world. So, men like Akainu, who have gone drunk with power, were basically power cells for the pirate. With this in mind, Adonis knew... that he had practically won already.

"It's over, boy! Hell Hound!" Akainu charged at Adonis with his fist turning into a hound preparing to bit Adonis's head off. The man didn't move an inch. Instead, he began to concentrate. Darkness started to envelop his fist. Adonis wasn't using Armament Haki at all, just his own power. When Akainu was close enough, Adonis countered Akainu's Hell Hound with his fist covered in shadow and purple energy. The collision created a powerful shock wave that destroyed Akainu's magma wall. It also destroyed the ground around them, and sent some unfortunate marines flying.

The two struggled for dominance, both pouring every last bit of strength they had into their fists. Akainu was struggling, but Adonis wasn't exactly having an easy time either. One could see the fire and determination burning in their eyes. However, Adonis was more determined than the murder hungry Fleet Admiral.

With a final battle cry, Adonis's fist literally broke through Akainu's. His fist then traveled into Akainu's abdomen. Akainu could feel his ribs shattering, and some of his organs rupturing. He could only compare this ungodly pain to one other punch. The direct hit he suffered from White Beard.

With one last burst of effort, Adonis sent Akainu flying. The Fleet Admiral was sent crashing through marines before crashing into the base of the platform. The great impact caused the entire structure to crumble to pieces. Adonis... had just defeated Fleet Admiral Akainu. However, it was extremely taxing. He was panting from exhaustion, and his fist was devoid of skin. At first, he felt completely drained of any sort of energy. However, it started to quickly return. The negative emotions caused by the sight of Akainu's defeat was feeding Adonis. His hand was already completely healed.

"Nyx." The beautiful snake slithered towards her master. "I'm going to end this fight. Rest now. You've done more than enough to earn it." Obeying her master, Nyx returned to her original size, and wrapped herself around Adonis's neck. The snake let out a content purr, happy to be back on her master. She was made even happier when Adonis gently rubbed her chin. She always loved it when he did that.

Channeling the negative energy into his wing, Adonis flew high into the sky at breakneck speeds. Kizaru saw this, and tried to fly towards Adonis. He reached Adonis immediately, and tried to kick him out of the sky. However, when he tried to attack Adonis, he hit nothing but air. Adonis practically warped behind him, quicker than even Kizaru's Observation Haki could follow him. That means... that Adonis was faster. Before even Kizaru could react, Adonis kicked Kizaru in the face so hard, that he was sent crashing into the ground in less than a millisecond.

Continuing to fly as high as he could, he felt Fujitora trying to slow him down using his gravity. It wasn't working at all. Sensing his technique was ineffective, Fujitora instead summoned a meteor. Adonis never stopped flying, even when the giant rock fell towards him. Tightening his grip, Adonis punched the meteor. It looked like a stalemate at first, but the meteor began to crack. Finally, Adonis completely shattered the flaming space rock. The debris fell towards the island, and injured many of the marines.

When Adonis felt he was high enough, he looked down to see the entire island. "It's time to end this." Adonis raised his hand to the sky, and began to concentrate. Marines watched as a dark energy left them, and flew towards Adonis. Above Adonis, a ball was forming. A ball of darkness, crackling with purple lightning. The black substance stopped coming from the marines, but Adonis didn't look satisfied. So, he took the rest of the energy from himself. Slowly, he looked more and more human. His legs returned to normal, his horns disappeared, his eyes were back to being brown, his claws went back to nails, his fangs began to shrink, and his tail completely disappeared. All that was left was the wing he used to fly, and the wing he used to protect his sister.

Adonis was now pleased with the size of the ball, and looked down at the island. "It's over. Malevolent Detonation: Island Killer!" With that roar, and a new spin on one of his signature attacks, Adonis threw the ball that was almost as big as the meteor he destroyed.

The marines were panicking as they watched the giant ball of darkness fall towards them. Then, Akainu burst forth from the rubble, still coughing up blood. When he looked up, all he did was growl. "Insolent little bastard. Does he really think that will be enough to stop Absolute Justice?!" Akainu's arms then turned to magma, and he pointed it towards the falling ball. "Meteor Volcano!" Akainu shot countless magma fists at the ball, and didn't stop for a second.

"Yasakani no Magatama!" Akainu looked to his left to see Kizaru also attack the sphere. "Retired or not, I can't exactly let Navy Headquarters be destroyed by one brat, can I?"

"No, you can't. I'd execute you on grounds of treason otherwise."

"Ooh, how scary."

"White Blow!" Marines watched as Smoker shot a pillar of smoke at the sphere, which collided and continuously pushed it back. They also saw Coby picking up the rubble around him, and throw it at the falling doomsday at lightning speed. Fujitora also did this, but at a faster rate thanks to his gravity powers.

"Everyone! Aid the Admirals! Use anything you can! Fire, fire, fire!" With that, the marines threw everything they could at the black sphere. They shot their guns, canons, and even some of Vegapunks experimental weapons at it. The giants threw their weapons at it, while some of the sword wielding Vice Admirals used air slashes on it.

Tashigi was also creating air slashes when she heard her daughter speak. "I really hope no one sees this." Tashigi looked behind her, and was surprised to see the stance Kodachi was using. It was one of her father's stances. "Thirty Caliber Phoenix!" With that, Kodachi threw a powerful air slash, arguably the most powerful of them all. When it collided with the sphere, it caused a reaction. The dark sphere began to glow, until it became light. The shining light covered everything, making everything disappear in a blinding light. It was so powerful, that it completely took the Visual Transponder Snail offline. No one knew the outcome of the battle after that.

* * *

Kodachi was lying on the ground face down. Her finger twitched before she slowly got back up. "Ow. My head." She looked around to see that Navy Headquarters was practically destroyed. The ground was littered with fallen marines. Then, she spotted her. "Mother!" Kodachi quickly crawled towards the downed Vice Admiral, and lifted her in her arms. "Mother! Speak to me! Are you alright?!"

Tashigi's eyes twitched a bit. She slowly opened them with a tired groan, and looked at her daughter. "Define 'alright'."

Kodachi was filled to the brim with joy, tears of happiness threatening to fall. "Mother!" Kodachi then began to squeeze her mother in an overly enthusiastic hug.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow. Kodachi, calm down. I'm really sore."

"Oh, sorry." Kodachi then began to look around, activating her Observation Haki. "No way. Mother, can you sense that?"

Tashigi slowly got up, and understood what her daughter meant. "There are barely any casualties."

"Even with that giant explosion. No, even with Adonis's previous rampage. Barely a quarter of the Navy soldiers have been killed. It's like... like he wasn't even trying to kill them."

"He wasn't." Kodachi looked at her mother. "He just wanted to escape with his sister. He wasn't trying to destroy the Navy Headquarters. The saddest part is... most of the deceased... were killed by allies."

"What?"

"When Adonis dodged our bullets, deflected our attacks, our just ran too fast to be hit, where do you think those attacks went?" Kodachi quickly understood what her mother meant. Even the giant that was bitten by the snake can still be saved. The only people Adonis really killed were the two executioners. The giants were able to catch most the soldiers he sent flying with that Black Meteor attack of his, while the others were either caught by allies or were lucky enough to fall into the ocean. All Adonis really did was cripple the marines. The rest of the blood staining these grounds... was on Navy hands, not his.

Then, Kodachi realized something important. She began to look around, pushing her Observation Haki to it's limits. "He's gone."

"Huh?"

"Adonis! He's nowhere near us! He's gone! Mother..." Kodachi got closer to her mother, placing her head on her mother's shoulder to hide her face... Her smiling face. "He won."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY KIDS?!"

"Luffy, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! USOPP, MY SON AND DAUGHTER ARE IN DANGER! AKAINU COULD HAVE HIS GROSS HANDS ON THEM RIGHT NOW! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"The Visual Transponder Snail went offline. There's nothing we can do."

Luffy hated that answer. He wanted to do something so bad right now, but he didn't know what. Then, he saw Robin. She looked terrified. Calming down a bit, Luffy walked over towards the beautiful woman, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. It caused her to jump a bit, but she immediately calmed down when she saw who it was. Tears started to swell in her eyes. "I lost so many people I loved already because of the World Government. They took my mother, my teachers, and the person who taught me how to laugh. They took so much from me already. Are they... are they going to take my daughter from me too?"

Luffy didn't answer. Instead, he brought the woman into a warm embrace. It surprised her at first, but all she could do was wrap her arms around the man she loved, and let the tears flow. The other Straw Hats felt miserable, seeing her like that. Haysopp looked away, not able to watch his beloved aunt in such a heart-breaking state. Then, he saw something.

"What the heck?"

Usopp heard his son. "Something wrong, Haysopp?"

Haysopp put on his goggles to get a better look, and continually adjusted them. When he stopped, his jaw fell to the ground. "N-no way."

Usopp was curious about what his son was seeing. Putting on his own goggles, he immediately found what his son was looking at, and fell back in shock. The Straw Hats noticed this, and looked in the same direction the father and son duo were looking towards.

They didn't see anything at first, but eventually, a figure appeared. It look like a one winged bird. That's when they quickly realized what it was, or rather who.

In barely a minute, the figure landed on the deck of the ship, and stood proudly while lifting a hand in greeting. "Yo."

Before anyone could react to Adonis's sudden appearance, he moved his left wing away from him. What he showed made Robin cover her mouth, with tears of joy freely falling. With light finally hitting her face, Sonia slowly woke up, not a scratch on her. When she saw where she was, she was now totally awake. Then, she saw her. The sight of her mother made tears fall from the girl's face. "Mother."

"Sonia."

Adonis gently placed Sonia on her feet, and watched as she, at first, slowly walked towards Robin, before running straight into her mother's arms. The two happily cried into the others arms, beyond happy to be reunited. The sight caused Adonis to smile, but not just him.

Luffy was giving a fatherly smile, while tears threatened to fall. Saul actually had tears welling up in his eyes, which is extraordinarily rare. Nami was stifling a sob of happiness, while her children were dancing around in happiness about getting their sister back. Zoro and Muramasa just smiled. Sanji lit a cigarette with tears of happiness falling. Chopper, Tina, Usopp, and Haysopp had tears and snot falling from pure happiness. Franky was openly crying loudly, probably enough for the entire crew. Joey was actually handing his adopted dad the tissues he was using to dry his eyes. Brook was also crying. He was just so happy.

While his crew was still expressing their happiness towards Sonia's successful rescue, Luffy walked over towards Adonis. "I always knew you'd come around." Adonis looked at his father with confusion. Luffy then lifted up his forearm. "You have no idea how proud I am... to be the father of someone as awesome as you. Glad your back in the family... my badass son."

Adonis smiled at his father, and lifted his own forearm to bump against his dad's. "Great to be back... my awesome dad." Adonis was about to bump his dad, but something was wrong... and Luffy immediately saw it. Luffy... caught Adonis before he fell. While in his father's arms, Adonis coughed up blood.

"ADONIS!" The entire crew heard the cry of concern from their captain. The joyous atmosphere was replaced with fear when they saw the state Adonis was in.

Chopper immediately ran over towards his captain and the captain's oldest son. He gently placed Adonis on his back, and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Nyx sensed the concern the doctor had for her master, and didn't attack him. Chopper's eyes widened when he saw Adonis's chest. "This isn't good." He immediately transformed into his Heavy Point, and gently lifted Adonis. "Tina, prep the medical room! When need to treat him immediately!"

That was the last thing Adonis heard... before he fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Oh, thank god. It's finally over. This is undoubtedly the longest chapter I have ever written. Worst part, the next chapter might be even longer than this. Anyway, I really should thank Demiam for letting me use Sonia. Gave me permission and everything. Gotta love the guy. Though, I'm not really sure I had Sonia follow the exact same characteristics Demiam made for her. Please, don't kill me, dude. I'm not you, so I can't make Sonia as perfect as you made her. I really wish I could say FrostMischiefLoki gave me permission to use Adonis... but he didn't. Couldn't reach him. I don't think anyone on this site has heard from him in over a year. Kinda makes you worried. Let's hope he comes back soon... and doesn't send a Buster Call after me for making this. If anything, I'm hoping it will convince him to come back to the writing game to continue Prince of the Pirates. We can all dream, right? I'm sure this chapter could have been done better, but... I ain't Oda. I'm ridiculously lazy and impatient. I'm surprised this chapter took about 18 pages to make. That's a record for me. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. If you think I should delete it, I'll do it in a heartbeat. If you think it should be continued, I'll do so. Until next time... if there is one. Guess it all depends on you guys if there is one or not. Bye-bye!**


	2. The Risen Prince

**A/N: Well, I haven't gotten any negative reviews that would suggest the necessity to delete this, so I'm continuing it. To all future flamers or concerned readers, you had your chance. Once chapter 2 is up, the story's here to stay. Anyway, One Piece still belongs to Oda. Adonis, Vlad, and Pearl still belong to FrostMischiefLoki (I think). Finally, Sonia still belongs to Demiam, whom I am worried about since I haven't heard from them in a while.**

Adonis was sleeping peacefully in the dark. Then, his peaceful sleep was interrupted by the light of the sun. He groaned as he got up. When he looked around, he didn't recognize anything. This wasn't his room on the Fallen Angel. He looked to his right to see that Nyx was comfortably sleeping at his side like she usually does. However, when Adonis sat up, it disturbed her enough to make her open her eyes a bit. When she saw that her master was awake and well, she yawned a bit before slithering up his arm and wrapping herself around his neck. Words can't describe how happy she was to be back with him, or how much joy she felt when he rubbed her neck again.

Adonis continued to look around the room. What he saw at his left surprised him. There she was, Sonia, sleeping at the side of the bed without so much as a blanket. Adonis decided to remedy that. Carefully getting out of the bed so as to not awaken her, he gently picked up the sleeping beauty. He tucked her in the bed, and couldn't help but smile when she snuggled in closer to the pillow, a content look on her sleeping face.

Adonis was about to walk up the stairs when he spotted a full body mirror. His shoes were gone. So was his shirt. He still had his pants on, but he was confused by what he saw. His chest was completely bandaged, with one of the wrappings going over his right shoulder. There were also band-aides on his face, as well as bandages on his left forearm.

Ignoring the sight for now, he climbed up the stairs. He must have been in the dark for quite a long time, since he had to shield his eyes the moment he stepped out into the sun. It was such a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, barely a cloud in the sky. The sea was smooth, and the air was as salty as ever. He saw a few birds flying overhead, and was enjoying the calming melody of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship.

"Ah!" Adonis was caught off guard by the scream, but for some reason, he didn't get into a fighting stance. Must mean it wasn't an enemy. He looked towards the direction to see... Chopper? "Adonis! What are you doing out of bed?!"

"Huh? Um, taking a walk, I guess."

"No! You need absolute rest!"

"Do I? I feel just fine."

"You're body isn't done healing! Even with your powers, you still need rest! Get back to bed!"

The sound of the yelling doctor caught the attention of the rest of the crew. "Anyway, can I take off these bandages? They kinda make it hard to move around."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! IT'S TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MOVE ENOUGH TO REOPEN A WOUND!"

As Chopper continued to try and fail at getting Adonis back to bed, nearly the entire Straw Hat crew was on deck. "Ah! Adonis!" The young pirate recognized that voice. He looked up towards the railing to happily see his father jump towards him. "You're awake! You feeling alright?"

Adonis gave the usual smile of the Monkey D. family. "Yeah." He flexed his left arm. "I feel just fine."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! AND DON'T FLEX YOUR LEFT ARM! IT'S ONE OF THE MOST DAMAGED PARTS OF YOUR BODY!" Luffy and Adonis couldn't help but laugh at the fuming doctor. Unfortunately for Adonis, his laugh caused a shot of pain to shoot through him. He even bent over in pain a bit. "See! You need more rest. You shouldn't put your body through so much stress."

"Yeah. Maybe so." Adonis then looked around. "The Thousand Sunny. The ship of the King of the Pirates. The ship of my father." Luffy couldn't help but smile in pride. Adonis didn't notice it, since something else caught his eye. "The Fallen Angel?" It was definitely his ship. It was sailing right next to the Thousand Sunny. However, it wasn't alone. There was also, "The Onyx Falcon? What's Artemis's ship doing here?" As Adonis walked further, he looked behind him to see a very familiar ship. "That's the Kuja Pirate's ship. . . . No way."

Adonis then heard the sound of a door opening. He looked at the direction to see someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. "Mother."

Hancock was shocked. Then, tears developed in her eyes before she ran over to her son. She lovingly wrapped her arms around her treasure, crying happily. "Adonis! You're awake! I'm so happy." Adonis was caught off guard. How long has it been since he was hugged by his mother? Without even thinking, he returned the gesture, and felt his mother tighten her grip in joy and bliss. Adonis also felt Salome lovingly rub against him, and he returned the gesture by lovingly petting her.

Though his mother was on the Sunny, he sensed his aunts were still on the Kuja ship... at first. With a mighty jump, the two landed directly behind Hancock, and were overjoyed by what they saw.

Sandersonia ran over towards the mother and son. "Adonis!"

Marigold followed. "You're finally awake!"

"Finally? How long was I asleep?"

Hancock released her son to look him in the eye. "You've been asleep for about three days."

"THREE?!"

"She's right, captain."

Adonis looked up towards the familiar voice. "Vlad!" He also saw someone else next to him. "Pearl! You're both here!"

"Of course, we are. You honestly think we wouldn't be by our captain's side?" Pearl had a sassy smile when she said that. Then, Hancock stood by her son's side, giving Pearl a reason to drool.

"Oi, blonde girl! Stop staring at my son with such indecent eyes!"

Pearl jumped in fear before straightening up. "Yes, ma'am! I'm very sorry. However, please allow me to thank you for creating such a work of art!" She actually bowed when she said that.

"Hmph. I accept your gratitude. My son truly is a marvel, is he not? He's every bit as handsome as my daughter and I are beautiful." Hancock moved a lock of her hair when she said that, and practically sparkled when she did. The sight of her beauty made Sanji turn to stone, caused Brook to fall back with hearts for eyes, and caused the other men to blush, except for Luffy. He just laughed at his crew mates' reactions. Nami sighed at the idiocy of her crew mates, while Robin giggled at the sight.

"Speaking of Artemis, where is she?"

"If you're looking for the captain..." Adonis looked at the side to see a tanned, slim, yet muscular man no older than himself, with spiky white hair, a scar on his right arm, and a bang that covered his left eye. Adonis couldn't help but compare the man's yellow eye to Vlad's golden eyes. They were quite similar, but he didn't have the same pupils as Vlad. "She's in the kitchen, enjoying lunch."

"And who might you be?"

"Oh, right. Name's Axel. I'm a member of Artemis's crew. I guess you could say I'm her right hand man."

"The first mate, huh?" Adonis examined Axel, and saw he had a rifle. "A sharp shooter, huh?" He couldn't help but chuckle. "Just like Vlad. Artemis and I are more alike than I thought. You better be taking damn good care of my sister. Even she needs help every once in a while."

"Oh, don't I know. Don't worry, I'm helping her in every way I can."

Adonis nodded in approval before walking towards the kitchen, followed by his mother, Salome, his aunts, and his two best friends. As soon as he opened the door, he had to catch a flying plate. He saw not only only Artemis, but young Ace shoveling food in their mouths. Hera was also enjoying the food, a plate full of meat on the floor just for her. Saul and Belle-mere were washing dishes. Saul had a smile on his face, while Belle-mere looked annoyed. Adonis couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. "Well, you seem to be enjoying your meal, Artemis."

Artemis swallowed the food filling her mouth when she heard the voice. When she saw the owner, she was so overjoyed, that she tackled him onto the ground without even thinking. "Adonis! You're alright!"

Adonis was groaning in pain, and was struggling to talk through the groans. "Well, I was."

"Big Bro Adonis!" Ace then jumped on top of his older sister, putting more pressure on the wounded older brother.

"Now, now." Saul lifted his younger sister and brother. "Adonis is still recovering. You shouldn't be so rough with him."

"That's right!" Belle-mere was fuming. "He took on the entire Navy Head Quarters by himself!"

"Nyx was with me, you know."

"Of course he's going to be soar from all of that. Even with those powers of his, even he can't fully recover in just three days."

Artemis laughed in a nervous way, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see him back on his feet. Hey, Adonis! You hungry? We have..." Artemis looked at the table to see that it was barren. "... something in the fridge?"

Adonis chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not-" His stomach released a growl loud enough to make Sonia stir, before she slowly opened her eyes. "... hungry."

"Don't worry, Adonis." The eldest pirate prince looked back at his mother. "I'll cook up a feast for you, my child."

As soon as she said that, Adonis's stomach roared in anticipation. "Mother's... cooking?" Adonis started to drool. "Mother's sea food soup, and her Sea King steak, and her baked fighting fish." Adonis was pretty much lost in his thoughts of his mother's cooking. "The only thing that could possibly make it better would be Marguerite's Pearl Berry shake."

"If you want, I can make it for you while your mother makes your lunch."

"Mm, I would lo-" Adonis just realized who was at the door. "Big Sis Marguerite!"

Marguerite smiled sweetly at Adonis. "It's been too long, Adonis." The Amazon then examined the man she loved like her own brother... sometimes like her own child. "You've grown. You've become so amazing. You even have your own amazing snake." Marguerite even lightly rubbed Nyx's chin, and was happy to hear Nyx purr. Feeling tempted by it's beauty, Hancock also rubbed the snake's chin, and then gently traced a finger against her smooth, black body. Nyx was loving the attention.

Though he was happy to see Marguerite again after such a long time, another thought came to his mind. "So... is she here?"

"She?" Marguerite took a while to think before she realized who Adonis meant. She had a sad smile as she shook her head no. "Dahlia is still too young to be a Kuja pirate."

Adonis looked depressed, while Hancock looked annoyed. Hancock still hadn't really gotten over the fact that another Amazon made love to Luffy, let alone bore his child. "Dammit." Hancock looked at her son, and was surprised to see how sad he looked. "I... wanted to apologize to her... for being such a worthless older brother." Hancock looked hurt when he said that.

"She doesn't think that about you." Adonis looked at Marguerite with a surprised expression. "Remember, you did defend her against your mother, and saved her when she went to train on the island your father trained at without her telling anyone. You may not have seen it yourself, but you have always been a brother to her. You have always been the older brother she has looked up to." Marguerite was silent for a bit, before she smiled. "You know... she doesn't even want to be a member of the Kuja pirates."

"What?"

Marguerite looked Adonis right in his eyes. "She wants to be a member of the Rapture Pirates, and be by the brother she loves so much." Adonis blushed at the information. Dahlia, his younger sister, whom he has lived with for so long, whom he became so cold towards after finding out she was his half-sister... still wanted to be with him. All Adonis could do... was smile.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a clap. "Alright, that's quite enough. Adonis, I will begin to prepare your lunch, but I need you out of the kitchen."

"Please wait, mademoiselle!" The family turned towards Sanji, who still had hearts for eyes. "Please allow me to cook! I shouldn't let our beautiful guests wo-"

Sanji was interrupted by a kick to the face by Hancock. When she removed her foot, Sanji's face was red from the kick, with the imprint of the shoe on his face, as well as blood flowing from his left nostril. And yet, he still had a heart eye and his pervy smile. "As long as I am around, I shall never allow anyone to cook for my children but me. The only reason I allowed Artemis to eat your food was because she was already indulging herself before I arrived. Don't you ever interfere with the duties of a mother!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Sanji then fainted from overexposure to goddess-level beauty.

"Now then, Adonis, sweetie, please wait outside. It will take me quite some time."

"Yes, mother."

As Adonis and the others left the kitchen, with Saul carrying an unconscious Sanji, Adonis felt a tap on his arm. He looked to see it was Artemis, with a hungry look on her face. "When mother finishes cooking, can I have some?"

"No way."

"DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE!"

"Well, what do you expect? Mother's cooking is far too delicious."

Artemis pouted. "Meanie."

"Don't worry, Artemis." The full blood siblings looked towards the door to see Hancock's head pop out the door. "I'll make more than enough for both of you."

Artemis was gleaming with joy. "I love you, mother!" Hancock smiled before closing the door.

The siblings went back to walking to the deck, until Adonis saw a very familiar girl. "Oh, Sonia, you're awake."

Jumping a bit, Sonia slowly turned around. A giant smile appeared on her face. "Adonis!" She did what all of his other siblings did. She tackled him, causing Adonis to grunt in pain. "You're okay!" She didn't realize he was groaning in pain.

"Ah! Sonia! You need to be more careful! He's still recovering!"

"Oh, sorry Uncle Chopper." Sonia slowly got up from the still groaning Adonis.

"This is starting to become a pattern." Adonis sat up, a smile on his face. "So, I take it you're alright?"

Sonia looked shocked. "I should be asking you that. You took on the entire Navy by yourself."

Adonis sighed in annoyance. "Like I said, Nyx was with me, too. Why isn't she getting any credit?" Nyx herself didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was sleep around her master's neck.

"Adonis, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Adonis flexed his right arm this time. "I'm just fine." Chopper just sighed. "Oh, by the way, I heard that I was asleep for three days. Anything interesting happen during my long nap?"

"Actually, quite a bit." Adonis looked towards Robin, who was standing over the downed pirate with her usual smile and kind eyes, and she had a newspaper in her hand. She handed it to Adonis. "Your bounty has been raised dramatically, and they even changed your epithet. You're no longer the Sea Demon."

Adonis accepted the newspaper with a confused look. "I'm not?" He then began to read the paper, and saw his new bounty poster. His old picture was there, but that was the only thing that stayed the same. Adonis chuckled. "And who says the Navy doesn't have a sense of humor?" Adonis couldn't help but smile with pride at his new bounty and description.

Dead or Alive

Monkey D. Boa Adonis

A.K.A. The Dark Prince

Bounty: Six billion, six hundred million, six hundred thousand berries

Oldest and strongest child of the Pirate King, as well as the son of the Pirate Empress. New World level pirate. Extremely dangerous.

As Adonis examined his new bounty, he noticed something else that made his smile grow. "Hey, Nyx, wake up." With some tired blinks and a cute snake yawn, Nyx woke up. "Look at this, girl. You have a bounty too." Most of the crew didn't know about that. They only knew about Adonis's bounty. Robin was probably the only one who knew. Everyone on the ship, from Adonis's crew to the Kuja, with Hancock being the only exception, ran to Adonis. Even Tina, who was in the medical bay making more medicine for Adonis, ran out at lightning speed. When she and Chopper saw Nyx's bounty, they were stunned. The father-daughter pair had their jaws hanging loosely, with their eyes completely blank, and a depressed aura surrounding them.

Dead or Alive

World Serpent Nyx

Bounty: three... hundred. . . million

The partner of The Dark Prince. A black mamba that ate the Maxi-Maxi Fruit. Can grow to be large enough to ensnare a giant. Has lethal venom powerful enough to defeat a giant. New World level beast. Extremely dangerous.

Adonis was so proud. He was actually impressed that someone was able to get a picture of her in her max form while roaring. She looked ridiculously badass. Adonis began to affectionately rub her chin. "That's my girl. Always being amazing." As soon as Adonis stopped rubbing her chin, Nyx yawned before going back to sleep. This caused Adonis to chuckle. "And she doesn't even care."

"Life isn't fair, dad."

Adonis looked behind him to see Tina crying in her father's arms while he was in his Heavy Point.

"I know, Tina. I've been a pirate for so long, and even though I'm the doctor on the Pirate King's ship..." Tears began to fall more comically from Chopper. "They only raised by bounty to one thousand! And they still call me a pet!"

"It's not fair! We're pirates, too! We're doctors! And most of all, we're amazing fighters! Why won't they take us seriously?! Why did they only give me a fifty beli bounty?!"

"Bepo has it just as bad as we do."

Tina realized her father was right. "Right. Uncle Bepo has been a pirate longer than either than us... SO WHY DOES HE ONLY HAVE A FIVE HUNDRED BELI BOUNTY?!"

The two ran towards the rails of the ship and cupped their hands. "BEPO! WE FEEL YOUR PAIN! DON'T GIVE UP! HANG IN THERE!"

 **Meanwhile, on the Polar Tang:**

Bepo was crying his eyes out, which confused Law. "Is something the matter, Bepo?"

"I don't know why, but I just had the strongest urge to just start crying! I feel like my kin is in great pain, and is also crying for me! I'm so sad, yet so happy to have my people love me so much!" Bepo just continued to cry, so Law just left him to his own devices.

 **Back on the Sunny:**

"Adonis, your lunch is ready."

Adonis didn't even hesitate. In a burst of speed, he practically warped into the kitchen. Then again, so did Artemis. The two were drooling at the sight. A giant bowl of sea food soup big enough to swim in. A plate filled with enough Sea King steak to nearly touch the ceiling, and the plate was on the floor. There were also giant baked fighting fishes. Some of Adonis's favorite fruits and vegetables were also in the kitchen.

"THAT LOOKS SO GOOD!"

Adonis was startled by the two voices, and looked behind him to see both his dad and Sonia. "Thanks for the fo-"

The two ran into a black wall. "No way! Mom made this for me!"

"Come on, Adonis. At least one steak?" Luffy had pleading eyes.

"No!"

"A sip of the soup? Please, Adonis? I haven't eaten since you woke up."

"Not my fault!"

The father and daughter started to punch on the black wall. "GIVE US SOME OF THAT FOOD!"

"No way! I don't even want to share with Artemis!"

"Adonis." The pirate looked at his mother. "I made enough to feed all of you, even Sonia."

"Eh?"

"You honestly think I didn't expect your father to be attracted to my cooking? Also, since I've been told about Sonia, I knew she would also be attracted. So, I made more than enough food for all four of you. See?"

Adonis looked behind his mother to see she was telling the truth. There was enough food to fill the Kuja dinning hall. His mother really is an amazing woman, cooking all this food by herself. And he knew she did it alone. He didn't sense any another auras in the kitchen with her.

"I also made a few steaks for Salome, just so she wouldn't try to eat yours." Adonis looked to see Salome eating her own food.

The family didn't even hesitate. They dove right into the feast. They ate like the ravenous wolves they were known to be. The four giant bowls of soup were totally empty, not even a drop left. The steaks practically vanished from their plates. The meat of the fighting fish was devoured in mere seconds, but the bones were also eaten as well. Hancock's feast was gone in just a few minutes, not so much as a scrap left. Hancock couldn't help smile in pride. However, she was a bit surprised. Even though they all ate their food, Luffy was the only one with a swollen belly.

"Buwah! That was so good! It's been WAY too long since I've had Hancock's cooking! I forgot that it gives even Sanji's cooking a run for it's money! So freaking good!" Hancock couldn't stop the blush on her face even is she wanted too.

"Right? Mother always was an awesome cook. Not even the chefs at Amazon Lily could even come close to her level." Hancock was extremely happy to hear her daughter praise her like that.

"I never knew there was someone as skilled as Uncle Sanji. Your mother is an incredible cook." Hancock didn't know why, but she actually liked being praised by Nico Robin's daughter.

"Yeah, she is. But then again, she's just an incredible woman. Always has been, and always will be." Hancock was able to hear the love and sincerity in her son's tone. He meant every word. It's been so long since she heard him praise her like that. I actually caused tears of joy to well in her eyes. It was back. Her family was finally complete again.

"Adonis?" The prince looked over to see Marguerite holding a glass filled with one of his favorite desserts. "I think you wanted this?"

All Adonis did was smile as he happily took the glass. All he did was take one sip before sparkling in happiness. "Even tastier than I remembered." Marguerite smiled at the comment.

"Ah! No fair! How come Adonis gets dessert?!"

Marguerite giggled. "Don't worry, Luffy. I made enough for everyone." Marguerite handed a glass to everyone, even Hancock. They all drank the shake, and were in bliss. It was so creamy, smooth, and sweet. It was one of the best desserts any of them have ever had.

After their meal, Adonis walked out of the kitchen to spend some time with his sibling, parents, and even his step mothers. He actually enjoyed being with all of them. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Pearl and Sanji catching up to one another. Though, Sanji got seriously pissed off when she angrily mentioned her bounty. The two glared flaming daggers at a laughing Zoro and Muramasa. Before things got too heated, Vlad shot all four of them with water bullets. Brook was playing a melody to go with the happy atmosphere. Ace and Belle-mere really wanted Adonis to fly them around the ship, but Chopper wouldn't allow that. Even though they couldn't do what they wanted with their big brother, they still had a lot of fun listening to his adventures. It was pretty much an accidental party. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But, like most parties, it had to end.

Adonis got up from his seat with a bit of a groan. "Well, guess we'd better get going."

Ace and Belle-mere looked disappointed. "Do you have to leave now?"

"Yeah. I'm still exploring our dad's Grand Line, so we can't stay here forever. More islands to explore, more people to meet, and more asses to kick." The twins still pouted as they looked down. Smiling, Adonis bent down to lovingly rub their heads. "Don't worry. I'll visit you every once in a while." Adonis then grabbed something out of his back pocket. It was a Vivre Card. His Vivre Card. Adonis tore off two pieces, and gave it two Ace and Belle-mere, who happily accepted the gift. He also gave pieces to Sonia, Luffy, Saul, Artemis, Marguerite, and of course, his own mother. Making it full circle, they all gave him a piece of their own Vivre Card, except for Ace and Belle-mere. They didn't have a Vivre Card yet.

"Well, until next time."

"HOLD IT!" Adonis turned towards Chopper, who had his hooves crossed. "You're still not fully healed. You need someone to take care of you."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But I can't stay."

Chopper sighed. "I know. That;s why I thought of an alternative."

Before Adonis could question the doctor, Tina ran up to him with a smile while holding a medical case. " I am in your care. Please, be patient with me." She bowed politely as she said that.

Adonis was surprised. "You're... actually letting me take Tina?"

"Don't worry. She may be in training, but she's more than capable to taking care of you. However, once you've fully recovered, I expect you to bring her right back. Understand?" Even though he was in his cute Brain Point, Chopper still had the eyes of a father.

Respecting the look in the doctor's eyes, Adonis bowed. "Of course, Dr. Chopper."

Chopper nodded in approval before turning towards his daughter. "Now, Tina. I'm expecting much of you. As of now, Adonis is your responsibility. Take good care of him."

Tina bowed. "I will. I promise to make you proud, father." Chopper nodded in approval as Tina got back up. "Well, good-bye."

"Mhm."

A few moments passed.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back."

"And I'll be here."

A few more moments passed. It was getting a bit awkward. Then, the two began to shake before breaking down. Chopper went into his Heavy Point to wrap his arms around his daughter as they cried comically. "My little girl is growing up so fast!"

"I'm going to miss you, Papa! This is as hard as saying good-bye to Mama!"

"Don't mention your mother, honey! It's too painful! I still remember her tearful face!"

The two then ran towards the rails and cupped their hands.

"Milky!"

"Mama!"

"We miss you!"

 **Meanwhile, on Zou:**

Milky was walking around her house when something caught her eye. It was a picture of her family, two to be exact. One was a picture of Brain Point Chopper sitting on her lap while holding Tina. The other was Heavy Point Chopper holding her with one arm while he was holding a young Tina in the other. They were so happy in both. Milky picked up both pictures and looked at them with a content look. Then, she held them to her chest, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I miss you two as well."

 **Back to the Sunny:**

As usual, Franky was affected by the scene before him, crying heavily. "What a beautiful scene between father and daughter! It's SUPER touching!"

Adonis just awkwardly laughed at the scene, a sweatdrop on his head. He then noticed that Sonia had walked up to him, and brought up a fist. "Until next time, bro."

Adonis smiled before fist bumping his little sister. "Yeah. Hopefully, the next time we meet, I don't need to save you from a crap ton of marines."

"Jeez." Sonia smiled before she surprised her brother with a hug. He returned the gesture with a blush. "I'm gonna miss you."

Adonis patted her head. "I'll miss ya too. . . As well as the rest of the family." When the hug ended, Adonis did a back flip onto the Fallen Angel, which caught Tina's attention.

"Ah! Adonis! You shouldn't be moving so much!"

Chopper cried tears of joy. "That's my girl. Already showing her skills as a doctor."

As the Rapture Pirates got onto the ship, Adonis gave one last wave to the Thousand Sunny. "Set sail!"

"Yes, captain!" And with that, the Fallen Angel sailed away from the Thousand Sunny.

The Straw Hats, Kujas, and War Birds watched them sail away; but the first mate of the Onyx Falcon noticed something. The rarely seen serious look of his captain. "Something wrong, Artemis?"

She didn't answer right away. She kept staring at the Fallen Angel as it sailed on. "Hey, Axel, can I ask you a favor?" The first mate raised an eyebrow out of confusion... and just a bit of curiosity.

 **Omake:**

"Ow-ow-ow-ow."

"Hold still, Kodachi."

Tashigi was wrapping bandages around her daughter's right arm, which suffered quite a bit of damage after using the Thirty Caliber Phoenix. Kodachi sighed. "One of the few techniques I learned from dad, and I can barely use it."

"It'll get easier over time. Besides, it was quite powerful. I'm sure your father would be proud."

"Wouldn't he, though? That was awesome! I hope I can learn at least a few more of his moves, like the Lion's Song."

Tashigi smiled at the enthusiasm of her daughter. She couldn't help but compare those fiery eyes of hers to her father's eye. As she continued to treat her daughter, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

A marine soldier entered and saluted. "Vice Admiral Tashigi, we have received orders from the Fleet Admiral." Both mother and daughter gave the soldier their full attention. "All able bodied soldiers, from cadets to even the Fleet Admiral himself, are to prepare to set sail. The Fleet Admiral has issued a Heaven's Judgment."

Tashigi was shocked to hear this. The Heaven's Judgment was one of the highest orders one could get, one that only the Fleet Admiral or the Commander-in-Chief could give. Even the Buster Call was dwarfed in terms of power and superiority. Literally every marine would totally erase the target completely. The first time she has ever heard of it was in her time, when it was used on the Evil Drum Kingdom. Some say that it was the Heaven's Judgment that destroyed the Lost City. Tashigi got serious. "Understood. What is the target?"

"Ma'am! The target... is the Fallen Angel!"

Tashigi and Kodachi were shocked. That ship belonged to, "Adonis." Tashigi and Kodachi had to use all of their will power to not voice their true thoughts. "Thank you, soldier. You are dismissed."

"Ma'am!" With one last salute, the soldier closed the door.

The two were silent for a bit, before Kodachi slammed her left fist against the wall. "What the hell?! The Fleet Admiral is using one of the most powerful formations to take down one man?! That's not right!"

"No, it isn't." Kodachi saw the look in her mother's eyes. She was as angry as Kodachi was. "This isn't some lawless country trying to overtake the World Government. This is one man and his crew. What's worse, he's wounded. There's no way he has completely recovered in three days, even with power like his. This isn't justice. . . . This is just one man's personal grudge."

"Mother... what should we do?"

Tashigi was silent for a bit, before she sighed. "We don't have a choice. We have to follow orders."

Kodachi didn't like the answer, but she wasn't about to argue with the truth. "This might be considered treason, but I hope Adonis has enough power to at least force Akainu into early retirement." Tashigi looked at her daughter... but not with judgmental eyes. More like eyes of agreement. "A man like him shouldn't be leading the navy."

Tashigi looked at her daughter for a bit before returning to treating her daughter's wounds. "No. He shouldn't."

Tashigi then tightened the bandage. "Ow!"

"Oh, suck it up!"

Elsewhere on Navy HQ, Carter was reading the newspaper as he heard a knock on his office door. "Enter."

A soldier walked in and saluted. "Commodore Carter, Admiral Smoker wishes to see you."

Carter didn't hesitate. He just got up, grabbed his jitte, and walked towards his father's office. He was about to knock, even though he knew he didn't need to. His knuckles never even touched the door. "Come in, Carter."

Carter entered his father's office, and saluted. "Commodore Carter, reporting, sir!"

"At ease, son. This isn't a meeting between officers. It's a meeting between father and son." Carter then relaxed and took a seat. "I'm sure you know what happened while you were away on your mission."

"I know, but I can hardly believe it. How can one man, Prince of the Pirates or not, defeat the entire Navy?"

"That's not exactly accurate. He escaped our grasp, but left hardly any casualties." Carter remained silent, but was caught off guard when his father suddenly stood up. "Come. We're going to the training field." As the two walked, they caught the attention of many marines, including Carter's mother, Hina. They all followed them, and realized they were heading towards the training field. They kept behind the spectator area as they watched the Admiral enter the field with his son, and take out his jitte. "We're going to spar."

Everyone was surprised, none more than Carter himself. "What?"

"You probably received the order by now. You will be participating in the Heaven's Judgment." Smoker looked away for a bit. "Though, I personally don't approve on how it's being used. An order that powerful... on one man? There is now honor in that." Carter and the other marines were silent. They all agreed with the Admiral. This wasn't justice. This was just plain revenge. Smoker then looked back at his son, a fire in his eyes. "However, we are marines. We follow orders, even dishonorable ones. Since you will be a part of this, I need to know if you are ready. You and I shall battle, so I can see how far you've come."

Carter's eyes were shadowed. "Father... I love you. I look up to you. I respect you and mother more than anyone in the Navy. More than Admiral Coby, than Admiral Green Bull, and a hell of a lot more than the Fleet Admiral." Smoker was wondering if that was hesitation in his son's voice. However, that thought was shattered when he saw the fire in his son's eyes, as well as the excited smile when he took out his own jitte. "But this is far too damn much of an awesome opportunity and honor to miss! Sorry, dad, but I don't think I'm going to hold back!"

Smoker had a giant grin on his face. "That's my boy! You would have been punished if you did hold back!"

The two then began their sparring match. They were practically blurs, but you could still see sparks flash every time their weapons collided. Some even noticed that they infused their weapons with haki, turning their jittes jet black. It was an awesome fight. Carter was even able to land a few good hits on his dad, but Smoker landed more. Then, the two jumped away from one another, activating their powers.

"White Blow!"

"Steam Shot!"

When their attacks clashed, a powerful smoke screen was created. No one could see anything for a while. Then, a clash from the fighters completely cleared the smoke. Everyone noticed the pleased look on Smoker's face, and the excited look on Carter's. However, some people also saw the proud look on Hina's face. "Alright. That's enough."

"Huh?" Carter relaxed a bit, not using haki anymore. He even sheathed his jitte when he saw his father do it.

"You're more than ready." Carter felt a rush of pride when his father said that, and saluted. Smoker's smile was short lived as he got serious again. "But be warned, Adonis is extraordinarily powerful. Maybe even stronger than Saul."

Carter was caught off guard by that. He fought Saul once before, and lost. It was a tough fight, one where he gave everything he had, yet still lost in the end. If Adonis really is stronger than Saul, then this would be one hell of a fight for him. The thought... made Carter smile in excitement. "Bring it. No way am I going to let a challenge like that slip away. Besides, I'm a marine. I'm going to fight Adonis eventually. Better sooner rather than later." Both parents smiled, proud of their son.

* * *

As Adonis slept, recovering from his fight, news of his actions at Navy HQ spread around the world like wildfire.

 **On Alabasta:**

"Mom!"

Vivi, the current queen of Alabasta, was combing Carue's feathers when she heard her son calling for her. She turned around to see the young prince running towards her with an excited look. "What is it, Moses? What has you so excited?"

"Mom, you have to read the news! It's the cool guy I told you about! The one who saved me and Uncle Kohza from pirates when we went sailing! And look at his name!"

Vivi read the newspaper that her son was holding up, and was shocked by what she read. "One man took on the entire Navy?!"

"That's not even the coolest part! Read his name! His name!"

"Huh?" As Vivi searched, she got another shock. "Monkey. Monkey D. . . . Monkey D. Boa Adonis. Adonis?! The super rookie? So... he really..." When she read the rest of the paper, Vivi couldn't help but smile. "Yup. He really is Luffy's son. Challenging an entire army to save one family member is definitely something one of his kids would do."

"So, it's true?!" Vivi saw the excited look and the sparkles in Moses's eyes. "Is he really my older brother?!"

Vivi smiled as she lovingly stroked her son's hair. "That's right. Monkey D. Boa Adonis, that cool guy who saved you and your older sister, is your older brother."

"Yay!" Moses began to jump around happily as his mother looked on happily. Vivi continued to read the newspaper, and felt a rush of pride when she read about the boy's deed and how far he went to save a member of his family... A member of _her_ family. . . . A member of _their_ family.

 **On the Going Luffy:**

Bartolomeo was crying his eyes out. "PRINCE ADONIS! I'M SORRY FOR EVER DOUBTING YOU! YOU REALLY ARE LUFFY SENPAI'S SON! AND TOO THINK YOU DID SOMETHING SO AMAZING TO SAVE PRINCESS SONIA! YOU REALLY ARE AMAZING!" Almost his entire crew was crying with their captain, his wife and daughter being the only exception. The two just sweatdropped at the sight before them.

Bartolomeo accidentally loosened his grip enough to have the paper fly out of his hand. Jewel grabbed the paper and read it. "So that's Adonis? Gotta say... he's pretty hot. Think we're ever gonna meet him, mom?"

"Given our luck, more than likely." Jewel smile at her mother's answer before looking back at Adonis's picture. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. The fact that he was a total badass also made her want to meet him even more. This guy... was definitely her type.

 **On Fuusha Village:**

Pietro began to read the newspaper after he finished helping his mother clean the family bar. He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he wanted to, and he sure as hell didn't. "So the black sheep has finally returned the herd. If dad read about this, he'd probably use it as an excuse to throw another one of his parties." And he was right. Somewhere in the New World, Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates were partying after hearing Luffy's son accepted his heritage while tearing the Navy a new one in the process.

"Good for Luffy." Pietro looked up at his smiling mother. "A family really should stay together."

Pietro smiled as he looked back at the newspaper. "Yeah. They really should."

 **At a Revolutionary Base:**

Kanga's smile hasn't faltered once since she read about Adonis's successful one-man rescue mission. She was so happy that Sonia was saved. Of all the Pirate King's children, Sonia and Saul were the ones she got along with the most. She loves those two as if they were her siblings instead of her cousins. Sabo was also happy his niece was saved, but even happier that his oldest nephew accepted his place in the family. Koala was proud of her nephew as well. It was also a great day for the Revolutionaries. Adonis showed the world that the Navy isn't invincible, and how powerful one man can be if he fights for a just cause. The fact that he saved a treasured unofficial member of the revolutionaries was just icing on the cake.

 **On Zou:**

"Lettuce!" The rabbit mink turned around to see her half-brother, dog mink, best friend run towards her with a paper in hand. "You need to read this!"

"Is it really that important, Cosmo? You're almost never this excited, unless it involves Baron Corpse."

Cosmo drooled at the mention of his favorite uncle, before shaking his head. "Anyway, read this!" He opened up the newspaper, and showed his sister the article. The two were entranced by what they read. "Can you believe it?! That guy's our brother!"

"No way! I wonder if my mom knows about this."

"I think mine does. She didn't look surprised in the least when I showed it to her. Neither did Aunt Milky."

"Our family really is amazing. I wonder if we'll ever meet him."

"I hope so. Our dad and his family is seriously awesome." The two smiled at each other happily, proud to be a part of this badass family. "Hm? By the way, lettuce, what are you doing here?" Lettuce was in a far off place in the forest, away from the city or the village.

"Eh? Well... Um."

"LETTUCE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOUNG LADY?! I KNOW YOU TOOK MY CARROTS AGAIN!" Cosmo blankly stared at his sister, who was sweating bullets.

 **At the Germa Kingdom:**

Kyuju smiled as she read the news. "See? You're compassionate after all, elder brother."

Kyuju was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door, and saw it was Cosette. "Dinner is ready, My Lady." Cosette smiled and bowed when she said that. She's been extremely happy ever since Reiju took over Germa since Judge's defeat at Sanji's hands. The fact that Luffy beat the hell out of the princes of Germa and literally sent them flying made Germa even better. It was especially satisfying when Sanji got one last kick on Niji before he flew too far.

Kyuju smiled at the chef. "Oh, thank you." Kyuju began to walk out of her room, before stopping next to Cosette. She looked at the chef with a sparkling smile. "You know, you can eat with us every once and a while if you want. I'm sure mother wouldn't mind. With news like this, I'm sure she'd make a special exception."

Cosette was shocked and caught off guard "W-What?!" She began to shake her hands vigorously. "O-Oh no! I-I couldn't!"

Kyuju looked a bit disappointed. "Is that right? Too bad. I'm sure mother would have wanted to spread the happiness of my brother's successful rescue mission. Oh well, maybe next time. Well, enjoy the rest of the day." Kyuju walked away from Cosette while waving.

Cosette couldn't help but stare and blush at the departing princess. "So kind. She's every bit as amazing as Lord Sanji."

"Thank you! Being compared to my uncle is quite the compliment!" Cosette turned beet red when she realized her princess heard what she said. She should have known. Vinsmokes have exceptional hearing. When she realized what she thought, she mentally slapped herself. Lady Kyuju would have felt insulted if she were to be called a Vinsmoke. She will hold her status as Germa's Princess with pride. She will always accept being the daughter of Vinsmoke Reiju, as well as the niece of Black Leg Sanji, but she will never be called a Vinsmoke herself. She will never be associated with Judge, Ichiji, Niji, or Yonji. She may be the daughter of the Queen of the Germa Kingdom, but she is also the daughter of the Pirate King. She is... a Monkey D.

 **A/N: HOLY CRAP! This wasn't supposed to be so long! It was just supposed to be a two part series, but it instead turned into a three-parter. The next chapter will definitely be the finale of this series, and other one-shots will be made. Until then!**


	3. Heaven's Judgment

**A/N: Adonis, Vlad, and Pearl should still belong to FrostMischiefLoki, but I can't really confirm that anymore. Artemis still belongs to Vulcan D. Corey Smith, which I CAN still confirm. Tina and any other OC belongs to me, while all the other characters belong to Oda.**

"Come on, Tina. Can I at least walk around my own ship?"

"You've had enough activity for today. You need rest."

"It's been three days. I think I'm fully healed by now."

"You pretty much are, but you should at least relax for a bit more time. I'll remove the bandages in about an hour or so. Until then, you're staying in bed."

Adonis sighed. He was really getting tired of staying in bed. It's been too peaceful lately. He wanted, no, NEEDED action right now. Then, he sensed something. "Oh? Feels like something interesting is on it's way here."

"Don't even think about it. Let Vlad or Pearl deal with it."

Adonis gave Tina a blank look before an idea popped up. Before Tina knew it, Adonis's fingers were under her chin. She went blue in the face when she quickly realized what he was about to do. "You wouldn't dare." Tina had one other weakness besides being praised. She goes into her own happy world when anyone scratches her chin. It's the same concept as petting Carrot's head. As soon as Adonis scratched Tina's chin, and she went into her own little world of bliss, Adonis ran out of the room.

It took a few seconds for Tina to regain her composure, but when she did, she quickly ran after her patient. "Adonis! Get back here!" She quickly ran after the captain. Walking out into the open sky, which looked to be getting dark, Tina quickly saw Adonis's back. Vlad and Pearl were standing next to him, with some of the crew members panicking. Some of them looked like they were jumping ship, but Tina didn't care about them. She only cared about her patient. "There you are, Adonis. Get back to bed. You need more rest."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Tina."

Tina pouted at Adonis's response. "And why not?"

"I don't think _they_ would let me."

Wondering who he meant, Tina walked up towards the port bow. What she saw made her eyes widen.

As far as the eye could see, there were battle ships all over the ocean. If you used Observation Haki, all you could sense for as far as possible was marine ships. There were countless ships, with countless marines. There were pathetically weak spirits, as well as amazingly strong spirits. It was an army along side an army.

"Hm. So that's the infamous Heaven's Judgment Protocol."

Adonis looked towards his first mate. "You know about this?"

"He isn't the only one." Adonis looked towards his cook. "It's arguably the most powerful protocol the Navy has, outclassing even the Buster Call. It was one of the only things the Revolutionaries were actually wary of."

"It's powerful enough to worry my grandpa and uncle?"

"And for damn good reason." Vlad continued to examine the countless ships as he spoke. "Heaven's Judgment calls every single marine, no matter their rank, to come to battle. Every ship, every weapon, and every soldier is used. There's enough power there to destroy a super country like Alabasta or Dressrosa. Worst case scenario is that it has enough power to destroy both countries at once."

Adonis looked out towards the sea of ships sailing towards his. "And they're using that to kill me?" Adonis was silent for a bit, before he chuckled a bit. "Aw, I feel special." Adonis used his Observation haki to scan his own ship. He shook his head with disappointment, yet still had a smirk. He rubbed the now wide awake and battle ready Nyx. "Looks like it's just gonna be the four of us."

Pearl sighed. "I knew those losers would bail."

Vlad had a stoic look. "They were never really crew mates. More like employees to do the miscellaneous work around the ship. They won't be missed."

Adonis just chuckled. "Nope. They would have gotten in the way anyway. The four of us can take them... or are you going to join the fun, Tina?"

"Of course I am!" The crew was caught off guard by her excited response. "I'm a pirate too! I wanna fight the marines as much as you do. Besides, I need to look after my patient. However, most important of all... THIS IS A GREAT WAY TO RAISE MY BOUNTY!" Tina actually had stars in her eyes when she said that.

Adonis couldn't help but laugh at the reasoning. "Oh, yeah. Do you plan on fighting, too?" Adonis looked up at the Crow's Nest. "Artemis?"

As soon as the name was said, Adonis's beautiful, full-blood, younger sister jumped out of the Crow's Nest and landed directly behind the four pirates plus a snake. Her own snake landed next to her. She stood up with a sigh. "How long did you know I was here?"

Adonis chuckled. "Since day one. You honestly thought I wouldn't sense my own sister stowing away on my ship?" Artemis twitched a bit in surprise. "Plus, you really didn't think that it was strange how Pearl kept bringing you and Hera food, while Vlad brought you a fresh set of clothes?" Artemis practically turned to stone and cracked. "So, does your crew know you're here?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." Artemis turned her head and mumbled to herself. "At least Axel knows."

 **On the Onyx Falcon:**

"SHE'S BEEN WHERE?!"

Axel raised his hands in defense as the shipwright, Yoko, glared daggers at the first mate. It actually physically hurt him. "Come one, Yoko. Artemis is fine. She just stowed away on her brother's ship to make sure he was perfectly fine. Once he's fully recovered, she'll be back. Don't worry. I'm sure Adonis will keep her safe, and she's pretty damn tough. She'll be alright." Yoko continued to glare at Axel. "Besides, it's been three days. How have you not noticed until now?"

Yoko blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I-I've been busy!"

Axel had a teasing smile. "Ho?"

"SHUT UP!"

 **Back on the Fallen Angel:**

"Artemis, I heard that." The girl stiffened when her brother said that. She looked up to see him with... a teasing smile. "Well, whatever. We have other problems." The group looked towards the approaching armada. "So, Artemis, you ready for one hell of a fight?"

Artemis gave her brother a blank look. "Do you even need to ask?"

Adonis chuckled. "Guess not." Adonis then looked at his best friend. "Hey, Vlad, you still know how to rig Visual Transponder Snails?" Vlad didn't answer. Knowing what his captain wanted to do, he walked over towards the mast of the ship, opened a cupboard, and took out the snail. Not waiting for an order, Vlad activated the snail.

* * *

Visual Snails all over the world were activated. Notably Alabasta, Dressrosa, Mermaid Island, Germa Kingdom, Amazon Lily, the Onyx Falcon and the ship of the Straw Hats activated the ringing snails; believing it was another message from the Navy. Imagine the surprise of everyone when they saw Adonis on the screen.

Hancock actually got off of Salome. "Adonis?!"

Kyuju was very surprised. "Mother, I think you might want to see this."

Viola sent some of her guards to search for Violin and Scarlet. She had a feeling her daughter and niece needed to see this.

"Hey! It's Big Bro Adonis! Wonder what he's doing now? What do you think, Mom?" Vivi couldn't answer her son. She was too surprised by the sight of Luffy's oldest son.

"Mother? That man. Who is he? He greatly resembles my father." Princess Ariel looked up at her mother, Queen Shirahoshi.

"That's because he is the son of your father. That man is named Adonis. He's your older brother." Ariel looked back at the screen, marveling at how handsome her older brother is. "But... why is he on a Visual Transponder Snail? I thought that was only reserved for the marines?" As Shirahoshi thought about this, she payed close attention to her stepson.

Luffy was caught off guard by the sight of his son on the Visual Transponder Snail. Last time he saw his kid on that, she was about to be executed. "Franky, get Adonis's Vivre Card. Set sail for the Fallen Angel."

* * *

With the snail completely activated, Adonis waved at the snail. "Hello, viewers of the world. I'm sure many of you already know who I am. However, just in case, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monkey D. Boa Adonis, a.k.a The Dark Prince, the oldest and strongest son of Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy."

When he said that, Artemis popped in front of him. "And I'm his full-blood younger sister, as well as the oldest and strongest daughter of the Pirate King. My name is Monkey D. Boa Artemis. Nice to meet you. Whoa!" Adonis picked up his sister with a smile before gently placing her off screen.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm doing this. As many of you probably know, I committed one hell of a crime against the World Government. I attacked Navy Headquarters to save my sister. Just to let everyone know... I won. My sister is very much alive, and as you can see, so am I." This piece of information was kept secret from the world. Everyone knew Adonis attacked Navy HQ, but most thought he was slain after the Snail went offline. Now, they found out that not only did he live, but he defeated the Navy. One man... won.

"But, of course, the Navy wouldn't just let it go... and decided to send this to kill me." That caught everyone's attention, especially the parents of Adonis. Adonis grabbed the snail, and showed the world what he was up against. Many people were in awe, while others were horrified. Some of them couldn't believe that all of that military might was used to kill one man. "This, people of the world, is the protocol known as Heaven's Judgment. Practically, if not literally, every marine from around the world is brought together to destroy one target. This is enough power to destroy one, possibly two super countries the size of Alabasta. Not even the Buster Call is this powerful." Adonis then stuck his face into the camera. "And that's what I am about to fight."

* * *

Hancock was fuming with rage. So much so that she accidentally activated her Conqueror's Haki, and knocked out many of her subjects. "THOSE GOVERNMENT PIGS! I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! SANDERSONIA! MARIGOLD!"

The two stood in attention before their ruler and older sister. "Yes, sister?"

"Prepare the ship! Gather every available warrior we have! If those worthless swine believe they can so much as look at my precious children, THEY'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!"

Sandersonia and Marigold quickly turned around to carry out their sister's order, but not before voicing their own opinion. "DAMN RIGHT THEY ARE!"

Luffy glared at the sight, anger filling him completely. "Nami! Franky! Get us to Adonis as quickly as possible!" The two didn't hesitate. Franky was even already preparing a Coup De Burst, while Nami was coursing the fastest possible route. The other Straw Hats were preparing for war.

Zoro and Muramasa were making sure their blades were at their sharpest. Sanji was already on fire, the thought of the beautiful Artemis and his precious student being in danger filling him o the brim with rage. Usopp and Haysopp were getting their ammo ready, while Chopper was making more Rumble Balls. Brook was sharpening his sword, while tuning his violin, while Franky and Joey were making sure all of their weapons were ready. Nami had already put her kids to sleep in the safest part of the ship, where it would be practically impossible for them to be attacked, and those two were extremely heavy sleepers. They even slept through a maelstrom. Finally, Sonia was making sure her knife was perfectly sharpened, with her gun full of bullets. Now, it was her turn to save her brother. Luffy, Robin, and Saul didn't need to prepare any weapons. They were weapons. All they needed to do was get angry. Since their family was once again being threatened by the Navy, the three were plenty angry. The Straw Hats were ready for war.

However, it wasn't just them. The Straw Hat Fleet was also sailing towards the war zone, following Luffy's Vivre Card. They knew he would go save his son, so following him would be the best bet. They all somehow encountered one another, and sailed as the Fleet they were. The Going Luffy was at the front, since the Barto Club was actually rowing to get to the war zone as soon as possible, with Bartolomeo practically hanging off of the figure head. "HANG ON, PRINCE ADONIS! PRINCESS ARTEMIS! WE'RE COMING TO HELP YOU!"

* * *

Adonis smiled into the camera. "Enjoy the show, everyone. By showing you this, I've already shown the corruption and cowardice of the Navy. Using this much power to kill one man is rather pathetic, wouldn't you agree?" Dragon was also watching the video, and couldn't help but smile in pride of his grandson. Sabo was already sailing towards the zone, following Luffy's Vivre Card, the moment he saw the armada attacking his nephew. No way in hell was he about to lose another member of his family to the marines. He was followed by his wife, daughter, and a ship of some of the most skilled revolutionaries. "Now, I'm going to show you just how weak the Navy really is." Adonis stood back to show his group, with Hera and a Salome sized Nyx hissing at the camera. "The seven of us will fight this army."

* * *

Those who were still watching were truly shocked, none more than Chopper. His eyes were blank, before turning completely red. "If those marines so much as ruffle Tina's fur, I'll tear them limb from limb." The other Straw Hats were just as furious. Now they knew they really needed to hurry. Seven members of their family was in danger, and they weren't about to let anything happen to them.

Unfortunately for Axel, Yoko was watching every second of it, since she was standing right next to him. She gave Axel a cold look. "So she'll be alright, huh?" Axel chuckled nervously. "Axel?"

"Y-yes?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" When she yelled that, Yoko immediately ran to get Artemis's Vivre Card to get her captain back.

* * *

Adonis then turned towards the armada. Vlad asked him the obvious question while loading his guns. "You think we can win this?"

"Sure. It's us we're talking about." Adonis then looked at the armada again. "Though... I'm sure we could have had some better odds." As soon as he said that, the skies started to thunder, and a whirlpool developed, swallowing a few unlucky marine ships. "Hm. Slightly better."

As the storm raged on, marine ships charged towards them, ignoring the violent winds and pounding rain. Some ships were struck by lightning, catching them on fire. Yet, they still charged. "Hm... well... let's raise some hell." Adonis then summoned his wings, and flew towards the nearest ship. When he landed, he immediately summoned his axes, and started slashing. He took out every marine on the ship in a matter of seconds, and continued onto the next ship. He continued this pattern, until his attack was finally blocked... by one marine and his jitte. Adonis thought it was Smoker, until he looked up. "Hm? Hey. You're not that smoke guy, though you look just like him. You weren't at Navy Head Quarters at all. Who the hell are you?"

The marine jumped away from Adonis before glaring at him. "Commodore Carter, son of Admiral Smoker."

"Oh. That's why you look like him."

"I'm here to take you in, pirate." Carter pointed his jitte at Adonis.

The pirate prince chuckled at Carter's words. "Good luck with that." He then got into his stance.

"Commodore Carter is about to go up against the Dark Prince!"

"Let's help him out! Fire at will!"

"But what if we hit the Commodore?!"

"Commodore Carter is a Logia like his father, but Adonis is a Paramecia! As long as we don't use sea stone, we won't harm the commodore; but we will harm Adonis! Fire! Fire!"

The marines unleashed a bullet storm. As stated by the marine, the bullets went right through Carter, not harming him in the least. However, it did create a smoke screen, since Carter's steam was regenerating. When the steam subsided, the marines were given a shocking revelation. Adonis wasn't harmed in the least. He didn't have a scratch on him. He was even smiling.

"Hmph. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy. The powers of the Evil-Evil Fruit, I take it?"

"Well aren't we a smart puppy? I call it the Evil Barrier. Ever since I awakened my powers, I never had to activate my barrier through concentration or use of fear. It activates automatically. I found that out when I flew Sonia back to the Thousand Sunny, and was almost eaten by a Sea King. My barrier activated before it could fully close it's mouth. Ended up having it's head torn off."

"Hmph. Well, at least this fight will be interesting." Carter then got into his stance."

"Bring it." When Adonis said that, he charged at Carter, who charged back. The beginning of their fight was signaled by a giant clap, and a shock wave that threw all other marines on the ship into the raging seas.

As Adonis was fighting Carter, Vlad was raising hell on other ships. He only shot one bullet from one of his guns, but it was precise enough to kill five marines at once. He grabbed their rifles and used them as weapons. No marine could get anywhere close to him. The lucky ones that somehow did were rewarded with a rifle stock to the face.

Vlad was taking down countless marines, until two got close to him. He actually had to jump away to avoid getting his face slashed off. He glared at his opponents. "Vice Admiral Momonga and Vice Admiral Onigumo."

"They're not your only opponents-dara!"

Vlad looked towards the direction to see the other Vice Admirals, excluding only Tashigi and the giants. Vlad could sense that Nyx was taking care of the giants... and she was winning. He wasn't surprised.

Adonis himself trained Nyx to be an even deadlier badass than she already was. He was even able to teach her armament and observation haki. Her armament is in the same level as his and Vlad's, but her observation haki outclassed even theirs. They realized this when she was able to sense opponents farther than even their range, and attacked them herself. Nyx is considered one of the powerhouses of the Rapture Pirates, and constantly shows her worth in that title.

Vlad sighed. "So it's me versus nearly every Vice Admiral. Looks like I got the short end of the stick."

"Agreed! Those odds are totally unfair!" Vlad and the Vice Admirals looked up to see Tina falling towards them before elegantly landing next to Vlad. "Let me help you out."

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Candy Loving Tina? I thought she was the Pirate King's pet."

"He must have given her to Adonis as a gift or something."

Tina had a large tick mark, and kicked the three marines into the ocean in merely a second. "I AM NOT A PET! I'M A PIRATE DOCTOR, JUST LIKE MY DAD!"

Vlad chuckled a bit. "Looks like I'm in your care, doctor."

Tina ran over to Vlad's side, and took her Kung-Fu stance. "And I am in yours."

Momonga didn't look very impressed. "Hmph. Do you truly believe the two of you can defeat all of us at once?"

Vlad chuckled. "Well, considering that none of you so much as scratched my captain, I'd say the two of us are more than a match."

Onigumo growled. "You'll pay for that, pirate scum!" Onigumo charged at Vlad, with all eight of his swords draw. However, before he could bring down his swords, he received an electric palm strike to the jaw, followed by an electric kick to the stomach. As he skidded back, he felt bullets pierce each of his Zoan arms, leaving only his human arms unharmed. He glared at Vlad, who was still holding the smoking rifles.

"Is that it?"

"In your dreams-dara!"

The battle of Vlad and Tina vs. the Navy Vice Admirals began.

On another ship, Pearl was kicking marine after marine. Fortunately for her, many of the grunts were perverts, and she was a drop dead beauty. All she had to do was either smile, flip her hair, or show off her sexy well-toned legs to distract them. That's all it took to kick them into the seas. It was easy, fun, and a huge boost to her ego and self-esteem. More to her advantage was that none of the marines were anywhere close to her type. Also, since she isn't even remotely into women, she has no problem kicking them either. She was getting ready to kick a female marine, who was also stunned by her beauty. However, before her kick landed, it was blocked by another leg.

"Mm, not bad."

Pearl looked up, and was shocked by who she saw. "Kizaru?! But you're retired! Adonis kicked your ass... TWICE!"

"Mm, yeah. That is true. But, you know, I can't just let that slide. Sakazuki invited me to this party for revenge. But now that I think about it, I have a bigger grudge against your teacher than I do against your captain. Black Leg Sanji caused a lot of trouble. What, with training you... and being one of the only people to have ever beaten me one-on-on."

Pearl smiled in pride as she jumped away from the former marine Admiral. "That's my badass of a teacher. Now that I think about it, this is a great way to honor him, and totally finish my training." Kizaru had a look of interest when she said that, especially when she began to spin. When she was done, she lifted her glowing right leg, getting into the same battle stance Sanji uses. Kizaru hummed, impressed by what he was seeing. "My teacher said that I had finished my training. That I had totally inherited his skills, both in the kitchen and on the battle field. However, I think I need one last test. I need to defeat you, the fastest man in the world, who was defeated by my teacher. That's what I need to do to truly succeed my teacher! To truly become White Leg Pearl!"

Kizaru hummed, impressed with the girl. "Interesting."

In the next second, he turned to light, and disappeared. However, Pearl also disappeared. They were only gone for a split second, before their legs collided in an awesome fashion. It created a huge explosion that destroyed the ship, and about four other ships around it. In the awesome sight of explosions, the two were continuing their battle mid-air. It was Rapture Pirate's cook, Pearl, vs. former Admiral, Kizaru.

Artemis was having a blast. She's never been in a battle this epic. She was using one of her favorite techniques, Dual Holy Sabers, to slash marine after marine. Any of the lucky soldiers that somehow dodged one of her blades ended up getting kicked in the face, and instantly knocked out. Some were unfortunate enough to be kicked off of the ship, and left to the mercy of the seas.

Just as she was about to cut the next marine, her sword was blocked by a sword infused with haki. She glared at the marine, wondering who it was. She was surprised by who she saw, as the marine was surprised to see her.

"Kodachi?!"

"Artemis?!"

The two skidded away from one another when their swords parted. The two stared at each other with sheepish expressions. Artemis activated her Conqueror's Haki to knock out the remaining marines on the ship, knowing full well that Kodachi wouldn't be affected. Now alone on a ship, Kodachi and Artemis continued to stare at each other, an uncomfortable silence between them.

Kodachi scratched the back of her head. "Well... this is kinda awkward."

Artemis chuckled awkwardly, her swords at her back. "Y-yeah. It really is."

Indeed, it most certainly was for the two woman, for they were actually close friends. Though Kodachi is closer to Sonia, she still cares deeply for Artemis. Though they should have been enemies, they quickly became friends after they both took down one of the Level Six Impel Down escapees. Kodachi just got caught up in the infectious party mood that Artemis and her crew was releasing. The two have crossed blades many times, but they usually help one another more than fight. Hell, when Kodachi is actually off duty, and Artemis is near by, they actually hang out. Artemis was like a sister to Kodachi, and the feeling was mutual.

Kodachi sighed. "Well, guess we better start fighting, huh?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Yeah. Though, Kodachi, as much as I love you, I'm not holding back."

Kodachi chuckled. "Damn right, you're not. That would be an insult. . . . By the way, where's the snake of yours?"

"Oh, she's helping Nyx with her fights."

"Oh, cool. Well..." Kodachi then coated her sword in armament haki. "BRING IT!"

The two then charged at one another, and began a blindingly fast barrage of clashes. Some of the sparks from their duel caused parts of the ship to ignite. However, Artemis got the upper hand. One precise slash caused Kodachi to stagger, giving her the opening the pirate princess needed. She combined her sabers into one glowing katana, raised it above her head, pointed the blunt side towards Kodachi (which she almost didn't notice), and prepared to swing it down. "YOU'RE MINE!"

Artemis brought down her sword, fully prepared to render Kodachi unconscious. However, her sword was stopped by another blade. It wasn't Kodachi's. Artemis looked towards the owner, and went blue in the face. "Uh-oh."

"MOTHER?!"

Artemis jumped away from the Vice Admiral, who was looking at the pirate princess with a stoic gaze. Tashigi was one of the few people out of her family that Artemis respected... as well as one of the only ones she feared. It wasn't a fear of one more powerful than you. It was more like the fear of a teacher, guardian, or elder of your family. Artemis has actually been on the Sunny the same time Tashigi has. Though the first time was a shock, Artemis gradually got used to it. She even began to love Tashigi as a member of the family.

However, Tashigi was still as strict as ever. She would always try to correct some of Artemis's habits, saying that she is not acting like a proper lady or proper warrior. Eating, fighting, conduct, and even bathing were not off limits to Tashigi's lectures and lessons. It also didn't help that she had the strength to back up those many horrible lessons. Artemis has spared with Tashigi before while they were on the Sunny... and has not once won. True, Artemis was handicapped with the disuse of her powers, and the two would only fight with wooden swords, but it still doesn't change the fact that Artemis doesn't have at least one win. Her, an Amazon. Yet, those long string of loses helped develop Artemis for the better, and has helped her gain an even greater respect for the wife of the World's Greatest Swordsman.

Artemis gulped at the sight of the great woman. "H-Hi, Aunt Tashigi."

The Vice Admiral looked around the ship, before sighing. "Well, it looks like you have been enjoying yourself, Artemis."

"Wha! No! Well, yeah, it was fun to fight and all... But I didn't enjoy beating up Kodachi! Although it was fun to fight her again. Wait! I mean-"

"Calm down, child." Artemis turned rigid. Tashigi sighed again. "Artemis, you are a pirate. Kodachi and I are marines. It's only natural that we would fight. Though, I wouldn't be lying if I said I hoped we would never have to fight like this." The three were silent for a bit. "Artemis... I love you. As much as I love Kodachi and Muramasa. I always love it when ever you call me Aunt, because it lets me know you see me as family." Tashigi had a smile on her face before turning serious. "However, I am a marine. A Vice Admiral! No matter how much I love you, I still need to take you in!" Tashigi then got into her stance, infusing her sword with haki.

Artemis... smiled at the Vice Admiral. "I love you, too. You and Kodachi were the last people I ever wanted to fight in a war. Having to fight family... just plain sucks. . . . But I'm a pirate. I enjoy my freedom, and I won't let anyone take it from me, not even you or Kodachi. I didn't start this war, and neither did my brother, but we sure as hell are not going to lose it!" Kodachi then separated her sword, and got into her own stance.

"Such conviction."

The three women looked over to see who was talking. The sound of a walking stick made it obvious who it was. "Former Admiral Fujitora."

"All three of you have such strong wills. You are all truly honorable warriors, who deserve to be respected as followers of the sword. However, as young Artemis stated, fighting family is far too cruel. Vice Admiral Tashigi, Captain Kodachi, if you would allow, I shall do battle with Pirate Captain Artemis in your stead."

Kodachi stood up. "Sorry, Former Admiral Fujitora, but won't be necessary."

"My daughter and I are marines. It is our duty to take on all pirates, family or otherwise."

"I see, then at least allow me to assist you."

"Hm. A captain, a Vice Admiral, and a retired Admiral. Oh, my. This war just got a tiny bit more interesting."

Kodachi chuckled. "More like it got harder for you."

"Same difference. But, hey, this is a great way for me to test the limits of my powers."

"Hm. How optimistic of you, young one. You remind me of your father. Now, let us see how much control you have over your powers." Fujitora then summoned a gravity field that began to smash Artemis. It was excruciatingly heavy, even for her. However, she was stubborn, a common trait of the Monkey D. family. She summoned her wings, and used all of her strength to try and get away from Fujitora. She succeeded almost immediately. She was flying as fast as a bullet. It was the fastest she has ever flown, and she was loving it. "WHOOHOO!"

During her flight, she was almost caught in Pearl's fight with Kizaru. Artemis narrowly dodged their kicks, but Kizaru still spotted her. He tried to shoot her down with his lasers, but Artemis dodged all of them. He then tried to directly attack her, but Artemis was able to either dodge or block all of his attacks.

"Oi! Who the hell are you attacking?!" Kizaru looked behind him in time to block a kick from Pearl. Artemis used this chance to fly away, still dodging bullets and air slashes as Pearl and Kizaru continued their blindingly brilliant fight.

Artemis flew towards the ship were Kodachi's group was to continue their fight, until she sensed a presence coming at her fast. She looked down in time to see Coby jumping right at her, fist at the ready. She readied her own fist, and clashed with the Admiral. Their clash cracked the air, and was a stalemate at first. However, unfortunately for Coby, Artemis was Luffy's daughter. Using a burst of strength, Artemis broke through Coby, making him spin out of control towards the ship beneath him. Many of the marines were astonished to see this, and for good reason. Coby was one of the physically strongest marines in the world, and he was defeated in a contest a strength. He got up immediately, barely a scratch on him, but he was still a bit dizzy. He wanted to go after Artemis, but she was long gone. Instead, he would go after the closest pirate.

Artemis finally landed on the ship, where Kodachi's group was patiently waiting for her. "Sorry for the wait. The return trip was a bit nuts."

Fujitora chuckled a bit. "So we sensed. Not many people are able to outmaneuver Kizaru, or deflect the fist of Admiral Coby. You bring pride to your family name, young Artemis."

Artemis genuinely smiled and bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Admiral Fujitora."

"Please. I am retired from the Navy. I am no longer an Admiral. As a sign of respect, please address me as Issho."

"Will do. Now then..." Artemis summoned his dual sabers. "Where were we?"

Kodachi was the first to draw her sword. "We were about to have an epic fight."

"Oh, yeah. Well then... BRING IT!" Artemis and Kodachi's blades clashed in a split second, and a shock wave that shattered the air around them was created. It even caused tsunamis that destroyed a few ships around them. Pirate captain and pirate princess Artemis vs. a captain, Vice Admiral, and retired Admiral has now begun.

Carter fell to the ground, breathing heavily, covered in wounds.

"You okay? We can stop if you want."

Carter looked at his opponent. Adonis barely had a scratch on him. It was a one-sided fight. However, Carter still struggled to get up. "No! I'm a marine! I can't fall here! I will keep fighting!" After struggling to get back on his feet, Carter got into a fighting stance, though barely able to stand. Adonis was very impressed.

"Spoken like a true marine, son."

Adonis back-flipped in time to avoid a viscous attack o his back that might have caused critical damage to his spine. When he landed, he had to jump away to avoid getting smashed by a fist. The fist was powerful enough to destroy the ship, so Adonis had to fly to the next available ship. Of course, the marines on that ship attacked immediately, but Adonis easily dealt with them in a matter of minutes. Then, he sensed the same three presence, and turned around to see his new opponents. Of course, stubborn Carter was there, but Adonis didn't expect the other two. "Admiral Smoker and Admiral Coby. . . Nice."

"I see you've been treating my son well, Pirate Prince."

Coby looked around at the major damage caused by Adonis alone. "Jeez, you're just like you father."

Adonis gave the famous smile of the Monkey D. Family. "Thank you! That's a compliment!"

Coby chuckled. "I guess it would."

Smoker pointed his jitte at Adonis. "This ends now, boy. We're putting a stop to this ridiculous war by defeating you."

Adonis chuckled. "Ridiculous, huh? I take it you don't approve of this whole "Heaven's Judgment' thing?"

Coby's soft gaze hardened. "Of course we don't! All of this military power to kill one man! It's ludicrous! After this... I'm going to have a talk with the Fleet Admiral."

Smoker looked at Coby. "You and me both, kid."

"But for now, orders are orders. Sorry, Adonis, but we're taking you down."

"Well, you're gonna try." Adonis then summoned his axes, and got into his stance. "Let's see what ya got." With that, Adonis charged at the Admirals, who charged back. Coby's fist and Smoker's jitte clashed with Adonis's axes, and created a shock wave so powerful, that Carter was sent rolling. Not only that, but the air shattered, the skies split, the oceans raged, and even a jolt of lightning... was shattered like glass. This signaled the beginning of Adonis vs. two of the Navy's Powerhouses.

All the battles between the Rapture Pirates and the Navy had commenced. During it all, Akainu was sitting on a throne at the largest ship. He could sense everything using his Observation Haki... and he wasn't pleased. "Unforgivable."

A marine heard him. "Fleet Admiral?"

"All of this military might, every soldier, every weapon, every ship..." More and more magma was dripping off him as he spoke. The Marine shook I fear when he saw Akainu's practically glowing red eyes. "And we still haven't won? The enemy is just four pirates and three beasts! So why?"

"Why are all of the giants struggling with a single snake?" Nyx had just defeated a giant. She was alternating between her sizes to both dodge and attack her enemies. She was using everything to her advantage. She used her tail to redirect a giant's attack towards another giant several times. She has grappled and injected nearly all of the giants with poison. She even broke the mast of the ship at just the right time to cause it to fall on one of them. She was making fools out of them, and yet they hadn't even chipped off one of her beautiful, jet black scales.

"Why can't so much as one of our soldiers defeat a mere Kuja snake?" Hera was untouchable. She slithered to quickly for any attack to land, and was too strong to be restrained. She knocked many marines into the ocean, while she rendered others unconscious. Nothing even came close to hitting her. She was even able to dodge bullets that should have been point blank. No matter how hard they tried, the grunts just couldn't hurt her... but she could hurt them.

"How is it that none of our Vice Admirals have come close to defeating Vlad Aquila and a damned reindeer?!" Vlad had just shot Hina in the leg before she could use her powers. Tina used a precise attack to render her unconscious. The two may be out of breath and exhausted, but the fact still remains that they defeated three-quarters of the Vice Admirals. They were winning, and the remaining Vice Admirals knew it.

"Why hasn't Kizaru beaten Pearl de Berry yet!?" Kizaru was tired. His age was catching up too him. He had plenty of heavy injuries. Pearl had a few hits on her, but hers were extremely minor, especially compared to Kizaru. Pearl could tell: One good Diable Jambe strike was all she needed to win.

"Why is a captain, a Vice Admiral, and a former Admiral struggling against one woman!?" They weren't really struggling. They were well matched. Kodachi and Artemis exchanged countless strikes, one never getting closer to harming the other. When Artemis got away from her, she had to deal with the ridiculously hard to dodge attacks from Tashigi. Artemis was honestly surprised she never received so much as a scratch. Tashigi would never hold back, so she was giving her all in this fight. Then again, Artemis is using her powers against her for the first time. However, even though this was supposed to be a fight between a pirate and marines, they were all having fun. Even Issho was enjoying himself. Artemis didn't see Tashigi or Kodachi as enemies. They were her family. This fight... might as well have been family time for the three women, and Issho was fortunate enough to be a part of the fun. However, Akainu sensed the happiness, and it infuriated him.

"But worst of all... WHY CAN'T TWO ADMIRALS KILL ADONIS?!" Adonis was really giving Coby and Smoker a hard time. The two admirals should be annoyed, but they were having too much of a blast. Coby was known for knocking out his enemies in one punch, while Smoker's enemies barely lasted a minute. This was the longest and hardest fight the two admirals have ever had that wasn't from Luffy. They loved the adrenaline rush. They loved the ecstasy of the battle. Adonis knew how they felt. Because of all the negative energy in the war zone, he could have easily ended the fight, or even the entire war by himself; but why the hell would he want to do that? He was having way too much fun. This was the best fight he has had in a ridiculously long time, and he planned in enjoying every second of it. His enjoyment in the battle increased when Carter jumped back into the fight. He was just as energetic as his father and Coby. After a while, he was having just as much fun. However, the fact that marines were enjoying being around a pirate made Akainu engulf his entire throne in lava from pure rage.

"THIS IS INEXCUSABLE!" Akainu stood from his throne, his body now completely made of lava. He then slammed his hands together, and pointed it at the sky. "Absolute Justice... has no need for soldiers such as these. Those who lose to pirates, or find joy with pirates... are less than scum. They can't even be compared to the filth underneath it. So... I must eliminate the cancer on Absolute Justice."

A marine recognized the stance Akainu was in. "FLEET ADMIRAL! PLEASE, DON'T!"

"Meteor Volcano..." A giant orb of lava formed from Akainu's conjoined hands. "ABSOLUTE EXTINCTION!" The giant ball of lava shot into the air. It was as big as the regular meteor volcano fists that Akainu is known for. It caught the attention of everyone, and temporarily ceased the war. It was even visible from a great distance. Though they were so far from the war zone, the Thousand Sunny, the Onyx Falcon, Kuja ship, the Revolutionaries, and Straw Hat Fleet all saw it. No one knew what it meant. No one but Akainu and some of his subordinates.

One marine looked horrified. "F-Fleet Admiral..." The marine stared at his superior with fear and rage filled eyes. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! OUR MEN WILL BE CAUGHT IN THAT!"

"Yes. Every ship will be struck by that attack. Even ours."

"Are you insane! You'll kill everyone!"

"Wrong. I will survive." The marine was horrified. "As well as the truly strong. The marines of this era are far too weak. They sympathize with pirates, aid them... and even make love with them. Worst of all, some even willing bear their children. These fools who claim to be soldiers of justice can't even slay four pirates and their pets, so they have no right to live; let alone train the next generation. Through the ashes of this technique, a new and stronger Navy shall be reborn, one that can train a better generation that will finally end the pirate scourge. All deaths after this... is acceptable."

The marine, and every other on the ship, fell to their knees. "You sick bastard."

Akainu looked down at the marine. "Words of the weak."

Everyone continued to stare into the sky, wondering what was coming. Then, they felt something. Heat. Intense heat that makes a summer island feel like a winter wonderland in comparison, and it was getting hotter. Then, the black sky turned bright, and it was only getting brighter. Finally, the skies were parted... by a giant fist made of lava. It was huge, big enough to destroy an island. It was more than large enough to be seen for miles away. Luffy and his crew stared at the attack with absolute shock. Hancock was horrified by the very sight of it. The Fleet was stunned. Axel and Yoko felt fear for their captain. Sabo felt the same despair as he did when he found out about Ace's death, fearing for his niece and nephew. Nyx was roaring at the falling lava, completely ignoring the giants. However, the giants weren't even paying attention to her. Some of them actually fell on their butts from seeing the ensuing attack, knowing that even they couldn't survive that. Many marines were panicking. It was obvious that there was more than enough lava falling to cover the entire war zone. There was no escape route. They were dead.

Issho was gripping his sword tight enough to crack the hilt and turn his knuckles white. "Akainu... how could you be so cruel?" Not even hesitating, Issho tried to stop the falling lava with his gravity powers, but he was barely doing anything. Tashigi and Kodachi tried throwing air slashes at it, while Artemis was attacking it with her Celestial Arrows. The other marines who were watching them followed their example, shooting or throwing everything and anything they had. Vlad and the long distance Vice Admirals also tried to attack it. Pearl kicked every cannon ball near her at the lava, while Kizaru just lazily shot at it. Since Kizaru was a logia, it wouldn't kill him; but he still needed to protect his former colleagues.

Coby was gripping his hands tight enough to make his palms bleed. "Damn you, Akainu. This isn't justice. THIS IS EVIL!" Coby grabbed the closest thing near him, and threw it at hyper sonic speeds.

Smoker bit his cigars in half. "That sick bastard. Has he no honor?!" Smoker coated his fist in haki, and shot it at the lava.

Carter was about to join his father, until he noticed Adonis. He was standing completely still, his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"There's so much of it."

"Huh?"

"Negative emotions. Fear... Anger... Desperation... Hatred... There's so much of it." Adonis was still for a bit longer, before he opened his eyes. They were blood red, and resembled that of a demons. Then, he slowly raised his arms. _"In the beginning... there was nothing."_ Adonis's voice echoed. It sounded so ethereal, barely even human; yet still so beautiful. Carter felt uneasy when he heard it, and even more so when he saw some kind of dark substance flow towards Adonis. It completely surrounded him. Then, it collected into the palms of his hands. In the next second, Adonis grew wings, still collecting the darkness. He looked just like a... a demon. No... a dark god. _"There was no man, no life, no world, no universe, and no light. There was only nothingness. . . . There was only darkness."_ Adonis then placed his left arm onto the palm of his right hand, and pointed his index finger towards the approaching lava. The darkness then began to collect around his finger, charging. _"And now... it is time to return to that darkness."_ The darkness began to turn into an orb, which just grew bigger and bigger. " _Dark Pistol: Death Ray..."_ The darkness became so powerful, that everyone stopped attacking as soon as they sensed it. They were filled with terror when they saw Adonis. _"True Eraser. . . . Return to nothingness."_ Then... Adonis fired.

Out of his finger escaped a beam of darkness. The force of the escape blew Smoker, Carter, and Coby away; and severely damaged the ship. Many of the fighters, including Adonis's group, had to shield themselves from the incredible amount of wind pressure being created from the attack. Many marines were blown off their ships. Some ships actually crumbled into pieces. Even Akainu could feel the immensely powerful winds created by the attack. It collided with the lava, and completely engulfed it. Then, in what looked to be a mere minute, but felt like hours, the lava was gone. Not just that, but the clouds that once cloaked the sky. In it's stead was sunlight, and the first thing illuminated by the beautiful rays of light was Adonis. He stood tall and proud, an image of power. He truly looked like a prince at that moment.

Everyone was astonished by the sight, even Akainu. That was one of his most powerful attacks, and Adonis was able to repel it. However, many more observant marines noticed that Adonis's left hand was completely black. It was charred. It made sense. An attack that powerful was bound to have some kind of repercussion. Yet, they watched in fascination as darkness surrounded Adonis's hand. When it disappeared, his hand was completely healed. Adonis brought the repaired appendage up to his face, and did some test grips to see if it was fully healed. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Sorry, Carter... Uncle Smoker... Uncle Coby." The Admirals were surprised that Adonis called them that. They were used to some of Luffy's other kids calling them uncle, but that was the first time Adonis has ever called them that. The pirate prince turned towards them with a sad smile. "It looks like our fight will have to wait another day." His expression turned serious as he glared towards the direction of Akainu's ship. "I have bigger fish to fry." With that, Adonis spread his wings, and quickly flew towards the ship of the Fleet Admiral. The Admirals didn't even try to stop him. No one did. True, he was going way to fast for any soldier to attack, but no one wanted to stop him.

It didn't take long for Adonis to reach the ship of the Fleet Admiral. He landed fist first onto the ship, and glared at the enraged Akainu. Some soldiers stared at the prince. One of them even pointed his gun at the pirate, but the marine who was talking to Akainu placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. The marine looked to see the soldier shaking his head no, and the soldier stood down. Akainu saw this, and looked disgusted. "A pirate is on my ship, and not one marine is going to eliminate him? How vulgar."

"Look who's talking." Akainu glared at Adonis. "You almost destroyed your entire army just to kill me and my friends. That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen, and I fought that fat bastard, Blackbeard."

"So, that fool is still alive?"

"I beat the living hell out of him, but he's still breathing."

"Hmph. Not for long. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after him. Your father will be next after that."

"Like hell. After what you tried to do, no one will follow you. You'll fight those two alone, and you'll lose both of those fights. Besides, how can you ever hope to so much as beat the fat-ass... if you can't even beat me?"

Akainu's eyes widened in rage. "You believe you are stronger than me?"

Adonis could hear the rage in Akainu's voice, and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, hell yeah." Adonis then summoned his axes. "And I'm about to prove it."

Whatever patience Akainu had was now gone. He had snapped. His eyes turned blood red as he practically snarled at Adonis. "Damn you! Damn your father! Damn your mother! Damn your siblings, your aunts, your uncles, and anyone who dares to call you family! Damn all of you pirates! Damn all you criminals who threaten peace! I will have order! I will have justice! I will have ASOLUTE JUSTICE!"

When he yelled that, he became pure lava and erupted. The lava struck the once sunny sky, and covered it with soot. It was even darker than it was before. What's worse, some of the soldiers on Akainu's ship got caught up in his magma. To save the remaining soldiers, Adonis used his wings to create wind powerful enough to throw them off the ship. They're much safer in the water than on the ship. To protect himself, he created an Evil Barrier. It was completely covered by the falling magma. If he had tried to fly, he would have been killed instantly. The magma washed off of the barrier, and Adonis was shown one hell of a sight.

It was a creature made of magma, something large enough to dwarf even the giants and Nyx at her largest. It looked like Akainu, but barely. It looked at Adonis with nothing but rage and hatred, and released an ear-splitting roar that created tidal waves and could be heard from miles away.

Yet, Adonis was not afraid. He just continued to glare at the monster, axes in hand. "The 'Dark Prince' vs. a fucking magma monster." Adonis then got into a fighting stance. "Sounds far to me."

 **A/N: Okay, that's enough predictions. These chapters of mine keep becoming way longer than intended. Worst of all, it became so long, that I had to end it on a damned cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers! But, *sigh* it's a necessary cliché. The next chapter will obviously be the end of the war, but I can't say it'll be the end of the arc. Just gotta wait and see. Until then.**


	4. Heaven's Fate

**A/N: Oh, forget it. By now, you should know who belongs to who. If you don't, have you been reading these A/Ns at all?**

The Straw Hats were astonished by what they saw, all but Luffy. They actually didn't know what kind of expression he had, since his back was turned towards them. Nami had to talk to him. "Luffy. That thing. Is that-?"

"It's Akainu." The crew knew it was true, but it was still unbelievable. He really is a monster. "That's the second time I saw him like that. Adonis must have done something to seriously piss him off."

The crew was quite before Zoro broke the silence. "You think Adonis can beat that thing?"

The crew was waiting with baited breath for their captains answer. The answer they got... was totally unexpected. "I don't know." For Luffy to be unsure of his son's victory was a terrifying thing. It showed just how powerful Akainu was in that form. "Franky, can you ready another Coup de Burst?"

"No. It took us about four of them to get here, and those completely drained our cola supply. We don't even have enough for Channel Zero."

Luffy clenched his fists in frustration. "So we just have to rely on the winds." Luffy looked towards the still far off war zone, worried about his son.

* * *

The Kujas were as shocked as the Straw Hats, not believing what they saw.

"What kind of monstrosity is that?" Hancock had never seen something so horrible. She activated her Observation Haki to try and find out what is was, and received a horrible revelation. "ADONIS IS THERE!" The crew looked at their captain, shocked by what she yelled. "He's about to fight that devil alone! Hasten the Yuda! We need to save my son!"

Sandersonia looked like she was in pain when she had to tell her sister, "We... we can't."

Hancock looked at her sister with hurt eyes. "Why not?"

"Because they're too exhausted. They used all of their strength just to get us here as fast as they could. They can't pull the ship any more. We're at the mercy of the winds." Hancock fell back onto a worried Salome. Her son is in grave danger, and her daughter is there on the battle field with him, and she can't do anything to save them now. She felt like a failure as a mother.

* * *

Bartolomeo was shocked by what he saw. "How long will it take us to reach that... thing?"

Jewel looked at her father with confusion. "Why?"

"Prince Adonis is fighting that. I'm positive."

A crew mate made the calculations. "A few hours, at least."

Bartolomeo clenched his fists. "So prince Adonis has to fight that alone?"

Desire walked up to her husband. "I'll go." Bartolomeo didn't react. "I can take my speeder and be there in-"

"No."

"What?!"

"Desire, not even you are tough enough to take on that monster. We just have to hurry... and believe in Prince Adonis." Desire heard the conviction in her husband's voice, and decided to just follow his order.

* * *

Sabo gripped his pipe, and subconsciously started to flare. He was glaring at Akainu with a deep hatred. "That bastard. First he takes my brother, now he's trying to take my nephew?"

"We're not going to let that happen." Sabo looked back at his wife, who had her usual beautiful smile. "We're here this time. We can help Adonis. We'll win." Sabo smiled at the woman he loved.

"Besides, it's Adonis." Sabo looked at his daughter, who was standing on the railings of the ship. "He's the toughest rookie in the world. No way is he going to lose to a guy like Akainu." Kanga gave a beaming smile to her father, telling him she meant every word. Sabo knew she was right. Adonis is the son of his little brother, after all.

* * *

Axel was making sure all of his weapons were ready. When he was satisfied, he looked back at the roaring magma monster. "Our captain got dragged into one hell of a crazy situation."

"And who's fault is that?"

Axel looked at Yoko, who had a sharp look in her eyes, clearly pissed. "Um... Adonis's?" He received a punch to the face for his answer. "Ow."

* * *

Adonis was in his stance, analyzing his situation. "Yeah, no way in hell am I going to hold back against that." With that, Adonis began to concentrate. A flood of darkness collected around him, and completely surrounded him. Not caring about what he was doing, Akainu threw a giant fist at the swirling darkness. He felt contact. He had a shit-eating grin, believing he struck Adonis. His grin disappeared when he saw what had happened. His fist was stopped... by one hand.

Out of the darkness... was Adonis at his most powerful. He was twice his regular size, twice the amount of muscle mass he had before, had the legs of a goat, golden horns that nearly reached the back of his head, blood-red eyes, slit pupils that resembled Nyx's, and three pairs of powerful looking wings. The top most pair resembled the wings of a raven, dark as night, yet as beautiful as can be. His bottom pair was his standard wings, his pitch black bat wings with the midnight purple skin membrane. His middle pair was a combination of the previous pair, the left wing of the raven and the right wing of the bat. He looked like the ultimate demon. Yet, in this state, he was still incredibly handsome. In fact, people couldn't help but be more drawn to him than they already were.

Adonis easily lifted the magma beast, and threw him into the ocean. He stared intently at the steam being made from Akainu's magma and the sea water.

"Insolent little bastard." Adonis glared into the steam, and watched as the magma monstrosity blew it away with a swing of his hand. Adonis looked down to see that the magma had cooled down into a sort of island for Akainu to stand on. "You thought it would be that easy? DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!"

Akainu then threw another giant fist. It was far too fast for even Adonis to block. His Evil Shield held up, but it was also starting to crack. Before Adonis could be sent flying, he felt he was being gripped by Akainu. He tightened his grip enough to shatter Adonis's shield, and continued to squeeze the pirate prince. The combination of magma and intense pressure caused Adonis to scream in agony. He didn't even realize that Akainu began to raise his hand. "DIE!" Akainu threw Adonis towards a Navy ship, which was completely shattered after Adonis's impact.

Creating more structure with his magma, Akainu searched for his target. He found him lying on top of a huge piece of debris face forward, still in his ultimate form, but seemed to be unconscious. Akainu raised his right arm, preparing to kill Adonis. "This will be your end, pirate scum."

"LIKE HELL IT WILL!" Akainu looked up to receive an arrow to the right eye. He staggered backwards, screaming in pain. The arrow was coated in haki... and it was shot by Artemis.

The girl was flying towards her brother, and began to shake him to try and wake him up. "Come on, Adonis! You can't lose here! Not to him!" Akainu made the damaged magma fall off his body, along with the light arrow. "You're Monkey D. Boa Adonis, right?! You're the strongest of all of dad's children, right?!" Artemis didn't realize it, but she was growing more powerful. Marines watched as light actually started to flow into her. "No. You're more than that! You're the strongest rookie in dad's era! You're a member of the strongest family ever! We're part of the Monkey D. Family! Part of the Straw Hat Family! A part of the family of the Pirate King! We're the strongest ones there is! There's no way in hell we'd lose to a bastard like Akainu, right?! Are you just gonna lie there and prove me wrong?!"

"Hell no." Artemis smiled happily when she saw her brother open his crimson eyes, and rise like a badass demon. "Like you said, Artemis. We're the strongest. Not even the entire Navy could take us down. No way in hell are we going to lose to a fool like Akainu." Adonis held up a hand as Artemis got back up. "Let's end this fight."

Artemis was filled to the brim with so many emotions. She was happy that her brother wanted to fight with her at his side. She was excited to be fighting one of her father's worst enemies. She was proud of the family she was a part of. She was full of courage, because of her brother and her own pep talk. With a Monkey D. smile, Artemis brought up her own hand to give her brother a high five. "Yeah!" As soon as she did, she exploded in light.

The pillar of light pierced the sky, and brightened the very heavens. Everyone was astonished by the sight, except for Adonis. He stared at the pillar of light, having a good guess about what it was. The pillar was so beautiful, so bright, that it had a sort of calming affect on the marines; except for the partially insane Akainu. When it was gone, all that was left... was a new Artemis.

"Whoa! What just happened?! What happened to me?!" Artemis examined her new body. She was as tall as Adonis, and now had three pairs of her wings, which were shining even brighter than her standard wings, and had a coat of clear fire around them. Her black hair was shining like a polished jewel, and her entire body seemed to be glowing with an ethereal beauty. Above her head was a golden halo, which looked more beautiful and precious than any treasure the world has to offer. Even her clothes were changed from her usual vest and baggy jeans to shining white and golden armor. She looked like... the legendary seraphim angel.

Adonis smiled at his sister with pride. "It seems you've Awakened."

"Huh?"

"Artemis, what was the primary source of your powers?"

"Um... Happiness. The first time I was ever able to us them was when I was happy after finding out about Axel, and I became even happier when he decided to join my crew. Now that I think about it, I was at my happiest when I won a lot of my major fights, mostly because of my crew being there for me."

"And what do you feel now?"

"Well, I do feel happy, but much more than just that. I feel... excited. I feel like I can take on anything. I feel so... confident. Full of courage. I can also feel the hope of the marines. It's like they actually want us to win."

"Interesting." Artemis looked at her brother. "We really are opposites. My powers come from the negative emotions of peoples hearts. Yours come from their positive ones. I draw power from the evil of this world, while you draw power from the good of it." Artemis was amazed that her brother was able to figure all of that out so quickly. "And now, light and darkness will work together..." The siblings stared at Akainu, who finally recovered from Artemis's arrow. His roar of absolute rage was proof of that. "to bring an end to this evil."

The two looked at each other in the eyes, and nodded before looking at the atrocity closing in on them. The two spoke in perfect unison. "LET'S FINISH THIS!" With that, the two flew at breakneck speeds that immediately broke the sound barrier.

Akainu roared as he caused magma to erupt from the very ocean itself. They were high enough to touch the sky, and the heat was intense enough to cause the sea to boil. However, it didn't bother the siblings at all. All they did was use their wings as shields, and fly right through the molten rock. All they had to do was flap their wings to clear them of lava. They didn't even have so much as a burn, a sight that astonished Akainu.

In the next second, Artemis started to fire countless arrows at Akainu, while Adonis shot a barrage of black bullets at him. Akainu felt every arrow and bullet pierce him. It was agony, but it was also making him even angrier than he already was. With a roar, he released dozens of giant magma fists into the sky, a sight that horrified the navy.

They all felt like they were melting from the heat, and saw a nightmare. It looked like Armageddon. Giant meteors as large as the first one Adonis destroyed were falling. They thought it took all of Adonis's power to destroy just one. They thought there were dead. They were wrong.

With a single charged arrow and a single charged bullet, the siblings shot the meteor at the very center. It created an epic explosion that caused a chain reaction that destroyed all of the other meteors. Akainu was shocked at first, before releasing a roar of rage.

"Oh, shut up." Akainu glared at the two voices, and saw something strange. They were holding hands, and pointing it towards the sky. He saw light and darkness circling around their hands, and saw that it was forming into something. Not wanting to know what it was, Akainu tried to punch the two out of the sky. However, his fist was repelled by an extremely powerful barrier that actually damaged his hand. Enraged, the giant magma monster continuously and fruitlessly punched at the barrier, desperately trying to kill the siblings.

" _When light and darkness come together, a new beginning comes to be_." Akainu found out what the two were creating... when an awesome blade of darkness coated in light was formed. " _With this blade, we will end the night of your evil, and grant this world the light of a new dawn_!" The two then flew at a now terrified Akainu. " _ **Genesis Blade**_!" The two then slashed Akainu perfectly down the middle, and the navy watched as the monster was cut perfectly in half with an agonizing scream.

Adonis saw Akainu's true body fall out of the magma. He wasn't cut in half. He wasn't even unconscious. He was yelling as he fell towards his own cooled magma. Adonis flew at Akainu, fist at the ready. Akainu saw Adonis flying towards him, and prepared a Great Eruption. He threw it when he thought Adonis was close enough, but all Adonis had to do was move his head slightly. The attack missed him completely. The two then glared into the others eyes. "Akainu..." The Fleet Admiral's eyes widened. "You lose." With that, Adonis planted a powerful fist right into Akainu's abdomen.

The marines watching it swore they saw the air crack around the two. Akainu spat out blood as Adonis's fist went deeper. The Fleet Admiral's eyes even rolled back into his head. He could feel some of his organs rupture, but he felt something worse. Adonis's fist... shattered his spine. If Akainu did survive, no, WILL survive... it wouldn't matter. Not even Vegapunk would be able to repair the kind of damage Adonis did to Akainu. He would never be able to walk again. Not even his powers would be able to heal him. Akainu would spend the rest of his life in a wheel chair. Akainu... could no longer be the Fleet Admiral of the Navy.

Akainu was sent flying into a navy ship, and the impact completely destroyed the starboard side of the ship. Adonis flew over to see what has become of Akainu. When Adonis found him, Akainu was completely unconscious. There was still blood flowing out of his mouth, and his eyes were completely rolled back. Adonis saw that the bastard's legs were all bent the wrong way, and even his arms looked damaged. Adonis could hear light breaths, and a weak heartbeat. Akainu was still alive. Unconscious, and would probably be so for a while, but alive all the same.

Giving Akainu one last cold look, Adonis flew down and lifted the beaten Fleet Admiral. The entire Navy waited with baited breaths, wondering what had happened to Akainu. They were all surprised when they saw Adonis fly to the center of the battlefield, holding the beaten Fleet Admiral in his arms. "You're leader has fallen." Adonis then roughly threw Akainu towards the closest Navy Battleship, who landed with a heavy thud. "The battle is over, however, if any of you wish to continue this war..." Artemis flew towards her brother, arrow at the ready. Pearl grabbed both Vlad and Tina, and Sky Walked over to her captain. All three of them looked ready to continue fighting. Finally, Hera and Nyx lunged towards their masters, and wrapped themselves around them. Hera wrapped around Artemis's waist, while Nyx returned to her standard form to wrap around Adonis's neck. The two snakes hissed dangerously at the marines. "Then bring it! We're more than happy to give you one hell of a fight!"

The marines stared at the group of pirates. Since Akainu was beaten, half of them didn't want to fight. The other half thought they were more than powerful enough to kill four pirates and their pets.

"Hm? Oh, crap! Look over there!"

The marines looked in the direction the officer was pointing at, and a lot of them went blue in the face. "T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S THE THOUSAND SUNNY! THE PIRATE KING'S SHIP!" Those using binoculars could see that everyone on that ship looks pissed. Luffy was already cracking his knuckles.

"And it's not just him!" The marines looked around the area. "That's Pirate Empress Hancock's ship!" The men looking at her didn't know what to do: stare at her goddess level beauty, or piss their pants out of fear when she raised her leg, which also increased her beauty.

"Hey! Over there! It's the Onyx Falcon!" Axel was adjusting his gauntlets and loading his gun, while Yoko was already pointing her gun at the marine officer closest to Artemis. They both had looks that could kill.

"And over there! It's the Straw Hat Grand Fleet! It's being led by the First and Second Division Commanders, Cavendish and Bartolomeo!" Cavendish slightly unsheathed his sword for intimidation, while Bartolomeo crossed his fingers. Both had bloodthirsty looks in their eyes.

"Oh man, if the pirates weren't bad enough, we have the Revolutionary Army heading towards us as well!" Sabo had his pipe at the ready, already igniting it.

After seeing the army heading towards them, many of the marines had the same thought. "WE'RE SCREWED!"

"Everyone! Man your stations and prepare for a retreat!" All eyes turned to Admiral Smoker. "Our forces are too badly damaged! We can't hope to take on that army, especially since our 'leader' is defeated!" No one heard any empathy or remorse when Smoker mentioned Akainu's defeat. "Fall back, so that we may live to fight another day!"

None of the marines even thought of disobeying Smoker. Instead, they all saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!" With that, the navy ships sailed away, with only Smoker's and the Fallen Angel being left behind.

Smoker looked up towards the still flying pirates, and was able to look Adonis right in the eyes. The two had a bit of a staring contest, before Smoker... smiled. Adonis could almost hear the silent words of praise: _Congratulations, boy. You've won this war._ With that, Smoker gave the order for his ship to set sail.

Seeing or sensing no immediate danger, the pirates flew back to the Fallen Angel. The crew stepped away from the two huge captains, wondering what they would do. They watched as light and darkness engulfed them. When it was gone, they were back to normal, their hair covering their eyes. Then... they both fell on their backs while throwing the arms in the air. "FINALLY OVER!" The crew was very surprised by that reaction.

"Ugh. I think I've had enough adventure for a week."

"Agreed, bro. I'm so tired." Artemis's stomach growled. "And hungry."

Adonis's stomach growled as well, only arguably louder. He then crawled over to Pearl, and grabbed her leg, which made her blush deep red. "Pearl..." Adonis then looked up at his chef with, unintentional, puppy eyes. "Please, feed me."

Pearl had a massive nose bleed and hearts for eyes. "WITH PLEASURE, CAPTAIN!" Pearl then began to skip away, hearts following her. "Cooking for the captain. Cooking for the captain."

"Pearl, can I please have some food too?"

Pearl's hearts disappeared when Artemis asked her that. She got all serious as she sighed before answering. "Sure. I'll whip up something for you in no time."

Artemis had a glowing happiness around her. You'd almost think she activated her powers. "You're the best, Pearl."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Pearl then disappeared into her kitchen.

After a few minutes, Luffy and his allies were anchored around the Fallen Angel, which Vlad was courteous enough to anchor. Hancock was the first on the ship, before even Luffy. She ran straight towards the downed siblings, and hugged them tightly. "My babies! I'm so glad you're alright. Those pigs didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Heh. They wish."

"Yeah. No way Adonis and I would-" Artemis was interrupted by her and her brother's stomach.

"Ugh, so hungry," the siblings said in unison. They've been doing that a lot lately.

"Don't worry, my treasures, I'll make something for the both of-"

Hancock was interrupted by the kitchen door being opened, and Pearl surrounded by hearts walking out. "Captain! You're meal is ready! Oh, and so is yours, Artemis." At the sound of food, the two practically phased through Hancock, and right past Pearl. They didn't even stop to look at the monstrously huge feast. They just dove right in and ate. Pearl couldn't help but chuckle. "Two peas in a pod."

"Oi."

"Hm? Oh, crap! Pirate Empress! Ma'am! I, uh, didn't know you'd be here."

Hancock gave Pearl a cold look. "Are you feeding my son well?"

"O-Of course, ma'am."

"Not giving him anything strange?"

"N-No. I'm a proud chef. No chef would ever add anything strange to their dishes."

"Says the student of a chef who put a sleeping drug in his captain's meal." Pearl turned to stone at Vlad's words. She felt like Hancock's gaze should have killed her twice already.

She was sweating bullets when Hancock bent down to look into her eyes. "Don't you dare even think about doing something like that to my son. If you do, I will find out... and I will hunt you down." Hancock squinted her eyes, making her look even scarier than before. "Am I clear?"

"C-Crystal."

Hancock stood up straight with her eyes closed. "Good. Now, if you excuse me, I need to see my son." Hancock then walked away from the still terrified Pearl.

When Hancock finally entered the kitchen, Pearl released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I... almost shit my pants. Adonis's mom... is seriously scary."

"Well, she is one of the strongest pirates in the world."

"Vlad! You almost got me killed! Take responsibility!"

"Responsibility?" Before Vlad could ask what Pearl meant, she hugged him.

She released a content sigh. "To hug a hottie. All's right with the world."

Vlad blushed at the physical contact. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

After a few more minutes passed, nearly everyone was aboard the Fallen Angel.

"PRINCE ADONIS! PRINCESS ARTEMIS! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" Bartolomeo ran into the kitchen to see giant empty plates that nearly reached the ceiling. He then looked over to see Adonis and Artemis... peacefully sleeping on their mother's lap.

Hancock was lovingly smiling at her sleeping children, before glaring at Bartolomeo. "Keep your voice down, fool. You'll wake them up."

Bartolomeo blinked before bowing. "Please excuse me."

After an hour, Adonis and Artemis exited the kitchen, stretching their arms. "That was a great nap. Though, it was kinda embarrassing to know we slept on mother's lap."

"Really? I liked that part the most. Mom has always been so comfortable. Not even the pillows of Amazon Lily compare. Haven't you ever slept on mother's lap before, Adonis?"

"Not in recent memory, no."

The two then heard the sound of pounding, and looked in the direction of the sound. It was Sanji on his knees, pounding a fist against the deck. "It's not fair! Why do they get to sleep on the Pirate Empress's lap!"

Nami ended up punching Sanji's head, leaving a steaming lump. "Because they're her kids, you idiot!"

Adonis was surprised to see his uncle and step-mother on his ship, before looking around to see that nearly his entire family was on his ship. Their crew stayed on their respective ships. "What the hell is everyone doing on my ship?!"

"Big Bro Adonis!"

Adonis felt two little bodies tackle his legs. He looked down to see two of his youngest siblings. "Ace and Belle-mere, too? Is the whole family on my ship?"

"Well, not exactly." Adonis looked up to see his father. "My dad isn't here for example."

"But mine is. What's going on?"

"Huh? You forgot already? We came to help you fight the Navy, but it looks like you didn't really need it."

"Actually, it was the sight of you that scared them away." Vlad actually mumbled that, but everyone still heard him.

"YOU'RE AMAZING, PRINCE ADONIS! TAKING ONE THE ENTIRE NAVY ARMY AND DEFEATING THE FLEET AMRIAL! YOU REALLY ARE A PRINCE OF THE PIRATES!" Adonis awkwardly chuckled and sweatdropped at Bartolomeo's outburst.

"Well, there's only one thing left to do." Everyone looked at the Pirate King. "HAVE A PARTY TO CELEBRATE MY SON AND DAUGHTER'S VICTORY!" Everyone cheered at that.

Sanji, Pearl, Hancock, and every other cook started making food. Of course, Hancock threatened anyone who wasn't Luffy or her children when they tried to eat her cooking. She only allowed her side of the family to eat her food, and they gladly accepted it. There was plenty of food, booze, and other drinks. Fortunately for Hancock, Adonis never really was much for drinking. He can easily hold his own against the likes of Zoro and Nami, but he always preferred Margaret's Berry Smoothies. Artemis was the same.

In fact, none of Luffy's kids were really into alcohol. Saul and Sonia preferred tea, like their mother. Ace and Belle-mere were under-aged, but Ace once got a hold of some of Zoro's sake. He took one sip, and immediately gave it back to Zoro. "That stuff tastes way to much like Uncle Chopper's purple juice." It was cough syrup. Ace never went near alcohol ever again after that. Belle-mere was never interested in it to begin with. Though she greatly respects her mother's tolerance to the creature, the two had an agreement. Nami was to drink the booze... while Belle-mere steals the money off of the sleeping drunken idiots. For one reason or another, Luffy's kids were not much for drinking. Must have gotten that from him.

The area that was a war zone not too long ago had become a giant party. Everyone was either laughing, dancing, drinking, or eating. Of course, Luffy, Adonis, Artemis, and Sonia got into an eating contest. Surprisingly, it ended in a tie of all things. The party lasted for days, and everyone enjoyed every second of it. Luffy especially had fun... at night... in his room... with Hancock, Nami, and Robin... all at once. . . . Good thing Nami spoke to Chopper before then.

On the fourth day, Adonis woke up to the rays of the sun shining through his bedroom window. He got up, groggy from all the partying he did. He felt something warm and soft in his left hand. He looked down to see it was another hand. He followed the arm to it's owner, and saw Pearl sleeping next to him... naked. Unfortunately for Adonis, he's just as pure and simple minded as his father, so he didn't think it was strange for his female chef to sleep next to him... naked. Not wanting her to get a chill, Adonis covered the sleeping Pearl, and got out of bed. He was really confused when he saw that he was... also naked. He thought it was weird, only because he usually sleeps in his clothes, or at least just his pants. He just shrugged his shoulders and got some clothes on, being careful not to wake up Nyx as he put on a shirt. He's had a lot of practice, so it wasn't that hard.

He walked out onto his ship to see that it was littered with sleeping family members. He noticed that his Uncle Sabo and the Revolutionaries were already gone. He used his Observation Haki to find that his dad was sleeping on his ship, in his room... with his mom, Nami, and Robin also sleeping there. "Weird. Aren't they uncomfortable, sleeping in the same bed like that?"

Adonis used his powers to place everyone onto their respective ships, as well as clean up any of the trash on his ship. He was done in just a matter of minutes.

Adonis heard a yawn and some footsteps. "Mornin', Adonis."

"Mornin', dad."

The Pirate King was only wearing his shorts, still looking a bit sleepy. He immediately woke up when he heard the sound of a Transponder Snail ringing. The two pirates glared at the cupboard, where the ringing was coming from. Luffy found out that that was were Adonis kept his Visual Transponder Snail. The two looked at one another before they took out the snail and turned it on. What appeared... was Sengoku.

"Sengoku the Buddha? Didn't you tell me he was the Fleet Admiral before Akainu?"

"Yeah. He became some kind of inspector after Akainu took his position, but Nami told me he retired just a few months ago. Wonder what he's doing."

The two watched as the former Fleet Admiral cleared his throat. "As you all know, Fleet Admiral Akainu has suffered major and irreparable damage to his spine." Adonis and Luffy high-fived at that piece of information. "Because of this, he has been confined to a wheelchair... and will no longer be able to fulfill his duties as the Fleet Admiral of the Navy." Now the father and son did a fist bump. "Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the new Fleet Admiral." Now Luffy and Adonis were totally serious, waiting to see who it was. What they saw shocked them so much, their eyes popped put of their heads, and their jaws hit the deck. "Fleet Admiral Smoker!"

"S-Smokey."

"H-H-H-H-H-He's..."

The two looked into each others eyes and spoke in perfect unison. "HE'S WEARING A SHIRT!"

It's true. Smoker was wearing the full white uniform of the Fleet Admiral, and it was actually buttoned. At least he still had his cigars, but it was still weird to see him button up his shirt for a change.

The two were shocked for a while, before they realized that Smoker was now the Fleet Admiral. That information... made the two dance around in joy.

"Smokey's the Fleet Admiral!"

"Uncle Smoker is the new Fleet Admiral! That's awesome!"

"I know! I can't wait to fight him again! I wanna congratulate him with a good punch in the face!"

"Now that's a gift the Fleet Admiral should receive!"

The two were so overjoyed, that they didn't even notice Zoro and Muramasa groggily walking over towards them. "Hey, what's with all the noise so damn early in he morning?"

"Yeah. I was having an awesome dream where I was beating dad at a drinking contest."

"Heh, only **in** your dreams kid."

"Hah? You wanna go, geezer?"

"You think you can take your old man?"

"Bring it."

"Um, Zoro?" The Vice Captain and his son looked towards their captain. "Smoker's the new Fleet Admiral, just to let you know."

"Hm. Okay. Good for him." Zoro then looked towards the video screen. He was silent for a while. "Is he wearing a shirt?"

Muramasa had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real. "That's just plain weird."

Father and son spoke in unison, "I know, right?"

"And now, I would like to introduce the newest Admiral to take Smoker's place."

"A new Admiral? Wonder who it'll be." Adonis was actually looking forward to seeing who it would be. All four men were, actually. When they saw he it was, their jaws smashed against the deck, and their eyes, or eye in Zoro's case, popped out.

"Admiral Tashigi!"

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MOM!?"

"T-T-T-That's my wife. . . . . I'm married to a fucking Admiral."

"Glasses girl is an Admiral. . . . Whoa."

Adonis chuckled nervously. "Artemis is going to have a heart-attack."

"I am?" The men turned around to see Artemis with a cup in her hand filled with hot cocoa. Adonis just took a side step to show his sister what was on the screen. Artemis knew enough about the Navy uniforms to know what she was seeing. The knowledge of her strict aunt being an Admiral shocked Artemis so much, she dropped her cocoa and screamed. It was loud enough to wake up everyone.

"Artemis! Are you alright!?" Hancock had pretty much warped to her daughter's side... and forgot to put on clothes. Fortunately, Salome was there to cover her lady bits and her mark. Zoro and Muramasa were still in shock after finding out Tashigi was now an official powerhouse of the Navy, so they didn't notice the naked goddess of beauty trying to comfort her stunned daughter. "Artemis, what happened to you?"

"That." Hancock looked to see what her son meant, and saw that Tashigi woman wearing an Admiral's uniform. She was actually really surprised herself.

Eventually, everyone boarded the Fallen Angel... or tried to. Most of the men got major nosebleeds that rendered them unconscious after seeing Hancock wrapped by Salome, which was fatally sexy. The only men who were able to withstand it where Franky, Chopper, Bartolomeo, and Cavendish. Usopp ran away to try and stay faithful to Kaya, and made sure his son and Joey didn't get anywhere near the blinding goddess. Sanji turned to stone the moment he saw so much as Hancock's face. Who knows what would have happened if he saw her body. Brook fell back with hearts for eyes, or eyeholes in his case, and was pretty much unconscious. Even Saul wasn't immune. One looked caused him to turn deep red, and walk back to his room. He grabbed Ace and Belle-mere before they saw anything. Axel was blushing too much for Yoko's liking, so she rendered him unconscious with a good smack to the head with her rifle. Eventually, all the women where on the fallen angel, with Robin placing a jacket over Hancock. She graciously accepted the gift.

Nami looked annoyed. "Alright Luffy, what the hell is going on? Why was Artemis screaming? Why is Hancock still naked?" Nami then noticed the frozen Zoro and Muramasa. "And what's wrong with those two?" Luffy just pointed to the screen. "Oh."

Robin giggled. "Well, how interesting. Smoker is the new Fleet Admiral, and Tashigi is now an Admiral. So Muramasa, how does it feel to be the son of an Admiral?" Muramasa feel on his back. "Guess that answers that question."

"PRINCE MURAMASA IS THE SON OF AN ADMIRAL?!"

Luffy looked at Bartolomeo in confusion. "You didn't know, Romeo? Tashigi is Zoro's wife."

Bartolomeo and Cavendish both screamed in surprise. Nami slapped Luffy's head. "Of course they wouldn't know, you idiot. That marriage was done in secret."

"Oh yeah. Oh, and they also have a daughter named Kodachi. She's Muramasa's Familiar Twin."

Nami hit him again. "It's 'fraternal', you idiot."

Hancock was looking angry. "Stop hitting my husband!"

"He's my husband too, ya know!" The two then glared at one another. You could practically see the lightning between them.

"THERE'S ANOTHER PRINCESS?!" Bartolomeo looked around. "Um, Luffy-Senpai, where is Princess Kodachi?"

"Hm? Oh, she lives with Tashigi. She's a marine. Captain, I think."

"PRINCESS KODACHI IS A MARINE CAPTAIN?!"

"Oi, Straw Hat! What the hell is with your family?! Are you trying to gain more popularity than me by making an amazing family?"

"What are you talking about, Cabbage?"

A whole debate and conservation started around Smoker and Tashigi's new ranks, and the fact that Zoro was married to the female Admiral. It shocked him enough to search for the closest source of booze. Fortunately for him, Pearl keeps quite a bit for cooking purposes. He ended up drinking a whole barrel. Still, at the end of it all, everyone had the same thought:

Life on the seas just got a bit more interesting.

 **Omake:**

Smoker and Coby were standing outside the medical bay, where Vegapunk and his doctors were working on the severely injured Akainu. The two waited patiently for hours, until finally Dr. Fishbonen walked out with sigh. "Sorry, boys. We can't fix him." The Admirals were shocked by that. "Akainu's lumbar section and the top part of his pelvis has been shattered to dust. Most of his organs have ruptured to the point of total failure. It's actually scientifically impossible for him to be alive right now. It's a damned miracle he's even still so much as breathing."

Coby and Smoker looked at one another. Somehow, they knew that he was only still alive because of his absolute hatred for the Monkey D. Family, specifically Luffy and Adonis. Smoker looked back at the doctor. "So, now what?"

"He'll no longer be able to continue his duties as the Fleet Admiral... unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless we go with the cyborg procedure. The same thing that was done to Kuma, but without killing him. Just replace his organs and bones with some metal and artificial flesh, and he'll be back to normal. However, we need permission from either Akainu himself, or at least two Admirals. So, do you two want-"

"Hell no." The two didn't even hesitate to answer.

Dr. Fishbonen... didn't look surprised at all. "Can I know the reason?"

"Akainu has corrupted Justice. He used methods that only scum would use to kill one man. Pirate or not, something like the Heaven's Protocol should never be used to end the life of one man. Akainu just wanted revenge. He is no longer a soldier of justice. He's evil. Simple as that. A man like that should never have lead the Navy in the first place."

Dr. Fishbonen listened to every word Smoker said, and saw no flaw in them. "Then, it's official. Akainu... is officially retired from the marines. Now, that leaves the position of Fleet Admiral open."

Smoker was silent for a while. He was about to recommend Coby, until he heard the sound of a fist tapping the floor. He turned towards the direction... to see Coby on bended knee, his head held low, and his fist on the floor. He looked like a knight bowing before a king.

"Smoker-san! Please, become the next Fleet Admiral!" Smoker was silent. "You're the only one who is qualified!"

"You sell yourself short, boy. You yourself would make an excellent Fleet Admiral."

"I don't want that position." That surprised Smoker. At a time like this... this boy really did remind him of Garp the Fist. "I made a promise to a close friend of mine that I would become an Admiral. I've kept my word, and plan an keeping this position until my retirement. Besides, there's no one more qualified than you, Smoker-san. You're one of the most respected soldiers in the entire Navy. Any one who can command respect and admiration from the infamous G-5 is more than capable of leading the marines. Plus, you have the strongest sense of justice I've ever seen, and have the heart and soul of a true leader, more than someone like Akainu could even so much as dream of ever having. Please, I'm asking, no, begging you! Become the Fleet Admiral!"

Smoker stared at the still bowing Coby, his expression unreadable. Then, he sighed as he looked back at Fishbonen. "Is there anyone else?"

"After not attending the execution or participating in the mandatory Heaven's Protocol, Green Bull as thrown away any and all chances of becoming the Fleet Admiral. As you see, Admiral Coby has flat out rejected the position. As of now, you are the only one left to take the position of Fleet Admiral."

Smoker stared at the doctor, and could see that he meant every word. He finally sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it." Coby looked up in happiness, and even Fishbonen himself looked pleased. "On one condition. There's only one person I'll allow to take my empty seat as Admiral."

"Vice Admiral Tashigi? That is a simple request to accept. She is more than qualified to take the position. Not only is she an honorable woman, and a natural leader, she is also more than powerful enough to take on the role of Admiral. Anyone who can go toe-to-toe with the World's Greatest Swordsman is Admiral material."

"Thank you."

After that, news of Admiral Smoker and Vice Admiral Tashigi being promoted to Fleet Admiral and Admiral respectively spread like wildfire. G-5 even threw a party for their commanders, but they were not the only ones in a celebrating mood. Practically the entire Navy was leaping with joy. Some were happy that Smoker was going to be their leader, others were happy that Akainu wasn't anymore, while others were happy because of both reasons. Kodachi couldn't help but hug her mother in happiness, overflowing with pride of being the daughter of an Admiral.

A few months have passed since their promotion, and already the seas were becoming more peaceful. Pirates were having a harder time pillaging and plundering under the new leadership of Smoker, and even the corrupt marines were either court martialed or just plain fired for their deeds against both the people and the reputation of the Navy. Many of the people who used to fear the Navy now genuinely respect them, even the people who live in peace under Luffy's reign, and those people think Luffy and his allies are the true heroes of the seas.

As for Smoker's relation with Luffy and his crew, though he is still trying to capture them, he isn't above helping them out if their deeds help preserve the peace and protect the people. Tashigi is exactly the same. One day, she tries her hardest to bring in a Straw Hat, including her own husband; and the next, she'll help them take down some would be dictator. All in all, though the seas have become a bit more interesting, life for Smoker, Tashigi, and the Straw Hats remained the same. Life... was good.

 **A/N:FINALLY! This arc is over. It was WAY longer than I thought it would be, but it's finally done. It may take me a while to think up of a new chapter, but that's where some of you guys could come in. You could give me some ideas, or even PM me your own chapter. Until then. Oh, and can I still technically keep this Rated-T, or did I make it M when I mentioned a naked Pearl and Hancock?**


	5. Sand Prince's Birthday

**A/N: I know it's been a ridiculously long time, but I've been working on another fic. I kinda got addicted to working on it. Besides, my friend Vulcan D. Corey Smith is doing a great job with my characters in his The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era One-Shots story. Plus, I haven't been inspired to write anything for One Piece. However, after watching some old episodes involving Vivi, I felt like writing.**

The Thousand Sunny was just a few miles away from Alabasta. Luffy was getting ready to leave with Nami, Ace, and Belle-mere to head to the desert kingdom for Moses's birthday. They were already prepared to walk through the desert, wearing the cloaks they still had from the last time they were they, and some freshly made ones for the kids. Luffy was excited to see Vivi and his son again, but he was disappointed that most of of crew couldn't come. "Are you sure you can't come along, Franky? I'm sure Vivi would like to meet you."

"Nah. It's cool. Joey and I have a project going on, and I wanna see it out to the end. It's gonna be SUPER!"

Luffy's eye sparkled. "Really?!"

"Yeah!"

Luffy sighed. "Still, I wish you could have come and met Vivi and Moses. Sanji can't come since he's at Dressrosa to see Viola and Violin. Saul thinks he found something big concerning the Lost City, so he asked Robin and Sonia to help him out. Usopp and Haysopp went to see Kaya to tell her more stories of their adventures. Zoro and Muramasa are having one of their rare family times with Tashigi and Kodachi. Chopper and Tina found some new plant, and haven't left their room since. And weirdest of all, Brook has a concert."

"It's pretty cool that he's still able to preform as the Soul King."

"Yeah. It is. And Laboon makes for a pretty awesome stage."

"But hey, look on the bright side, didn't Adonis say he would make an appearance?"

"Yeah. Moses was ridiculously excited when he heard that. He's been a fan of his older brother ever since he saved Sonia. He idolized him even more after he beat the Heaven's Judgment. I think he likes Adonis more than he likes his dad. Makes a man jealous." Luffy gave his trademark laugh.

"Luffy!" Luffy looked to see Nami and the kids next to the Mini Merry II. "We're ready to go. I'm pretty sure Eyelashes and a Sonic Duck are waiting for us on the shore."

"Sure! I'll be right there." Luffy turned to Franky. "You sure there's no way for you to come?"

"Eh. Maybe if Joey and I finish the project sooner than even we scheduled. No promises, though."

"Good enough. Take care of the ship while I'm gone."

"Like ya gotta tell me that, captain. Enjoy your kid's birthday."

"Will do." With that, Luffy, Nami, Ace, and Belle-mere entered the Mini Merry, and sailed to Alabasta.

"Hey, dad?" Luffy looked down at Ace. "My brother, Moses, what's he like?"

Luffy thought for a while. "Actually, he'd kinda like you."

"Huh?"

"Tough, strong, kind, and doesn't take crap from anyone. He has the makings of a great fighter, like you do. He's also a lot like his mom. Kind and caring, he'll do whatever it takes to keep his kingdom safe and happy. Every time he calls, he keeps saying how he'll become a strong ruler that will keep the people of his country safe and happy, and won't let a guy like Crocodile try to take over his home."

"Hm? I guess he sounds kinda cool. Not as cool as you or Big Bro Adonis, though." Luffy laughed at that.

"Mom, what's Mama Vivi like?"

Nami took a while to think on her daughter's question. "A kind ruler. Remember those Baroque Works criminals we told you about?" Belle-mere nodded. "She tried to take them down by herself, at first. She asked for our help to take them down. During the journey, she practically became an unofficial member of the crew. If she asked to join, we would accept her faster than Luffy or Ace could eat a piece of meat."

"SO FAST!"

"That's how much we loved her. In fact, she and I became incredibly close friends. She was actually my best friend before Robin. I cared for her so much, that I actually decided not to charge Alabasta the one billion beli fine I had originally planned to collect for helping save the kingdom."

Belle-mere's eyes widened in shock. "She must be really incredible."

Nami smiled sweetly. "Yes. She most certainly is."

Belle-mere smiled towards Alabasta. "I can't wait to meet her... though, if Moses really is like Ace," Belle-mere's eyes turned neutral, a sly smile on her face, " I'm looking forward to getting him in debt to me. Brother or not, there's nothing better than having a prince in debt to you. Adonis is proof of that."

Nami hugged her daughter. "Will you ever stop making me proud of you?"

"Probably not."

Nami giggled. "Oh. We're here. Ah, and there's Eyelash!" The camel's eyes turned to hearts the moment he saw the gorgeous Nami. After hiding the Mini Merry, Nami and Belle-mere walked up to the pervy camel. "Long time, no see. Ready to take me and my daughter to Vivi?" Eyelash nodded excitedly.

"Hey, Carue. It's been a while." The duck quacked happily at Luffy.

"That's the biggest duck I have ever seen. It looks so cool." Carue blushed and lightly patted Ace on the head, laughing a bit. Ace himself laughed. "It's feathers are so soft, and they really tickle. I like this duck! What is it?"

"He's Vivi's friend. Been with her since she was a kid. He's gonna take you and me to see Vivi."

"Can he hold both of us?"

Luffy looked at Carue. "Can you?" Carue chuckled and quacked as he patted his chest with his wing. "I guess that means, 'Leave it to me.' Wish Chopper was here to make sure." Luffy then got onto Carue's back, and placed Ace in front of him. "Looks alright." Carue smirked. Luffy and Ace weren't heavy at all to him. His feather's might be turning a bit gray, but he still has a lot of energy and pep in his ducky body.

"This is so cool! This is the first time I've ever rode a duck!"

"Well, Ace, you might wanna hold on."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Luffy then held onto Carue's reins. Ace followed his father's example, and did the same. He noticed that his mom and sister were also holding onto the camel. "We're ready." When Luffy said that, Carue and Eyelashes ran fast enough to make even Ace and Belle-mere scream.

Ace was soon laughing after the surprise of the speed went away. "This is awesome! He's almost as fast as the Coup de Burst!"

"Nah. I don't think he's quite that fast, but he's still pretty quick."

A few minutes passed, with the family passing through quite a few towns. None of them looked to be in any bad shape whatsoever. They even ran through Yuba, and saw that it was a rich and flourishing oasis. Luffy was even able to see and wave at Toto before they ran past the healthy and happy looking old man. Toto was able to somehow see that it was Luffy, and happily waved back. "Come visit Yuba before you leave!"

"Will do!"

Alabasta was truly at peace. Just for safety measures, Luffy used his Observation Haki to scan the island. All he could sense was happiness and joy. No malice. No misery. No war. Nothing evil at all. Just a bunch of people enjoying their lives.

"Luffy! I can see the palace from here!"

Luffy looked to see that Nami was right. In just a few minutes, he would see Vivi and Moses again after so long. Carue and Eyelash stopped right in front of the palace doors, letting their passengers get off. Ace was amazed. This wasn't his first palace, but it was a really cool looking one. Without even hesitating, as soon as the doors were opened, Ace ran right in.

"Ace! Get back here!"

"Don't worry, Nami. He'll be fine. I'm sure the Hawk guy or the Dog guy or that funny old man will be there to help him out."

"You mean Pell, Chaka, and Igaram?"

"Yeah. Those guys." Nami just sighed.

* * *

Ace was running around the palace, drinking in the sight of the majestic building. He couldn't help but laugh at the amount of fun he was having in the huge palace. "This place rocks!"

"Would you keep it down." Ace looked to see a handsome young boy, no older than him, leaning against the wall. The first thing about the boy that caught Ace's attention was his blue hair and eyes. The boy was wearing what looked like purple robes, with a velvet sash around his waist. But what really caught Ace's attention... was that the boy was shorter than him. "You're being too loud. Don't be such a kid."

Ace grew a tick mark. "Hah? Who are you calling a kid, twerp?"

The boy also grew a tick mark. "Twerp?" The boy got off the wall, and walked towards Ace.

Ace gave the trademark Monkey D. smile as he got into a fighting stance. "Wanna go?"

The boy got into his own stance. "Bring it."

* * *

Luffy, Nami, and Belle-mere had just entered the throne room. "Luffy! Nami! It's been too long!" Vivi was happily smiling at her old friends from her throne.

"Vivi!" Without even hesitating, Luffy warped to Vivi, and happily hugged the beautiful queen. "I've missed you so much!"

Vivi was actually laughing. "Luffy, that tickles! Do you have stubble? Are you trying to grow a beard?"

Luffy never let up on his hug. "No. I just keep forgetting to shave. But who cares?! It's been way too long!"

Nami walked up and punched Luffy's head to get him off of Vivi, leaving behind a giant swelling on his head. "Show some manners, you idiot. Vivi's a queen, now. You can't just hug her like that whenever you want now."

Luffy sat up and rubbed his swelling. "Eh? Why not? Even though she's a queen now, aren't we still friends with her?" Nami sighed.

Vivi laughed. "It's alright, Nami. I really don't mind. Besides, isn't Luffy the Pirate King? Royalty should be allowed to hug royalty."

"Yeah! What Vivi said! In fact, why don't you hug her too? Hasn't it been a while?"

"We're pirates! Not royalty! Even though we definitely have enough money to be royals, we're not royals. You still shouldn't hug a queen so rudely."

"Well, shouldn't he at least be allowed to hug his wife?" Nami looked up to see Vivi flash the ring Luffy gave her. "I am technically one of the Pirate Queens, meaning I'm also technically one of Luffy's wives."

Nami widened her eyes in shock. "Vivi! You shouldn't be saying that out loud! What if the government finds out?!"

"Oh, it's quite alright. Alabasta doesn't need the government. It's pretty much common knowledge that this county is part of Luffy's territory. No pirate is foolish enough to attack us. The marines wouldn't make a move on us either. Not with men like Luffy and Adonis as the country's known allies."

"B-But what about your people? Your guards? Won't they question your rule if they know your the wife of the Pirate King, as well as the mother of one of his children?"

"Oh, everyone already knows that."

"WHAT?! HOW?! I THOUGHT YOU TRICKED EVERYONE INTO THINKING MOSES WAS KOHZA'S SON!"

Vivi laughed sheepishly. "That worked, at first. However, one day, Igaram took Moses out for a walk to explore Alubarna. When the two stopped to eat at a local restaurant, a drunk customer kept on insulting Luffy. Moses has always admired his father. He respected him for selflessly saving Alabasta and other kingdoms, and never pillaging villages or harming innocent people. He always saw Luffy as a hero."

"But I'm not a hero. Heroes share their meat, but I wanna keep all the meat for myself."

Vivi giggled at that. "That's how you define a hero?"

Nami punched Luffy. "For the last time, that's NOT how you describe a hero!"

Vivi shook her head. "Some things never change. Anyway, as I said before, Moses idolized his father. He couldn't stand hearing some drunkard call his father a 'worthless pirate scumbag that only brings misery.' If what I remember correctly from what Igaram said, Moses yelled:

" _Stop it! Stop insulting my dad!" Everyone looked towards the voice, and was shocked, none more than the drunkard._

 _Moses was standing, tears streaming down his eyes. "My dad is a great man! He saved this country from that false hero, Crocodile, and didn't ask for anything in return!"_ Nami jolted at that, now REALLY glad she decided to cancel the payment. _"He's also saved plenty of other countries, like Dressrosa and Fish Man Island! He's not afraid to punch those cruel Celestial Dragons, and stands up to corrupt madmen like Akainu! He's done more for this seas than the marines ever have! What right do you have to insult him?! My dad isn't worthless! He isn't scum! He doesn't bring misery! He's the Pirate King! He's my father!"_

"He said that with so much passion. Of course, news spread across the land like wildfire. Many of the citizens couldn't believe that their precious queen gave birth to the son of the Pirate King... but many more didn't even care. Some where even happy. Even Toto himself didn't know before then, but all he did was cry tears of joy. I think he was actually really happy that Moses was Luffy's. I suppose he still hasn't totally forgiven Kohza for forming and leading the rebellion. Moses and Toto's relationship never changed. They said to each other:"

" _I don't care that you're not Kohza's child! You're still my precious grandson," Toto said with tears of happiness in his eyes._

 _Moses was also crying, hugging the man he loved like a grandpa. "And you're still my Grandpa Toto!"_

Vivi smiled at the memory. "He still calls Toto grandpa to this day. It's funny, especially since he never once called Kohza 'dad'. He would always call him either Kohza or Uncle Kohza, even in public. He does love and respect Kohza, but he has never once considered him to be his father. In his mind, you were his one and only father, Luffy." Luffy smiled and giggled at that.

Nami was still worried. "What about the government? There's no way they'd allow you to have Luffy's son."

"Oddly enough, the news about Moses never left the island. If it had, it would have been a major headliner." Nami realized that Vivi was right. There's no way the government would keep Moses's lineage a secret. They probably would have sent a Heaven's Judgment as soon as they found out. She couldn't understand why it wasn't world wide news by now.

Little did either Nami or even Vivi herself know, Kohza and the royal guard made precautions to prevent that from ever happening. The countrymen honestly didn't care that their young prince was the son of the Pirate King. They all loved him anyway. It was widely known among the people that Luffy and the Straw Hats were the ones that stopped Crocodile, so they loved Moses even more for being the son of their true hero. The outsiders couldn't wait to blabber, but Kohza and the guards bribed them not to, with either money... or fists. . . . Usually fists.

"QUEEN VIVI!" The group looked to see a guard running towards them. "QUEEN VIVI, TERRIBLE NEWS!"

Vivi rose from her throne, worried about what was concerning the soldier. "What is the matter? Has something happened?"

"It's Prince Moses!"

Vivi raised an eyebrow. "Moses?" When she said her son's name, the boy walked in... and showed his mother a sight that caused her jaw to hit the floor.

"I got in a fight. . . . But I kinda lost." Moses couldn't look at his mom. His hair was even more messed up than usual. He had developing bruises on the right side of his face, and a somewhat bloody nose. He had some rolled up tissue in his left nostril that absorbed some of the blood, but his right nostril had a small drop of it. His clothes were wrinkled and filthy, showing obvious signs of his falling many times during the fight.

Vivi screamed, while Luffy laughed. "Way to go, Moses!"

Moses recognized the voice, looked up, and smiled happily. "Dad!"

Luffy waved at his son. "Yo."

The boy ran and jumped into his father's arms, who happily caught him. "You're actually here!"

"Of course, I am. Like I'm gonna miss my son's birthday two years in a row."

Moses then pouted at his dad. "How come you missed my birthday last year, anyway?"

"Sorry. A lot of stuff happened. Comes with being the Pirate King, ya know?"

Moses was still pouting at first, but couldn't help but smile when he saw his dad's smile. "Ow."

"Keep still." Vivi was rubbing medicine on her son while her husband held him. "You could have been seriously hurt, young man!"

"You should have seen me, dad! Bam! Pow! That jerk didn't know what hit him!"

Luffy laughed as he ruffled his son's hair. "Way to go! Ya know, your mom got into a fight with your uncle Kohza."

"Really?!"

"Hey! You were way worse than me, Luffy!" The father and son laughed at the mother. Vivi pouted ash she continued to rub ointment on her son. "So, who did you get into a fight with?"

"I don't know. I didn't get the jerk's name. Weirdly enough, he kinda looked like dad."

"Hm?"

"Still, it doesn't matter. Next time I see him, I'll beat the crap out of him!"

Luffy laughed while Vivi fumed. "Language!"

"Mom! Dad!" Nami, Luffy... and Moses recognized the voice. Moses jolted at the sound of his nemesis's voice, while Nami turned and screamed. "Yo. I'm here. Took me a while to find it, though.

"A-A-A-A-A-ACE! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU'RE A WRECK!"

Ace laughed. "You should see the other guy. Got into a fight with some twerp, and beat the crap out of him."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TWERP?!" Everyone looked to see a fuming Moses glaring at Ace... and actually growling. . . . It was actually kinda cute.

Luffy looked between his two sons. "Moses, was he the one you fought?"

"Yeah! And this time, I'm gonna win! Let me at 'im! I'll beat the crap out of him!" Moses was actually trying to get out of his dad's grip, only making him laugh in the process.

"Oh? You wanna round two? Bring it!" Ace looked ready to fight, a Monkey D. grin on his face. However, he was smacked on the back of his head by his sister. He pouted at his sister while rubbing the now sore spot. "What was that for?"

"For getting in a fight with the crowned prince of Alabasta. Now how am I supposed to get him in debt to me if he doesn't even like us?"

"Wait, that guy's the prince? I beat up the prince?" Belle-mere nodded her head. "Neat. I just beat up a prince." Ace laughed the same way his father does.

"You won't think it's so funny after I'm done beating you up! Let me down, dad!"

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Why did you call him that? He's my dad."

"No. He's my dad."

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I'm the dad of both of you."

Ace and Moses looked towards their grinning father. "Moses, meet your brother and sister, Ace and Belle-mere. Ace, Belle-mere, meet your brother, Moses."

The brothers lost their color. "T-That twerp's my brother?"

Belle-mere smacked the back of Ace's head. "Did you forget? He's the reason we're here in the first place. We came to celebrate his birthday, idiot."

"Oh, yeah. That was why we came."

"YOU EVEN ASKED ABOUT HIM!"

"I did? Oh, maybe I did. Still, is he really our brother? He doesn't look much like dad. And he's kinda weak." Moses grew a tick mark.

"He obviously took after his mom, moron. Look! He looks exactly like Mama Vivi. He even has her blue hair and eyes."

"Oh, yeah. He does." Ace then placed his hands on the back of his head. "He's still not as tough as we are, though. Shishishi."

"That's it!" Moses then jumped out of his dad's grip, which greatly surprised the Pirate King, and tackled Ace.

The two were then rolling around in a fight cloud, punching, kicking, and grappling the other.

"Would you two stop fighting," Nami yelled angrily.

"Moses! Don't fight your brother," Vivi yelled with a concern look.

During their little scuffle, Igaram walked in with a smile. "Queen Vivi, your g-" Igaram coughed a bit, cleared his throat, and tried to tune his voice. "Your next guest for Prince Moses's birthday has a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-A-AAAAHHHH! WHAT IS THAT RAPSCALLION DOING TO THE PRINCE?!"

"Oh, Funny Old Man. Long time, no see."

Igaram looked to see Luffy, smiling at the sight of the two boys fighting. "Luffy?! Just what is going on?! Who is that brute fighting the young prince?!"

"Oh, that's my son, Ace. You know, Moses's brother?" Igaram's jaw dropped.

"Luffy!" The Pirate King looked towards the Queen of Alabasta. "Can't you stop them?!"

"Why?" The two women and Igaram's eyes widened. "They're boys. Fighting is what they do. That's especially true between brothers. This is totally normal. It's how boys grow. It's how I was with my brothers."

"Well, I don't want my son to give Vivi's a black eye! Stop them!"

"But they look like they're having fun. Just look at Ace's smile. Moses looks like he's enjoying himself, too."

"Luffy! They'll get hurt! Please, stop them!" Vivi was really worried for the well being of the boys.

"Luffy! Do not allow for the Prince to get hurt anymore than he already is!" Igaram was at his wit's end.

Luffy sighed in disappointment. He really didn't want to interrupt his sons' fun fight, but he didn't want to argue with his wives, especially not Nami. He was about to stop the fight, but something happened.

During their little tousle, the two boys rolled into something strong. They looked to see a pair of legs in black jeans. "Well, you two seem to be having fun." The boys immediately recognized the voice. The two slowly looked up... to see the smiling face of their oldest brother. "Yo."

The two had huge smiles as they jumped up and hugged Adonis. "Big Bro!"

Adonis laughed at their actions. "A little excited to see me, don't you think? Especially you, Moses. Isn't this the first time you and I met?"

"But I have heard so much about you, and have wanted to meet you for so long!"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah! You're like dad, the very definition of awesome! You showed the world that they didn't need to be afraid of those Celestial Dragon jerks, saved Sonia from the World Government, took on the Navy's strongest formation, forced Akainu to retire, and got a great man like Smoker to take over as Fleet Admiral!"

"That last one was actually coincidence."

"I've wanted to met you for so long! Why are you here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my little brother on his birthday?"

"You knew?"

"Dad told me via Transponder Snail. I want to get closer to my family. Act like a real older brother. If I wanna do that, I should at least visit my little brothers and sisters, especially on their special days."

Moses smiled, completely forgetting his rematch with Ace. He did notice something, however. "Hm? Big bro, what's that on your back?"

"Hm? Oh." Adonis put down Ace and Moses, and reached for his back. "This... is your birthday present from me." Adonis held the gift in front of Moses's face.

"A wooden staff?" Moses took the staff with both hands. "Whoa. It's kinda heavy."

"Definitely a load off my back. It's a bit of a trophy."

"Trophy?"

"When my crew stopped on a seemingly uninhabited island to get some food and water, I stumbled upon some hermit. He was a crazy old codger that attacked me the moment he saw me. This guy looked seriously old. Completely bald, covered in wrinkles, and had a beard that touched the ground. Yet, he was still one heck of a fight. He was weirdly fast, and as strong as me. Weirdly enough, he only used his staff to fight me. I was almost tempted to use my powers. That's when things started to get weird."

"He smacked the ground with his staff, and completely split it in half. He wasn't even using haki, and I didn't even feel any vibrations from the strike. Then, he smacked a big rock with the staff, and water came spewing out. But the weirdest thing he did with that stick... was completely part the lake we were near. We even fought in between the water. You know how weird it is to fight between two hug walls of water? Still, as tough as this guy was... I still won, but get this, all I really did was kick the guy's staff out of his hand. I still remember what that old geezer said after he fell to the ground."

" _How? How could I have been defeated by a demon such as you? I had the Staff of God."_

" _Staff of God?"_

" _That holy weapon should have helped me defeat you... no. That may not be true. I had become drunk on the power that great weapon gave me. I was greedy, wanting it's awesome power for myself. That's why I came to this secluded island. To be alone with it. I have tainted my own heart. I have become unworthy to wield it."_ The old man looked at Adonis. _"Demon. . . . No, young man. I say to you... find a worthy wielder of this staff. One who is pure of heart. One who cares for his fellow man. One who will use the great power of this staff to help all of God's children. Find someone... who will not become like me."_ The old man shakily held the staff towards Adonis, who accepted the request. As soon as Adonis touched the staff, he felt uncomfortable. It felt like he was being shocked, a burning sensation coursing through his arm. He really didn't like this staff. Though it was light in weight, it was the heaviest burden Adonis has ever accepted. _"I leave this heavy burden... to you... Prince of the Pirates."_ With that, the old man died.

Adonis looked down at the old man, who died with his eyes open. Adonis knelt down, closed the man's eyes, and place his hands on his chest. Using his powers, Adonis made a grave for the nameless old man, and left the island with the staff still in hand.

"And that's where your gift came from." Adonis looked up from his reminiscing to see Moses, Ace, and even Luffy and Belle-mere staring at him with eyes of wonder.

"Wow." Moses looked down at the staff. "And your giving this to me?"

"Yes. The old man told me to give it to someone pure of heart, who cares for their fellow man, and would use the staff's great power to help people. Who would be a better wielder than the famous Loving Prince Moses? I've heard how you try to help people in your country, from small and odd jobs to helping your mother find a way to better the kingdom for the people." Adonis stood up, towering over the young prince of Alabasta. "You are the perfect wielder for that staff."

Moses looked at the gift. "How... How do I use it?"

"I don't know. All I know for sure is that I don't like it. I've seriously been wanting to get rid of it. I also know that it's, by all accounts, just a long piece of wood. No sea prism. No Devil Fruit. Nothing. It should just be a normal stick, but we both know it's anything but." Moses just stared at the staff, his concentration only broken when he felt Adonis ruffle his hair. "You can figure that thing out later. Maybe you can even get one of your royal guards to teach you how to fight using a staff. But for now, don't we have a certain prince's birthday to celebrate?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!"

Adonis sweat dropped. "You almost forgot to celebrate your own birthday?"

"Worse! I almost forgot that Grandma Terracotta said my birthday feast would be ready right about now!"

"Terracotta?"

"She's the royal head chef, as well as Igaram's wife," Vivi explained.

"Oh. That so? . . . Wait."

"DID MOSES SAY FEAST?!" Adonis, Luffy, and Ace yelled.

Without hesitating, Adonis picked up Moses. Then, he, Luffy, and Ace took off running, all four boys chanting: "FOOD!"

Nami and Belle-mere had blank eyes as they stared at the dust cloud their male family members left behind, while Vivi just giggled.

"Mom? Why are the boys in our family such idiots?"

"I really wish I knew, sweetie. Ah. But Saul is an exception."

"Mama Robin is lucky. Do they even know where the dinning room is?"

"They don't need to. They just need to follow their noses."

"Oh, right. . . . We should probably go before they eat every crumb, huh?"

"Good idea. Vivi, shall we?"

"If we want to eat, I suppose we should."

The women calmly walked to the dinning room. When they entered, they saw that the boys were already gorging themselves, even Moses. Usually, he'd be lectured for eating like that by Vivi or Igaram, both saying he needs to act like a proper prince. However, Vivi knew that argument would be useless now that Moses's father and brothers were here. Adonis was the biggest problem, since he himself was technically a royal prince. You can't exactly lecture the Pirate Prince and Prince of Alabasta about eating when his older brother is a Pirate Prince and Prince of the Amazons. As such, Vivi decided to let Moses eat how he wants just for today.

The girls also sat down to enjoy their food. They did enjoy a great deal of it. However, Nami and Belle-mere both had to punch Luffy and Ace respectively for trying to take the food off of their plates. Adonis himself had to bonk Moses's head every time the boy would try to steal food off of his older brother's plate. Vivi kept on laughing the entire time. The royal guards couldn't believe their queen could laugh at the sight, nor could they believe that their prince could be so gluttonous. However, the guards themselves couldn't help but burst out laughing when they saw the tricks and pranks the boys pulled. The feeling of a family dinner became infectious, and everyone in the dinning room was now enjoying themselves. Some of the older royal members couldn't help but compare this moment to the time the Straw Hat Pirates ate in the dinning room.

Moses was having a blast with his family. He thought the only way his birthday would be better would be if the rest of the Straw Hats and his grandpa were here, but he was still satisfied. Besides, his dad showed up around the time his grandpa needed his daily nap, and he knew his Pirate Family was very busy with one thing or another. At least he had his older brother, the man he wanted to meet the most, at his birthday party.

After a feast and some cake, it was time for Moses to say goodbye to his pirate family.

Nami and Belle-mere had just gotten on top of Eyelash, and Luffy had placed Ace on Carue's back. "Well, looks like we're going."

"It was great seeing you, dad, Mama Nami, Belle-mere..." Moses then looked at Ace with shining eyes. "Next time, Ace, I'll be strong enough to beat you."

Ace grinned, and smashed a fist into a palm. "Yeah, right. I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm gonna get stronger, and beat you again!"

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm gonna get stronger than that, and beat you TWICE!"

"Hah! I'll beat you ten times in a row!"

"I'll beat you one hundred times in a row!"

"Wanna go now?!"

"Bring it! I gotta staff!"

"Like that's gonna help-" Ace was then smacked on the head by his mom's Clima-Tact. "Ow."

"Stop picking a fight with your brother."

"Yes, mom."

"Hah!" Moses got hit by Nami's Clima-Tact as well. "You, too."

"Yes, Mama Nami."

Nami smiled. "It feels good to have a rich prince call you 'Mama'. However, if you argue with your brother one more time, I'm taking one hundred thousand beli out of your allowance, and your mom won't stop me."

"Eh?! Is she serious, mom!"

Vivi giggled. "Dead serious. And I really wouldn't stop her."

Moses paled, and held onto his staff. "I'll be good."

Everyone except for Moses laughed. "Oh, and Ace, I'm cutting off your allowance for a year for picking a fight with your brother." Now Ace paled, with everyone laughing at both him and Moses.

"Well, I guess I better get going."

Moses looked at Adonis, and was amazed when he saw his brother sprout wings. "Whoa! You have wings like Uncle Pell does!"

"Yeah. They're really useful for traveling at quicker speeds."

"Hey, can you fly me around Alabasta, like Uncle Pell does?!" Moses looked excited.

Adonis chuckled, and ruffled Moses's hair. "Maybe next time." Moses pouted. "Moses, until the next time I come back, can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you'll practice with your new staff. I want you to become the best you you can possibly be. Be the prince Alabasta deserves. Alright?"

Moses looked right into his brother's eyes... and smiled. "Alright. I promise. One day, I'll be a man worthy of being Alabasta's king! I'll be strong enough to protect this kingdom, and keep it's people happy. Also, I promise... that I'll become so skilled with this staff..." Moses held out the staff towards Adonis. "That I'll give even you a run for your money with it! I'll be strong enough to take on the strongest Pirate Prince, strong enough to protect my mother, strong enough to protect my kingdom, and strong enough... to walk up to the world, and yell at the top of my lungs..." Moses raised the staff to the sky. "That I'm not just Nefeltari Moses, son of Queen Vivi and Prince of Alabasta! I'm Monkey D. Nefeltari Moses, son of Queen Vivi and Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, and younger brother of Monkey D. Boa Adonis, Prince of Alabasta, and one of the Princes of the Pirates!"

Luffy laughed in pride at what his son said. Ace couldn't help but smile at what his brother said. Even Nami and Belle-mere were smiling in pride. Vivi was crying tears of joy, proud of her son, and happy that he loves his family so much. Adonis was also smiling. "Nice resolve, little brother. Though, I don't think you really need to brag about being related to me. Being dad's son is more than enough. You're basically saying your related to me by saying he's your dad."

"No. I want people to know my brother is the strongest prince."

Adonis chuckled. "Alright." Adonis turned towards the rest of the family. "Dad, Step Mother Nami, Step Mother Vivi, Ace, Belle-mere, see you guys later. Bye." With that, Adonis flew away, leaving the rest to say their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess that's our cue. Vivi, we'll see you on your birthday. Brook says he has a special birthday song planned for you."

Vivi giggled. "Thanks for spoiling my birthday surprise, Luffy."

"It was a surprise?"

Nami hit Luffy with her Clima-Tact. "Not anymore, idiot."

"Ow. Well, sorry about that. Moses, Vivi, we'll see you next time."

With that last goodbye, Carue and Eyelash took off running, taking Luffy, Nami, and their kids back to the Mini Merry.

Moses and Vivi just stood at the entrance, staring happily at the retreating family members. "Hey, mom?"

"Hm?"

"Who would I get to teach me how to fight with a staff?"

"Oh? Already want to start with that, do you?"

"Of course. I did promise Adonis."

"I suppose you did." Vivi placed her hand on her son's back, and led him back into the palace. "We'll find a trainer later. Maybe Uncle Kohza might know someone. However, you have studying to do."

"Geh. Do I really have to?"

"If I remember correctly, you promised Adonis to be the best you you could possibly be, and be a man worthy of being Alabasta's king. You need to do quite a bit of studying to have the knowledge and wisdom of an excellent ruler. Staff training can come later."

Moses sighed. "Yes, mom."

 **A/N: Been a while since I did this. Not sure if it turned out very well or not. Meh, I'll let you guys decide that. That's what reviewers are for, right?**


	6. The Steel Prince and Mermaid Princess

It was a beautiful day on the Thousand Sunny. Bright sun, blue sky, a few fluffy clouds, and a gentle breeze. Luffy was sitting on the figure head, looking out at sea, and catching every piece of meat Ace would shoot at him without looking. Nami was applying suntan lotion on her daughter, so she wouldn't get a sunburn while the two basked in the sun. Nami was wearing a bikini while Belle-mere was wearing a cute and expensive one piece that her mother got on a "bargain". Robin was reading a book, with Sonia peacefully sleeping in the chair next to her. The mother and daughter were both wearing bikinis.

Zoro and Muramasa were both meditating in the Crow's Nest, while Sanji was cooking up snacks for everyone, especially the women of the crew. Yes, that includes the little lady of the ship, as well. Chopper was in his office, making some more medicine he got from the last island. Unfortunately, he saw a picture of his little girl. It took a lot of convincing, but Adonis was finally able to persuade Chopper into letting Tina become the doctor of his ship. Though Chopper is extremely proud of his daughter, he still really misses her. He missed her so much, in fact, that he was now crying while hugging his daughter's picture. Franky, Usopp, Joey, and Haysopp were working in their workshop, trying to make some kind of new gadget. All the while, Brook was playing a few melodies on his violin.

* * *

Now then, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed that one man has not been mentioned. Well, that's because he's alone in the library, furthest from the rest of the family. Saul was doing research on the compass he found, with a cup of tea and a few apple slices by his side. He has been trying to find any information he could on the compass he found on the island where he was attacked by the Mountain Pirates, and rescued by Muramasa and the others.

Letting out a tired and defeated sigh, Saul closed the book he was reading, leaned back against his chair, and took the last sip of his tea. "Still no concrete clues." Saul looked at the compass. "The needle just keeps spinning around. Not even Stepmother Nami can figure it out."

Saul grabbed the Eternal Pose, and examined it. "Beautiful craftsmanship." Saul tightened his grip on the compass. "Strong enough to withstand even my monstrous strength." He then traced his finger across the Pose. "Has intricate designs carved into the sides. All in all, this compass is a work of art that could be worth a fortune."

* * *

On the deck of the Sunny, Nami and Belle-mere jumped up from their seats, with berry signs for eyes. "Someone said 'fortune'."

Luffy looked at his wife and daughter in confusion. "I didn't hear anything."

Robin was still reading her book. "Are you sure you heard someone say that?"

The mother and daughter looked at Robin with eyes shining bright enough for the beautiful woman to wear her sunglasses, even under the umbrella she was sitting under. "WITHOUT A DOUBT!"

* * *

Saul sighed as he placed the compass back on the table. "Monetary value aside, I just wish I knew what it was for. I have to be missing something." Saul leaned back on his chair, staring at the ceiling. He then looked at the book he was reading, and grabbed it to stare at the title. "Just what were you using this compass for, Joy Boy?"

Through much research, Saul found out that the previous owner of the compass he had found had once belonged to a man simply known as Joy Boy. However, that's all he could find. There were no records of how the compass was made, found, or used. There weren't even any records as to where it lead. As of right now, it was just a valuable antique.

* * *

The greedy mother and daughter jolted again, their eyes shadowed by their long hair. "Mother, I believe I sensed the word 'valuable' being used."

Nami patted her daughter's head. "I'm proud of you, Belle-mere. You're able to sense when important words are being used...but..."

The mother and daughter's eyes then shinned dangerously, and roared in unison, "IT'S PISSING ME OFF THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOSE WORDS ARE BEING USED FOR!"

Ace was so scared of his mom and sister, that he ran to his dad for protecting. Robin just kept reading her book. Sonia opened her eye a little bit before going back to sleep. Zoro and Muramasa were still mediating. They were used to the yells of the witch and her hell spawn. Sanji made sure to make the desserts of Nami and Belle-mere especially delicious to calm them down. The inventors of the crew were so startled by the navigators' yells, that they accidentally dropped on of their tools. It caused a bit of an explosion. Chopper's office was shaken by the explosion, and caused some of his vials to fall. Fortunately, he was able to catch all of them. Unfortunately, he caught them in a way that forced him to stay still... and there was no one to help. Brook was so surprised, his soul jumped out of his body.

* * *

The only one besides Luffy, Robin, Zoro, and Muramasa who were not effected by the scream was Saul. He was too lost in thought, eyes closed with his hand behind his head. His eyes popped open when he remembered something. "Joy Boy?" Saul then sat up straight. "If I remember correctly, Mother told me that she read about someone named Joy Boy on a Poneglyph during one of her adventures with Father. I wonder..." Saul grabbed the compass and ran to his mother.

* * *

"Mother!"

Robin looked up from her book to see her son run towards her. "Yes, Saul?"

"Mother, didn't you tell me about someone named Joy Boy?"

"I did."

"May I ask where you read of him?"

"On a Poneglyph on the previous Fishman Island."

"Previous? You mean the one father destroyed?"

"Indeed."

"Well, do you know if they took that Poneglyph with them to New Fishman Island?"

"Of course. It's one of their county's treasures. Why the sudden interest?"

Saul tossed the compass into the air, caught it, and flashed it to his mother. "I think it might hold a hint to the use of this compass. It did use to belong to Joy Boy himself, after all." Saul then pocketed the compass, walked to the rails, and whistled. Banchi then appeared out of the waves, looking as drowsy as ever. He let out a kind of purr when Saul rubbed his head. "Hey, Banchi. Think you can take me to New Fishman Island?" Banchi just nodded his head lazily.

"Wait a minute." Saul looked at his mother, who actually closed her book and pulled down her sunglasses to look right into her son's eyes. "You really plan on going alone?"

"Um... yeah."

"That's not a good idea." Saul looked at his stepmother. "You may have your mom's personality and brains, but you do have a certain quality that definitely makes you Luffy's son."

"Huh? And what's that?"

"You're a trouble magnet," the two women said in unison.

"I am?"

"You fought Vice Admiral Momonga while your mother and I were shopping." Lightning hit Saul after Nami said that, causing him to shrink.

"You destroyed a group of men, who turned out to be nobles, after they tried to claim the castle you rebuilt for themselves." Another strike of lightning caused by his mother's words.

"You accidentally destroyed a Celestial Dragon's war ship by testing an ancient weapon you found and rebuilt with Franky's help." Lightning strikes the same spot three times from Nami's words, making Saul even smaller than even Belle-mere.

"And we most certainly haven't forgotten what happened last month, when you got captured by a group of pirates, and had to be rescued by Muramasa and the others." K.O.! Saul was now as small as a doll by the final combo lightning strike of the women of the ship!

"In accordance to your track record, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go alone," said the mother of the second oldest Pirate Prince while still reading her book.

Saul was depressed for a bit, until an thought popped in his head. "I won't be alone." Robin looked up from her book towards her son, and Nami pulled down her sunglasses to look at her stepson. "Uncle Jinbei will be there. He should be fully recovered by now, right?"

Nami took a while to think. "It's been about three months since some of Big Mom's kids attacked us. Dogtooth and Cracker did give him a pretty brutal beating, but he should be fully healed by now."

"If anything, he probably was made to stay there because of Keimi and Arista. He just can't say no to those two whenever they ask for help running the Mermaid Cafe. And if Shirahoshi or Ariel asked him for help with anything, he's pretty much stuck. He just can't say no to them, especially since they're practically his nieces." You can tell that Robin knew Jinbei's weaknesses pretty well.

"See, Mother? I'll be just fine, since Uncle Jinbei will be there."

Robin took a while to think, before sighing in defeat. "Very well." Saul smiled in victory and joy. "However, I will call ahead to let Jinbei know you're coming."

"Um, wouldn't it be a tad bit easier to call Stepmother Shirahoshi?"

"If I can't reach Jinbei, I'll call her next. I would rather not bother a queen. Anyway, I will call and let them know you're coming. They will keep a close eye on you, and make sure you keep out of as much trouble as possible." Robin took a sip of the tea next to her. "Though, considering that you're my and Luffy's son, I'm sure that's far easier said than done."

Saul chuckled. "Well, like you said, mother, I'm your and father's son. I'm a Monkey D. and a Nico. Both bloodlines seem to attract quite a bit of unwanted attention. However, both also seems to be quite skilled in getting out of those very situations."

Robin giggled a bit. "That we do. Have a safe trip, my son."

Saul crouched down, and lightly kissed his mother's cheek. "I will. I'll see you soon, mother." Robin just giggled.

Saul was about to jump onto Banchi, but felt a tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Sonia, still lounging on her chair, and still with her eyes closed. Actually, she was still asleep. Still, in this state, while lightly snoring, she was still able to point at her cheek.

Smiling, Saul bent down, and kissed his little sister's cheek, which made the girl smile and snuggle up to her chair. "See you later, Sonia."

"Have a safe trip..." Sonia yawned a bit. "Saul."

"Big Bro Saul!" Saul looked in time to catch a piece of cooked meat flying at him. He looked to see Ace smiling, waving goodbye while holding his smoking meat cannon. "Enjoy your snack on your trip!"

Saul smiled. "I will. Thank you, Ace." Saul then took a bite out of the delicious meat.

"Saul, be sure to bring back some gold from your trip." Saul chuckled at his sister's request. He didn't even have to look to know that Nami was patting her daughter's head in pride.

"Saul, be sure to say hi to Shirahoshi, Ariel, Keimi, and Arista for me!"

"I will, father."

"Oh, and could you be so kind as to ask Queen Shirahoshi for her panties?" Brook's question earned him an empty glass to the head, courtesy of Nami.

Saul just shook his head as he chuckled at Brook's question, before finally jumping onto Banchi's back. "Let's go, Banchi. To New Fishman Island." With that, Saul finally went off to see Joy Boy's Poneglyph.

* * *

Saul honestly didn't know how long it took Banchi to reach their destination. He fell asleep after he ate his snack. He was awoken by Banchi's purr. He looked up to see New Fishman Island. The entire island was hidden by barrier reefs large enough to be mistaken for mountains. They were absolutely impossible to climb, and the reef's were too high for even flight-capable creatures to reach. The only way to gain access into the island was via underwater. Though, one needs extreme skill to do so, since the reefs underwater are even more treacherous than the reef on the surface. So far, the only one who was able to navigate it was Law. The only reason the Thousand Sunny was able to enter the island so easily was thanks to Surume.

The reef circled around for miles, more than large enough to hold an entire island twice the size of the original Fishman Island. In fact, it did. This was New Fishman Island. The new paradise that Luffy found for the fishmen and mermaids to call their home. Only the ones who are closest to Luffy know about this place. The list includes Law, his grandfather, his father, and of course his crew and their family members.

There are only four marine officers that Luffy told New Fishman Island about: Zoro's wife, Tashigi; their daughter, Kodachi; the marine admiral that Luffy is actually great friends with, Coby; and the new Fleet Admiral, Smoker. Luffy trusted these marines like they were members of his own crew. Hell, Tashigi and Kodachi might as well be his family, considering their the family of his best friend and First Mate.

Saul climbed out of Banchi's transporter, and looked around at New Fishman Island with a smile. "As beautiful as ever. Last time I came here was to try the new dish Arista made. Wonder if I can have it again before I leave?"

"Big Brother!" Saul looked forward to see a green blur flying towards him. Before he knew it, he felt something crash into his abs, and hug him tightly. "It's been so long! I heard from Uncle Jinbei that you were coming! I couldn't wait to see you again! And of course I'll make that dish for you again!"

Saul laughed as he patted his little sister's head. "I'm glad to hear that, Arista. It's been a long time, little sister." Arista looked up at her brother with a smile as beautiful and pure as her mother's.

"Arista, it's not fair to rush off to see your brother and leave me and Boss Jinbei behind!"

"Eh? But Mama, I really wanted to see him!"

Saul looked up and smiled. "It's been a long time, Stepmother Keimi, Uncle Jinbei."

"Mhm. It sure has." Keimi hadn't aged a bit. She looked as young and beautiful as ever. Not even her hair style changed.

"Ah, Saul. I sense you have become even stronger. I must have missed quite a bit in my three month long recovery." Now Jinbei did look older. His hair had many more gray areas, with his beard being completely white. He also had a bit of crow's feet and a few wrinkles. However, one shouldn't underestimate him. He still fights almost as well as he did in his prime. He's only a tiny bit slower, yet some say that he's somehow even stronger now than he was before.

Saul chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Oh, I have a good inkling. You're mother informed me of how you were captured by a pirate crew called the Mountain Pirates." Saul jolted a bit when Jinbei said that.

"EH?!" Saul looked to see both Keimi and Arista looking at him with their shocked faces that have become pretty famous in the family. Those two are the only ones Saul can think of with an even sillier shocked face than even Usopp and Haysopp. "YOU GOT CAPTURED?!"

Saul waved away the thought. "It all worked out in the end. I'm fine, as you can see."

"However..." Saul looked up to see a serious looking Jinbei with his arms crossed. "That was quite reckless of you, Saul. You're known as one of Luffy's most powerful children. A man of your reputation should always keep his guard up, and never allow himself to be captured."

Saul sighed. "I know, Uncle Jinbei."

Jinbei nodded. "So, what was it that you were captured for, anyway?"

"Oh." Saul dug into his back pocket, and took out the compass. "I went to the island to retrieve this."

"An Eternal Pose? Hm. There's something odd about it. The needle seems to be spinning indefinitely."

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out why. I hoping the Poneglyph might hold some kind of clue. This compass did belong to someone named Joy Boy, after all."

"Hm. Is that so? Well then, we should-"

Jinbei was interrupted by Keimi's scream. The two men looked towards her to see her holding her head as she looked at the sky. "The sun! It's at it's highest! That means it noon!"

Arista screamed as well. "It's almost time for the lunch rush! I forgot about it because I was too excited to see Big Brother!"

"I messed up!" Keimi then grabbed both Jinbei's and Arista's wrists. "No time to lose! Let's go!" Keimi then took off like Luffy in Second Gear, leaving nothing but a dust cloud and the sound of Jinbei yelling.

Saul just stared at the dust cloud, surprised at his mermaid stepmother's speed. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well... I guess I should head over to the palace. I was hoping that Uncle Jinbei might take me to the Poneglyph, but, looks like that's not happening."

* * *

Saul casually walked over to the palace. Along the way, many fishmen and mermaids greeted him. Many of them recognized him. Some saw him as the heroic human who saved of their friends and families when they were kidnapped by slavers after they left the reef to trade with the neighboring islands. Others recognized him as the son of the Pirate King, the man who gave them their paradise. A surprising few actually recognized him for something else: the older brother of their beautiful Princess Ariel, as well as the stepson of their gorgeous Queen Shirahoshi.

During the walk, Saul even ran into Hachi. The two were overjoyed to see each other. After a small conversation, and a free tray of Hachi's famous takoyaki, Saul went back to walking over to the palace while enjoying what was pretty much his lunch.

* * *

"And here we are. As gorgeous as ever." Saul couldn't help but chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. "I sometimes can't believe I helped rebuild this." Ryuuguu Palace hasn't changed that much, but it was once attacked.

A group of rebel fishmen, who still held onto Hody and Arlong's ideals, couldn't stand having a Queen who actually mated, and willingly gave birth to a human's child. Though she was still a mermaid, they saw Ariel as a half-breed abomination that needed to be dealt with. Of course, Luffy and the his crew arrived just in time to destroy the rebellion, without any fatal casualties to the peaceful innocents that were dragged into the rebellion. In fact, Shirahoshi and Ariel didn't get so much as a scratch. The rebels never even saw them. They were safe in the throne room the entire time. The outside of the castle, however, wasn't as lucky.

The rebels continuously attacked the outside, hoping to make it crumble and collapse. However, the castle still stood strong. By the end of the rebellion, it was badly damaged, but not beyond repair. This was when Saul was able to put his architectural skills to the test. With the help of Franky, Usopp, Haysopp, Joey, and the carpenters of New Fishman Island, Saul was able to rebuild the castle to it's former glory. Some even stated that it was even better. It was certainly stronger, that was for sure. Saul made sure to add a few new details to strengthen the castle's defenses, should another attack ever happen in the future.

* * *

Saul casually walked up the stair.

"Halt! Who goes- Ah! Prince Saul. Her Majesty is expecting you."

" _Hm. Mother must have called her after all."_

"Please, follow me." Saul followed the guard to the throne room. He looked around to see that nothing has really changed. It looked the same as when he rebuilt it. "Your Majesty. I bring you your stepson, Prince Saul."

"Thank you. Please, come close, Saul."

Saul did as he was told. He smiled at the sight before him. "It has been quite some time, Stepmother Shirahoshi. You're as beautiful as ever, I see."

Shirahoshi giggled. "And you're just as much as a gentleman as you were before." Shirahoshi had not changed at all, at least not in the looks department. She didn't really look that different at all, as if she hasn't aged a day since Luffy last saw her. However, she has a different aura to her. One of bravery and leadership. Some may argue that she has become even more beautiful because of this new, strong, confident aura to her. She was no longer the scared, crying, child she was when Luffy first met her. She was now the strong, respected, wise, and beloved Queen of New Fishman Island; as well as one of the Pirate Queens.

Saul looked around the throne room.

"Looking for Ariel?"

"I am. I expected her to be by your side, like she usually is. Is something the matter with her?"

Shirahoshi giggled. "Oh, nothing so dramatic. She was with me when your mother called. After she found out her favorite sibling was arriving, she went to her room to make herself seem more 'presentable'. She was so obsessed about making herself look perfect for when her beloved older brother arrived, that she fell asleep out of exhaustion when she finally reached what she believed was perfection." Shirahoshi giggled. "She can be so funny. She is already flawless. Makes me wonder why she would believe she needs to make herself more presentable."

Saul chuckled. "I suppose that's just how a maiden's heart works."

"Indeed."

"Well, I'll just let her rest. Anyway, Stepmother, the Poneglyph is in your treasury, correct?"

"No. It is not."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember that archipelago just north of here?"

"The inhabitable, small group of islands? They're far too small to be colonized. One could barely make it into a vacation home. The soil isn't exactly ideal for conventional farming, and there is barely any edible vegetation there to begin with."

Shirahoshi giggled. "As brilliant as always. We believed the Poneglyph would be safest there. It's on the largest of the islands, at the very center."

Saul bowed with a smile. "Thank you, Stepmother. At least it will be easy to find. The largest island is about as large as a small town. The only trouble I'll probably have is with the vegetation. But..." Saul lifted his left arm, and made it turn into steel. "I think I can handle it." Saul bowed once more. "Thank you for your help, Stepmother Shirahoshi. I will take my leave." Saul then turned around to walk away.

"Would you like some assistance? You're mother warned me about the danger you seem to attract."

A boulder might as well have fallen on Saul's head, but he shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to a small island. Trust me, Stepmother. Nothing will happen."

" _At least, I hope not."_

Shirahoshi just smiled. "Very well. I hope you find what you are looking for, my beloved stepson."

"As do I, Stepmother." That's when Saul finally left the throne room. "As do I."

* * *

It didn't take long for Banchi to reach the archipelago. It barely felt like ten minutes. Saul gently petted the turtle, causing it to purr. He saw a cave that he could safely hide in, and told him to rest in there. Banchi gladly followed the order.

Saul then began to explore the main island of the archipelago. It was actually quite beautiful, He ended up climbing quite high up the island. He was even able to see New Fishman Island from where he was. It looked like a giant rock from where he was standing. It really was the perfect place to hide New Fishman Island.

As Saul expected, the foliage was a bit troublesome. Nothing turning his arm into steel and swinging it at lightning speeds couldn't fix. He couldn't change the shape of his body or anything. All he could do was turn his skin into steel. He really wish he could manipulate his own skin. That way, he could turn his arm into a sword, or add spikes to his knuckles to make them even more devastating than they already are. . . . Though, does a punch powerful enough to leave a large hole in a mountain really need to become deadlier? True, he could only do that with the combined power of his haki and powers, but still. Just imagining that punch getting stronger or deadlier or both was kinda scary.

* * *

After a relaxing walk, the location of edible and delicious fruit, and a bit of sightseeing, Saul finally reached his destination at the highest point of the mountain. Before him was the Poneglyph. Saul will never get tired of seeing these glorious works of art that hold onto history.

He stood before the great stone book, reading the entire thing. "It really is like a letter of apology. It's actually a bit sad. Still, I hope you can rest in peace, knowing that my father accomplished your mission, Joy Boy."

Saul then sighed. "Still, I don't see any clues." He held his chin as he continued to analyze the great stone. "Hm, do you see anything, Ariel?"

Saul heard a cute yelp, along with the sound of bushes rustling. From behind a group of trees, a large shadow appeared. The shadow walked out, and a beautiful girl was seen. She had long hair as pink as her adorable lips, enchanting eyes as blue as the seas, and fair skin as lovely as pear. The beautiful girl was as tall as the trees, but that didn't deter her beauty. If anything, it amplified it. What's more, this beautiful giant was a mermaid. Not just any mermaid, but the daughter of Queen Shirahoshi. She was Ariel, the princess of New Fishman Island.

Ariel looked a bit timid, as if she was caught doing something naughty. "H-How long did you know I was following you, Elder Brother?"

"Hm? Oh, since we left the island."

"Eh?!"

Saul looked at his... uh... "little" sister, and gave her a teasing smile. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't be able to sense my own little sister? I knew you were following Banchi the moment he submerged."

"Eh? But... um..."

"If your wondering why I didn't say anything..." Saul raised his right arm, and activated his powers. "Devil Fruit user, remember? Besides, I couldn't exactly stick my head out and shout at you. Also, I can't give orders to Banchi while inside the carrier. He wouldn't be able to hear me. Uncle Franky and Uncle Usopp have been trying to fix that."

"I-I see." Ariel floated towards her brother with her Bubbly Coral, which miraculously was never popped during her trip and tailing her brother. She analyzed the stone. "Brother, can you really read this? I don't understand this language at all."

"Few people do. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Mother, Sonia, and I were the only ones left in the whole world who can read this."

"Hm?"

"The World Government made it forbidden to learn this language. They labeled my mother a criminal just for being able to read it. She has been studying this language and the Poneglyphs since she was a child. When Sonia and I were of age, she taught us how to read it as well. In fact, we are so well verse, we can actually write using the language."

"That's incredible, Elder Brother!"

"Indeed." Saul then released a depressed sigh. Though, I wish it could have been more useful in this situ-" Something caught Saul's eyes when he sighed and looked down. "What?"

He got closer to the base of the Poneglyph, and traced his hand over three symbols. "A star, a triangle, and a circle. . . Wait, that's not a triangle. It's an arrow head. . . .Where have I seen those before? . . . Ah!" Saul took out the compass, and analyzed it. He traced his fingers around the top of the device, and saw what he was looking for. "The exact same symbols, and in the same pattern at that."

Saul reached out to the Poneglyph while still examining the compass, and felt something. He looked up to see that he had his hand on the Poneglyph... and dirt. It looked like the dirt was covering something. He then took out a small toothbrush, and began to gently clean the stone.

"Um, Elder Brother? Might I ask what you are-?"

"Shh. Ariel, I need to concentrate. This is very delicate."

"Eh? But brother, I thought you once told me the Poneglyphs were indestructible."

"Ah. That's right." Saul chuckled. "Old habits, I guess. Too used to digging up old artifacts I find in temples and ruins." Saul then roughly swiped away the dirt. He still ended up using the toothbrush to get away the more stubborn pieces of dirt. "There we go. . . . Huh?"

"Brother? What does it say?"

"Hm. . . _I truly hope that my ship, Noah, will aid you one day."_

"Noah? The ark that father used to relocate the residents of the previous Fishman Island?"

Saul nodded. _"I pray that it will take you to a land that not even I could imagine. However, should the need arise... may my compass guide you. The Golden Star will begin the journey. Follow the path given to you by the Ruby Arrow. It will lead you to the Pearl Moon, which will end your journey. It will lead you to Paradise. It will lead you to... to... my home. The land of true liberty. I promise you that you will not be subjugated to bigotry or hatred. The people of my land have been running from such evils, and found refuge in this land. If you cannot find an island to call home, please, allow mine to be yours as well. May the sea guide you, whatever your path may be."_ That was the last of the hidden passage.

"It sounds nice." Saul turned his head towards his sister. "Joy Boy's homeland. It sounds quite nice."

"It also sounds familiar."

"Familiar?"

Saul stood up. "There are many legendary cities and sights in this world, Ariel. The City of Gold. The Emerald City. The Sky Islands. Our father has found all of these legends, and many more. However, there was one legend he has yet to find. I believe Joy Boy lived in it."

"What is it?"

"Libertalia. A legendary colony. It was said that all races, humans, giants, minks, and fishmen; lived in peace and harmony in this true utopia. However, the blending of races became a threat to other nations, who believed this utopia would one day become far too powerful for any one country to destroy. In fact, some even believed that Libertalia would become so powerful, that not even the combined might of the entire world would be able to stop them. As such, the nations banded together, and destroyed the utopia, once again dividing the races."

Ariel's eyes widened. "Brother. That story. It sounds... just like..."

"The Birth of the World Government." The two siblings were silent. "Ariel. This is it. This Poneglyph has given me the ultimate clue. The lost city. The country that was hidden by the Void Century. The legendary island that was destroyed by the very creators of the World Government. It was Libertalia. My dream... is that much closer to me. I will rebuild... Libertalia."

Ariel's eyes twinkled. Her brother was smiling. It was such a beautiful smile. She was so happy for him. "Brother, where is Libertalia?"

That caused Saul's smile to lessen, which made Ariel sad. "That... I still do not know." Saul took out the compass again. "This is the key, but the arrow just won't stop spinning. It hasn't slowed down at all. And the clues Joy Boy left behind is far too cryptic. 'Golden Star'? 'Ruby Arrow'? 'Pearl Moon'? What exactly does any of that-" Saul glared towards his right.

Ariel noticed that. "Elder Brother?"

"Be careful, Ariel. We're not alone on this island. . . . And they are NOT friendly." Ariel's eyes widened at her brother's words.

* * *

"You really sure him come this way?"

"Yes, Saint Charloss," a marine officer said while actually kneeling before the fat and ugly man. "He wasn't wearing his hat, but Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy definitely-"

The sound of a gunshot was heard. The marine was now dead, killed by Charloss. "Idiotic human! You dare call that man a king before me!?" Charloss snarled at the now dead marine, making his already ugly face even uglier.

Like with most Celestial Dragons, the years were not kind to him. He had gotten even fatter, making it nearly impossible for any average slave to carry him around. The ugly stubble on his face became a bushy, unkempt, and wild looking beard. It actually greatly resembles that of his father's. Only difference is that he doesn't have the same mustache. His was as bushy as his beard. What was worse about it was that it was covered in snot. Not a pretty sight.

There was another unattractive quality to his body. The only difference is that it wasn't caused by time, but by Luffy himself. His was missing quite a few teeth, and had a harness around his head that helped keep his left cheek together. Luffy's punch was far more devastating than anyone thought. The damage caused by the punch was irreversible; absolutely beyond repair. Metal implants helped to keep his broken jaw together, but Charloss saw it as a constant reminder. A reminder that there was still a human in the world that would dare challenge the gods, and swore revenge on him.

He thought that chance was finally within his grasp. Along with his own ship, he brought along two warships with Vice Admirals on each one. When a marine said he spotted Straw Hat Luffy inside a carrier on the back of a giant turtle, he didn't hesitate to order them to follow it.

When they landed on the largest island, he had his crying slave carry him onto shore, followed by the marine escorts. He looked around for any sign of the vile monkey that dared to strike at him, a god.

"Saint Charloss! Over here!" The fat bastard looked towards the marine, and saw a cave. Out of the cave, Banchi lazily stretched his neck out, letting out a cute and lazy yawn.

"The turtle that was harboring that vile man. It has committed a sin against me by helping that monkey. Turn it into soup!"

"Sir!" The marines all pointed their guns at Banchi, preparing to kill the defenseless turtle.

"Oi." Everyone shivered at the gentle voice. It was quite and gentlemanly, but it held and incredible and nightmarish amount of power. Charloss almost fell of his slave. Everyone looked towards the direction of the voice to see a very angry Saul. He looked just like his mother did in Thriller Bark when Sanji imagined her "docking". Everyone shivered when Saul looked at them with his shining eyes. "Get the hell away from my turtle."

Charloss was at first terrified, but his rage returned when he saw Saul's face. "Curse you! I finally found you, Straw Hat... Lu... ffy? Wait a minute." The ugly old man examined the handsome young man. "You didn't have blue eyes before. And you seem to have fairer skin. You're not even wearing your hat. . . . You look like him, but are you really Straw Hat Luffy?"

Saul chuckled. "No. . . . I'm his son. His second oldest, to be more specific."

Everyone's eyes popped open at that. "Ah! Now I remember! That man, he's the Body Breaker!"

Charloss looked at the marine who said that. "Who?"

"Monkey D. Nico Saul, the Body Breaker! He's one of Straw Hat's strongest children! He currently has a bounty of three hundred and twenty million berries! He's known as one of the deadliest of Straw Hat's kids, but no one actually knows how strong he really is! Most of his victims are too traumatized to remember anything about him!"

"You." The marine shivered before bowing before man who could kill him without any consequence. "Do you know who that man's mother is?" Just by looking at him, Charloss could tell that Saul's mother was beyond beautiful.

"Y-Yes. His mother's name is Nico Robin, or rather, Pirate Queen Monkey Nico Robin. She's the archaeologist of Straw Hat's ship." The marine dug into his bag and brought out some wanted posters. "This is her most recent bounty. Her picture was captured but a month ago."

Charloss snatched the poster, and analyzed it. His eyes widened when he saw Robin. He began to shake in rage, huffing and puffing in anger and jealousy. "Unforgivable. The beast that had the gall to strike me made such perfection into his wife, and had her bare his heir?! Her beauty makes my wives look homely in comparison! Such beauty should belong to me, not that insolent monkey!"

Charloss ripped the poster and pointed his gun towards towards Saul. "You're very existence is a sin! Perish!" Gun shots were heard. Four to be exact. Charloss smiled with disgusting glee as he saw that Saul had not so much as budged. Then, he saw a blur in front of Saul. The next thing he knew, Saul was completely still... and completely unharmed.

"E-Eh? Why? Why aren't you dead? In fact, why aren't you hurt in the least?"

Saul was silent at first. Then, he lifted his left hand. The marines all prepared for a fight, but instead got a surprise. In Saul's hand, between his fingers... were all four bullets.

Charloss was shocked. "Impossible!"

Saul chuckled. "Let me show you something. Pay close attention to the bullets. First: without my powers or haki." The marines and Charloss watched in shock as Saul slowly but surely crushed the bullet between his thumb and index finger. When he loosened his fingers, they all watched as a completely flattened bullet fell to the ground.

"Second: with haki." They watched as Saul's hand became black. He then crushed the bullet between his index and middle finger. It was slightly faster, and just as effective at crushing the bullet. They felt even more fear after witnessing the man's skill in haki, especially since none of them could use haki.

"Third: with my powers." Saul's hand turned to steel. He crushed the bullet between his middle and ring finger in a second, which made everyone jump in fear.

"Fourth and finally: with both haki and my powers." Saul's steel hand turned black, shining in the sunlight. Then, he crushed the bullet between his ring and pinky finger so quickly, it exploded. There wasn't even any dust left when he loosened his fingers. Now, the marines and Charloss were terrified. They all felt like they were standing before a devil.

Saul smiled at them, which made them feel even more terror. "You see? You are all totally outmatched. If you want, I'll let you all leave. There is no shame in retreating." The marines were actually thinking of doing that. They could tell by just looking at him that they didn't stand a chance in a fight against him.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" The marines looked towards a very scared, but insane from rage Charloss. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM, NOW!" The marines didn't hesitate to point their guns at the Pirate Prince. They may have been afraid of him, but they were more afraid of the insane psychopath that would most definitely kill them.

Saul sighed in disappointment. "You give people the easy way out, no appreciation." Before any marine could so much as place their finger on the trigger, Saul activated his conqueror's haki. He rendered all of the marines, Charloss, and Charloss's slave unconscious. As he watched all of his opponents fell to the ground, unconscious, Saul turned towards the forest; specifically the large tree Ariel was hiding behind. He thought it would be safe to leave the islands with her.

He was wrong.

He sound of glass shattering was heard, along with a horrifying scream.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Saul turned to see Charloss, his glass helmet destroyed... and his right cheek covered in broken glass shards. Saul looked to see that Charloss had fallen off of his slave, right onto a rock. The shock of pain must have immediately woken him up.

Charloss swiped at his cheek, taking off most of the glass. Then, he rubbed his cheek. When he looked at his hand, he was horrified. "How dare you? You are a mere Monkey, and you dared to spill the blood of a Celestial Dragon?!" Charloss rose, and looked at Saul with insane eyes. "Unforgivable." He then took out a transponder snail. "GET OVER HERE!"

Saul stared at the insane Celestial Dragon, until he sensed two massive auras. He looked to see two battleships sailing towards him, the auras originating from them.

" _Damn. There's no way Ariel or Banchi can get away from that, not even underwater. I need to deal with them."_

"Ariel," Saul whispered.

"Elder brother?" She sounded scared.

"When I give a signal, or when you see the perfect opportunity, I want you take take Banchi, and get away from here. Be sure not to be seen by anyone, especially not by that fat pig."

"B-But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. You're safety is paramount, understand?"

"B-But Elder Brother-"

"Do not argue with me. Just do as I-" Saul was interrupted by the auras he sensed earlier. He recognized them. When he looked up towards the now anchored battleships, he saw something that made him sigh in aggravation. "Oh, shit."

"Hmph. I should have known it was you."

"You seem to be just as much as a trouble maker as that father of yours."

Saul chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. It's been a long time, Momonga, Onigumo."

The two legendary Vice Admirals glared at Saul. They were quite aged. Momonga's hair was now completely white, but that seemed to be the only sign of aging he has. He was still as fast as ever, and still known for his incredible swordsmanship.

Onigumo had a many gray streaks in his hair, and he had countless wrinkles. A side affect of both his aging and smoking habits. He was still dangerous, though. He was just as ruthless as ever. He was one of the few marines who actually liked Akainu as the Fleet Admiral, and doesn't approve of Smoker taking the position. No matter what, he will do anything to destroy anything he perceives as evil. Even though he has seen the heroism of the Straw Hats first hand, and has even been jeered by the citizens he has sworn to protect when he tried to arrest the Straw Hats after they saved their town from being destroyed by another pirate crew, he still sees them as evil. He was the first Vice Admiral Saul has ever fought, and the most memorable. After all, Saul's victory over the Vice Admiral was the reason he was discovered to be a son of the Pirate King.

Momonga analyzed the area. "I see you have been treating our men well."

Saul shrugged his shoulders. "I did tell them they could leave. Don't worry, they're still alive. Oh, and spilling the pig's blood was totally by accident. I swear."

Onigumo spat out his cigarette. "Do you actually believe we'll believe you, pirate?" Onigumo then activated his powers, now pointing eight swords at Saul.

Saul sighed. "You can believe what you want." Saul then activated his own powers, and smashed his steel fists together before getting into a fighting stance. "It's not like it would prevent us from fighting."

Momonga unsheathed his sword, and turned it black with armament haki. "No. It would not have. Shave!"

Saul's steel fist clashed with Momonga's sword. Momonga's blade was able to cut deep enough to draw blood from Saul's fist, but that's all it could do. Saul's fist was still stronger, and that was without haki. Using his strength, Saul kicked Momonga, sending him skidding away.

Before he could go into the offensive, Saul back flipped in time to avoid a downward slash from all eight of Onigumo's swords. Getting back on his feet, Saul used his observation haki to dodge all of Onigumo's lightning fast slashes. The two were basically blurs.

Onigumo didn't realize it, but Saul was biding his time. While he was dodging the Vice Admiral's slashes, he was activating his armament haki. Saul saw his chance when Onigumo attacked him at eight different directions simultaneously. Back stepping at just the right moment, Saul clapped just in time to shatter all eight of Onigumo's swords, with shocked the Vice Admiral.

While in his shocked stupor, Saul planted a viciously powerful uppercut to Onigumo's jaw. One could hear his jaw being broken. While floating in the air, Saul kicked Onigumo in his stomach, breaking many of his ribs. The force of Saul's kick sent Onigumo crashing into his battleship, making his crew go into a frenzy, tying to save their commanding officer as well as trying not to drown.

Before Saul could revel in his victory, he had to jump out of the way of a bullet out of sheer instinct. He then ended up punching a marine behind him before kicking another one to his right. When he looked around, he saw that he was completely surrounded. All of Momonga's and most of Onigumo's crewmen were surrounding him, ready to take him down. The marines with swords charged at him, the haki users at the forefront. Saul took care of most of them by destroying their swords first before rendering them unconscious. As to be expected of Saul, the sound of bones breaking was heard throughout the fight.

Next up was the gun users. They all decided to shoot at him at once, believing it would be impossible for even him to avoid all of the bullets. What's more, the bullets were made of sea prism, artificially created by Vegapunk himself. The sound of gunfire polluted the air, but Saul was not afraid. Instead, he spun around fast enough to create a wall of sand that deflected most of the bullets. However, many marines saw that some of the bullets went through the sand. They expected to Saul on the ground, defeated.

What the saw instead surprised them.

Saul was standing, but panting. He looked tired. He revealed why. He lifted his hand, and opened his palm to show that he had capture most of the bullets. "You're... you're... phew, you're gonna have to do better than that." Saul then dropped the bullets, and started to stretch. "Ooh, that's so much better. Now then..." Saul got into a stance. "My turn."

As if using Shave, Saul appeared before the first marine in front of him. With one punch, Saul sent him and every other marine behind him flying. He then started to kick and punch every marine around him, breaking every bone he struck. With his momentum, he grabbed a rifle, and started to use it as a club. He had just knocked out the last gunman, but sensed another presence behind him. Not hesitating, Saul swung his "club" towards the adversary.

It was blocked by Momonga's sword. "Very impressive. You're father must be proud of your strength."

"He is, but that's not the only thing he's proud of. He's also proud of the fact that I'm following my dream, and am fighting to make it into a reality."

"Hmph. If only you two were marines instead of pirates. I can now understand Garp's attitude towards your father."

"Garp? The Hero of the Navy? What does he have to do with anything?"

Momonga was surprised. "You're father hasn't told you about his relation to Garp?"

"My father's relation? My father was chased down by the Navy's Hero? I can't imagine why he wouldn't tell us about that. Sounds like something he wouldn't stop talking about."

Momonga chuckled. "So you really don't know." Saul raised an eyebrow. "Well, I won't be the one to tell you. I'll let Garp do that himself."

"Geh. I don't think I'm ready to fight someone like Garp, even as old as he is now."

"As you should believe so. He may be retired, but he's still powerful enough to train the next generation of marines, and still strong enough to be at Admiral level."

"And I thought father was a monster."

"Well, enough talk." Momonga then slashed Saul's weapon away, and tried to slash the man himself. However, Saul easily back flipped away, and retaliated with a powerful kick. Momonga was able to block the strike, but it cause him to skid away.

Before so much as a second passed by, the two fighters charged at one another. Haki clad steel fists clashed with a haki infused sword. Sparks were flying, and shock waves powerful enough to cause powerful winds were made. Their battle pushed away the sands, caused small waves to form, and even made the trees sway.

Ariel had to shield her face from the sand and wind. There were plenty of times were she could have jumped into the ocean and escape with Banchi, but she was too worried about her brother. Even by his order, she couldn't bear to leave him behind. When the wind stopped, she peaked past the tree to see her brother and Momonga standing still, panting from exhaustion.

The two were reaching their limits. Saul had used conqueror's haki to knock out Charloss's group, defeated Onigumo, held seastone, and defeated two Vice Admiral crews. Momonga himself was extremely powerful, and had forced Saul to use up quite a bit of strength and power. Saul was reaching his limit.

Momonga wasn't in an ideal position himself. His age was catching up to him, and Saul was no pushover. The young man was undoubtedly his most challenging opponent. He's never fought anyone as powerful as Saul, even in his prime. He came close to it when fighting Luffy, but Luffy hadn't reached his full potential yet. Momonga has never fought the Pirate King when he was truly serious. Now he knew the full power of the Pirate King's Family, and all by dueling his second eldest son.

Still, Momonga knew he needed to end this battle quickly. He could sense it. The power the seastone stole from Saul was returning. Any longer, and Momonga would stand no chance in besting this Pirate Prince. With this in mind, he poured all of his remaining strength into his sword, the blade practically glowing with the black power of haki.

Saul accepted the challenge. He readied his right steel fist, pouring his immense strength into his fist, making it as black as his hair. The powerful wills were clashing, with wind blowing strongly. The powerful wind surrounded the two men, ready for their eventual clash. Then, in a flash, their strikes collided, making an extremely loud boom and a shock wave that sent Charloss skidding on his back. The tree Ariel was hiding behind was almost completely uprooted, and the unconscious bodies of the marines were blown away.

Momonga was using all of his strength, hoping to best this powerful man. However, it was not meant to be. Saul's haki far surpassed Momonga's. With a burst of strength, Saul shattered Momonga's sword, which surprised the Vice Admiral. Then, Saul finished off his opponent by connecting a back fist into the man's face that was powerful enough to implant him into the side of his warship. Momonga's head dropped. He was defeated. He was still alive, but unconscious.

Saul had won.

Ariel was amazed. She couldn't help but smile. She just witnessed the strength of her brother. He was strong enough to render men unconscious with just a glance, defeat two crews, shatter eight swords at once, capture bullets with his bare hands, and defeat two legendary Vice Admirals. He was amazing. Ariel was about to leave her hiding spot to hug her brother.

But then, a horrible sound was heard. A gunshot.

Saul looked down, and saw that he was bleeding at the lower left quadrant. He was still in his steel form. There's only one bullet that could have possibly been able to pierce his defense. "Sea... prism."

Saul was now standing on wobbly legs, his steel skin completely disappearing. Then, another shot was fired. It went through his left shoulder. The impact was powerful enough to make him spin, but he did not fall. He was now in a position to see who had shot him. He looked to see that it was none other than the pathetic worm, Charloss.

His eyes were wide with fear and insanity. He was absolutely terrified of Saul, but he was filled to the brim with rage. "Unforgivable. You dare to make a mockery of me? I AM SAINT CHARLOSS! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I AM A DESCENDANT OF THE CREATORS OF THIS WORLD?!"

Charloss shot Saul in the leg, specifically his shin, right bellow his knee. It caused the prince to fall to one knee. Charloss let out a disturbing laugh. "That's more like it. You're just a mere monkey. You should be kneeling before me, a dragon."

Saul glared at Charloss with his icy blue eyes. "You're no dragon. You're just a fat, disgusting worm."

Charloss smacked Saul with his gun, before placing the barrel on Saul's forehead. Charloss's eyes were totally bloodshot, now looking truly insane. "How dare you speak to me in such a way? I should give you a fate worse than death, but I can't stand the thought of you living in my world anymore. You will die." Charloss placed his finger on the trigger, growing angrier as he saw that Saul wasn't even a tiny bit afraid. "Begone with you, you damnable monkey."

"STOP IT!"

Charloss looked towards the direction of the voice, and saw something breathtaking. "A-A-A mermaid. I finally found one once again."

Ariel was crying, scared of the man before her, but even more terrified of losing her brother. "L-L-L"

Saul wanted to stop her from saying anything dangerous, but the sea prism bullets in his body was sapping away his strength. _"Ariel, get away from here! Don't say anything! Just leave!"_

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

Time seemed to have stopped. Ariel's tears never stopped flowing, Saul's eyes were shadowed by his hair, and... Charloss was in a state of shock. "Y-You're this monkey's younger sister?" Ariel just sniffled, too scared to answer. "Straw Hat Luffy... made love to a mermaid... and made something legendary? . . . Disgusting. I don't own anything that beautiful, yet that damnable monkey **made** something beautiful?! I won't have it!"

Charloss pointed his gun at Ariel, which terrified her. "I will kill you." Saul twitched at that. "I will have you stuffed, and have my slaves carry your corpse where ever I go!"

That was the last straw.

Before Charloss could pull the trigger, the sound of bones breaking was heard. He looked down... to see that his left foot had been smashed to dust... by Saul's brute strength alone. No haki. No powers. Just his own strength, which should be all but depleted by the seastone.

Charloss fell to the ground, screaming like the pig he was, holding onto his shattered foot. "Never..." Charloss looked up to see the eyes of a demon. Saul truly resembled his mother on many occasions. This was one of them. "Threaten my family, you vile worm."

Charloss was now beyond pissed. Somehow ignoring the pain, he hobbled over to Saul, and started to beat Saul's head with his golden gun. Ariel watched in horror as her brother's blood was splashed onto the sand. The entire time, Charloss was practically chanting, "Die! Die! Die!"

Ariel was feeling sick. He brother was being beaten to death, and she couldn't do anything but watch. _"Someone. Anyone. Please, help."_

"Those idiotic commoners! They call you a prince?!" He smashed the butt on top of Saul's head. "They call your father a king?!" Smashed it onto Saul's left cheek. "They call your mother a queen?!" Smashed onto his right cheek. "YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF MONKEYS!" Smashed it into his chin.

" _Please. Someone, help."_ As absolute fear, terror, and horror filled Ariel, she saw something. Even though she had not turned away from the nightmarish sight before her, she still somehow saw something swimming near the islands. It was huge. " _Sea king. Mr Sea king, I'm begging you."_

Charloss pointed the barrel back at Saul's head, who's eyes were shadowed by his hair.

" _Please! PLEASE!"_

Charloss was panting from exhaustion, wanting to kill this man so badly after he finished beating him. "Now die."

"PLEASE, SAVE MY BROTHER!" Ariel screamed the words at the top of her lungs, and it was loud enough to scare Charloss.

Then, the sea exploded. When the water was gone, Charloss saw something he had never seen before. A Sea King. It looked like an eel type. It was so huge, that the ship Charloss sailed in was actually in between the beast's teeth. It looked like a mere crumb. The mighty creature literally looked down on Charloss.

Charloss was frozen in fear. He couldn't move. He was so scared, in fact, that he actually wet his pants. He wanted to run, but then, something else happened. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

When he turned around, he saw Saul. He was standing, not showing any form of pain or weakness. Then, Charloss looked into his eyes. They were practically glowing white, giving him an inhumanly terrifying visage. Then, Saul pulled back his right fist. Charloss watched in horror as it somehow became steel, and was coated in haki. Then, he saw something else. Charloss saw... spikes form on top of Saul's knuckles. They seemed to have just grow right onto his knuckles, appearing out of nowhere.

"This is what happens when you threaten my family, worm."

With that, Saul threw his punch. It shot towards Charloss at bullet speed, and one could swear the air itself cracked as soon as it connected with Charloss's face. Actually, it also seemed that all color in the world disappeared the moment Saul punched Charloss. The sound of bones breaking was heard. During the punch, Saul twisted his fist, making it more agonizing for Charloss. Then, the fist finally sent Charloss flying. He flew through three clouds before he finally became a twinkle in the sky.

Saint Charloss was officially defeated.

Saul just stood there, staring at direction he sent Charloss flying. He didn't even notice Ariel flying towards him.

"Elder Brother!" She hugged Saul with all her might, totally forgetting the state he was in.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Ariel, I'm seriously wounded here."

"Elder Brother! I was so worried!" She rubbed cheek against Saul, her salt tears accidentally getting into some of his open wounds.

"Not listening, are you? Ow, that burns." Saul then looked up at the Sea King, who just kept looking at the siblings. "Ariel, did you call that?"

"Eh?" Ariel looked up at the Sea King. "I-I asked for it to help you."

"Do you know how?"

Ariel thought for a moment. "I... just knew it was close by. Eve though I was watching that bad man hurt you, I was still able see it swimming near us, and I wanted it to help you. . . . But, I also saw other fish, and some birds in the sky, and even some of the mean men who attacked you."

Saul could only think of one conclusion. _"She's a natural-born user of Observation Haki. Still..."_ Saul looked at the sea king. _"How did she call it? I thought Stepmother Shirahoshi was Poseidon. She should be the only one able to call sea kings, and yet..."_

Saul stared at the great sea serpent, before sighing. Gently walking out of his sister's grasp, he walked towards the sea king... and bowed. "Thank you. . . . Thank you for saving me... and for saving my sister." Saul wasn't expecting an answer or any kind of response. He just needed to give thanks to the sea king.

" _You're thanks... is not necessary, Young Prince of the Pirates."_

Saul's eyes widened in shock. He looked up towards the sea king, unable to believe that he just heard it speak.

The sea king then shattered the ship between his teeth, making debris and bags fall to the beach. The sea king then bowed in a way before looking back at the siblings. _"Farewell."_ With that, the sea king left.

The two siblings looked towards the direction the sea king swam towards, which was now just calm waters.

"Eh? Elder Brother, what are those bags?"

"Hm?" Saul looked at the four large bags that fell from the ship. He walked over and ripped just one open. "Wow."

"Oh, my."

It was gold coins, jewels, gold bars, and many other treasures. "Well, Celestial Dragons do tend to carry a lot of money with them."

"Brother, what will you do with it?"

"Well, I am a pirate. Besides, I need to bring back something for Belle-mere and Stepmother Nami."

"Ah. I suppose you should. So, how much do you suppose is here?"

"Five, maybe six million berries. Maybe even more than that, considering the value of each treasure. As far as I know, some of these treasures could be valuable enough to make this worth one billion berries. I need to examine them, and find their exact value before making a clear estimate."

Ariel just hummed in interest. Being an actual royal princess, she's used to seeing this much money, but never really thought of how to calculate it's value. She thought her brother was amazing for being so observant.

Saul himself was also used to seeing an amazing amount of money like this. His stepmother is Cat Burglar Nami, after all. In fact, she's the reason he knows how to calculate finances in the first place. He still shivers at the memory of her punishments whenever he makes so much as a single berry error.

As Saul analyzed the treasure, something caught his eye. He couldn't believe he was able to spot it at all, considering it was so small. He gently picked up the item. "A gold star. . . . Wait, it looks just like..."

Saul took out his compass. He examined the carvings of the compass and compared it to the star. "I wonder..." Saul carefully placed the star into the carving of the compass. It was a perfect fit. Then, something amazing happened.

For the first time since Saul found it, the compass stabilized.

The needle finally stopped spinning. It was now pointing in a definitive direction... and the needle was moving, as if whatever it was pointing at was moving as well.

Saul examined the compass. "'The Golden Star will begin the journey. Follow the path given to you by the Ruby Arrow'." Saul looked at the needle. "It isn't ruby. It's a normal needle." He then looked at the next carving. It was of an arrow head. "So, you're pointing me to the next treasure, huh?"

"Brother?"

Saul looked at a curious Ariel, and smiled. "Looks like I have an adventure ahead of me." Saul then began to stand, but was struggling. "Though, it looks like I should rest for a bit."

"Of course, brother, We need to get those sea prism bullets out of you."

"Good idea. Banchi!" The turtle lazily swam out of the cave. He noticed the bags of gold near his master. Without waiting for an order, he grabbed all four bags at once, and placed them in his carrier. It's more than big enough to carry both Saul and the treasure, and it didn't way as much as a feather to Banchi.

Saul smiled as he lovingly rubbed Banchi's neck, which made the turtle purr. "Smart boy. Alright, Ariel. Let's go back to New Fishman Island."

Ariel smiled beautiful. "Yes, Elder Brother."

* * *

 **Two hours later:**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" That was the reaction of both Nami and Belle-mere.

Currently, Saul was talking to his mother via Visual Transponder Snail. Nami and Belle-mere were there with Robin when she answered. Saul didn't see any other family member, but he mostly wanted to speak with his mother. Nami and Belle-mere were just an added bonus. He wanted to speak to them soon, so this was a bit convenient. It would have been better if he was fully healed.

Right now, he looked like a mess. His entire torso was bare, but totally wrapped in bandages. His right arm was in a cast, held up by a sling. He also had a few marks and bruises on his face, and even had an eye patch on his left eye. It was swollen from the beating Charloss gave him, but it was nothing that wouldn't recover. It was still an awkward state to be in in front of his mother, stepmother, and younger sister.

Saul chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "It's... a bit of a long story." Saul could feel his mother's gaze on him. Even though it was just through the visual monitor, it still stung, was very heavy, and actually made Saul almost regret wanting to speak to her visually.

After a few minutes of staring her son to death, Robin sighed. "Did you at least find what you were looking for?"

Saul chuckled. "Oh, yeah." Saul reached into his back pocket, and took out the Eternal Pose.

All three girls were shocked. Nami was the first to speak. "I-It finally stabilized."

Robin was amazed. "Saul, how did you do that? None of us could figure out how to stabilize it, not even with Franky's help."

Saul smiled as he pointed at the golden star, then to the rest of the carvings. "These aren't just decorations. They're key holes. The Golden Star was the starting point. I think it's actually pointing to the next key."

"Big Brother Saul, what's it pointing to?" Belle-mere's and Nami's eyes turned to berry signs when Belle-mere asked the question on both of their minds. "Is it treasure?"

"Hm, well, it would be a treasure for me and my mother."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Mother... it's pointing to the Lost Kingdom." Robin's eyes widened. "And I know the name of the kingdom." Now she really looked interested. "Mother... it's Libertalia."

Now Nami was shocked. " _The_ Libertalia!? The legendary colony of freedom?! I thought it was just a pirate legend more unbelievable than anything that even we've ever seen!"

"Well, it was real. Joy Boy confirmed it. It was his home. Mother, I'm going to rebuild Libertalia."

Robin didn't know what to say. She was beyond proud. Her son not only figured out the puzzle of the Eternal Pose, but found the keys to one of the most legendary cities that history has ever known. "Saul... how did you find that 'key' of yours?"

"Hm? Oh, from one of these bags."

Saul stepped aside, showing all four of the giant bags filled with treasure, gold, and gems. Nami's and Belle-mere's eyes turned to golden berry signs, with their tongues turning into hearts as they themselves were surrounded by golden hearts. "Saul! We're so glad you're a member of our family!" Saul sweatdropped at his stepmother's and half-sister's words.

Robin looked concerned. "Saul, how did you acquire such wealth?"

"Took it from a Celestial Dragon."

Nami and Belle-mere's happiness was gone, replaced by pride. Robin chuckled. "Did you? I hope you made the fool suffer."

"Oh, I most certainly did, especially when he threatened Ariel."

Now the women and little girl were pissed. They really liked Ariel. "By chance, did you get the name of the Celestial Dragon you tortured?"

"I did. He said his name was Saint Charloss."

Nami puffed up her cheeks. "Him, huh?"

"You know him?"

"He was an ass who tried to buy Keimi, just so he could put her in a tank full of piranha. He even shot Hachi."

Now Saul was angry. Hachi was a really good friend of the family. If there's one thing you should never do, it's hurt a member or a friend of the Straw Hat Family. "And now I wish I had tormented that fat pig more than I did."

"Right? At least Luffy gave him a well deserved punch."

"That explains the head harness."

Robin giggled. "So, his wound was that bad, huh?"

"Mhm. And considering that I punched him with a steel fist in the forehead, it'll probably be worse."

Robin laughed. "You really are just like your father at times."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should. He'll be so proud of you once we tell him." Saul smiled.

"Elder Brother." Saul turned to look towards the door to see Ariel at the doorway. "I have been informed that dinner has been prepared. Since you need to regain your strength, I thought I would need to inform you. Oh! Stepmother Robin! Stepmother Nami! Belle-mere!" Ariel floated over to the screen, and bowed politely. "It has been far too long."

Robin giggled. "Indeed, it has."

Nami smiled. "You look as cute as ever." Ariel blushed at Nami's compliment.

Robin then got serious. "Ariel?"

"Y-Yes?"

Robin then gave a sweet and caring smile. "I'm trusting you to take good care of my son, and watch over his recovery."

"O-Oh! Of course! I-It's the least I can do, since he did protect me. Don't worry, Stepmother. I'll watch over him during his week long recovery."

"Wait, that's how long they think I need to heal?!"

"Of course. You were shot by seastone, after all. Though, they said it should have taken at least a month for injuries like yours to heal, even for fishmen." Saul's eyebrow twitched at that bit of information, but then he shivered. He rigidly turned his head to see his mother, stepmother, and half-sister give him an indifferent looking, yet painfully piercing gaze that made the first one seem therapeutic in comparison.

"Ariel, be sure to keep my son out of trouble."

Ariel bowed, somehow not noticing the gaze Robin was giving her son. "Yes, stepmother."

"And Saul, don't stupidly give away my and Belle-mere's treasure like your idiot father did when he was at Fishman Island."

"Huh?"

"I swear, if you make the same idiotic mistake as your father and your Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji, I'll hit you."

Saul knows just how painful Nami's punches are.

"I'll hit you, too."

Belle-mere may be a child, but she still packs a wallop. Must be the combined blood of Luffy and Nami.

"Y-Yes. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Nami and Belle-mere then gave sweet and beautiful smiles that hid their evil auras. "Good. See you in a week," the two girls said while waving.

Robin chuckled at their antics before smiling at her son. "I'll see you in a week, sweetie. Rest well, and come back to me at full health."

"Don't worry, mother. I will." With that, and a final goodbye wave and beautiful, motherly smile from Robin, the Visual Call ended.

Saul released a relieved sigh. "And that's our family."

"I really do love it," Ariel said with a smile.

Saul also smiled. "As do I. Now then, let's get us something to eat." Saul extended his hand. "Shall we, Your Majesty?"

Ariel blushed before gently accepting her brother's hand. The two walked towards the dining hall hand in hand, leaving the treasure safely kept away in Saul's room.

As the door closed, the only thing to be seen were the four bags of treasure, the deactivated transponder snail, and the eternal pose... whose needle was now completely still. After a few minutes, it once again started to move, slowly... but surely.

* * *

 **Omake:**

In Mariejois, an extremely rare event was happening.

A marriage.

The groom was one of the highest ranking families, even among the Celestial Dragons. The bride... was Saint Shalulia.

The Celestial Dragon Priest had already made the groom say his vows, and asked Shalulia her vows.

Shalulia smiled. "If it means strengthening our already perfect bloodlines and making them even greater, then of course."

"Then, I now proclaim these two holy dragons husband and wife. You may now-" The priest was interrupted by an explosion.

The roof of the chapel's entrance exploded, and something landed near the alter between Shalulia and her husband. "What on earth is happening?! What dares ruin my wedding?!" When the dust cleared, Shalulia got her answer. What she saw made her scream. "BROTHER!"

All the Dragons present saw that it really was Charloss. When Roswald saw that it really was his son, he quickly walked as fast as his old legs could take him. He was horrified by what he saw.

In addition to his already ruined left cheek, his right cheek was covered in cuts. His left foot looked like a piece of tissue paper. There was blood covering his mouth, all the way down to his chin. Worse, there were four holes on his forehead that were still bleeding. The thing that made it seem more horrific... was the fact that Charloss was still alive, his breathing labored. He was obviously suffering, which made it seem all the more awful.

"GET THE ACCURSED DOCTORS! I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE SLAVE DOCTORS! GET SOMEONE HERE TO HEAL MY SON!"

The staff didn't hesitate. The ran like madmen to find anyone to heal the critically wounded Charloss. Many of them didn't even give a shit whether he died or not, but they didn't want to risk the World Nobles taking out their anger on them. They all knew the monsters would do that anyway, but they might as well make it as bearable as possible.

Shalulia knelt down to her brother, holding his hand. "Brother! What happened to you?!"

"S...S...Straw..."

"Straw?"

"Straw...hat."

Shalulia and Roswald were now seeing red. "That accursed man again," the two said with absolute hatred.

"Straw...hat's... son."

Shalulia heard what her brother said. "His what?"

"Second... eldest. . . . S...a...u...l." That's when Charloss finally lost consciousness. He would survive, but he would feel unimaginable pain when he wakes up.

Shalulia was shocked. "That man... has children?"

Roswald was gripping his staff tightly. . . . Though, he would never be able to break it. He doesn't have enough physical strength to make it so much as creak or groan. "And they're just as blasphemous as the father. How dare they hurt a being far superior to them? I WANT ALL HIS KNOWN CHILDREN TO HAVE BOUNTIES IN THE BILLIONS! EVEN IF IT'S A NEWBORN CHILD, I WANT A CHILD OF STRAW HAT LUFFY'S TO HAVE A BILLION BERRY BOUNTY! I WANT THAT ENTIRE FAMILY DESTROYED!"

"Destroyed? That sounds far too merciful, father. Straw Hat should suffer by seeing his family tortured to death before his very eyes."

"Even that seems to merciful. It matters not. We'll think of plenty of ways to make that man and his family beg for death. I swear, on my godly blood..."

"STRAW HAT LUFFY AND HIS FAMILY WILL BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF OUR WORLD!" The roars of Shalulia and Roswald could be heard all throughout Mariejois.

It was the beginning... of the hunt for the Pirate King and his family.

 **A/N: HOT DAMN, THIS WAS LONG! Sheesh. A thank you is needed, to my good friend Vulcan D. Corey Smith. If your wondering where Saul's compass came from, you can thank him for that. It's in the first chapter of his spin-off fic, The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era One-Shots (still a mouth full). It's the very first chapter. I'm not sure if he realized it or not, but he pretty much created the perfect setting for a whole arc. After all, he's pretty much the whole reason this chapter was able to be made at all. So, thank you, my friend. It's because of writers like you that I actually hope more people will use my characters. Sometimes, they're used so well, that it influences new chapters, plot points, or even whole sagas. Remember, everyone, I gave my blessings to anyone and everyone who wants to use my characters, make changes to my stories, or just try to make them even better than they are. I LOVE alternate takes. All I ask is that you send me a PM to let me know that your one-shot, story, or whatever is up so I can read it myself. I like to read as much as I like to write. Until my next work!**


	7. The Stray Blade

It was a peaceful day on the Grand Line. Clear blue skies, smooth sea, and a warm breeze. A perfectly beautiful day.

Too bad it wasn't a perfect situation on Fallen Angel.

The entire ship was shaken by the rumbling of Adonis's stomach. He was laying flat on his back, staring at the sky, drool running down his face. "So hungry. Pearl. Food."

Pearl was biting her sleeve, crying with broken hearts around her. "I'm sorry, my handsome captain. I have nothing to cook with."

"Eh? Aw. Dahlia. Smoothie."

Dahlia was fidgeting. She had tears developing in her eyes. "Brother. I'm so sorry. We don't have any fruit. I can't make any Berry Smoothies."

"Eh?" Adonis's stomach growled. "How did this happen?"

"We got ambushed by some marines, and one of their cannons hit our food reserves," Vlad answered.

Adonis looked up at his First Mate to see that he was still looking through his telescope on the Crow's Nest. "Vlad? You see any islands yet?"

"No, captain. Not yet. It's odd. Nami's map states that there should be an island nearby. Oh, there it is."

Adonis pretty much warped towards the rails. His keen eyesight immediately saw the island. "AN ISLAND!" He then took a REALLY deep breath. "AND I SMELL FRUIT!" Adonis then summoned his wings, and flew at incredibly fast speeds that made even Kizaru look slow in comparison. There was just one sound to be heard in the wind.

"FOOD!"

Dahlia ran to the rails. "Brother! Please, wait for us! It's dangerous to go alone!"

"Forget it, Dahlia." The newest crew member looked up to see Vlad jumping off from the Crow's Nest. He landed perfectly next to her without so much as a grunt, which surprised the young pirate. She's still a bit uneasy around men, but she is starting to feel more comfortable around Vlad. "Once he sets his sights on something, he's unstoppable."

"Well, I'll go an help him." The two crew members looked towards Pearl, who was surrounded by hearts. "Just me and the captain, alone on a deserted island. Oh, how romantic." Dahlia went blue in the face when Pearl said that. It got even worse when Pearl Skywalked.

She looked back at her crew, and waved with a smile. "No need to hurry. Take your time." Pearl then flew away, with hearts following her as she yelled, "MY PRINCE!"

Vlad had a neutral look, while Dahlia was shaking, her eyes blank with fear. Tina had finally walked out of her office, still crushing some herbs. She looked towards the island... and saw the trail of hearts Pearl left behind. "Uh... did I miss something?"

"F-First Mate Vlad, sir!"

"Uh, Dahlia, you know you can just call me Vlad, right?"

"Oh, sorry, sir."

"And you don't need to call me 'sir' either."

"Is there a way we can get to the island any faster?"

"Sorry. There isn't. We'll just have to relay on the sea and breeze."

Dahlia looked afraid, and groaned in sadness. "Stepmother Hancock is going to be furious with me if she finds out I allowed Pearl to be alone with Elder Brother Adonis."

Vlad sighed. "You're really into formalities, aren't you. Don't worry. We'll reach those two before Pearl has any 'fun' with him." Vlad walked away, preparing to steady the course of the ship... not realizing he left behind two, purehearted, blushing girls who were taught at a young age what a young man and young woman considered fun.

* * *

"FOOD!" Adonis was pretty much warping from tree to tree. "It's a freaking fruit island!"

Adonis took a bite out of an apple. "So crisp and sweet! You can actually hear the crunch!"

Adonis then ran up a tree, and took some bananas off of it. He took the first one, and snapped it with almost no strength. "So crisp. It's not soft or mushy at all." He then peeled the fruit, and took a bite. He was in a state of bliss. "It's so sweet. It's ripped to perfection."

The next fruit he ran into was a pineapple plant. He ripped out the fruit and tore off the head, not even caring about the spines. He drank the juice before eating the fruit. "Tangy."

A lemon tree was next. He made a tiny knife of darkness to cut the fruit, and actually sucked on it. His lips puckered. "Sour. That's a good batch of lemons. Ooh, limes." He repeated the process. "Just as sour. Just as good."

As he walked, he stepped on some plants. He looked down to see what it was, and immediately recognized it. "Carrots. So there are veggies on this island as well." Adonis ripped one out of the ground. It was nice and fat. He looked around to see that there were many more. "Stepmother Carrot would have a field day here." He washed the carrot at a nearby river and took a bite. "Yup. She would love it here."

Adonis took a drink from the river before he continued to find more food. He was still hungry. Then, his sharp nose caught something. "No way."

Adonis used his powers to warp at the destination. What he saw made his jaw drop, and his mouth water. "ROASTED PORK!"

The meat was from a boar, one as large as the ones found on Amazon Lily. It was still cooking over a large fire. The cook was nowhere to be seen, but Adonis didn't care. All that mattered was that there was meat right in front of him.

The giant boar was picked clean in a matter of seconds, leaving behind only the skeleton. Adonis patted his somehow still slim stomach, letting out a satisfied sigh. "That was delicious. Though, now I'm kinda thirsty. Hm?" Adonis saw a bottle near some bags. "What's this?" Adonis took a swig from the bottle. "Hm. Sake. Not my first choice. Never was much for drinking. Though, I have to admit. This is a good brand." Adonis studied the bottle. "Wait a minute, isn't this Uncle Zoro's favorite?"

"Oi."

Adonis turned around towards the voice. The owner was an extremely beautiful young woman, looked no older than Adonis himself. She had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, and piercing eyes that matched her hair. Her skin was fair, and looked as soft as velvet. Her attire was that of a kimono. Adonis thought it looked a lot like Zoro's. She even had her chest expose like he did. Because of this, Adonis saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. She wasn't even wearing any bandages to prevent her large breasts from falling out. How those melons stayed in those robes was a mystery.

Physical beauty aside, Adonis could tell by just looking that this woman was extremely powerful. She had a strong will. A will that was as strong as Muramasa's, maybe even his own. Adonis also noticed how strong her body looked. She wasn't overly muscular, but she was well toned and slim.

What really caught Adonis's attention was that she had three swords strapped to her right side. The one at the top was in a bluish-black sheath. The one in the middle was in a snow white sheath, with snowflakes decorating it. The bottom one was in a magenta pink sheath, with the end of the sheath resembling a cat's tail.

In more than one way, Adonis saw this beautiful woman as the female version of Zoro; only younger and with black hair.

Adonis looked at the bones he left behind. "Ah. Was that for you?" The woman didn't answer. She just stared daggers at Adonis. The man laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Ah, sorry about that. I was seriously hungry. I didn't mean to eat your meat."

"I don't care about the meat." Adonis looked at the woman with a confused gaze. "I can always just go and kill another one. I enjoy hunting." The woman then closed her eyes, a tick mark forming, and her eyebrow twitching. "However..." Her eyes then shined as she unsheathed her sword a tiny bit for intimidation. "I'm pissed that you drank my sake! A woman's booze is her treasure!"

"Eh?" Adonis looked at his right hand, and saw that he was still holding the bottle of booze. "Ah, sorry. The meat made me thirsty. Though, I'm not much of a drinker."

"What?! Are you saying you didn't enjoy that nectar?!"

"Uh... yeah. I mean, it was alright for a thirst-quencher, but it's not my thing."

The girl looked angry. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Alright. So, you eat my food, drink my sake, and you didn't even enjoy the drink." The girl opened her eyes. "You need to be punished."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. I won't kill you. Though, you're gonna feel like you have the world's worse hangover when you wake up." The woman then got into a stance.

Adonis was shocked to see it. "That stance. That's-!"

"One Sword Style: Lion's Song!"

The woman would have seemed to have warped to the untrained eye. When she reached Adonis, a giant dust cloud was created from the shock wave of her speed. She used the back of the blade, so she expected to see Adonis unconscious on the ground or smashed onto a tree or something. However, she was given a shock when the dust cleared.

Her sword was blocked by a black axe. When the dust cleared, Adonis was standing there, not a scratch on him, holding the axe with just one hand. "That technique. Where did you learn it?"

The girl's shock went away when the man asked her that. "Wouldn't you like to... wait a minute, I know you." The girl jumped away from Adonis. She dug into her kimono, and took out a wanted poster. She chuckled at the sight. "Well, I'll be damned. 'Dark Prince' Adonis, the oldest and strongest of Pirate King Luffy's kids, with a bounty of six billion, six hundred million, six hundred thousand berries." The girl put the poster away, her smile never fading. "It's about damn time I found a bounty worth my time."

Adonis raised an eyebrow. "You're a bounty hunter?"

"Yup. Best damn one around. Got myself quite a few big names in the New World. Along the way, I somehow got the nickname of the Pirate Huntress. I guess it suits me, since I go after pirates with giant bounties. My last hunt was pretty fun. A mammoth with a billion berry bounty."

That surprised Adonis. "You defeated Jack the Drought?"

"Yup. He really made me go all out. Though, I feel like I could have given more. You're gonna help me see if that's true." The woman did something that shocked Adonis. She placed her topmost sword in her mouth, and drew her other two swords. She was using Zoro's and Muramasa's Three Swords Style. "You'll be my highest bounty to date. I can tell by just looking at you... that this is gonna be one hell of a fight."

Adonis stared at the woman before sighing and summoning his axes. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"That stance... where did you learn it? It's just like..."

"The style of the World's Greatest Swordsman? Would you believe me if I said I was trying to copy him?"

"No, I wouldn't. You're technique is way to perfect to be a mere imitation."

"Hm, you have good eyes. I don't know if it's because your the son of the Pirate King or the son of Boa Hancock. Well, how about this, if you beat me, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Sounds fair."

The two were standing completely still, not even twitching or sweating. Then, their fight began when a single leaf hit the ground.

"Purgatory Onigiri!"

"Black Line!"

The two warped to each other, their weapons clashing. When they did, it created a shock wave that literally shook the entire island and beyond.

* * *

Even the air was trembling. Pearl could vouch for that, since she actually stumbled a bit while using her Sky Walk. "What the hell was that?! Ah, is Adonis fighting?!" She was covered by the flames of rage. "If that asshole so much as pokes my captain's face, I'll fillet his fucking soul!" Pearl then Sky Walked faster, hoping to find her captain and the villainous filth who dared to challenge him.

The seas were also affected. Large waves were made, shaking the Fallen Angel. Vlad, Dahlia, and Tina were trying to keep their balance.

"What the hell?! What is Adonis doing," Vlad yelled while trying to steady the ship.

"So much power. Brother is fighting an extraordinarily powerful opponent."

"That's an understatement. Whoever Adonis is fighting is at his level, and that's not a good thing. We're talking about a guy strong enough to take on the entire Navy. Whoever he's fighting is bad news."

"But Doctor Tina, what if Brother is fighting more than one opponent."

"He isn't." Dahlia looked up at Vlad. "Use your Observation Haki."

"Oh, of course!" Dahlia closed her eyes to concentrate. "Impossible. It truly is one opponent. . . . Wait, is she... female?"

"Not only that, but there's something weirdly familiar about her." Vlad felt on edge. This aura he was sensing was way to familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He didn't like it. "We need to hurry."

Back on the island, a giant scarred boar was drinking from the river. It then heard a rustling in the bushes, and saw a tiny bunny. However, what the boar saw was lunch, or at least an appetizer. It readied itself to charge, and was about to. However, before it could so much as place the first hoof on the ground, it was sliced clean in half by air. In the next second, it was obliterated by a beam of darkness.

* * *

Adonis and the woman were raising hell on the island. They were moving at blindingly fast speeds. It was literally impossible to keep track with them, even for a trained eye. One would need to have superhuman senses to keep up with them.

"Tiger Hunt!"

"Light Killer!"

The clash created an giant crater where the two were standing, their weapons pushing against the other, creating sparks. One could actually see the blood-lust oozing from the two. However, they did not have malicious expressions.

In fact, the two were smiling.

They were enjoying themselves. They were both having the time of their lives. Adonis has fought countless enemies, many of them one-on-one; but most of them were groups. The woman could also say the same. However, both could also say that among their extensively long track record, this fight was one of, if not the greatest fight the two have ever had. Neither had fought such a skilled opponent, but both knew all great things must come to an end.

The woman was about to end it first, since she flipped one of her swords. "O Tatsumaki!"

Adonis was then swept up in a tornado that was cutting him. It hurt like hell, but he wasn't about to give up. He looked right into the eye of the storm, and readies a fist. "Light..." His fist turned black with haki, before it was surrounded by darkness. "BREAKER!"

Adonis threw his fist... and destroyed the tornado. More than that, but it actually seemed like all the light in the direction of his fist literally shattered, leaving behind only darkness. It was soon illuminated by the light of the sun, but it was still a sight to behold.

As soon as Adonis landed, he heard a whistle, and looked to see the woman holding two of her swords with one hand, and tapping her shoulder with the other sword. "Wow, you're good. I guess I should have expected that from the man who's considered the strongest. Besides, a rookie with over six billion berries on his head needs to be a badass."

Adonis smiled as he stood up. "You're pretty hardcore yourself. So far, my little brother and three of my sisters have been the only other rookies who's been able to take me on. Actually, one of them isn't technically a rookie pirate. She's technically a princess."

"Rookies, huh? And a princess, too. What about your dad and his first mate?"

"They've kicked my ass more times than I can count. I only have a handful of victories on either of those two. Actually, the same could be said about my dad's cook. Which makes me wonder, why didn't you mention him? He's in the same league as my old man and Uncle Zoro."

The woman sucked her teeth. "I don't give a damn about that perv. He's a real pain in the ass. I actually tried to fight him once, but he wouldn't wouldn't even try to so much as tap me because I was a woman. He spent most of the time flirting with me." The woman shivered when she mentioned that. "At least Zoro tried to fight me. It still pisses me off that he would always hold back, but at least he still fought with his swords."

Adonis was intrigued. "So, you have a history with my dad and his crew."

The woman smiled. "That's all you get for free. If you wanna know more, you gotta beat me."

Adonis smiled. "I can do that. My dad and I don't have any qualms with fighting a woman, especially if it's one as badass as you. It'd be lame to not take you seriously just because you're a chick."

The woman smiled. "My kind of answer. Alright, I think you deserve it."

"It?"

The woman got into a very special technique, one that Adonis has only seen once. "Three Sword Style, Secret Technique."

"Oh, shit."

"Oh? You recognize this stance, huh?"

"Yeah. And if you're using that..." Adonis made one of his axes disappear, and got into his own stance. "Then it might be a good idea to use one of my strongest moves."

The woman chuckled. "Smart."

The two were quiet. The only sound around them was the wind blowing the leaves.

Then, the woman began to spin her two swords, turning them black with haki. "The nine mountains and eight seas, constitute one world!"

Adonis began to imbue his axe with both haki and his dark power. It seemed to ignite with a dark flame. "In the beginning, there was only darkness."

"A thousand of them form a small chiliocosm!"

"And in the end, there will only be darkness."

"And when I gather and cube that chiliocosm, there's nothing I can't cut!"

"Where there is light, there will always be darkness; but darkness does not need light."

"Three Sword Style Secret Technique!"

"True Evil Blade."

"The Billion Fold World..."

"The Absolute..."

"Trichiliocosm!"

"Light Eraser!"

* * *

Pearl was about to reach where she sensed Adonis and his opponent were. Before she could get past the shrubbery in her way, an extremely powerful shock wave sent her flying. She regained her balance, only to see that she was pushed as far as the shoreline of the island. "Holy hell! What kind of power is Adonis... Wait, that aura. . . . Oh, fuck me. Why did it have to be her? It couldn't be a marine, or some rookie, or any other bounty hunter. No, it had to be **her!** Tch, I never thought I would say I would have rather it be Blackbeard instead."

A huge tidal wave was heading towards the Fallen Angel. Tina and Dahlia raised their arms in the air, screaming their heads off. In fact, like her dad, Tina's antlers actually jumped off when she screamed. Dahlia's long, golden hair was standing up like a beacon. Only Vlad was calm.

In fact, he just loaded his gun and shot at the giant wave. The wave ended up exploding, completely erasing the danger. "Well, that's settled," Vlad said nonchalantly.

Tina's eyes were totally white as she fainted. She had her hands over her chest in a prayer like gesture. She looked like she was ready to be buried.

Dahlia was shocked. "F-First Mate Vlad, sir?"

"Vlad."

"V-Vlad... what did you just do?"

Vlad held up his gun. "I just loaded my gun with one of my experimental bullets. The bullet should be as powerful as an explosion caused by Kizaru's beams. Think of it as Franky's Radical Beam in the form of a bullet."

"Incredible."

"Thank you. However, I'm more curious about what caused the tidal wave in the first place. Whatever it was, it still looks like it hasn't stopped. Look."

Dahlia looked to see where Vlad meant, and saw two huge pillars. One was of pure darkness, while the other seemed to be made of nothing but air. The two forces were pushing against each other, fighting for supremacy. Whenever the air would seem it would win, the darkness would push back. Whenever the darkness seemed it would win, the air would fight back. The two forces were in a stalemate, but the two conscious crew members knew it wouldn't last for long.

"We need to hurry. Tina, unfurl the sails! We need as much speed as we can get!"

"Leave it to me!"

"When did she wake up," Dahlia yelled out in surprise to see Tina jumping up to the sails.

* * *

Adonis's ax clashed against the woman's swords. The two were using all of their strength, not wanting to lose. The area around them was suffering major damage. Trees were being uprooted. Stones were crushed to dust by the sheer pressure. Animals of every shape, size, and type ran as far away from the fighters as they could; fearing for their life. Even the air was trembling. No, it was actually cracking. It seemed as if reality itself was about to break apart because of the clash of these two warriors.

Then, Adonis took one step forward. He was winning the power struggle. The woman tried to resist, but to no avail. With one last roar, Adonis won the power struggle. A powerful slash sent the woman flying. She crashed through trees, boulders, and even animals before finally having her back slammed into a cliff.

She coughed up a bit of blood before falling on her butt. The sword in her mouth landed on her lap. She was in a bit of pain, thinking that she's in for some serious pain when she wakes up tomorrow. However, tomorrow will have to wait. For now, she had an awesome fight to finish.

She was about to grab her third sword, but before she could even poke the handle, an axe was right before her hand. She looked up to see Adonis standing right above her, standing right in front of the sun, his shadow covering her completely. All she saw were glowing, red eyes. To most people, Adonis would have looked like the Devil himself. However, the woman had never felt more attracted to a man since her master.

She was taken out her thoughts when Adonis chuckled. "Looks like I win."

The woman just stared at the powerful man who defeated her... before she snickered a bit. Then, she burst out laughing. "Yeah. It's undoubtedly my lose." The woman stood up after Adonis made his axe disappear. She sheathed all of her swords before smiling back at Adonis. "A deal's a deal. Ask me whatever you want."

Adonis stared at her swords. "Those swords... are they special?"

"Hm?"

"Like, are they famous named swords? They don't seem like normal low class swords."

"Well, they do have names. The one at the top is called Yato. It was the first named sword I had ever won. I beat some pompous swordsman, and took his sword as a trophy. The one in the middle is named Yukine. It was given to me by a random woman. I was on a snowy mountain when some lady in a white kimono took me to her home. I must have done something to impress her, since she just gave me the sword. Wish I could remember what I did. This sword is amazing. Finally, we have Hiyori. This sword feels like the lightest of all three, so I usually use it for my quick draws and air slashes. . . . Though, I got this off of a dying woman. She looked like she came from one hell of a fight. She was covered in slashes and bullet wounds, and the sword was covered in blood. I just happened to walk by her... since I got lost." The woman blushed when she mentioned the part about her being lost. "She... said that the sword needed a home. It didn't deserve to be just left alone with a corpse. After burying the woman, and washing the sword, I saw that she as right." The woman looked at the sheath holding Hiyori. "Of all my swords, this is the most beautiful."

Adonis stared at the woman, seeing the genuine love and care she had for her swords. She really was like Zoro. Adonis could even compare her to Tashigi and Kodachi. That's when Adonis finally realized something. "Hey, I'm pretty sure this should have been my first question, and it's seriously late to ask this but..."

"Hm? But what?"

"What's your name?"

The woman looked at Adonis with an unreadable look before she chuckled a bit. "Yeah. It really is late to ask that." Adonis blushed at the response. "Well, anyway, the name's Nora. Gami Nora."

"Gami Nora." Adonis smiled. "I like it. It's kinda pretty."

Nora blushed at that, and smiled. "You're a pretty interesting guy, you know that?"

"And you're a pretty interesting chick. You seem to be able to use some of my Uncle Zoro's techniques perfectly."

"Well, I really should, considering he's the one who taught me those moves."

"Eh?"

"He was my teacher. He taught me everything I know."

"Whoa! You were trained by my uncle?!"

"Yup. I'm the student of the World's Greatest Swordsman himself. Though, I'm not exactly satisfied."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because my training isn't complete."

"It's not? What, did he leave before he taught you all of his moves?"

"No. It's not that. When he left, he told me that I had completely mastered the Three Sword Style, and that I was a worthy successor. However, I don't think that's absolutely true. There's only one way for me to truly become the successor of the Three Sword Style."

"What?"

Nora smiled. "I have to defeat Zoro-sensei in a duel." Adonis's jaw dropped, which caused Nora to giggle. "Yeah, I know that's one hell of a goal, but it's my goal. It's one of the main reasons I became a bounty hunter in the first place. I get to hunt down and fight ridiculously powerful warriors, and grow stronger with every battle. I know that I'm still far from strong enough to fight him, but I will challenge my master one day."

Nora took out Yato, and raised it to the sky. "I swear, on my honor as a swordsman, on my faith to my blades, and on my pride as a warrior, I will defeat my master. I will become the next master of the Three Sword Style... and become the World's Greatest Swordsman. Being the first female with that title is just icing on the cake."

Adonis stared at the beauty. She had such an amazing dream, a strong will, and was extremely skilled. As she sheathed Yato with a smile, Adonis just had to say something. "Hey, Nora..."

"Hm?"

She looked at the man, wondering what he was going to say. She got especially curious when he gave the famous Monkey D. smile.

"Join my crew."

That surprised Nora. "Huh?"

"I... really like you."

"Nah?!" Nora was blushing at that statement.

"You want to get stronger, right?"

"Uh... yeah."

"Well, I'm a guy with over six billion berries on his head. Don't you think a crap ton of strong people will be attracted to me like moths to a flame? Not only that, but some seriously tough marines will be after me, too. Trust me, ever since Smoker became Fleet Admiral, the Navy has gotten some serious upgrades. Seems like nearly every marine I've fought so far has knowledge in some form of haki. The Vice Admirals have also gotten stronger. Hell, I was ambushed by a small fleet lead by just one Vice Admiral a few days ago."

Nora was seriously considering joining this guy. He seemed like a trouble magnet.

"Plus, I'm a Pirate Prince. You realize how many rival pirates would want to take me down just to get to my dad? The remnants of the Big Mom Pirates are still trying to kill at least one of us, and the remnants of the Beast Pirates aren't exactly my biggest fans either. I haven't even included the remaining Black Beard Pirates yet either."

"You're being hunted by some of the most legendary pirates the world has ever seen?"

"Yeah. Let me tell ya, those guys are seriously strong. I'm betting even you would struggle against a guy like Cracker."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Oh, yeah. So, what do you say?" Adonis extended his hand. "Will you join my crew? Every pirate ship needs at least one badass swordsman."

Nora stared at Adonis's hand. She thought about everything he said. It's true that she would be a pirate, and would have to give up being a bounty hunter, but if even so much as one thing Adonis said was true, it would be totally worth it. Nora... was about to accept, raising her hand to shake Adonis's.

"OBJECTION!"

Nora jolted at the sound of that voice, recognizing it immediately. "Oh, shit."

"Ah. Pearl."

Pearl was walking towards the two, glaring daggers at Nora's back. Then, as soon as she saw Adonis, her eyes turned to hearts. In less than a second, she warped towards Adonis, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Captain! Don't let **her** join! Besides, don't you think there are enough women in our crew?!"

"Hm? What makes you say that?"

"You and Vlad are the only men! We have a female reindeer mink for doctor, your amazon little sister for a look out and silent fighter, and a golden goddess of beauty for a cook! If you want another crew mate, at least make it a hunky swordsman! Can't it be a sexy samurai from Wano!?"

Nora sighed. "You haven't changed, Pearl. You're still like a bitch in heat."

Pearl's eye was hidden by her hair, a tick mark appearing. "What was that, you shitty sword slut?"

Now Nora had a tick mark. "Who are you calling a shitty sword slut, you whore cook?"

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it."

Adonis blinked. "You two know each other?"

"Remember when I told you that there was a stupid girl in the Revolutionaries that made my blood boil?"

"The one who always gives you a headache?"

"Yeah. Meet the sword bitch herself," Pearl said as she gestured towards Nora.

Nora's eyebrow twitched. "Sword bitch?" Nora chuckled. "That's rich, coming from a horny cook like you, you Newkama student."

"I will crush you like a bug, bitch!"

"Bring it, slut!"

The two glared at one another, lightning coursing between their eyes, Pearl's leg igniting, and Nora unsheathing two of her swords. The two looked like they were ready to brawl.

The only reason they didn't was because Adonis cleared his throat. "So, Nora?"

"What?"

"Don't answer my captain in such a rude tone."

"Shut it. What is it, Adonis?"

"So, you wanna join my crew?"

The two women stared blankly at the man.

"Captain, we don't need her. You already have a gorgeous, single woman in your crew."

"Huh? I don't want her to join because of that. We need a swordsman."

"Isn't that were you come in?"

"Pearl, I don't use swords." Adonis summoned his axe. "I use axes. I'm not a swordsman, and every pirate crew needs one. Name one that doesn't have at least one swordsman."

Pearl was caught off guard by her captain's remark. "B-B-B-B-B-BUT DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?!"

"Yup."

"WHY?!"

"Because I like her." Pearl lost all color, while Nora blushed again. "She's strong, cool, fun, and a real challenge. She can easily protect our crew, knows a lot of interesting things, a blast to be around, and will be an awesome sparring partner for anyone on our ship. Dahlia could use a trainer. Plus, you two seem to be pretty good friends."

Pearl and Nora both grew tick marks. "LIKE HELL WE ARE," the two women roared with white eyes and shark teeth.

"See? You two are pretty well in sync. So, Nora, what do you say?" Nora calmed down a bit, wondering what to say. "Remember, at the very least, you'll get into a lot of awesome fights."

Nora crossed her arms, contemplating. She then sighed before she looked at Adonis. "I can't deny that truth. You're the strongest rookie in the world, as well as the oldest and strongest of all of the Pirate King's children. Add in that incredible bounty of yours, and you're one of the most sought after prizes the world has to offer. People who are strong enough to be called gods and monsters would definitely come after you. . . . And, you're my best chance of reuniting with my master."

"Hm? Uncle Zoro? Well, my family does reunite every once in a while. We also have Vivre Cards for each family member, should we ever just want to find them. So, yeah, finding Uncle Zoro would be easy."

Nora smiled. "Good, because when I'm ready, I want to challenge him. However, there are a few people I want to fight and beat before I challenge him."

"Hm? Like who?"

Nora chuckled. "Well, I want to beat the crap out of the Goldie Locks over there."

Pearl raised her leg. "Any time, any where."

"Well, if you join my crew, you can challenge her whenever you want."

"Yeah. And if I join your crew, I get to stay close to my other target."

"Huh? What do you mean? Who else do you want to fight."

Nora smiled as she raised her finger. "You."

Adonis pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Or, more specifically, I want to fight you, and force you to use your full power. Whether I win or lose isn't important. I just want to fight you when you're at your strongest."

"Um, didn't we already accomplish that?"

Nora laughed. "Don't play dumb. You honestly think I couldn't tell that you were holding back?" Adonis shook a bit at that comment. "You're the guy who took on the Navy, and even won against their strongest formation." Nora looked around the damaged area. "This isn't even half of your full strength. I can tell that much."

"W-Was it that obvious?"

"Mhm. . . . Plus, I actually watched the live broadcast of that fight." Adonis lost all color.

"I want a rematch one day, so I need to be near you in order to do that. Trying to look for you across the seas would too much of a pain. Besides, someone needs to keep you safe from that sex fiend."

"Hey!"

Adonis blinked at Nora's comment. "So... does that mean you're joining?" Nora just nodded with a smile. That one simple gesture made Adonis leap for joy. "Whoo-hoo! I got a swordsman!"

Nora giggled as she watched Adonis cheer just from her joining. "He's kinda cute."

"Watch it, Sword Bitch." Nora glared at Pearl, who was glaring back. "He's mine."

"Like hell, Whore Cook."

"Twig Swinger."

"Slutty Chef."

"Wannabe Moss-Head."

"Newkama."

The two continued to verbally duel one another while following Adonis to the shore. All the while, all three of them were collecting food. Nora even sliced a giant boar while still arguing with Pearl, and Pearl crushed a giant brown bear's skull with just a side kick as it charged at the blonde woman. She wasn't even looking.

As they were arguing, Adonis was carrying all the food they were collecting. He was carrying the fruits and vegetables with his wings, while he dragged the meat. He honestly didn't care that he was doing the heavy lifting. All he cared about was the fact that he could finally have a proper meal. What made it even better was when he killed an crocodile twice the size as the one Rusukaina. Even with his monstrous appetite, the Rapture Pirates now had enough food to last half a year. Good thing Vlad built a refrigerator.

While they the group was walking, with Nora and Pearl arguing, all three of them killing beasts that would charge at them, and Adonis collecting more fruits and vegetables; the Fallen Angel had finally dropped anchor. The three pirates were about to disembark to look for their captain and cook, but they walked out of the forest before the group even jumped onto the railing.

"Elder brother!"

"Hm? Oh, Dahlia! Vlad! Tina! Yo. Got us some food."

Vlad chuckled. "That's an understatement. Any more, and we'll have a years worth of food, even with a glutton like you." Adonis smiled the Monkey D. gin.

"Hm? Elder Brother, who is that woman?"

"Huh? Oh! Right. She's our new swordsman."

Vlad, Tina, and Dahlia were so surprised by that news, that their widened eyes were totally white. They all said the same thing: "Eh?"

The new swordsman bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Gami Nora, a master of the Three Sword Style." Nora raised her head, and gave a mature and beautiful smile. "Hope we get along."

"Three Sword Style? As in Zoro's swordsmanship?" Vlad then noticed that she really did have three swords.

Adonis chuckled. "Yup. She was trained by Uncle Zoro himself. Trust me, she's insanely strong. We got ourselves one hell of a new crew mate." Nora giggled at that, while Pearl looked pissed. She was flaming, looking ready to kick Nora at any second.

However, she wasn't the only one less than happy about Nora joining.

Dahlia went blue in the face, especially when she saw Nora glance at her brother. _"A... a gorgeous woman... and she seems to have feelings for brother. . . . Stepmother Hancock will more than likely not be pleased."_

"So, you guys gonna help me with our food or what?"

When Dahlia heard her brother talk, she was broken out of her thoughts and immediately jumped down to help her brother. "You seemed to have collected quite a bit of fruit, brother. I'll be sure to make you a Berry Smoothie if you still want it."

"Really?! Yes!"

"Oh, so this girl is your sister?"

Dahlia looked to see Nora standing over her, and couldn't help but blush. Dahlia has always been able to sense someone's strength, and immediately respects the truly strong. It was probably thanks to her amazon upbringing. She didn't notice it before, but now that she was up close to Nora, Dahlia could just feel the incredible strength radiating from her. Nora could easily be one of the top warriors on Amazon Lily, meaning she would undoubtedly be a Kuja Pirate. Nora... was the type of woman Dahlia strived to be.

"She's really cute."

"Thanks, though, she's actually my half-sister. I have others. In fact, we're supposed to get a new baby half-brother in just a few weeks."

"Really? Huh. Sounds like your dad needs to be called the Harem King instead of just the Pirate King." Tina and Vlad snickered at that comment, while Dahlia blushed. Adonis just chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we should probably set sail. We'll do the introductions while on the seas."

"No complaints here."

After the crew set sail, the rest of the crew members got to know Nora. After the introductions were over, Pearl, still a bit pissed about Nora joining, cooked the crew a feast as per her beloved captain's request. Dahlia also made the Berry Smoothies for everyone, which they were all more than happy enough to receive.

* * *

After the feast, which Adonis seriously enjoyed, the sun had begun to set.

Adonis had found a few herbs on the island, and gave them to Tina. She had been working on making them into medicine ever since dinner ended.

Dahlia had volunteered to show Nora around the ship. The swordswoman had been following her around the ship... while lifting a three hundred pound dumbbell the entire time. The two were about to end their tour in the kitchen, right where they started.

Pearl was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. All the while, she was cursing the fact that Nora had joined. Now she had an actual rival for Adonis's affection. Dahlia was his sister, so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about her. Tina was a bit iffy, since Luffy himself has two minks and two mermaids for wives. However, Nora was one hundred percent legal, which meant that she was Pearl's biggest obstacle. "Dammit. Why did we have to run into the Sword Bitch?"

"You say something, Slutty Cook?"

Pearl shot a burning eye towards Nora, who was standing in the doorway, her hand on Yato, ready to draw. Dahlia was also there, her face blue, body shaking, and trying to safely get away. She could easily sense that things were about to get ugly.

* * *

Adonis was leaning against the rails, smiling at the sunset.

"Well, you look like you're in a good mood."

Adonis looked to see his best friend and First Mate walking towards him. "Well, why shouldn't I? I got a ton of food and a new crew mate." Adonis smiled back at the sea. "I'm close to having a full crew. Now all I need is a musician and a shipwright."

Vlad sweatdropped. "I can understand a shipwright, but do we really need a musician?"

"Of course! Pirates need music in their life!"

Vlad shook his head. "Whatever you say, captain. Still, you're definitely right about us needing a shipwright. The Fallen Angel has been through quite a bit. It's actually one hell of a miracle she hasn't been hurt too much. That's my father for you."

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that your dad was the one who built this ship. How come you're not a shipwright?"

"I was better at navigation than ship carpentry. I can make minor and basic repairs, but nothing overly advanced. Considering that this ship holds one of the most valuable men in the world, she definitely needs a shipwright to keep her strong and healthy."

Adonis smiled and nodded in agreement. He loved the Fallen Angel, and wouldn't even dream of sailing the seas with any other ship but her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FOOD, SWORD BITCH?!"

"I SAID IT TASTED LIKE SHIT, SLUTTY COOK!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT!"

With that, an explosion was heard. The only two men on the ship stared at the smoking kitchen, their eyes blank, and a sweatdrop on their heads. "Definitely need a shipwright," the two men said in unison.

* * *

 **Omake:**

It was now the middle of the night. Nearly everyone was asleep, with Dahlia being the only exception. It was actually Tina's turn to be the look out, but Dahlia insisted on taking the shift. She was the best at the job, anyway, so no one really complained. Though she arguably had better night vision than even Tina herself, she had an ulterior.

While in the Crow's Nest, Dahlia took out a Transponder Snail. She dialed the number for the Amazon Lily Snail, and watched it ring. In just a minute, it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Stepmother Hancock. Did I wake you?"

"No, Dahlia. You actually caught me just in time. I was getting ready to get into the covers of my bed when the Snail rang. Is something the matter? Ah! Did something happen to my son?! Is he hurt?! Sick?! Hungry?!"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that, Stepmother. He's at the pique of health, and we had just left an island that totally resupplied out food storage."

"Oh, that's good."

"However, on the island, brother recruited a new crew member."

"He what? A new member?"

"Yes. She's the new swordsman of the crew."

" _She_?" Dahlia jolted at the tone of Hancock's voice. "My son has another female in his crew?"

"Y-Yes."

The snail was silent... looking serious. "Describe her to me."

Dahlia looked a bit nervous. "She is extraordinarily beautiful. Extremely skilled in swordsmanship. She has an aura of great strength. Had she been a Kuja, I have no doubt that she would have been one of the greatest members. And she... and she... has... feelings. . . . for Elder Brother."

"WHAT?!" Hancock's yell was loud. It actually shook the ship. Yet, somehow, it didn't wake anyone up.

Adonis was still sound asleep. He didn't feel the ship shake, since he was sleeping on a hammock. However, he did hear his mother's voice. Because of that, he was now dreaming of his childhood, some of the happiest moments he has ever had with his mother. He spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully, smiling.

Vlad opened his eyes a bit. He used his Observation Haki to scan for any intruders or stowaways. When he didn't sense any unknown auras, he just went back to sleep.

Tina wasn't affected at all. She was dead asleep... her desk as her bed. Adonis had brought her so many herbs, that she spent the entire day making enough medicine for a hospital. It was so exhausting, that she just slammed her head onto her desk, sleeping then and there. As tired as she was now, not even an enemy attack would wake her up. Though, since she is a member of a seriously powerful crew, who's captain is literally known as the strongest, she knew she could rest easy.

Nora and Pearl were also unaffected. They were two busy sleep-fighting. Even when asleep, the two girls were somehow able to fight like cats and dogs. Haki infused blades kept clashing with haki infused legs. The weirdest part was the fact that the two women looked like they were having peaceful dreams. They would have looked like angels if they weren't trying to kill each other in their sleep.

Hancock sighed. "So another unworthy girl has set her sights on my son? . . . It's my fault. I made him too attractive. What's worse, I never taught him how to keep his loveliness in check. His beauty is too intoxicating. Oh, my son. Please, forgive me for giving you unparalleled looks without teaching you how to harness it. Indeed, unchecked beauty is such a sinful burden."

"S-Stepmother?"

"Dahlia, it seems you mission has been made even more difficult."

"Pardon?"

"At first, you only needed to make sure Adonis's cook wouldn't try anything funny. Now you need to keep an eye on his new swordsman. I WILL NOT BECOME A GRANDMOTHER!"

"Eh?!"

"At least, not yet. Not ust any woman can bare my son's child, just as no mere man can give my daughter the beauty of motherhood. **I would castrate any man who would dare touch my daughter without gaining my approval.** "

On the Onyx Falcon, Axel's eyes popped open after a horrible chill ran up his spine. He looked around the room in fear, shielding his "jewels", fearing that a demon would appear and rip them off.

"Now then, Dahlia, you do understand what you must do, correct?"

"K-Keep a close eye on Nora?"

"Indeed. Well then, I will now hang up. Have a good night, Dahlia. I will inform your mother of your excellence in your mission."

"Oh, thank you, Stepmother Hancock. Please, have a good night's rest."

"As should you. Goodnight." With that, Hancock ended the call.

Dahlia let out a deep sigh. "And my life as a pirate has gotten that much more complicated."

 **A/N: Sorry, Dahlia. Seems like you have a lot on your plate. I'm cruel, aren't I? Hey, at least she has another woman to look up to in her brother's crew, right? Let's just hope she can survive their quarrels. . . . Actually, I should be saying that about the Fallen Angel. That poor ship is in for a lot. Oh, and I should inform you all that my friend, Vulcan D. Corey Smith has updated what I would like to think of as the sister fic of my own, The Life of Pirate King Luffy's Era One-Shots. If any of you have been wondering what Nami and Robin were talking about concerning Saul's capture in the last chapter, the answers are in Vulcan's fic. Until next time!**


	8. The Green Rose

Somewhere, in the New World, pirate ships were attacking a single marine battleship.

"Cannon fire coming from 2 o'clock!"

"Captain-chan's in danger!" A G-5 marine was running towards the captain with hearts for eyes.

"I'll embrace her and keep her safe," another G-5 said, with hearts also in his eyes.

"Jeez!" Kodachi ended up using those two as springboards. She easily deflected the cannonball, and launched an air slash that sliced one of the ships in half.

The G-5 members were cheering.

"That's our captain-chan!"

A tick mark grew on Kodachi's head. "Stop goofing around! You're all trained in deflecting cannon-fire! If you don't use that training now, when will you ever. Hmph!" Kodachi then jumped away to deal with the other ships.

In a manner of minutes, the G-5 battleship defeated the pirates. Tashigi and Kodachi did the most damage to their enemies. When they came back, they were sweating a tiny bit. It was a decent workout for those two, but only decent.

"Admiral-chan! Captain-chan! Here! Some towels!"

"Oh, thank you," Tashigi said.

"Thanks," Kodachi responded.

The G-5 members were swooning, unable to take there eyes off of the only two female members of their unit.

"Ah. They're so cute."

"Those two are the only flowers that ever bloom in this dirty G-5 unit."

Kodachi heard what they said, blushed, and sighed. _"These guys are an even bigger handful than Ace."_

* * *

And man, does she know about Ace being a handful. She was even asked to babysit him once when Nami and Belle-mere went to visit Nojiko, and Luffy had to help out Hancock. Saul, Sonia, and Robin were busy researching some ruins they found. Brook had a concert to go to, with Laboon being the stage. Franky and Joey went to Water Seven to celebrate Granny Kokoro's birthday (How is that old fish still alive?). Usopp and Haysopp went to see Kaya, since they both really, really, REALLY wanted to see her. Chopper and Tina were on an island filled to the brim with valuable herbs, so they were busy with making medicine (this was long before Tina joined Adonis). Sanji went to Dressrosa to visit Viola and Violin, since he also wanted to see his beautiful wife and daughter. Finally, Zoro and Muramasa found an interesting island where they could train at.

Since none of that interested Ace, not even the thought of seeing his Aunt Nojiko, he just thought about having the ship to himself. However, his mom literally said, "NO FREAKING WAY!" Nami wasn't about to let her seven year old son stay on the Sunny by himself. However, she didn't think it was a good idea to leave him with most of the men, either.

She didn't want her son to grow up into a pervert, so Sanji, Brook, and especially Franky were out.

She didn't want to bother Usopp, since she thought he deserved some quality time with his wife. She definitely wasn't about to try and convince him to come with her and Belle-mere to see his aunt. That would take forever.

Luffy suggested that they leave Ace on Rusukaina, saying he could play with the giant animals that he trained with. Nami beat him into a steaming, swollen pulp for suggesting that, especially since Ace actually liked the idea.

Since Nami had seen how the amazons are around men, she DEFINITELY didn't want to leave her son around those crazy women.

She almost thought it was a good idea to leave him with Robin, but she could only imagine how much trouble his short attention span could cause, especially since he didn't want to go at all.

She didn't even imagine what would happen with Zoro, but thinking of Zoro did bring a thought.

"Zoro, call Tashigi."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because she and Kodachi will take care of Ace while we are away."

And that's how Kodachi got to babysit Ace. It was insane. Kodachi still remembered introducing Ace to G-5.

"Yo! My name's Ace. I'm the son of the coolest guy in the world! My dad's the Pi-"

Kodachi had to immediately cover his mouth. "He's my cousin." G-5 bought the lie. That was the easiest part of babysitting Ace. The rest was grueling enough to be considered training.

Ace was just a little ball of energy. He was so fast, that most G-5 members swore he was using Shave. He was every bit as gluttonous as his father, so G-5 had to deal with the constant threat of a food shortage. Kodachi had to kill several Sea Kings to make sure they had food. Also, like his father, he was a trouble magnet.

Whenever G-5 was lifting something heavy, Ace was usually there to watch. Too many times, G-5 almost dropped it on Ace, and every time, Kodachi had to use Shave to save him. Whenever G-5 was attacked by pirates, Ace was there to cheer. He even helped out a bit, and knocked a few pirates out. It would have been better if the pirates didn't constantly target the kid, thinking they could make him into a hostage. Kodachi and other G-5 soldiers had to protect him during the fight.

Of all that, Kodachi thought one of the hardest parts of taking care of Ace... was making sure he didn't watch G-5 torture the captive pirates. Even though he has probably seen stuff like that, since he lived with her father, she still didn't want him to see that.

Throughout the week long stay, G-5 quickly started to enjoy and care for Little Ace, oblivious that he was Luffy's son. Kinda hard to believe, considering he literally looks just like him. There were only two things G-5 didn't like about Ace. It was mostly out of jealousy.

First... Ace got to sleep with their precious Admiral-chan and Captain-chan. Kodachi thought it would be a bad idea to let Ace sleep with the other G-5 soldiers, afraid he might learn any of their bad habits... or be taught something he's WAY too young to know.

The second one... BATH TIME WITH CAPTAIN-CHAN! They still remember their banter in the bathroom from the first day of Ace's stay.

"But I don't want to take a bath. I took a bath five days ago. I still have one more day left before bath time."

"No. You're getting one now."

"Eh? But I usually bathe the same time dad does."

"That's not the case this time. You're getting a bath every day. Understand?"

"Aw. But Uncle Zo-"

"Sh. Not a good time to say my father's name." G-5 was curious as to way Kodachi didn't want Little Ace to say her dad's name. They were always curious about who her dad was.

"Oh. Okay. But he takes a bath once a week like me and dad do. We usually bathe together."

"He what?! That father of mine. Well, they're not here. As long as you're on this ship, you're getting a bath every day. If it's not with me, then it's with mother." G-5 felt seriously jealous of Little Ace. "Now, hold still. I don't want to get any soap in your eyes."

"Okay," Ace said with a pout.

"AND ALL OF YOU OUT THERE! STOP EAVESDROPPING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" She heard the sound of running and panicked yells as it slowly faded away. She used her haki to sense if there were any left. There weren't.

Kodachi released an tired sigh as she continued to wash Ace's hair. "They as big a handful as you are."

"Eh? Are they?"

"Yes." Kodachi then looked down, and looked into Ace's innocent eyes. She smiled at the sight. "But you're slightly more tolerable."

"I am? Why?"

Kodachi giggled as she brought Ace in closer for a hug. "Because you're just plain adorable."

"Oi! I'm a guy! Guys can't be cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"By the way... there's something heavy on my shoulders... but they're really soft." Kodachi looked down to see that her breasts were on Ace's shoulders. She blushed in embarrassment, but didn't react when she heard Ace yawn. "They're so soft... and... and..." Ace yawned again. "Comfy." With that, he fell asleep.

Kodachi couldn't help but smile. Ace really was a cute kid. What's more, he was practically her little brother, so she couldn't help but want to spoil him. Muramasa is technically the older of the twins, by about thirty seconds, so she liked feeling like an older sister.

Kodachi finished giving Ace his bath as he slept, and tucked him in. However, when she tried to walk away to do a few more minor duties, she felt a tug. She looked down to see that Ace, still sleeping soundly, was holding onto the sleeve of her coat. Fortunately for Ace, it was almost time to turn in for the night anyway. So, she just got into the bed, snuggled up to the little Pirate Prince, and went to sleep. Tashigi found her daughter and nephew sleeping happily, both with smiles on their faces, hugging each other. It was one of the cutest and sweetest things she has ever seen. A G-5 soldier even walked by, and fainted from the sheer overdose of cuteness from his captain holding onto her cousin.

It was pretty much like that the entire time Little Ace was with them. The entire G-5 unit was sobbing like babies when it was time for Little Ace to leave. What was worse was that they didn't get to meet his family. Tashigi and Kodachi went to take him back on their own. They all really wanted to go and meet the people that gave the world Little Ace. Some were even thinking that they would have maybe seen Captain-chan's elusive Papa with Little Ace's parents.

After giving Ace back to the Straw Hats, telling them everything about his behavior, Tashigi and Kodachi berating Zoro for only bathing once a week, and with Zoro getting a goodbye kiss from his wife (which, of course, pissed off Sanji), the Thousand Sunny sailed away from the island that they were meeting at.

However, before the Sunny got too far away, the two marines were able to see Ace run up to the railings, wave, and yell with the signature Monkey D. smile: "Aunt Tashigi! Big Sis Kodachi! I had a lot of fun! Tell G-5 it was a blast to play with them! I'll miss you guys! Especially you, Big Sis!"

Kodachi was slammed with waves of happiness from being called "Big Sis". Her time with Ace may have been stressful, and could damn well be considered training... but it was undoubtedly some of the best days of her life.

* * *

Kodachi smiled at her memory. _"A bigger handful than Ace, huh?"_ She looked up at the sky. _"It's been too long since I've seen him. He should be about ten now. Wonder how much of a handful he is now."_

Four G-5 marines couldn't look away, glued to Kodachi's beautiful smile.

"Captain-chan is so cute."

"I wanna protect that smile forever."

"She's just like her mother. One of the only two flowers in all of G-5."

"She's as beautiful as her mother."

"She's as kind as her mother."

"She's as strict as her mother."

"She's great to be scolded by, just like her mother."

"And she's really great with kids, just like her mother."

"Hm? Great with kids?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot about Little Ace."

"Oh! Him! I miss that little ball of energy."

"Has it really been three years since then?"

"Wonder how that little guy is."

* * *

On the Thousand Sunny.

"Achoo!" When Ace sneezed, he accidentally pulled the trigger on his meat cannon.

"AAAHHH!" Ace looked towards the direction of the scream. "THERE'S MEAT! THERE'S MEAT! THERE'S MEAT ON MY BONES! Ah, does that mean I'm coming back to life?" Brook then took the meat off of his face. "I guess not, since I'm back to being bones. Yohohohohoho! Skull Joke!"

"Skull Joke!" Ace laughed along side his Uncle Brook.

* * *

"Ah, but there is one difference Captain-chan and Admiral-chan."

"You mean their hair-style?"

"Okay, two things."

"Oh, you mean their bust size? So Captain-chan really is a cup larger than Admiral-chan." Kodachi's ear twitched at that comment.

"You idiot. They're obviously the same cup size. They have the same nice bodies." And now, she's steaming.

"Then what?"

"Their swordsmanship."

"Huh? But Admiral-chan trained Captain-chan. She taught her everything she knows. It's why Captain-chan is one of the Navy's best swordsmen."

"But I've seen all of Admiral-chan's moves, and Captain-chan has used some different moves. A lot of them were drawing techniques. I don't know why, but they all looked familiar to me."

"How so?"

"I think I know a guy. I just can't remember him for some reason. I just know that he's a good friend... and makes for one hell of a drinking buddy."

"Hm. . . . Ah! Maybe it's Captain-chan's Papa!" Kodachi jumped at that.

"Hm? Her Papa?"

"Yeah. No one knows who her Papa is. Maybe he's some badass swordsman who taught her those sword drawing techniques." Kodachi began to sweat.

"I thought her Papa was Smo-yan." And now, she turned to stone.

"Really? You thought that too?"

"Yeah. I mean, they both have the same hairstyle, right?"

"But isn't Smo-yan married to Vice Admiral Hina?"

"That's the juicy part," one G-5 snickered. "Captain-chan is Smo-yan's and Admiral-chan's love child." And now, she was surrounded by an aura of rage. The G-5 members were too busy gossiping to notice.

"Ooh-la-la. I always thought those two had a secret thing going on. They would always act so formal around us, acting like superior and subordinate, or even like a father and daughter. But behind closed doors..." The G-5 members let their imaginations roam. They all blushed, and then had nosebleeds.

"That's so hot," all four of them said in unison. Kodachi's aura was starting to take form.

"Ah, but wouldn't that mean she's Carter's younger half-sister?"

"Yeah. That must be awkward, having your best friend and partner be your secret sibling."

"Yeah, but they make one hell of a team."

"And they look seriously good together, too." Kodachi's aura was almost fully formed.

"DUDE!"

The G-5 soldier jumped at the unison yell of his three friends. "What?"

"They're siblings!"

"Oh. . . OH! . . . You think Carter knows?"

The men went blue. "Oh, crap. That's a good question."

"I'm betting Hina doesn't know."

"Yeah. She would have made sure Smo-yan would never have another child every again." The men shivered at that.

"Where is Carter anyway?"

"He's on a solo mission. Apparently, he found some lead about a seriously powerful pirate. Used to be a member of the Beast Pirates. What was his name again. . . . Zack the Immortal?"

"I thought it was Zom."

"What about Zodd?"

"Wasn't it Nosferatu?"

"Well, whoever he is, he must be a real badass for him to be called Immortal."

"And for Carter, of all people, to want to go out and look for him."

"Well, when Cart does come back, we need to make sure he doesn't try anything funny with his sister."

"Yeah."

"For the purity of our Captain-chan!"

"FOR HER PURITY!" The four men raised their arms in a sort of chant.

It was then... that they noticed something behind them. Something powerful... and seriously pissed.

With blue faces, they slowly turned to see Kodachi, standing over them, her aura completely flared, and her face shadowed. Then, the aura took the form of her Garuda, which meant she was serious. Then, her left eye appeared as a glowing, gale green orb.

"One Sword Style." Kodachi slowly unsheathed her sword, and flipped it to the blunt side. However, the marines were still shaking in fear, especially when her sword turned black with haki. "PERVERT PUNISHER!" The sounds of heavily landing blows and whoosh of powerful winds was heard throughout the battleship.

When it ended, Kodachi walked away from four, swollen marines. They should be in agony, but weirdly enough, they were surrounded by hearts.

"That was great."

"She's so strong."

"That's our Captain-chan."

"A green rose with some deadly thorns."

That's when it hit them. "Green?"

They all got up, their wounds pretty much nonexistent. "Why green?"

"Yeah. Smo-yan has white hair, and Admiral-chan's hair is black."

"Plus, why did she say One Sword Style?"

"What would be the point of that? And besides, Admiral-chan never says that."

"Wait, don't we know someone who says stuff like One Sword Style?"

The men began to think, there hands on their chins, with their eyes closed. Then, it hit them.

"You don't think..."

"You're not thinking of _him_ , are you?"

"You honestly think _he's_ Captain-chan's Papa?"

"You mean _him_ ad Admiral-chan... did it?"

The men took another moment to think.

On the Thousand Sunny, Zoro sneezed. It almost made him lose his balance. He was doing a one handed handstand while lifting a ten ton weighted dumbbell while balancing about one hundred heavy objects on his feet, with Muramasa swinging weights on the very top of the pile. At least he regained his balance. Muramasa didn't even notice how his dad almost dropped everything.

"Nah. Couldn't be."

"I like him, but I'm pretty sure he and Admiral-chan wouldn't get together."

"Can you imagine?"

"You mean him and Admiral-chan in the bedroom?"

The men then imagined their precious Admiral in the bedroom with Zoro.

"Huh, it's easier than I thought," they all said in unison.

"PUNISHING GALE HAMMER!" The men were then hit by a powerful wind that literally felt like being hit by a hammer.

* * *

Tashigi was in her office, doing a bit of paper work and reading over some reports. She found a bit of information about the man Carter was after, and decided to save it for when the young Commodore returns. Her attention was then taken away when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

She looked up to see who was visiting her. "Oh, Kodachi. What brings you here? I thought you would be helping with the interrogation of the pirates that attacked us just now." Kodachi didn't answer. With a shadowed face, she just took the seat in front of her mother's desk. "Is something the matter, sweetie?" Kodachi answered... by slamming her face onto her mother's desk. Tashigi looked at her daughter, her eyes hidden by the shine of her glasses. "What did they do this time?"

"Well, you see-"

Without raising her head from the desk, Kodachi told her mother everything she heard from the four G-5 members.

Kodachi released a deep sigh. "They're still going on about that, are they? How many times do I need to say that I am in no such relationship with Smoker-san?"

"I wish we could just tell them."

"So do I, but it could be too risky. Our unit might approve. In fact, some of them might even be overjoyed to know that one of their favorite pirates is my husband."

"But the rest of the military would more than likely see it as treason. They would court marshal us... or worse."

"Not even Smoker-san would be able to prevent such a thing from happening. The only marines who know who your father is are Admiral Coby, Helemeppo, Vice Admiral Hina, Carter, and Smoker-san. True, most of them wasn't exactly overjoyed, especially Smoker-san, but they didn't disapprove of it either."

"They didn't see me as the daughter of a pirate... they saw me as who I was born to be. Roronoa Kodachi, the daughter of Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Tashigi." Kodachi giggled a bit. "I'm pretty sure Admiral Coby was the happiest when he discovered Zoro was my father."

Tashigi giggled with her daughter. "Indeed." She then looked out the window, smiling towards the blue sky. "I still remember the day I married him. We decided to hold the ceremony on a secluded island that only the Straw Hats knew about. Luffy was the one who invited Hina and Smoker, and of course Coby. Can you imagine it? The most notorious pirate crew in the world and four Navy officers were on the same island, and there was no fighting whatsoever. They all came to celebrate a marriage of all things."

Tashigi lovingly patted her stomach. "I was two weeks pregnant with you and your brother when I officially became a Roronoa. I can even still remember the taste of his lips. They tasted like expensive sake," Tashigi said through a laugh with her eyebrow raised. Kodachi couldn't help but snicker a bit. "But, it was one of the best kisses that man has ever given me. And that day... was one of the happiest days of my life."

Kodachi smiled. "You really love dad, don't you."

"Mhm. But it wasn't always like that. We used to fight like cats and dogs, and it wasn't even because we were marines and pirates."

"It wasn't?"

"No. The first time we ever fought, he actually held back. I thought he only did it because I was a woman. Turns out I looked a lot like his dead childhood friend."

Kodachi jolted a bit. "Uh... that's... kinda awkward."

"Isn't it? Most of the time we met after that, it was mostly him running away from me. Then, two years later, we actually worked together to defeat a Logia. . . . And then he ended up carrying me around after I fell unconscious."

"Eh?"

Tashigi blushed, and hid her face behind her hands. "Just remembering it is embarrassing." She calmed herself with a deep breath. "A lot of things happened after that. We fought along side each other more than against each other. Strangely enough, we were a pretty good team. Somewhere down the line... we fell in love with each other. There was even a moment were I woke up one day... totally naked... next to him... who was dead asleep... and also naked."

Kodachi blushed. "Was that-?"

"No. It wasn't. . . . That came later. . . . When we actually gave each other our consent." Kodachi blushed at the mere thought of her parents willingly making love.

Tashigi rested her head on the palm of her hand, smiling, looking down at her desk. "He may be an idiot with no sense of direction, who loves to drink, and bathes once a week-"

"We're never going to let him forget that, are we?"

"Of course we aren't. Yet, with all of his faults. . . . He's still the man I fell in love with, and the man I married. I'm proud to be his wife. I just wish I could tell the world that one truth."

"I wouldn't mind doing that either. Though, if we did, our unit would probably be trying to hook me up with Carter. Can I have a sip of your tea?"

"Sure." Kodachi began to drink her mother's green tea. "Though, I have to say they shouldn't do that. After all, you do have Saul."

Kodachi spat out the tea, and turned beat red as she slammed on her hands on her mother's desk, steam rising form her head. "W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I-I-I-I DON'T-! I MEAN-! ME AND-! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Oh, my." Tashigi then gave a teasing smile. "Did I say anything about you being in love with him?" Kodachi's jaw dropped. Tashigi giggled at the sight of her daughter.

Kodachi quickly stood up, and saluted. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I should be returning to my duties, Admiral Tashigi."

Tashigi nodded. "You are dismissed, Captain Kodachi." With that, Kodachi left her mother's office.

* * *

When she was out of the open, away from her mother's office, she covered her face with her hands. "That was so incredibly embarrassing."

She then heard some love struck giggling. "Captain-chan looks so cute right now."

"I never knew she could be embarrassed. How adorable."

"She's such a beautiful flower."

"A green rose."

Kodachi did her mother's pout, and looked up at the marines. "Oi! What are you all doing?! We still have many duties to fulfill!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Scold me more, Captain-chan!"

Kodachi sighed at their comments. _"And this is my unit."_ Kodachi shook her head... and giggled a bit. _"What a handful."_

 **A/N: FINALLY! A chapter without any of Luffy's kids being the main character! This was needed. This was originally going to be called Captain-chan's Papa, but I felt that title didn't work after I finished writing it. So, what do you think? Should I change titles? Do you have a better one? Let me know with your review.**


	9. Earthwright

It was another beautiful, sunny day at sea.

Adonis stood up, wiping the sweat off his brow as he analyzed his work. It wasn't exactly the work of a shipwright, but at least he repaired the Fallen Angel a tiny bit. "Yo, Vlad, how are things on your end?"

The banging of a hammer was heard. "Just a few more. . . . And there we go."

Adonis walked over to see his First Mate's work. "Hm, about as good as my work."

"It'll have to do."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY COOKING, SWORD BITCH?!"

"I SAID IT TASTED LIKE SHIT, YOU SLUTTY COOK!"

A loud explosion was heard.

Adonis and Vlad looked towards the now smoking kitchen, their eyes blank. "We need a shipwright," the two said in perfect unison.

* * *

Adonis was lying on the raven figure head of the Fallen Angel, a depressed cloud over his head from his precious ship getting damaged after he and Vlad spent pretty much the whole morning trying to fix her. Then, he saw something.

"Hey, Vlad! I can see an island!"

The First Mate was sitting on a chair, staring at the sky, depressed for the same reason as his captain. When he heard what Adonis said, he got up to see for himself. When he saw the island, he took out the world map book Nami gave him, scanned through it, and found the island. "It's inhabited. There's a fairly decent sized town on it. We can make a supply run."

Adonis gaze Vlad a neutral look. "Meaning more wood?"

Vlad gave Adonis the same look. "More wood."

An explosion was heard, followed by the usual, violent banter between Pearl and Nora. It caused the only two men on the ship to sigh.

It didn't take long for the ship to drop anchor at a beach. When it did, Adonis called everyone on deck. Tina was the only one who didn't show up. She was probably making more medicine. Once she gets in the zone, it's hard to get her out. It's usually just better to let her finish.

"So, anyone need anything on the island," Adonis asked.

"Well, we are running low on meat and vegetables. Guess I'll go for a grocery run," Pearl answered.

"Elder Brother?" Adonis looked towards Dahlia. "Our supply of fruit is also running low. Could I also go and buy some?"

"Sure. You and Pearl can-" Adonis then stopped to think for a bit. "Actually, on second thought, Nora, could you go with Dahlia, and help her with the fruit?"

"Sure," Nora answered with no argument. She knew the reason for why Adonis thought it would be a bad idea for Dahlia and Pearl to be together. Pearl would always go where ever there are men, and Nora knows about Dahlia's mild case of androphobia.

* * *

She found it hard to believe when she first joined the crew. Dahlia was almost always at Adonis's side. She would usually sit next to him when they ate dinner together. There were even times when Nora saw Dahlia sitting on Adonis's lap when he was on the figure head. This was all before Nora was finally told the two were brother and sister, but Dahlia also had a pretty good relationship with Vlad. It wasn't as emotional as with Adonis. It was more like two coworkers, or schoolyard pals.

Then, she finally saw it.

It was when she, Adonis, and Dahlia were buying fruit. Adonis was busy being bothered by some women. He thought they were trying to sell him something, when instead they were flirting with him. Some of them were even trying to trick him into getting into bed with them. Nora got pissed at that point, and was about to teach them a thing... or three.

Then, some random guy came up, and started to flirt with the two girls. He had the type of face that Pearl would swoon over, but Nora wasn't impressed. Dahlia looked a bit frightened. Since neither of the two girls were interested in him, and wanted to get to Adonis as soon as possible, they just turned away. Then, the man made a fatal error. He grabbed Dahlia's shoulder... and rather aggressively at that.

It scared the poor girl half to death. She then proceeded to use a judo throw on the man, and slammed him onto the ground while screaming in fear. But that wasn't the end of it. She slammed him hard enough to make a crater twice the size of the man, and caused the entire island to quake, freaking out many of the inhabitants. It was even powerful enough to make the women bothering Adonis walk away, their faces deathly pale.

The quake was powerful enough to grab Tina's attention. If it were not for her and her medical expertise, the man that tried to flirt with Dahlia would have surely died. With Tina's diagnosis, the status of the island, and the sight of the incident, the crew discovered the obvious truth: Dahlia was just as physically strong as Adonis himself.

Ever since then, Nora knew it would be a fatal mistake to leave Dahlia with the man-hunting chef. No way would she leave someone as strong as her captain be anywhere near her worst fear, unless of course they were in a battle.

* * *

"Thanks, Nora." She just nodded. "Hey Tina! You need anything?!"

The doctor came out of her office. "Plenty of things. I'm running low on medical herbs. I'll just go to the market with Pearl. Plus, I might see some unique herbs and plants there that I could use for medicine."

"Alright. I guess we have our pairs. Pearl and Tina will be one pair, and Nora and Dahlia will be another. Guess that means I'm paired with Vlad."

"Actually, Adonis, I think it might be a good idea for you to stay on the ship."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's not a good idea to leave a ship unprotected, especially in an unknown area. Besides..." Vlad then pointed at the hole at the side of the kitchen.

Adonis sweatdropped. "I'll... use the remaining wood to fix that."

Vlad nodded before jumping on the railing. "I'll be sure to bring some more. Might take me a while. I need to get new material for my guns, maybe visit the weapons shops to see what kind of guns they have. Try not to cause to much trouble while we're gone, captain."

"Hey!"

"Later." Vlad then jumped off, followed by the two pairs.

Adonis walked over to the railing, and watched as his friends walked towards the town. When they were out of their sight, he just released a sigh as he patted the ship's railing. "Looks like it's just you and me, girl. Let's get you.. relatively fixed up."

* * *

It took him about half an hour, but Adonis fixed the hole to the best of his ability. It wasn't pretty, but what do you expect from someone with literally no knowledge about being a shipwright. He was tired, and slightly sweaty. He just wanted to relax, and wait for his crew to come back. With that in mind, he sat down at a chair, and began to fan himself with his own hand.

"Hey, this is a nice ship."

"Thanks."

"Hm. Though, she seems to have received quite the beating."

"That she has."

"Least you tried to fix her. Though, it's not exactly good."

"What do you want from me? I'm not a shipwright." Adonis's eyes then popped open. He looked to see a girl with long blonde hair squatting down, analyzing one of the spots either he or Vlad fixed. "Um... who are you?"

"Hm?"

The girl turned towards Adonis. She was kinda pretty. She looked no older than Dahlia herself. She had sky blue eyes, and a fair skin tone. She was on the slender side, and seemed to be in pique physical condition. It also seemed like she didn't have any unnecessary body fat, and had a healthy pair of breasts. They weren't as big as Pearl's or Nora's. She was more in line with Tina and Dahlia. Her clothes were fairly simple. She wore a black shirt that exposed her belly button, a pair of grayish brown gloves, yellow shorts that went down to the midsection of her thighs, a grayish brown belt that had pouches attached to it, and a pair of grayish brown boots.

"Oh, sorry about that." The girl stood up. "Name's Terra. Nice to meet ya, Adonis."

"You know who I am?"

Terra giggled and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're one of the most famous pirates in the world, right up there with your dad. Who else besides you two have been able to challenge the entire Navy, and win? I mean, you yourself beat them twice. It would be weirder for someone not to know who you are at this point."

"I-I see. Anyway, what are you doing on my ship?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. I'm really into well-crafted ships. This is one of the best I've ever seen."

"Really? My First Mate's dad made it. She's been my home since my journey began. We've been through a hell of a lot together."

"Sounds like you really care about her."

"To a point where I can't even imagine traveling the seas without her."

Terra smiled. "She's well loved. Mind if I take a look at her?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, big guy. I'm a shipwright."

That caught Adonis's attention. "You are?!"

"Yup. Self-taught."

Adonis excitement didn't go away. "Self-taught? Like Uncle Franky before he met his teacher."

"Ah. Cyborg Franky." Terra giggled a bit. "He's the reason I wanted to be a shipwright to begin with."

"He is?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's the man who built the Thousand Sunny, one of the greatest ships in history. Hearing about how he made his first ship by himself inspired me to try doing it myself. Turns out, I was pretty damn good at it, too. The first boat I ever made helped me get away from a dump of an island. Though, on the next island, it ended up getting stolen. Most of the ships I've made have."

"Most of them? How many have you made?"

"Hm... about... twenty? I stopped counting after the fifteenth one got stolen by a masked freak."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Some guy with lavender hair and a weird face mask stole my ship. Pasty looking guy. He was running away from someone. I still remember what he yelled at the guy. He yelled, 'I'll get you next time, Nico Saul!' Then, he ended up getting hit right in the face by a rock. It was hilarious. I actually didn't even care that he stole my ship."

"Ah. Spandam."

"Who?"

"Some CP-0 guy who's had a grudge against one of my stepmothers for years. Actually, he hates my dad, too. He also doesn't like Uncle Franky. Apparently, he's the reason Spandam wears that mask in the first place. Smashed his face in with the butt of a rifle."

"That's awesome."

"Isn't it?"

Terra giggled. "Well, let's see how the old girl is doing on the bottom." With that said, Terra jumped off the railing.

Curious, Adonis followed her. When he landed, he saw her stretching. "Been a while since I've done this." After she finished stretching, Adonis saw her eyes glow yellow. He then saw something incredible. Terra manipulated the sand underneath the Fallen Angel, and used it to raise it into the sky.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! CRCODILE IS STILL ALIVE! I JUST SPOKE TO HIM, FACE-TO-FACE, LAST WEEK! HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SAND-SAND FRUIT?!"

"I don't."

"Eh?"

Terra smiled at Adonis. "I ate the Earth-Earth Fruit."

"Pardon?"

"I can control the earth. Rocks, stone, dirt, soil, and even sand. If it's a part of the earth, or is covered in earth, or even an element of earth, I can control it. Though, I have to admit, it took me a seriously long time to realize I could control sand. It is technically a kind of soil. Still, it was way easier to find that out than learning I can control metal."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah. Metal is nothing more than purified and reformed earth. Once I discovered that, it was a simple matter of getting used to it. But the coolest thing I've been able to do so far was control lava."

"La-?!"

"Hey, it's molten rock, dude. Of course I'd be able to control that, once I learned how. I can control everything involving earth. I could make an entire town my weapon, if I wanted. Got much easier after I Awakened."

Adonis's eyebrow twitched. "You... have a seriously overpowered Devil Fruit."

Terra smiled at Adonis with a raised eyebrow. "Says the guy who can literally become the Devil himself, create energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire islands, and send the Navy's strongest attack running with it's tail between it's legs."

Adonis gave a neutral look. "Touche."

Terra kept smiling before turning back to the ship. She then noticed something. "Whoa. What happened here?" She brought the ship closer to her.

"Oh, that? We were attacked by fishmen on time. Remnants of the Arlong and New Fishman Pirates. They tried to sink Fallen by attacking her from below. Vlad and Pearl took care of them, and Vlad had to repair her virtually by himself."

"Hm. Well, you guys were lucky."

"Huh?"

"See right here?" Terra pointed at some patchwork. "If this had been any lower, it would have hit the keel."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yeah. The keel is pretty much the backbone of the ship. If it had been damaged, your ship would have been done for. She would have probably broken completely in half before you reached the next island." She noticed how Adonis's face paled when she said that. Terra then lovingly patted the ship. "She's a lucky and tough ship. It would be a waste for her to fall."

The two were silent for a bit, before Adonis saw Terra smile. "You know what? I'm gonna make sure that never happens."

"What?"

She then smiled at Adonis. "I'm one hell of a modifier. It's how I make my ships so high in quality. I start by building it, and then gradually upgrading it with whatever material I might find. I've never once been able to finish a modification, though. My ships always get stolen before I reach the halfway point. That Spandam guy stole the closest thing I had to a magnum opus. It was seventy-five percent finished. A few more mods would have made it perfect. Still, my ships are pretty damn tough. I'm positive I saw one of my ships in Yonko Kid's arsenal. I also saw one of them in a Navy battalion."

"Wow. Your ships are good enough to be used by Yonkos and marines, huh?" Terra smiled in pride. "So, how are you gonna modify Fallen Angel?"

Terra turned towards the ship. "She's an amazing ship. She's strong, well-crafted, loved, and the ship of the most powerful Pirate Prince. There's only one way to fix her up. I'm gonna need some Adam Wood."

"Isn't that the rarest wood in the world?"

"Mhm."

"Where am I gonna get that?"

"You can steal it from my boss."

"You're employed?"

"Yeah." Adonis then noticed how Terra seemed to get a bit depressed. "Though... not by choice. . . . Not anymore, anyway."

Adonis was silent for a bit. "You... don't like him much, do you."

"Hell no." Terra looked up at the sky. "He's a bastard. Ruthless, vicious, and cruel." Terra crossed her arms, and tightened her grip on her shoulders. "I hate the bastard." Adonis didn't respond.

Then, Terra sighed. "You know, he wasn't always like that. He was actually pretty cool in the beginning. Sure, he was strict, but he was also kind. He's the one who helped me Awaken in the first place. I'd probably still be only manipulating just dirt and rocks if it weren't for him. Then, everything changed after a job."

"He was contracted to kill a Vice Admiral. Vice Admiral Brucie."

Adonis raised an eyebrow. "Brucie?"

"Weird name, right? The guy himself was even weirder. Had a thing for bats. Customized his battleship to even have a bat figure head. Dude didn't even have a bat Devil Fruit. He didn't have a Devil Fruit at all."

"What? Then what was with the bat theme?"

"Apparently, he uses it to scare pirates. Pretty damn effective. It's why some underground crime boss wanted Slade to kill him in the first place."

"Slade? Is that your boss's name?"

"Yeah. He's known as one of, if not the greatest mercenary in the entire world. Even World Nobles contract with him. He's known for always getting his quarry, no matter how long it takes. So, he wasn't too upset... when he lost to Brucie."

"It was an awesome fight. I've seen Slade take down Paramecias, Zoans, and even Logias. It's why I was so amazed to see some regular marine match him in battle. He countered all of Slade's moves, techniques, weapons, and gadgets. He even broke off parts of Slade's armor, which I've only seen Logias ever do. Then, before Brucie knocked him out, I heard Slade ask a question I've never heard him ask, or ever ask since:"

"What are you?"

"After a few years, Slade got the chance to go after Brucie again."

"Why didn't he just go after him after he woke up," Adonis asked.

"For two reasons. One: Brucie placed Slade in jail, but I used the rest of my own money to bail him out. Two: the underground boss that hired Slade in the first place was taken down my Brucie himself. Slade would never do anything for free, so he had to wait for the next opportunity."

"The next opportunity came. Slade prides himself for being able to kill his target the next time they meet... which was why he was so furious after he lost to him again. He even vowed that he would kill Brucie for free. He's been hunting him ever since."

"It was after that second battle that he changed. He got angrier, more aggressive. . . . More abusive. If I would disobey just one tiny order... he would have beaten me like a drum. The worst part, his previous training toughened me up to superhuman levels. I... can't even get knocked out. Every punch. Every slap. Every smack from his staff. I get to experience the full brunt of it... and can't even rely on the sensation of unconsciousness to save me."

Adonis was starting to get angry. His powers allowed him to see the truth in someone's heart. He was the perfect lie detector. He could tell that everything Terra was saying was true. It was making Adonis angrier and angrier... which was making him stronger and stronger. "Terra, why didn't you ever try to just run away?"

She gave a humorless laugh as a first response, before looking at Adonis with wet eyes. "You make it sound like I haven't." Adonis's eyes widened a tiny bit. Terra gave a sad smile. "I've tried to run away. Countless times. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, no matter how far I ran, no mater how well I covered my tracks... he would always find me. After a while, I gave up running away. So, I tried to fight back."

"I once tried to kill him in his sleep, but that ended badly for me. I don't know if it was his insanely advanced Observation Haki, or his natural reflexes, but he was able to easily dodge the giant boulder I tried to crush him with. He looked at me, and said these words to me: 'That was vicious, dishonorable, and ruthless. Excellent work. You're becoming more like me as the days pass by. However, you still have far too much to learn. Since you failed to kill me, you need to be punished.' That's when he proceeded to beat me like a sand bag."

"Then, I tried attacking him head on. An even worse mistake. Nothing I did could even scratch him. I sent countless shards of sharpened stone shooting at him from literally all directions, and he was still able to dodge them all. I tried to crush him, capture him, bury him, and even tried to use his own martial arts against him. NOTHING WORKED! He would always dodge, counter, or overpower all of my attacks! I never stood a goddamn chance!"

Adonis didn't say a word. He just watched as she kicked the sand, panting... with some tears falling down her cheeks. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down, and wiped the tears off her face. "You have a crew, right?"

"Yeah. They're all seriously powerful."

"Good. You're gonna need their help if you wanna take down Slade. He's tough, even for a guy like you. If we want that Adam wood, we need take make sure we have all the cards. When will they be back?"

"Not a clue. It's barely been even an hour since they left to get some supplies. Might be a few hours before any of them come back."

"Damn. Well, I guess I'll try to repair your ship. You've got some wood, right?"

"Yeah." Terra turned to look at the ship. "Hey, Terra, where is the Adam Wood, anyway?"

Terra pointed to her left. "There's a cove about halfway across the island from here. There's a cave in the area. Slade keeps it at the very back of it. Unfortunately, it's also where he's camped at."

"So we couldn't just steal it, huh?"

"Like it would be that easy."

"How long will he be there?"

"We didn't need to deliver the wood until tomorrow at noon. Since we had time to kill, Slade actually let me roam the island. Bastard probably thought I wouldn't be able to get to far. Bet he's either counting his money or sharpening one of his knives right about now."

"So, he's still there."

"Yup. Hey, Adonis, mind if I look around your ship? Need to get a good feel for her, you know, so I can get a better idea of how I'm gonna modify her." Terra didn't hear a response. "Adonis?" Terra then turned around, and saw that Adonis was nowhere in sight. "Adonis?" Terra's eyes then widened in shock. "He wouldn't."

* * *

Because of Adonis's powers, it didn't take him long to reach the cove, let alone the cave. He just started to walk in, no fear or doubt in his heart, whatsoever.

The cave was deep. It probably stretched on for miles. Adonis's powers gave him night vision, so he could see in the cave as easily as seeing in the day. He also used his powers to quicken his step, so he could reach Slade faster. In a manner of seconds, he saw light. Candle light.

He started to walk at a normal pace, and prepared himself for the battle ahead. The light got brighter, and brighter, until he saw someone.

A lesser person would have seen an old man with an eye patch, but Adonis could tell this man was powerful just by looking. Though he was sitting down, Adonis guessed that the man was only slightly taller than he was. He had the air of a veteran, and a powerful one at that. At closer inspection, you could see the muscles Slade had. His armor had a few scratches... but only a few. It shows how difficult it is to so much as scratch this man. Adonis knew that Slade noticed he was there, but all Slade was doing was cleaning and sharpening a combat knife. It was like he wasn't afraid of Adonis at all.

"I take it you are Slade?"

"I prefer to go by Deathstroke." Even his voice sounded powerful. "Prince of the Pirates, Dark Prince Adonis, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You are quite the quarry. What business does a man of your value have with a mercenary like me?"

"Two things, actually. One of which is to take your Adam Wood."

Deathstroke chuckled. "Sorry, boy, but that's already payed for. I even got the pay in advance. I take my contracts very seriously. Since I got payed, I don't plan on giving the merchandise to anyone other than my employer. If you want it, then you're going to have to prove your worth as the oldest Prince of the Pirates, and take it from me."

"And there's reason number two." Slade turned his head enough to look at Adonis with his eye. He watched Adonis smash a fist into his palm, creating a shock wave powerful enough to make the cave shake. "I'm here to beat the living hell out of you."

Slade didn't answer. He just kept staring at Adonis. Then, he threw his combat knife at Adonis's head. It flew at bullet speed, maybe even faster. It flew so fast, that the tip was close to piercing Adonis's eye.

Yet, he was still able to catch it. Adonis expertly twirled the knife around, and got into a fighting stance, imbuing the blade with Armament Haki, turning it black.

"Hm. Impressive." Slade then stood up, and took out his staff. "The Dark Prince of the Pirates, Monkey D. Boa Adonis, with a bounty of over six billion berries. You will be quite the magnificent prize."

"Bring it on."

The two just stared at one another, both in a battle stance. The cave was deathly quiet. Then, a water drop fell from the ceiling. As soon as the water hit the ground with a quiet plop, the warriors charged towards each other. The clash between a haki black knife and haki black staff caused the cave to tremble. Then, the battle began.

The two fighters were parrying the others attacks at blinding speeds. It was impossible to follow their movements with the naked eye. It was more than likely difficult to even follow them with observation haki. During the exchange, the two clashed once more, their weapons sparking against each other.

"It seems you have some skill in the way of the blade."

"You can thank my Uncle Zoro for that."

"Ah, the World's Greatest Swordsman, Pirate Hunter Zoro. If I remember correctly, his bounty is higher than even yours, nearly matching your father's."

"Yup. Trust me, he deserves that bounty. My uncle is a badass among badasses. I've had plenty of sparring matches, and I've never once won, not even with my powers."

"Is that right?"

"It would always end with either him kicking my ass, or one of my stepmothers putting an end to it for us causing to much destruction. Still, it's thanks to him that I know how to fight with something other than my axe."

"Hmph. That's good to know." The two then separated, only to charge at each other again for another barrage of exchanged blows. Then, their weapons clashed once more. "This isn't the full power of the man who defeated the Navy. You're holding back."

"Of course I am. If I went all out from the get-go, the fight would be over too quickly. Where would the fun in that be?" That made Slade glare at Adonis. The two then separated again. Adonis then began to twirl his knife around, a toothy smirk on his face. "Besides, this fight is going a lot smoother than I thought it would. No wonder you lost to that Vice Admiral so many times. How does it feel to get your ass handed to you by a guy who was actually named Brucie?"

Adonis actually heard Slade's grip on his staff tighten. "You're going to suffer for that, boy."

"Hm. Go ahead and try, old man." Adonis then sped towards Slade at breakneck speeds, preparing to slash him. However... he missed. Slade was nowhere in sight. And yet, Adonis wasn't surprised. "How many marines did you kill before Brucie?"

"Enough to learn some of their interesting trick. Shave is one of their more useful techniques. Finger gun is another interesting one. However, their Tempest Kick was one of my favorites. I couldn't help but improve upon it." Curious, Adonis turned to look at Deathstroke, who was holding his staff in a certain way. "Tempest... Staff."

Deathstroke swung his staff upward, and created a giant blade of wind. It sliced through the floor and ceiling of the cave, making it impossible to determine its size and strength. It was also to large for even Adonis to dodge, so he just tried to defend against it.

His knife clashed with the blade of wind, the force pushing him back. He was actually struggling. The power was incredible. He almost couldn't believe that this wasn't a Devil Fruit power. Just pure martial arts. Still, he wasn't known as the strongest Pirate Prince for nothing.

With a mighty push, he destroyed the wind, which greatly impressed Slade.

Adonis sighed, a bit winded from the attack. "I guess Terra wasn't kidding when she said you were tough."

"Terra." Adonis jolted a bit, mentally punching himself for saying her name. "So she is the cause of all this. That ungrateful little bitch."

Adonis then got angry. "Ungrateful?" He stood back up, glaring at Slade with red eyes. "She told me everything. How you would treat her. Should she be grateful to you beating her?"

"Yes." Adonis's eyes widened in shock at how quickly Slade answered. "My methods are making her better. Stronger. Bringing her closer to her full potential. I am the reason she has Awakened. The reason she is as powerful as she is now. Yet, look at how she repays me. She runs away. She tried to kill me when she is still immature in the ways of combat. Worst of all, she's relaying on you to defeat me."

"It's because of how you're treating her! She used to idolize you! Respect you! Love you! And yet, after you got your ass kicked by one Vice Admiral, you start beating her like a rag doll! Are you really proud of how you're treating her?!"

"YES!" Adonis was shocked once more. "That girl is the wielder of one of the most powerful Devil Fruits in the world. She has the power to destroy islands, a feat that only you and the Navy have been able to achieve."

Adonis's eyes widened. "How do you... know that Terra can do that?"

Deathstroke... smiled. "We were contracted to murder a group of pirates who were using an island as a hide out. Terra was hesitant at first... because the island was already populated by people who were not pirates. But the contract clearly stated that the island must be destroyed, along with the pirates. The contract must always be fulfilled."

Adonis was shocked. "You... You're making her into a weapon."

"I'm showing her how to use her full potential. Soon, she will be truly unstoppable. Not even you will be able to defeat her."

Adonis's eyes were shadowed. At first, he gritted his teeth, before he took a deep breath. "You know, Slade... I should thank you."

"Hm?"

"For the longest time, I thought the only thing I had in common with my father was his face. I have my mother's eyes, her personality, and even my fighting style is based off of hers more than it is my fathers. However, you're the type of guy he hates the most." Adonis then glared at Slade, his eyes fully demonic. "And you're definitely the type I hate." Adonis's knife then ignited, the blade extending with black flames. "So, I'm definitely going to kick your ass!"

Deathstroke chuckled, making his staff black with haki, and pointing it at Adonis. "Bring it, brat."

* * *

Terra finally reached the cave on the rock she was flying on. She immediately jumped off and ran into the cave. She could only think of one thing: "Please, don't let me be too late."

Terra ran into the cave, not wanting to use her powers, for risk of causing a cave in. Then, a quake occurred. It was powerful enough to make even her stumble. "What in the- Adonis!" She ran faster.

As she got deeper, she began to see sparks. She quickened her pace, and saw black flames. Finally, she saw Adonis clash with Slade.

She watched as the two glared at the other, their weapons sparking. Then, she saw something incredible.

The two were parrying the other. Adonis's knife deflected all of Deathstroke's strikes, while Deathstroke's staff defended against all of Adonis's slashes. The two were going impossibly fast. In fact, some of their attacks left afterimages.

Terra has only seen one other person fight Slade at such a level: Brucie. It was an awesome fight. Terra was beyond amazed. She had heard how powerful Adonis was, and watched the videos of him taking on the Navy twice. Still, she had no idea he was strong enough to take on Slade... without hardly using any of his powers. Then, something horrible happened.

Slade was able to land a hit.

He struck Adonis at his left temple, disorienting the Pirate Prince enough to make him stumble and even drop his knife. It was Slade's chance. He began to beat down on Adonis, his attacks practically untraceable. After countless strikes, Slade finally slammed his staff onto the top of Adonis's head, smashing him into the ground.

He looked down at Adonis, the Pirate Prince groaning as he struggled to get back up. Slade positioned his staff over Adonis's head in a position that Terra was all too familiar with. "Finger Pistol: Cue."

She knew that would immediately kill Adonis, and her eyes widened in horror at the thought. "NO!" She then tried to crush Slade using her powers. She watched as the earth around Slade clasped together like a Venus Fly Trap. Terra was panting, accidentally using too much energy, but she didn't care. She just was glad to finally be rid of Deathstroke.

Bang.

Terra then fell on her butt, a horrible pain in her left thigh. She looked down to see a bloody hole in it. She looked up, and glared at the bastard who caused it.

Slade was looking down at her, a cold eye glaring at her, with a smoking gun in his hand. "I'll deal with you later." Terra's glare never faltered.

However, when Slade looked down at Adonis, who was now on his hands and knees, her glare vanished. It was replaced with a look of despair.

"Monkey D. Boa Adonis. The man worth over six billion berries. Even without use of your powers, you've proven to more than worthy of such an extraordinarily grand prize." He then positioned his staff over Adonis's head again. "You will be one of my greatest trophies to date."

Terra was horrified. "No. . . DON'T DO IT!"

"Finger Pistol: Cue."

Terra 's eyes widened, her eyes going blank. It seemed as if time actually slowed down. Even though Slade's staff was moving at bullet speed, it looked to be moving at a snail's pace. She could almost see it. The staff going right through Adonis's skull and smashing into the ground, the blood everywhere. However, through her fear and horror, there was one thing she didn't see.

She didn't see Adonis... smile.

In that split second, Adonis grabbed the staff, and slammed it into the ground. Slade was shocked. It was enough to distract him enough to not see Adonis's next move.

Adonis slammed a heel into Slade's face, disorienting him. Before Slade could recover, Adonis got into a handstand, and took another page from his mother's combat handbook. He started to do the same handstand spin kick his mother uses when she performs Perfume Femur. However, he added his own spin to his mother's signature technique. He ignited his leg with black flames. As he spun around Slade, kicking him all the while, the black flames were burning the mercenary. Slade's screams of agony were proof of how effective the attack was. As he spun around Slade, Adonis couldn't help but yell out a name.

"Black Fire Whirlwind!"

After about a minute of spinning, Adonis jumped onto his feet, and lifted a still flaming leg. Then, with all his strength, he kicked Slade in the stomach, smashing him into the wall of the cave. One could almost swear an image of his mother appeared behind him, using the same technique her son was imitating.

The flame went out. Adonis then put his leg down, panting from physical exhaustion. "I really do love my mother's techniques. Let's see you get up from that, Deathstroke."

* * *

 **On Amazon Lily:**

"SISTER," Sandersonia yelled out while covering her eyes.

"YOUR RADIANCE IS EVEN MORE BLINDING THAN USUAL," Marigold yelled out, also covering her eyes.

Hancock was smiling, literally glowing as brightly as her husband when he saw the Lion Cannon for the first time. Actually, she was glowing even brighter than that. She was illuminating her entire castle, turning it into a shining beacon. Some of the Amazons outside even bowed, thinking their Empress had finally ascended to godhood, like they all believed she would.

"SNAKE PRINCESS," Elder Nyon yelled, struggling to get closer to the shinning beauty, even while covering her eyes. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"I am happy."

"YOU'RE SHINING OUT OF HAPPINESS," all three women yelled out of astonishment.

"Yes. I can sense it. My beloved son used one of my techniques. Not only that, he also said that he loved his mother! Kya!" Hancock squeaked the last part in an adorable manner, but it also caused her to shine even brighter. Salome even had to put on sunglasses to protect her own eyes.

* * *

 **Back with Adonis:**

Adonis was able to catch his breath, thinking that Slade was totally beaten.

With that in mind, he walked over to Terra, and knelt down. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Terra was so stupefied by Adonis's last attack, that she pretty much shut down. His question woke her up. "Oh, you mean this." She looked down at the bullet wound on her thigh. "Trust me, I've had worse."

She then heard a rip. She looked to see that Adonis tore off a piece of his shirt. She blushed when she saw the man's body. It's not that she wasn't attracted to his face, it's just that she's WAY more into rock-hard abs and chiseled bodies; and Adonis had the most perfect body she had ever seen.

Adonis then wrapped Terra's leg. "It's not much, but it'll do for now. I'll have Tina take a look at you later."

"Tina? Your Mink?"

"Yeah. She's the doctor on my ship."

"Huh? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. She's honestly the doctor of the Rapture Pirates, taught by her father, the doctor of the Straw Hats." Terra looked genuinely surprised, which made Adonis chuckle. "It's amazing how many times I get that reaction when I talk about Tina. Anyway, don't let her looks fool you. She's every bit a skilled doctor as she is an adorable crew mate."

* * *

Pearl was analyzing a radish when she heard Tina giggling. She looked to see the reindeer mink wiggling around, a blush on her cheeks, and a smile on her face. Pearl raised an eyebrow at her crew mate. "What's up with you?"

"I had the feeling that someone called me a great doctor and said I was adorable." She then proceeded to dance in an adorable way that definitely made it obvious she was Chopper's daughter. "But that doesn't make me happy at all, you jerk!"

Pearl sweatdropped at the sight. "Whatever you say." She then went back to analyzing the vegetables.

As she did, and Tina continued to dance, the two crew mates didn't notice how everyone was staring at Tina. Men, women, and children alike. They were all blushing at the sight of the dancing mink. They all had the same thought: _"So cute."_

* * *

Adonis placed Terra's arm over his shoulder, helping her on her feet. She hissed in pain a bit. "Ow. You'd think I'd be used to getting shot by sea prism by now."

"I'm pretty sure no one can get used to that, no matter how many times they're shot."

Terra giggled a bit. "Guess you're right."

Adonis looked behind him, and saw the piles of Adam Wood. There was more than enough to repair the Fallen Angel. Actually, there was enough to completely replace her wood. "Guess I'm gonna have to come back for that later."

"And what makes you say that?" Adonis looked at a smiling Terra. She raised her hand, and used her powers to make the stones beneath the wood float. "How'd you think we got it in here in the first place?"

"Wow. Though, it looks like you're having a bit of trouble." The stone was shaking a bit.

"It's easier to do it with both hands."

"Oh, in that case."

"Hm? Whoa!" Adonis was now holding Terra princess-style, which seriously embarrassed the girl. "W-W-W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

"You can use both hands now, right?"

Still blushing, Terra realized that Adonis was right. She then used both of her hands, stabilizing the stone. With a smile, Adonis began to walk out of the cave.

However, he wasn't able to get far.

An explosion was heard. Adonis and Terra looked to see Slade ripping himself out of the hole, bleeding heavily, his armor covered in burn marks, a furious look on his face, and a sword black with haki in his hand. "Damn you."

"Holy crap, this guy is tough."

"Now's not the time to be impressed, Adonis!"

"ADONIS!" Slade then charged at Adonis.

Adonis was in a tight spot. He wouldn't be able to dodge properly with Terra in his arms. He can't even defend while holding her. At the speed he was going, Slade would probably reach him before his Evil Shield would be activated. Even with the shield, the haki in Slade's sword would probably cut right through it, killing both him and Terra. He literally had no options. It was more evident when Slade swung his sword downward. It looked like he really was about to kill Adonis.

Then, Slade got slapped across the face.

Terra was confused. She definitely saw Slade get slapped by something, but she didn't see where the attack came from. Then, Slade got slapped some more. It almost looked like he was being hit by some kind of black whip. The slaps got faster and faster until Slade's face became a blur. When the slapping stopped, Slade's face was covered in red marks, and he was staggering a bit, looking like so much as a poke from a feather could make him fall. Then, Terra saw the black whip appear above Slade, and slam him into the ground.

She looked down to see Slade, motionless on the ground. Then, he began to struggle to get back up. However, Terra looked up again to see the black whip positioned above him. She was then freaked out to see the whip grow in size. It looked like the tail of a giant anaconda. Finally, the whip slammed down onto Slade, burying him in a crater of rock. His body was actually steaming from the impact of the attack.

Terra blinked at the steaming, unconscious Deathstroke. She couldn't believe her eyes, and just kept blinking, thinking she was imagining it. "W-What just happened?"

"Sorry, Nyx. I didn't mean to wake you up, girl."

"Nyx?" Terra looked up towards Adonis, and saw him rubbing the chin of a sleepy looking black snake. "Wait. Nyx? . . . AS IN WORLD SERPENT NYX?!"

"Yup. This is her."

"She-she-she-... SHE'S GOREGOUS!"

"Isn't she?"

"I thought that was just some awesome necklace around your neck."

"I get that a lot. One guy even tried to steal her off my neck. Ended up getting bitten hundreds of times. You don't wake up a Black Mamba, let alone try to take her from her favorite resting spot."

"B-Black Mamba?" Terra then looked at Nyx, who yawned in an adorable way before laying back down on her master's neck to sleep a bit more. "Isn't that one of the most venomous snakes in the world?"

"Yup. Don't worry. Nyx gave Tina some of her venom so she could make antidotes. If she were to somehow bite you, we'd have the cure."

"T-That's... reassuring?"

"What are you so worried about? Nyx already likes you."

"Huh?"

"After all, she hasn't tried to bite you once. Nyx is a bit overprotective of me. The only people she lets near me are my family members, close friends, or crew mates."

"Huh? But, I'm not any of those."

Adonis smiled. "Let's change that."

"Pardon?"

"Terra." Adonis gave his Monkey D. smile. "Join my crew as my shipwright."

"What?!"

"I need one. You saw the state Fallen Angel was in. You're the only one who can fix her, and keep her in shape. Besides, who else would I be able to find who can work with Adam Wood? I really need you. Fallen Angel needs you. What do you say?"

Terra was quiet for a bit. She then looked down... at Deathstroke. "He'll come after me, you know." Adonis didn't respond. "He hates to lose. He would never let anyone take me away. Some marines actually tried, and he slaughtered them all. Pirates tried the same, and he killed them as well. If you take me, he'll hunt you down."

"And?" Terra looked up at Adonis in shock. "Terra, he's the type that seriously holds a grudge. He's gonna hunt me down anyway, since I beat him. Plus, since I have one of the largest bounties in the world, he'll always have an excuse to hunt me. Besides, I took him down without hardly using any of my powers." Adonis then looked down at the mercenary. "And he knows that. He knows that even without using my powers, I'm stronger than he is. You're the safest with me, without a doubt." Terra blushed at those words.

"Besides, I'm a pirate. I take what I want, and I want you. I'm taking you, no matter what."

Terra's blush brightened. "Did you have to word it like that?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Terra sighed. "Nothing. Let's just get back to the ship... captain." Adonis smiled, and ran like hell, carrying Terra, who was willing the Adam Wood to follow them.

* * *

It didn't take them long, and as soon as they reached the Fallen Angel, Terra asked to be put down. Adonis did as he was asked.

"You sure you can walk?"

Terra was doing some stretches. "Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway..." Terra then activated her powers.

Adonis heard the sound of creaking, and looked up to see nails popping out of the Fallen Angel. It then began to fall apart. Before the figure head could fall, Terra used the sand around the ship to catch it. She used the sand to gently place the figure head and the wood onto the ground. Then, covering the Adam Wood with sand, she lifted it into the air.

She used the sand to carefully cut the wood, and placed it onto the ship. Using her control over metal, she placed the nails back into the Adam wood, faster than even Franky with his hammer could do.

After finishing the outer and inner sections of the ship, Terra used the sand to replace the figure head back into its rightful place, and nailed it back where it belonged. She even cut some of the Adam Wood into a new mast. She finished weeks worth of ship building in just a manner of minutes.

She wiped the sweat off of her brow. "Phew. Been a while since I've done that. I think it came out pretty well. Needs to be modified a bit more, but I don't have the proper equipment for those yet."

Adonis's eyes were wide open. "She looks new! She looks exactly the way she did when Vlad's dad gave her to me! Except for the figure head, of course."

"The figure head is a mod?"

"Yeah. It used to be a mermaid, but I was lucky enough to find a raven's head on an island after the first figure head was shot off. She also used to be called Hell's Palace, but Pearl convinced me to change it to Fallen Angel after we found the figure head. I think it suits her."

"I have to agree with you." Terra looked up at Fallen Angel, a smile of pride on her face.

Adonis walked up to his ship, and lovingly patted it. "Looks like you're stuck with me for a bit longer, girl. I'm glad. I can't imagine sailing my dad's seas on another ship."

" _I'm happy."_

"Hm?" Adonis turned towards Terra. "You say something?"

"Hm?"

" _I'm glad I get to sail with you a bit longer, captain."_ Adonis then looked up. He realized the voice was coming from... the Fallen Angel. _"I want to go on more adventures with you. To be able to carry everyone. I'm glad I get to do that."_

Adonis was quiet for a bit, surprised that his ship was talking to him. Then... he smiled. "Well, don't be too happy. Remember, Nora and Pearl really like to fight in you, which destroys a lot of your rooms. Plus, I'm still gonna be hunted by some pretty powerful fighters. You might get hurt."

" _I don't mind. I'm the ship of the strongest rookie in the world. The Eldest Prince of the Pirates. Besides, I'm the home of the Rapture Pirates. I can't let anything happen to you."_ Adonis smiled. _"Besides, you and Vlad always took care of me."_

"We sucked at it."

" _Still, it made me happy. I'll keep sailing, for everyone's sake."_

Adonis smiled... without realizing that he was also crying a bit. "Yeah. Thanks." He then patted the ship. "We're counting on you... now, and forever more." The wind blew, and the sun shinned even brighter. It was as if the world itself was blessing the Fallen Angel.

"No way. They actually exist."

"Hm?" Adonis looked at an amazed Terra. "What does?"

"A Klabautermann. Every shipwright knows about them. They're fairies that take refuge in a ship that is well loved and cared for. They're said to only appear when they need to warn of a ship's danger. Some say they even appear to repair the ship they possess with a wooden mallet. They're legendary, even compared to the Devil Fruits. I've never seen a ship possessed by one before."

"Hm, so my ship is possessed by a fairy." Adonis smiled at his ship. "That's beyond awesome."

"Damn right, it is. Now I'm seriously glad I joined you. I swear, I'll make this ship ever greater than she already is." Terra then felt a warm, comforting sensation run through her. She almost could have sword she heard the words: "I'm in your care."

"Adonis!" The man and the new crew member looked behind them to see Vlad walking towards them, carrying a bag full of materials that were obviously for him. "Looks like we have a bit of a problem. This island doesn't have any ship quality wood for sale. A merchant told me only the shipwrights of the island were allowed to use it. Let's just hope we have enough wood to make sure Fallen Angel can make it... to... the... Eh?"

Vlad saw his father's ship. It looked as good as the day his father made it. Then, he saw Terra. The girl waved at him. "Yo."

"Hey, Vlad."

Vlad's golden eyes were blank. "Um, Adonis? Who is she?"

"She's our new shipwright. Her name's Terra. She was the one who repaired Fallen Angel."

"I-I see. . . . Um, where did she get the wood?"

"Oh, I stole it from her mercenary boss."

"WHAT?!" Adonis then told Vlad the whole story. At the end, Vlad was slumping over. He sighed in depression. "I should have known. I can't leave you alone for a damned second, let alone a few damned hours."

Adonis rubbed the back of his head as he laughed sheepishly. "But hey, our ship is now made of Adam Wood."

"Whoa!"

Adonis had picked up Terra, bridal-style. "And we now have an awesome shipwright. It all turned out well in the end, right?" Vlad just sighed.

"Oh, captain," Pearl yelled in a sing-song tone. "I have finally re... turned?"

"Hey, Adonis," Nora yelled out. "Dahlia's got her fruit. No dumbass guy tried to... touch... her."

"E-Elder brother?"

Tina's antlers fell off, her eyes wide, and her jaw hitting the sand.

"Um, Adonis? You can put me down, now."

"Hm? Oh, sure."

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-Adonis?"

"Yeah, Pearl?"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Who is that?"

"Our new shipwright."

Pearl was struck by lightning. "B-But she's a woman."

"Mhm."

Pearl was then smashed on the head by a boulder, which caused her to fall to her knees. "Oh, god. Another rival." She then started to pound the sand while crying like Sanji. "Why couldn't it be a hot guy instead of a blonde, blue-eyes hussy?! This crew already has a blonde, blue-eyed beauty in me! It doesn't need some twerp!" Terra grew a tick mark.

"Please, she's pretty damned adorable compared to a whore like you," Nora said with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

Pearl warped in front of Nora, her visible eye shining with a literal fire. "You wanna go, Sword Bitch?"

Nora opened an eye to glare at Pearl, unsheathing one of her swords a bit. "Any time you're ready, Slutty Cook."

Terra's eyebrow twitched as Adonis laughed and Vlad sighed in aggravation. "Your crew is nuts," Terra said to Vlad.

"I know. . . . But, it's our crew."

Terra was surprised. "You... already trust me?"

"If Adonis trusts you, I don't see any reason not to." Terra blushed at that. No one has ever been so... accepting of her so quickly. "Well, is everyone ready to go?"

"I am," Adonis said.

"I'm ready," Tina said. Her antlers were back on her head, with her jaw back to normal.

"I'm ready as well, Vice Captain Vlad." Vlad sighed at Dahlia's overly formal response. He knows it's out of habit, but he really wished she would break that habit already.

"I need to kill this Slutty Cook first," Nora answered without looking away from Pearl. Her aura was flaring.

"I need to fillet this Sword Bitch," Pearl answered without looking away from Nora. Her legs were already ignited.

"Whoa," was what the two girls yelled as Adonis picked them up and placed them on his shoulders.

"You two could fight for days. Save it for some other time." Nora blushed but looked away, not wanting Adonis to see her in the state. Pearl, on the other hand, hugged Adonis's head, loving the situation.

The captain carried his two, arguably strongest female, crew mates onto the ship. With a sigh, Vlad followed. Tina jumped onto the ship out of habit. While jealously staring at Nora and Pearl on her precious brother's shoulders, Dahlia walked up the plank onto the ship, an adorable pout on her face the whole time.

Terra watched them, especially Adonis. She sighed when everyone entered. "I just joined a seriously crazy crew."

"Terra, what's wrong? Aren't you coming aboard?"

"Coming, Adonis!" With that, Terra used her powers to spring her onto the ship.

"Set sail!" With that, the Fallen Angel left the island, sailing even better than ever, towards the next adventure.

* * *

 **Omake:**

Everyone was now asleep, except of course for Nora on guard duty, and Dahlia.

Dahlia knew that Nora could sense her movements, but she also knew that as long as she didn't cause any trouble, Nora wouldn't bother her. Still, she made sure she was out of earshot before calling her stepmother.

The snail rang for a bit before it was answered. When it finally was, Dahlia had to cover her eyes, since the snail was actually glowing brightly. "My eyes!"

"Good evening."

"Stepmother Hancock?"

"Ah, Dahlia. How are you, dear?"

"Dear? Stepmother, did something pleasant happen?"

"Ah, your elder brother praised me once again. I could sense the love and pride he had for me. Nothing can ruin my good mood." Dahlia shook when Hancock said that. "Now then, love, what was it you were calling about?"

"Y-Yes, stepmother. Elder brother recruited a new member."

The light never dimmed. "I see. Who is he?"

"Um, stepmother... it isn't male."

And there goes the light. "Another unworthy woman?"

"I-I am afraid so."

"Did she show any obvious signs of attraction towards my son?"

Dahlia remembered how Terra stared at Adonis as he carried Nora and Pearl onto the ship. "Yes."

The snail was silent for a bit. The tension was literally crushing poor Dahlia. Then, the snail... sighed. "It's all my fault."

"Pardon?"

"I made my son far too irresistible. It's bad enough that he inherited his father's handsome face, but he had to inherit my beauty, and turn it into his handsomeness. Oh, my beloved child, can you ever forgive your sinful mother. Indeed, I gave my gorgeous children a heavy burden." The snail then began to sparkle. "Beauty is... such a sin."

Dahlia sweatdropped. "I-I see."

"Dahlia... take good care of my son."

Dahlia smiled. "Of course, stepmother. You have my word."

"Very well. Good night, young Amazon." With that, Hancock hung up.


	10. Brilliant little Mercenary

Ace and Luffy were intently starring at their fishing lures, hoping something would bite at any time. Both were hoping for something huge. Ace caught a fish that was no bigger than a minnow, then Luffy caught a medium sized fish. Ace caught what looked like a tuna fish, while Luffy caught a shark. The two were basically having a fishing contest, so the father-son pair was hoping to catch a Sea King before the other.

However, something in the sky caught Luffy's eye. "Hm? Isn't that...?" Luffy held out his arm, and allowed a news coo to land. However, it wasn't a government news coo. "This is one of Alvida's."

"Mamma Alvida?!" Ace excitedly jumped towards his father, his rod falling onto the deck of the ship. "What does it say?! What does it say?!"

Alvida is one of the step mothers Ace sees the least, but he always has fun with her whenever they are around. She seems to enjoy spoiling him as much as she spoils her own son. Nami thinks it's because Ace looks so much like Luffy, while Robin thinks it's because of how strong Ace is at such a young age. Whatever the reason, Alvida spoils the boy as much as she spoils Alphonse.

Alphonse is also entertaining to Ace. The two always fight, and Ace always wins. Ace thinks it's all in good fun. One of Ace's favorite pictures is of him standing over a downed Alphonse, flexing, with the Monkey D. smile on his slightly bruised face. Alphonse was on the ground, a giant swelling on his head, with his eyes swirling.

Luffy took the letter from the coo, which flew away after accomplishing it's objective. He opened the letter and read it. "Oh. It's actually from Alphonse."

"From Al?"

"Yeah. He wants to show me something. He's also inviting you."

"Really?! Are we going, dad?!"

"Of course," Luffy said with a smile. "You guys wanna come?"

"No, we're good," pretty much every Straw Hat said in unison.

"Really? But it's a lot of fun over at Buggy's place."

" _Maybe for you,"_ they all thought.

Nami and Robin couldn't really handle Alvida. All they seem to do is argue with the woman. You know it's bad when you annoy even Robin. She was also a pain for Zoro, though, he wasn't exactly a big fan of Buggy and his group either. They're pretty good drinking buddies, but they're mostly a bunch of morons most of the time in his mind. Chopper is always treated like nothing more than a pet by Alvida. She would always pet him, even when he was in his heavy point. Her pets felt wonderful, but they always wounded his pride. Like Nami and Robin, she's never impressed by Franky's robotic inventions. Actually, she once smashed one of his miniature robots right in front of him, calling them ugly and a waste of space. Franky had never felt so crushed before that moment. Usopp was just plain afraid of her. Brook was even more afraid. The first time he ever asked if he could see her panties, she tried to grind his bones into dust with her mace. It was also the last time he ever asked.

The kids weren't all that crazy about her either. Ace was probably the only one who really liked her. Well, Saul was also on very good terms with her. Alvida thought he was a true gentleman. Sonia, on the other hand, wasn't very lady-like in her eyes. Sonia did take after her father as much as Ace did. Not that it mattered for those two siblings, considering they weren't on the ship. They used the Mini Merry to go on a supply run. They should return the next day.

Belle-mere never got along with Alvida. She argued with the older woman as much as her mother did. Must be because she looks exactly like her mom. Acts like her, too.

Haysopp was terrified of her. You tend to be afraid of a woman who can literally squish you like a bug with one hand holding a giant mace. Joey had a bad experience with her when she tried to take off his mask the first time they ever met. He only takes off his mask when he's truly comfortable around people, like with his dad or the other Straw Hats. Muramasa... just didn't care about her. Had no interest to go. Simple as that.

"Hm, okay. Huh? Wait a minute. Where's Sanji? I didn't hear him at all."

"Oh, well, Sanji's a bit... tied up in the kitchen," Nami answered.

And he was literally tied up.

The moment Luffy said Alvida's name was the moment Nami punched Sanji. She knew he would cause some kind of crazy trouble. The fact that his eyes turned to hearts when Luffy said Alvida was proof. He almost regained consciousness when Ace happily screamed her name, so Nami had to punch him again. Sanji would have caused WAY too much trouble if Luffy brought him along to see Alvida, and Nami didn't want that headache. He was currently in the kitchen, two large swellings on his head... tied up and gagged with chains. Joey actually made the chains himself, so not even someone with beyond superhuman strength like Sanji could get out.

"Well, that's too bad. I guess it's just you and me, Ace." Ace gave his father the Monkey D. smile. "Hey, Robin, is it alright if we borrow Banchi?"

"Of course," Robin said with a smile. _"You'd get lost at sea without him anyway."_

Luffy smiled. "Thanks!" He looked over the rails, and whistled. Banchi came out from the water. "Hey, Banchi, I need you to take me and Ace over to Alvida's. Or, would it make more sense to say Buggy's? Anyway, can you take us?" Banchi nodded.

"You do know where to go, right," Belle-mere asked. When her dad and brother gave her confused looks, she sighed and walked over towards Banchi, taking a map out from her dress. "Okay, Banchi, here's what you do." It took her only a minute to explain. "Got it?" Banchi nodded. He purred when Belle-mere lovingly rubbed his nose. "Good turtle. Take care of those two, alright?" Banchi nodded.

Luffy and Ace jumped into Banchi's carriage, and waved goodbye to the crew.

The two slept throughout the entire journey. The food they conveniently found behind Banchi's seats (insert a winking Robin) had been completely devoured, so they just slept. They were awakened by Banchi nuzzling them. Ace woke up quicker than his dad, and looked around.

"Well, look who's finally here."

Ace looked towards the voice. What he saw caused him to smile, and jump off Banchi excitedly. "Mama Alvida!"

Alvida easily caught the boy with a laugh, happily hugging him. Ace was in a position that made Sanji grab his aching body out of pure jealousy. Ace was rubbing his face against Alvida's breasts. He was in a pervert's paradise, but he didn't care. He didn't even realize what he was doing would earn a punch on the head from Nami or Belle-mere. All he knew was that he was happily hugging his stepmother. "I've missed you!"

Alvida giggled as she lovingly rubbed Ace's head. "I've missed you, too."

"Hey, Alvida." She looked up to see Luffy jumping off of Banchi. "Long time, no see."

Alvida smiled, a sharp look in her eye. "Is that it?"

"Hm?"

Alvida, with Ace still in her arms, walked over to Luffy. She then grabbed him by the vest. "Come here, handsome."

Alvida then stole a kiss from Luffy, and he was enjoying it. The two were pretty much wrestling over control with their tongues. After a passionate kissing session, the two separated for air, both looking like they enjoyed themselves. They were about to continue, until Alvida felt a tapping. She looked down to see that her breasts, which were pressed against Luffy, were covering Ace's head. She realized that she was suffocating the poor boy.

She quickly backed away from Luffy, allowing Ace to get his head out of his stepmother's breasts. He took a really deep breath, finally getting air in his lungs, before coughing a fit. "I-I can breath again! Phew." He fell back on Alvida's breasts, feeling tired.

Alvida giggled. "Sorry, Ace." She looked up at Luffy, a sneaky look in her eye. "Let's continue this later."

Luffy smiled. "Deal."

"Hey, Mama Alvida?" Alvida looked down at the boy in her arms. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so adorable to her. He was definitely her favorite next to her own son. Saul was number three for her. "What did Al want to show us?"

Alvida giggled, and looked at Ace with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

"It's a surprise," Ace asked with an excited look in his eyes.

"Come. Let's go see."

With Ace still in Alvida's arms, she led Luffy into Buggy's tent.

"Hah! This place is as lively as ever," Luffy said with a smile.

Buggy's Mercenary Company was still a profitable business. Even though most of the ocean is at peace thanks to Luffy, his children, and his allies, the need for mercenaries is still necessary in parts of the ocean where not even Luffy's influence has reached. Because of their impressive revenue, they were still able to party. They could do as many circus tricks as they wanted, eat as much as they want, and drown in booze. It was a party practically everyday.

"Geh, Straw Hat?!"

Luffy looked up. "Ah! Buggy!" Luffy jumped up to the highest ledge, where Buggy was, wearing his cloak. Luffy waved with his famous smile. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," Buggy grumbled. He oddly enough hasn't aged that much. His blue hair had a few white strips, and he had a few more wrinkles, but that was it. He hasn't changed that much at all. Even his nose was still as big, red and shiny as ever. "WHO'S NOSE IS BIG, RED AND SHINY?!"

"Hm? What are you talking about, Buggy?"

"N-Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Al invited me. Said he wanted to show me something."

The next thing Luffy knew, Buggy grabbed his vest, and went up to his face, eyes shadowed. "You're not here to take him, are you?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"WELL DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! THAT KID IS A LITTLE GENIUS! HE'S ONE OF THE MANY REASONS MY BUSINESS IS AS SUCCESSFUL AS IT IS! HE'S SO GREAT, THAT I'M ABLE TO COMPLETELY IGNORE THAT FACT THAT HE'S YOUR BRAT! THAT'S HIS ONLY FLAW! I'D FIGHT YOU TO KEEP THAT LITTLE GOLDMINE!"

Luffy laughed. "So Al is that awesome, huh? Good for him, the little bugger. So, where is he?"

"He's in another tent." Luffy and Buggy looked down to see Alvida. "Come on. Follow me." Luffy jumped down, and began to follow his wife.

"Hey, Mamma Alvida?"

"Hm?"

"How long do you plan on carrying me?"

Alvida smiled, and rubbed her cheek against Ace's. "As long as I want to."

Luffy didn't know why, but he felt a bit annoyed when he saw that. He didn't realize that he was getting jealous of his own son, and how much attention he was getting from one of his wives. To fix that, Luffy walked up, and lifted Alvida bridal style, which surprised the beauty.

"Oh, my. This was unexpected."

Luffy smiled at Alvida. "Just felt like doing it."

Alvida giggled, and pointed in a direction. "Head straight there." Luffy began to walk.

"C-Can I get down now. Being carried by both dad and Mamma Alvida is kinda embarrassing."

"Sorry, Ace. I was enjoying this situation too much," Alvida answered. She then released her hold on Ace, allowing him to land on his feet. He then ran ahead.

It didn't take him long to reach the tent his stepmother was pointing at, and entered. There, he saw some people who were obviously mercenaries training. Watching them was a boy slightly shorter than Ace, carrying a mace twice his size on his shoulder. Ace smiled in happiness and excitement when he saw the boy. "AL!"

The boy grew a tick mark, and looked towards the voice with an angry look. "It's Alpho- Oh, Ace." He calmed down immediately when he saw his older brother running towards him with the Monkey D. smile.

He stopped before his younger brother, hands behind his head. "It's been a while. Looks like you finally got a mace."

"What, this thing?" Alphonse twirled the mace in his hand as easily as a baton. "It's nowhere near as amazing as mother's. I'm actually hoping to get a better and stronger one in the future. I just need to find the right material."

"Materi... Huh? Anyway, maybe you should ask Saul. He can make steel out of nothing now."

"He can what?"

"Maybe you can ask him to make a mace for you. A mace made of pure steel. Sounds pretty cool! You could be Steel Mace Al!"

Al took a moment to think. "Steel Mace Alphonse. . . Hm, that does have a nice ring."

"Yo, Al!"

Al looked up. "Father. . . . Um, you look like you're enjoying yourself, mother."

Alvida smiled, wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck, and raised one of her legs. "Of course. I'm being carried by my handsome husband. A Pirate Queen should be able to enjoy moments like these."

Luffy did his laugh. "So, Al, I heard you wanted to show me something."

"Ah. Well, I've been reading about all the amazing actions of my older siblings. Adonis defeating the Navy to save Sonia. He and Artemis defeating the strongest military formation. Saul permanently crippling a Celestial Dragon. All of them have done amazing works to not only be recognized as top tier pirates, but true children of the Pirate King. I don't wanna be left in the dust. So, I've decided to make a name for myself, and start my mercenary career!"

"Oh, you're gonna be a mercenary? That sounds pretty cool," Luffy replayed.

"And to start, I have decided to create the group that will one day be known as the most powerful S-Class Mercenary Squad in the entire Buggy's Delivery Organization! We'll be so powerful, that not even the former S-Class mercenary Hajrudin and his crew of giants will be able to compare to us!"

"I wonder how Uncle Hajrudin is doing these days," Ace said offhandedly.

Al was already used to Ace's random comments. "Let me introduce you to my team. Attention!"

The group appeared before their young leader, all standing in attention. "Sir!"

"Wow. They're really loyal," Luffy stated.

"It was because I proved worthy. Of course, a bunch of adults wouldn't want to take orders from a child," Al began to twirl his mace. "So I had to show them I was worth following by beating the hell out of all of them."

Luffy laughed at that, placed Alvida back on her feet, and lovingly ruffled Al's hair; proud of his son. "Way to go!"

Al blushed a bit, embarrassed that his father was doing this in front of his subordinates. However, he didn't want to slap his father's hand away. It felt really good to experience this kind of kinship with the father he doesn't get to see that often.

Al cleared his throat after his father finished praising him. "Anyway, let me introduce you to my squad. Herc!"

"Sir!" A shirtless man twice Luffy's size walked up. He was practically made of muscle. His arms looked like they had enough muscle to crush a rock into dust by just flexing. He had short but messy dark hair, and impressive goatee, and a lot of chest and arm hair. He was a ruggedly handsome man who looked to be in his late thirties at least, with tanned skin, and powerful looking eyes. He was a manly man.

"This is Herc. Undoubtedly, he is the strongest man in all of Buggy's Delivery. He was proven to be as strong as a giant, after he defeated one in an arm wrestling match. I should know, since I made him do it. He is the muscle of the squad." Herc flexed his arms, showing off his incredible muscles. "Back in formation."

"Sir!" Herc obeyed the order.

"Herm!"

"Sir!" A slim man warped before the family as quickly as Luffy's Second Gear. He was about the same height as Luffy. He wasn't rugged like Herc. He had a sort of clean handsomeness to him. He had combed back blonde hair, and no facial or body hair to speak of. He did have some muscle on him, but his legs seemed to have most of his body's strength. He looked pretty humble and modest compared to Herc.

"This is Herm, nicknamed The Speed Merc. Fastest man in the entire organization. Prove it, Herm."

Herm smiled. "Gladly." Herm disappeared and returned in the blink of an eye, holding three large pieces of meat, and an apple. "Here ya go."

"MEAT," yelled Luffy and Ace as they took the food. Al also took a piece of meat, while Alvida took the apple.

"Herm is also fast enough to outmaneuver the Government's Shave technique. The proof was when he defeated a Vice Admiral known as Celeri the Swift, who prides himself in his expertise in Shave."

"He did that? Smoker thought I did it, or someone from our family," Luffy stated.

"Well, Herm has a bad habit of punching his opponents into a coma."

Herm rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I'm too fast."

"Back in formation."

"Sir!" Herm was there in less than a blink of an eye.

"Diana!"

"Sir!" A beautiful woman with tanned skin walked up. She was about Alvida's height. Her hair was as long as Alvida's, and just as wavy. Her bust was slightly smaller than Alvida's, and she also seemed to have a bit more muscle than the beautiful Pirate Queen. Her waist was about the same as Alvida's as well. Yet, despite all the similarities, Alvida was still more beautiful than her.

"This is Diana, the sharpshooter. She never misses. Ace, throw your bone as far as you can."

"Hm? Sure." Ace then turned and threw the bone with all his might. It flew like a bullet, and was out of sight in a matter of seconds. The Monkey D. family was still able to see it, thanks to their superhuman level eyesight. As Luffy and Ace shielded their eyes from the sun in order to see it, they saw something else. They saw an arrow shatter the bone, which was miles away. Eyes wide, they looked behind them to see Diana holding a bow, the string still vibrating.

The beautiful woman looked at Ace with a smile. "That was an impressive throw."

Ace smiled. "Thanks. You're really good with a bow and arrow. Maybe as good as Mama Marguerite or Big Sis Dahlia!"

Both women sneezed. "Is Ace bragging about me again," the two women asked. They always seem to somehow know when Ace is talking about them.

Diana giggled. "Thank you for the compliment. If I remember correctly, Marguerite is the name of one of the Amazon Pirate Queens, and Dahlia is not only an Amazon Pirate Princess, but a member of Pirate Prince Adonis's Rapture Pirate crew. Being compared to an Amazon is quite the feat." Ace gave the Monkey D. smile.

"Diana, back in formation."

Diana bowed politely, smiling a genuine smile. "Yes, sir." She went back.

"These three make up what will one day be known as the most powerful S-class mercenary group of Buggy's Delivery. They are the best of the best. The Pantheon."

Ace tilted his head. "Is that what your group name is?"

"Hm? Hm... actually, it does sound like a pretty decent name."

"Yeah. It sounds pretty cool." Ace looked at the three mercenaries. "Hey, Al?"

"Hm?"

Ace appeared right before Alphonse's face, surprising him. "Can I fight them," Ace said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Eh? Uh, sure. Which one?"

"All three! At the same time!"

Al sighed. "Why did I even ask?"

"Sir?" Al looked back at Herc. "Are you sure? He's just a child."

"He's also my older brother." That piece of info caused all the mercenaries to shudder.

"He's your brother," Herm asked with a bit of sweat running down his face.

"That explains his strong resemblance to the Pirate King," Diana stated.

"Hm, so we're being asked to fight not only the leader's older brother, but a Pirate Prince," Herc said with his arms crossed.

"This will be a challenge," all three squad members said in unison.

They all got into position in the middle of the large training tent. Ace ran over to a spot, a gave the Monkey D. smile, with his arms behind his head, looking completely defenseless.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as Alphonse gave the command, Herm attacked. Everything might as well be moving in slow motion as he ran. In just a few seconds, he was at Ace's side, preparing to kick the young boy in the head. Time was moving even slower as he leg inched towards Ace's head. It looked like he was about to land the hit, until Ace seemed to have vanished.

Herm was shocked, not knowing where the boy went. Then, he felt a presence. He looked to see Ace in the air, still smiling. Then, Ace stomped Herm right in the face. The kick was so powerful, it sent Herm skipping across the field, only being stopped by the tent itself.

Herc attacked next. Ace jumped out of the way in time to dodge his punch. Herc instead struck the ground, destroying it. Giant pieces of destroyed earth rose from the ground. Ace ran up these columns, laughing in excitement. When he reached the top, Herc grabbed it with one hand, and swung it to the ground. The impact created a giant quake, making an explosion of noise. Nothing could be seen in the cloud of dust.

"Did I get him," Herc said, not looking tired in the least.

"Nope." Herc's eyes widened in shock, and looked behind him to see a smiling Ace. "You're seriously strong, Old Guy." Ace then coated his fist with haki, jumped towards Herc, and punched him in the gut. The impact sent Herc flying into the tent. The tent must have been made of some incredibly strong material, since not even that made it rip, and it still kept it's form. "But my dad is the strongest in the world. He's been teaching me all kinds of cool stuff for as long as I can remember! I'm tough enough to make even my older brothers break a sweat!"

"Hm, that's no small feat," Alvida said. "Adonis and Saul are known as two of the most dangerous and powerful rookies in the world. To be able to tax them is quite difficult. It seems your little Ace is going to grow into a powerful man, Luffy."

The Pirate King smiled at the comment of one of his Queens. "Isn't he?"

As Ace stood there smiling, his reflexes kicked in. He looked to see that he was now holding an arrow.

"I doubt your father taught you to do that."

Ace looked at Diana, his smile never going away. "Nope. Mama Marguerite taught me. It was really hard to learn, but also really fun. Weirdly enough, Big Bro Adonis and dad are the only other people in our family who can catch arrows. I think it's because Saul can just turn into steel, Sonia is seriously fast, Uncle Zoro and cousin Muramasa can cut it, Uncle Sanji is incredibly fast, Uncle Usopp and cousin Haysopp would be able to shoot it down, it would bounce off of Uncle Franky's SUPER abs, cousin Joey would block it with his wrench, mom would use her Tempo moves, Mama Robin would turn to flowers, and it would just go through Uncle Brook."

Diana giggled. "So arrows are basically useless against your family, huh?"

"Pretty much," Ace answered with a smile.

Diana also smiled. She raised her hand, looking like she was about to grab another arrow. However, she instead held her hand up in surrender, and dropped her bow to do the same with the other. "I surrender."

"Hm?"

"You're too skilled. You're most certainly a Pirate Prince."

Ace smiled and started to laugh and dance. "Yay! I win!" As he was jumping around in joy, he sensed something. He imbued his arm with haki to block a strike from above. He looked to see a jet-black... mace. He smiled in excitement. "You're fighting too, Al?"

"Of course. You said you wanted to fight my team. Might as well fight me last, right?"

Ace smiled, pushed the mace away, and jumped away from his little brother. He got into a fighting stance, looking excited. "Bring it."

Alphonse got into his own stance, looking a bit excited himself. "With pleasure."

As soon as he said that, the brother's clashed, fist colliding with mace. It caused a powerful gust of wind that shook the entire tent, and even blew off Alvida's hat. She easily caught it, greatly impressed by the strength of her sons.

The brothers fought evenly. Alphonse was able to swing the massive mace as if it was weightless, and Ace's fists didn't receive so much as a scratch from parrying the weapon's strikes. Their collisions alone was causing an incredible amount of destruction. It was a grand show of their monstrous strength.

Their speed was also incredible. They were practically blurs. Alphonse was swinging his mace so fast that he left afterimages. Ace was punching fast enough to make it look like he actually grew more arms. It was obvious they were both sons of Luffy.

What's more, throughout the entire fight, the two boys haven't stopped smiling once. They were having the time of their lives.

The two then appeared in the middle of the tent, both preparing a huge attack. Ace was throwing a punch with all of his might, while Alphonse swung his mace with all of his strength. The air around them seemed to crack, as their attacks came closer. However, both of the boys were stopped.

"That's enough," their parents said, their hands one the boys' shoulders, proud smiles on their faces.

The boys were amazed. They didn't sense their parents at all, and they both easily stopped their attacks like they were nothing.

Both boys were taken out of their thoughts when they felt their father bring them together, ruffling their hair with his signature smile. "You two were awesome! It seems I'm always being reminded of how awesome my kids are. I don't think I'll ever stop being proud of being a dad."

"Indeed. You two were both spectacular. You bring honor not only to the Monkey D. Family, but to your titles as Pirate Princes. I'm proud of the both of you," Alvida said with a gorgeous, motherly smile.

Ace placed his hands behind his head, smiling; while Alphonse looked away while blushing.

Then, Ace's stomach growled. "Hey, can we get some food?"

"How can you think about food after getting praised by our," Alphonse was interrupted by his own stomach. "Parents," he said with shadowed eyes and a deep blush.

Luffy's stomach also growled. "I'm hungry, too. Hey, Alvida, were can we eat?"

Alvida giggled. "Follow me."

A walk later.

"STRAW HAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PRIVATE FLOOR?!"

"Alvida brought me."

"HAH?!"

"So, Buggy, got any meat?"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT BELOW!"

"I just wanted my husband to spend more time with me. There's less people up here, and more tasty meat for my man to enjoy."

"BUT THIS IS MY AREA!"

"SO GOOD!" Buggy looked to see Ace already eating some of the meat with Alphonse. "THIS MEAT IS SERIOUSLY YUMMY!"

"Mhm! Uncle Buggy always gets the best meat and drinks for us. The food on the lower level is good too, but for some reason it's no where near as tasty of the food my mom and Uncle Buggy get to enjoy."

"Lucky. Hey, Lion, catch." Ace threw a chunk of meat at Richie, who gladly ate the meat. Ace laughed. "This fat lion is funny. I like him. Hey, fat bear, catch!" Ace threw a piece of meat at Mohji, but the meat ended up getting slapped onto his face. "Hm. The bear isn't as good a catcher as the lion."

"I'M A MAN," Mohji angrily yelled as he ripped off the meat from his face. Cabaji chuckled at the scene, while Galdino just sipped some tea. Buggy's eyebrow twitched at the scene.

"Hey, Buggy!" He looked to see that Luffy was already sitting down, one arm around Alvida's shoulder, with the other holding up a piece of meat. "Come on! Join us for dinner!"

"STOP GETTING SO DAMNED COMFORTABLE! THIS IS MY HOME!"

It pretty much continued like this. It was just another party at Buggy's Delivery. During the infectiously entertaining atmosphere, Luffy accidentally started a meat eating contest with some of Buggy's men. Ace and Alphonse joined in as well. Many of the mercenaries were surprised to see that the little genius mercenary could pack away so much food. Usually, when they see him, he eats as elegantly as his mother. Now, they're watching him eat like his legendary father. Many actually tried to out eat at least one of the Pirate Royal Family, but none could succeed. In the end, it was a three-way tie among the father and his two sons. Many of the mercenaries were wondering how the two boys didn't have bloated, swollen bellies like their father.

After a fun day, Luffy decided to spend the night at Buggy's place. He called the ship to let them know his decision, and assured he and Ace would be back by the next morning.

Ace and Alphonse didn't got to bed immediately. They played a few "games". Arm-wrestling. Thumb-wrestling. A starring contest. They tested their mettle against each other, and ended it with a quick spar. They actually ended up knocking each other out with a simultaneous punch to the face.

Luffy and Alvida also stayed up late. Longer than the boys, in fact. They were having some "nighttime fun". Since they were in a tent, Alvida was easily heard throughout the whole camp. Most of the men weren't complaining.

Thanks to Alvida's sexy moans and screams, the men were either having wet dreams of Alvida, or blasting off. Many men were obviously jealous of the Pirate King. They would have given an arm, a leg, and even a nut to switch places with him.

The only one who wasn't enjoying the sound at all was Buggy. He was lying on his bed, eyes totally wide open and completely bloodshot. He just wanted to go to sleep already, but Alvida's "night singing" was making it impossible. Not even earplugs worked. The worst part was that the more he heard Alvida's pleasured voice, the more he could actually visualize Luffy pleasing her. Imaging Luffy naked was the absolute LAST thing he ever wanted to do, especially when it involved doing the deed with Alvida.

The next morning, a mercenary thought he could try his luck and at least get a peek of Alvida in the nude. As soon as he so much as poked the tent cover, he was blown away by a crap ton of steam. It was laced with the scent of passion, lust, sweat, and a hell of a lot of sex. The tent was practically a sauna, with steam everywhere. Anything made of glass or metal, from one of Alvida's many mirrors to her beloved iron mace was coated in steam. Then, the beauty herself walked out.

She was literally glowing, looking even more radiant than she usually does. She was wearing only a robe, her legs easily exposed. She looked beyond satisfied, like she had the best sleep of her life. She looked younger, more radiant, and more womanly than she usually does. So basically she looked like any of Luffy's other wives after they had some bedtime fun with him.

Luffy just walked out, looking pretty much the same. All he did was stretch and follow Alvida, thinking she was gonna get some breakfast. He didn't notice how the men either fell unconscious or literally fell on their knees to bow before Alvida as she walked by.

At least Luffy was somewhat right about Alvida heading somewhere to get breakfast.

They went to Buggy's floor, where the jester was. His eyes were still bloodshot, with huge bags under his eyes. While the top members of his crew, plus Ace and Alphonse, were enjoying their breakfast, he noticed Alvida and Luffy show up. Before anything could be said, Luffy warped towards the table, and began to eat. Buggy sighed while Alvida giggled.

After breakfast, and after Alvida got dressed, it was time for Luffy and Ace to leave.

Luffy lovingly ruffled Alphonse's hair. "It was great seeing ya again, son. You've grown stronger since last I saw ya."

Alphonse was blushing, embarrassed that his dad was treating him like this in front of his group. However, he just couldn't push his father's hand away. "It was great seeing you again too, dad."

Luffy smiled before he stood back up. He then looked at Alvida.

The woman gave a sassy smile as she walked up to him. "You're not leaving without giving me a goodbye kiss."

Luffy gave his signature laugh. "I thought as much." Luffy then wrapped an arm around Alvida's waist, brought her closer to him, and began to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Buggy's jaw dropped, Herc looked impressed, Herm's eyes became saucers, Diana covered her mouth in surprise, Alphonse looked away in embarrassment, and Ace just tilted his head in confusion.

When they parted, a line of saliva was seen connecting the two, before it disappeared. Alvida walked away, a lite blush on her cheeks, a seductive look in her eyes, and sexually licked her lips. "Thank you for the meal." Luffy smiled, a sharp look in his eyes.

Alphonse was still looking away, blushing. "Al!" Alphonse looked up, only to be surprised when Ace hugged him. "It was great seeing you again! Hope we can meet again sometime soon. Hopefully with the rest of the family."

"Y-Yeah. That would be nice."

Ace parted with his brother, giving the Monkey D. smile. "Well, bye."

"Bye. Ah! Don't forget to ask Saul if he can make me that steel mace!"

"Oh, I won't!" Ace was about to run to Banchi.

"Wait, right there." He stopped and looked behind him to see Alvida walk up to him. She knelt down, and outstretched her arms. "No goodbye hug for Mamma Alvida?"

"Oh! I forgot!" Ace then happily hugged Alvida, who laughed happily when she received the energetic hug. "It was great seeing you too, Mama Alvida! I wanna see you again soon, too!"

Alvida giggled. "I would like that, too." She then parted from Ace, lightly grabbed his chin, lifted the head of the confused boy, and kissed him on the forehead.

The boy's eyes widened. When Alvida stepped back, he looked up at her with a confused look, and rubbed his forehead. "What was that?"

"What? You didn't like it," Alvida asked with a smile.

Ace looked down, and blushed. "That's not it. I just don't know what it was. . . . It... felt nice." Alvida giggled at that. Ace then shook his head, and ran to Banchi.

That caused Alvida to giggle once more. "He can be so cute, just like his father and younger brother."

"Hey! I'm not cute," Alphonse yelled with a blush.

"So you say, sweetie."

Luffy laughed. "Well, we better get going. Later, Buggy! Don't be a stranger! It was great to be here!"

Buggy hung his head, and waved lazily. "Yeah, sure. It was a pleasure." That's what came out of his mouth anyway. What he was thinking was, _"Please, don't come back."_

With that, Luffy jumped onto Banchi, signaling the turtle to swim back to the Thousand Sunny, which the turtle was always able to instinctively find.

Alphonse watched as his father and older brother disappeared into the horizon. When they were completely out of sight, he turned towards his squad. "Alright, lets get to training." The group looked at their leader. "Ace has shown us that we still need to get stronger. There will be some seriously powerful fighters in our future. If we can't beat Ace, who is still greatly outclassed by our older brothers, we will have an extremely difficult future ahead of us. We need to grow even stronger. Strong enough to challenge even Saul, Adonis, and maybe even my father himself. We start training immediately!"

The squad saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!" With a nod, Alphonse walked towards his training tent, followed by his squad. Alvida and Buggy watched them as they left.

"That kind and his squad will make me a hell of a lot of money."

"Of course. He's my son after all."

"That boy is a little genius. Already making plans to take on three of some of the most powerful pirates on the seas, and they're all his family! Kid makes me proud. I really would fight Straw Hat to keep him here."

Alvida laughed at that. "For you to say that shows just how great my son is. He's brilliant, strong, and of course, good looking. He's my pride and joy."

"He's the pride and joy of Buggy's Delivery."

Both captains of the organization looked at each other, before looking back at Alphonse.

"He's the brilliant little mercenary."

 **Omake:**

Herc was drinking some grog, and winced in pain. He put down his drink as he began to rub his still sore stomach. "he really is the captain's older brother. Kid packs one hell of a wallop."

"That he does," Herm said as he rubbed his still pulsing face. "I still surprised he didn't shatter my face."

"And he's still growing," Diana said as she ate her meal. "He's so strong, and at such a young age. I can only imagine how much more powerful that child will grow once he reaches adolescence, let alone adulthood."

The two men shivered at the thought.

"As if that boy wasn't strong enough already," Herc said.

"Well, what do you expect from the Pirate King's kid? Everyone in that family of his is a monster. Look at our captain. Kid's a beast," Herm replyed.

"And he is also growing," Diana stated.

"Heh. Makes me feel inadequate. It's humbling for a man strong enough to defeat a giant to be bested by a child," Herc said as he drank more booze.

"Guess we need to get stronger," Herm said as he ate a grape.

"Indeed, we do," Diana agreed with a smile.

"STOP GETTING SO DAMNED COMFORTABLE!" The three looked up to see Buggy yelling at someone. "THIS IS MY HOME!" They then heard what sounded like Luffy laughing.

"Sounds like Mr. Buggy's having some quality time with the Pirate King," Herc stated.

"Gotta admit, it takes quite a pair to yell at the strongest guy on the seas," Herm commented.

Diana giggled. "That's our president."

The three then continued to eat, enjoying their meals and their life within Buggy's Delivery.

 **A/N: This took WAY too long to make.**


	11. Princess vs Wonderland

**A/N: Well, I have a lot of explaining to do. I really should have said this would go on a hiatus until the end of the Whole Cake Arc, but I just thought... Nah. No one's really waiting for this. I'll be just fine. This thing barely gets any reviews anyway.**

In the flower fields of Dressrosa, an adorable little girl was picking flowers happily.

That girl was Riku Scarlet. She was holding a bouquet of the same kind of flower. She smiled at her collection as she carefully hugged the bouquet.

"You look like you're having fun."

Scarlet looked behind her and smiled happily. "Big Sis Violin!"

Violin walked up to her little cousin. "Who are the flowers for? Your mother?"

Scarlet shook her head no. "It's for Big Sis Kyuju!"

"Oh? She's coming?"

"Yeah! And it gets better! So is Big Bro Adonis!"

"Oh. So both of your favorite siblings are coming. You must be excited."

"I am! Adonis said he would fly me around when he gets here, and Kyuju promised to tell me all kinds of funny stories about the three bad men in her castle that she has to keep on a leash! Adonis also promised to tell me about his newest adventures! I'm so excited!"

Violin giggled. "I suppose you would be. So, when will they be here?"

"Oh. Um... Ah! Adonis said that his crew just entered the New World yesterday."

"Yesterday? In that case, it'll be a few days before he gets here."

"No, it won't. Adonis said he would fly here."

"Oh, in that case, he should be here in a few hours, at least."

"Mhm. And Kyuju said her personal ship isn't that far from us. I can't wait," Scarlet said excitedly as she looked towards the ocean. "Oh! I think I can see her ship now!"

"Hm? Can you," Violin ask as she walked towards where Scarlet was to look towards the sea. She put a hand over her eyes to cover them from the sun. What she saw made her eyes widen. "Scarlet, we're going back to your mother's house."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Scarlet jumped. "Sis, you're scaring me. What if that's Kyuju's ship?"

"It isn't! It belongs to the Big Mom Pirates!"

Scarlet's eyes widened in fear. Her father told her stories about them. One of the ones that stuck with her the most was how her dad and a handful of his crewmates challenged the entire crew to save Sanji, and it was one of their most dangerous adventures ever. She knew exactly what they were capable of... and of the huge grudge, they held against her family.

The two girls tried to run, but they didn't get far.

An explosion occurred before them. Out of the dust cloud walked Oven, the only signs of aging he had were the crows feet. "Hmph. The brats of Straw Hat and Vinsmoke Sanji." Oven popped his knuckles, scaring Scarlet as Violin had pushed her cousin behind her. "I'm going to enjoy making you two suffer for your fathers' crimes," he said as he readied a fist, making it shine with heat.

Violin shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact as she heard Scarlet scream. An explosion was heard. Violin felt the intense heat... but she didn't feel any pain. She didn't feel like she was punched. She then slowly opened her eyes... to see she was just fine.

"Well, you've got some balls, attacking my family like that."

Violin looked up and was surprised by who she saw. Before her was a beautiful woman with raven black hair. The woman was wearing a black suit jacket, suit pants, and expensive looking polished dress shoes.

"Big Sis Kyuju," Scarlet yelled out in excitement.

The dark-haired beauty looked back at her little half-sister and cousin with a beautiful smile as she brushed back the hair covering her right eye. "Yo."

"Monkey D. Vinsmoke Kyuju." Kyuju's smile was replaced by a dark expression and cold eyes. She then looked back at the smirking Oven. "To get to kill two Monkeys... AND two Vinsmokes. Must be my lucky day," he yelled out as he tried to punch Kyuju with his other hand.

Kyuju just tilted her head, avoiding the punch completely. She then planted a fist into the large man's liver. Considering who her parents are, that punch had a lot of power behind it. Enough to make Oven vomit.

Kyuju didn't relent. She continued her attack by jumping up and punching Oven in a way that resembled her father's Gum-Gum Pistol. It was powerful enough to smash Oven's head into the ground. When she landed, Kyuju kicked Oven hard enough to make him float, before spin kicking him towards the sea.

Oven was caught by a genie before he could reach the cliff. He shook and rubbed his head as the genie helped him back to his feet. "The girl has some power."

"Are you sure it isn't because of your age," Daifuku asked as he walked up next to his brother. His blonde hair was now gray.

"Shut up."

"This isn't the time for petty arguments," Smoothie said after she landed next to her brothers. She hadn't aged a bit. "We have the children of our enemies to kill."

"Damn right," Cracker said as he landed next to Smoothie, his pretzel sword, and shield at the ready. "I want to make that bastard Straw Hat suffer for what he did to me."

"You mean how he kicked your ass and destroyed that stupid biscuit suit you're still wearing," Kyuju said while a smirk.

"Oh, I'm skewering her."

"Bring it. Violin, get Scarlet out of here."

"R-Right! I'll inform my mother! I'll bring the army here to assist-"

"Don't even think about it."

"WHAT?! BUT KYUJU-"

"But nothing. These are crewmates of a former Emperor. There's no way regular soldiers can stand up to them. Besides, I can handle these idiots just fine on my own, at least until you-know-who shows up. Now get going!"

Violin looked at her friend in concern before finally relenting with a heavy heart. "Let's go, Scarlet."

"But what about Big Sis?!"

"She can handle herself! Your sister is incredibly strong! You know that, right?!"

Scarlet was shocked silent for a bit, tears welling up in her eyes before she finally nodded.

"Alright. Let's go," she said as she picked up the little girl, who wrapped her arms around her neck. Violin then looked at Kyuju's back. "Kyuju, if you don't make it out of this, I'll never forgive you," Violin said as she took off running.

"Big Sis, fight on!"

Kyuju just waved them on.

"Aren't you brave," Smoothie said. "Though, I guess it doesn't matter. Your own army should be arriving any time now, right?"

"My army," Kyuju asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you... Ooh. What do you idiots know me as again?"

Daifuku spat. "You really are an annoyance. As expected of the daughter of a Monkey and the princess of the Vinsmokes."

"There it is. Let's clear something up, morons, I am no Vinsmoke. My name is Monkey D. Kyuju. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm a Pirate Princess, not a Vinsmoke Princess. The Vinsmokes may still create artificial humans, but like my mother, I don't use them." Kyuju then smashed a fist into a palm. "I'm all that's needed."

A laugh was heard. It was followed by the fall of a bridge that seemed to be made of candy. Perospero walked off of it, followed by a platoon of Chest Piece Homies. Kyuju looked to see the other ships docking and heard marching.

"You honestly think you alone are enough to handle all of us on your own," said the white-haired Perospero. "We have an entire army, while you are all alone. Do you pride yourself that much in your strength, little girl?"

Kyuju chuckled. "Of course. I am the daughter of the Pirate King. The same man you had trouble killing when he was weak from hunger. What do I have to worry about from you losers?"

Perospero grew a tick mark. "Mouthy little brat. Kill her!"

The army of Homies and Big Mom Pirates roared as they charged.

Kyuju smirked as she popped her knuckles and got into her father's fighting stance. "This should be fun." She then ran towards her enemies.

When the first Homie got close enough, she readied punch that greatly resembled her father's Gum-Gum Pistol. That punch of hers sent at least ten Homies flying. She used an uppercut on the next one and grabbed it's legs before it could fly off.

"Don't get sick!" She then started to spin while yelling, "Yahoo!"

Her spin attack was taking down countless Homies. When she was done, she threw the Homie into a large crowd, making them all fly.

One Homie appeared behind her, preparing to slash her head off. No luck. It slashed nothing but air. Instead, the Homie was sent flying by a handstand kick.

The Homies thought they saw a chance and charged at Kyuju. Unfortunately for them, they didn't see her smirk. When they got close enough, Kyuju started spin kicking them in a way that made her greatly resemble her uncle. She was taking down countless opponents with this technique from one of the only two people with Vinsmoke blood that she loved as family.

To further imitate Sanji, she jumped high into the air. She then began to spin. The Homies were about to shoot, but a powerful wind caused by Kyuju's spinning stopped them from aiming properly. She then quickly descended and smashed her heel onto the ground.

The strike sent a powerful shock wave that sent countless Homies flying. "Who's next?"

The Big Mom Pirates were getting annoyed. Many of them charged at Kyuju. She got into her fighting stance, a smile on her face.

When the first pirate came up, she punched him square in the face before he could sing his sword, knocking him out with one hit before he was sent crashing into a group of pirates.

A lot of them jumped out of the smoke, swords ready to slash Kyuju to ribbons. She was able to expertly dodge all of the attacks while countering. She took out all of the enemies from the smoke, then took off running.

When she was close enough to one, she kicked a pirate in the gut hard enough to throw him across the fields. A pirate with a long neck tried to decapitate her, but Kyuju just ducked before using a handstand kick to make him fall to his knees.

Seeing her in this position made the pirates make the same mistake the Homies did, attacking her thinking they would be able to handle the technique. They were extremely wrong.

When they encircled her, Kyuju began to spin. She was using her uncle's technique to take down plenty of pirates. When she was satisfied, she jumped back onto her feet, tapping the toe of her shoe onto the ground. "Gotta love Uncle Sanji's Party Table Kick Course."

"Heh, so she uses that annoying Black Leg's fighting style," Oven spat out.

"Not exactly," Kyuju said as she brushed the hair out of her eye. "It's true that I learned a lot of my uncle's techniques, but I'm not a full practitioner of the Black Leg Style. That fact that I use my fists should be proof of that. Honestly, I prefer my father's fighting style more. Much more free," she said as she got into a fighting stance. "I guess you could say I combined both of their skill sets to make my own."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER," a large pirate roared as he charged at Kyuju with a haki infused fist. "YOU'RE DYING ALL THE SAME!"

"Am I," Kyuju asked as she infused her fist with haki.

When the huge pirate got close enough, Kyuju punched him right in the gut. The pirate coughed in pain before he was sent flying towards the ocean. He landed onto one of the ships, destroying it. Kyuju whistled. "That guy went far, huh?"

"You shouldn't let your guard down," a tall woman wearing a sun hat with an extremely wide brim said calmly. The woman tried to cleave Kyuju from behind.

Kyuju easily caught the blade between her haki infused fingers, shocking the woman. Kyuju looked up with a smile while brushing her hair away. "Who said I did?" Kyuju then threw the blade in a direction that made the woman stumble. She followed that by planting a devastating roundhouse that made the woman cough up blood before she was sent flying.

Smoothie easily caught her with one hand. "You alright, Amande?"

Amande groaned in her sister's hand. "She's... strong. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, given her bloodline."

"What are you saying," Smoothie said as she placed her sister on her feet. "She may be the daughter of Straw Hat, who the world calls the Pirate King, but we are the children of an Emperor! Homies, children of the Emperor, take aim and fire! Cover the skies with your arrows!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The Homies then shot towards the sky, followed by the arrows of Big Mom's archery children. As ordered, the sky really did turn black with arrows. They all rained down towards Kyuju, whose eyes were hidden by her hair.

If they saw her... they would see her smile.

As the arrows hit the ground, Kyuju dodged the impossible rainfall of death with ease. She was going fast enough to leave behind afterimages. Not one arrow touched her. It seemed that they were phasing through her. "You're gonna have to do a lot better than that," Kyuju said as she continued to dodge.

"You heard her," Cracker yelled. "Gunmen, ready!" Every gun wielder in the crew took position in front of Kyuju.

"Aim!" The sound of guns loading was heard.

"FIRE!"

The guns thundered.

The bullets sped towards Kyuju, who was still dodging. Analyzing the situation, Kyuju thought the best course of action was to jump away. She spun kicked into the air, deflecting the arrows with her powerful leg, completely avoiding the bullets. She had easily avoided the long-ranged onslaught.

She smirked at her success.

She then felt something grab her leg. With wide, and only slightly surprised eyes, she looked down to see a large pirate holding her leg. "Didn't I already send you flying?"

"You sent one of my brothers flying! I'm Counter!"

"Ah. I don't care. Looks like the only thing that makes you different from the gorilla I sent flying is that you have some random chick on your shoulder." The girl stuck her tongue out at Kyuju.

"Talk all you want, daughter of Straw Hat. I've got ya, and I'm not letting go until your leg's nothing but dust."

"Ooh, you have my leg," Kyuju said with half-lidded eyes. She then smiled. "That's not a good thing for you, big guy."

"Huh?"

Kyuju then inhaled, which confused Counter. She then blew. Out of her mouth came a black smoke that completely enveloped Counter's head.

He swung wildly at the smoke. "What the h-" Counter fell to the ground about a second later, not moving an inch. Kyuju just landed near his head as if nothing happened to her, looking down at the man, whose head was still surrounded by the black smoke.

"So that's how she got her name," Oven said.

"Yeah," Cracker said. "That's why she's called Fog Black." Kyuju then looked back at her opponents with a smile, pushing her raven black hair out of her eye.

"So she's a modified human as well, lick?"

"No. I'm not." Perospero raised an eyebrow. "I'm the daughter of one. I was bred inside of her body. I guess her modified genes were passed onto me. It's because of her that my body is as durable and as powerful as hers and those three bastards. I even got my own special ability. It's probably thanks to both of my parents that I have this poison power."

"Both," Cracker said in confusion. "You're father was no poison man."

"But he survived an encounter with the Poison Man himself. After his fight with Magellan, my father obtained the most powerful antibodies known to natural man. Poison has next to no effect on him, just like how it doesn't affect my mother at all. Basically, my blood is the ultimate antidote."

"However, since it's full of antibodies, it can also be reverse engineered to be the ultimate poison. One drop was enough to kill a Sea King. I know. My mother and I tested it with the help of some Germa scientists. It took me a while..." She pointed at her throat. "But I figured out how to manipulate my blood in a way to extract the antibodies, turn it into venom, and spew it out. I guess the closest thing you can compare it to is the Spitting Cobra. The fog is a personal touch of mine."

"Took a damn long time to master it, but it's made me into one of the deadliest of all of the Pirate Royalty. My parents and Adonis are some of the only ones who can take me on all out. Saul can also take me on if he's fully armored. They're about the only ones who can survive me when I fight seriously. Everyone else is as good as dead. And just like my mother and Adonis," Kyuju then released a huge aura that frightened the Homies. Smoothie's hand even began to tremble, which shocked her. "I'm not afraid to take a life," she said in a menacing way.

Smoothie glared at the girl. She knew what she was using wasn't Conqueror's Haki, but it was way too close for comfort. All Kyuju was using was intimidation, and it was very effective. That fact infuriated the Sweets Commander. "This girl is way too dangerous to allow to live. We might have to actually participate in this fight."

"I'm not about to waste my time on a single girl," Oven said. "EVERYONE, DRESSROSA IS BEHIND THE VINSMOKE PRINCESS! DESTROY IT! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!" The Big Mom Pirates roared in excitement, already running to towards the city.

"KYUJU!"

"Hm," she said as she looked behind her to see... Kyros and many other gladiators and soldiers running towards running towards her.

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Kyros still had an impressive amount of muscle and could still run with just one leg, but his age was evident. His hair was completely gray, and Kyuju could see the wrinkles on his face from where she was standing.

Though, even if he was in his prime, she still wouldn't accept his or any of the other warriors help. "Um, no. You're not." She then took a deep breath and whistled. From her perked lips, a black stream shot out. It was thin and quick and reached all the way to the other side of the field. She moved the line all the way to the opposite side.

Before either army could get anywhere near Kyuju, a massive black wall erupted, reaching the clouds.

"W-What is this," Kyros asked as he stared at the wall in shock. He then realized it was made of smoke.

"Sorry, Uncle Kyros." He looked towards Kyuju's voice. It was impossible to see through the wall, but he could easily hear her. "I can't risk you getting involved in this fight."

"A-Are you mad?! You may be one of the strongest children Luffy has, but even you can't handle an army like that! I'm coming in!" He was preparing to run through the smoke.

"Don't. That's my Black Wall. It's one of my special moves. By accumulating a certain amount of poison in my throat after taking a really deep breath, and concentrating a certain pressure in a straight line, I can ignite anything into a huge wall of poison. Nothing can get through without dying about a minute later."

"Then put it down! You need help!"

"Sorry. I can't do that. I can't allow you to get involved. I'll be the first to admit that you're seriously strong, Uncle. Probably the strongest man on this island. Still, not even you stand much of a chance against these guys. Besides, someone's gotta protect my little sister and our cousin, right," Kyuju asked.

Those words hurt Kyros. He wanted so desperately to help Kyuju, but she was right about his duties as a grandfather and an unofficial royal guard. However, he prayed that he wouldn't have to enact those duties. Because if he had to, it would mean that Kyuju lost to these monsters.

"Do you honestly think that's enough to stop us," Daifuku yelled out.

Kyuju glanced at the man before turning towards him. "Yes."

The sound of Moon Walk was heard. Kyuju looked up to see a Big Mom Pirate trying to use the technique to get over her wall. "You must be a true fool if you think we can't get over that!" The pirate's eyes shot open when Kyuju appeared before him, upside-down.

"You must be a bonafide moron if you think I'd make it easy." She then flip kicked him, the blow making him shoot to the ground with a huge quake and explosion.

Kyuju landed elegantly, nonchalantly brushing off the dust on her shirt before pushing the hair out of her eye. "If you wanna get rid of the wall, you have to get rid of me."

"So, if we kill you, that wall will disperse," a random Big Mom pirate said.

"Pretty much. As long as I'm around, so is this wall." The Big Mom Pirates all smiled at the information.

" _Though, it's a total lie,"_ Kyuju thought. _"It's not like my powers come from a Devil Fruit. I can't just will the fog away or make it remain forever. It's just an ability I have. It isn't infinite like an actual Devil Fruit's ability. It'll disappear eventually."_

" _I'm lucky it's such a nice day. On a day like this, my record's at least three hours. Even a small breeze would cut the time to two hours. A windy day would shorten it to one hour, while a wind storm would erase it completely. The rain would also wash away the poison, making the fog disappear as well. My powers seem to have plenty of quirks that hinders it."_

" _At least most of these idiots fell for my bluff. Now... I just have to try and defeat a literal army in just under three hours. . . . Sounds easy enough. It would be easier if Black Wall didn't take so much stamina to make. But, a move as powerful as a literal wall of lethal poison gas is bound to take a toll on you."_

" _But I'm not about to let a little fatigue stop me from pounding these idiots into the ground."_

Kyuju then clapped her hands together and blew her fog onto her fists. Her fists were now covered in her poison. She punched them together before getting into her stance. "Bring it."

Daifuku didn't hesitate. He rubbed his stomach, summoning his genie. It charged at Kyuju, spear in hand. Kyuju's fist clashed with the blade, causing a shock wave. Kyuju smirked at the clash, which confused the genie. Then, he saw it.

The genie's spear was turning black. It didn't take the genie long to realize that his spear was now infected. He immediately released his spear and returned to his home before Kyuju could land her next strike.

"Tch, so her poison can spread like a virus," Daifuku said.

"Does she honestly think that's enough to stop us," Oven asked. He then turned towards the sea. "READY THE CANNONS," he yelled with all his might. "FIRE!"

The deafening sound of countless cannons firing was heard. Kyuju looked up to see the sky turn black with a hailstorm of cannonballs. She smirked as she was about to jump. She was given a slight surprised when she realized she was stuck. She looked down to see that her feet were coated with what looked like some kind of candy.

"Candy Floor." Kyuju looked up at the smirking Perospero. "Enjoy that last treat." After he said that, Kyuju disappeared in a flurry of explosions.

Oven laughed. "I guess that's the end of that brat!"

"One down, two to go," Smoothie said.

"And we get to destroy a city in the process," Cracker said with an evil smile.

"Hm? Wait a minute," Daifuku said. "Does anyone else sense that?"

Smoothie looked at her brother before she realized it. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" The Big Mom Pirates then got into their stances.

The smoke still hid Kyuju... until it started to move around in a twister. The smoke got thinner and thinner until Kyuju's spinning shape took form. When Kyuju stopped spinning, the smoke dispersed. However, that didn't matter. What did matter was Kyuju's left leg. Kyuju lifted... a glowing, burning black leg.

"Noir Diable Jambe."

Before anyone could react, Kyuju swung her flaming leg, a steam of black flame shooting towards the front line. When it made contact, a black explosion occurred, sending many Homies and pirates flying. Had the opposition been paying attention, they could have noticed that the victims were turning black.

They were poisoned.

Cracker was obviously angry at the sight. With a roar, he charged at Kyuju, sword, and shield in hand.

Kyuju got into position, waiting for a chance. When she saw her opening, she jumped towards Cracker, moving too fast for even his Observation Haki to notice her when she easily got passed his sword and shield. Then, Kyuju kicked him in the stomach.

The large man first coughed up his jam blood... before his entire body started to crack. Then, it broke completely in half. Kyuju then used Sky Walk to get in position over the lower half of Cracker's destroyed Biscuit Armor and prepared to stomp. She shot down towards him and totally shattered the rest of the armor.

However, Cracker, who looked like he barley aged like Smoothie, was able to jump out of his Biscuit Armor at the last second, skidding back away from what would have killed him. He looked up to glare at Kyuju, who was standing with a beautiful yet proud smile.

"That little brat." Cracker then started to clap, creating more Biscuit Puppets. "I'm definitely going to kill you."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kyuju then blew out her fog.

"Crap," Cracker yelled out as he jumped out of the way of the fog. He watched as his puppets turned black and crumbled away. "DON'T RUIN MY BISCUITS, YOU BITCH!"

"Then how about I ruin you?" Cracker's eyes widened when he realized Kyuju's voice was coming behind him. He looked to see Kyuju, one of her eyes covered by her hair, with a warrior's smile on her face. "Noir Diable Jambe."

Cracker felt a few kicks on the upper part of his torso. The kicks then began to gradually grow faster, spreading all over his body.

"Brûlé Poêle à Frire: Spectre!"

Kyuju's kicks were impossible to follow. They were every bit as fast as Sanji's. The attack struck every part of Cracker's body, making it darker and darker with every strike. The onslaught finally ended with a final heavy kick that sent Cracker crashing towards his fellow leaders. They looked down in horror at the completely black Cracker.

Something more amazing happened next. Cracker groaned.

"He's alive," Oven yelled out.

"Impressive." Everyone glared at Kyuju as she landed. "His body is filled to the brim with my poison. In all honesty, he should be dead. I guess that's to be expected from a high ranking officer in a former Emperor's crew.

Smoothie glared at the girl before looking down at her brother. She then did something risky. She grabbed Cracker and started to juice him.

"Smoothie, what are you doing," Perospero yelled out.

"Trying to save our brother!" As she twisted him, black "juice" spilled out of him. Cracker's skin was going back to its original color. After the last drop of black juice fell out, Smoothie threw her brother away from the black puddle.

"That was impressive, Smoothie," Daifuku said. He then saw it. "Smoothie... your hands."

She was panting as she looked at her twitching, black hands. The only solace she was the fact the poison wasn't spreading. It was more of a stigma than anything. "I'm fine. Though, I don't think I can help you kill her anymore."

Oven growled. "That's it. We've been playing nice long enough. ALL FORCES, CHARGE! TEAR THE VINSMOKE PRINCESS LIMB FROM LIMB!" The army roared as they followed Oven's order.

Kyuju sighed. "How many times do I have to say that I'm not a Vinsmoke Princess?" She looked up and clicked her heels, igniting her other leg before getting into a fighting stance. "I'm a Pirate Princess."

* * *

Kyuju's fight was long and brutal. She used everything she learned from her father and uncle in her fight. She used her own variation of her dad's Gatling on another man who looked like Counter, which took him out completely.

She was able to use all of her uncle's Black Leg techniques on countless enemies, from his classic Mouton Shot to his Grill Shot.

Her poison made her fire attacks that much more devastating. She even aimed a Concassé at the center of a giant squad. The impact created a giant explosion that sent most of the squad flying, the rest of them succumbing to the poison fog that spread from the explosion.

* * *

It took about two and a half hours, but Kyuju took out a large majority of the Big Mom Army, destroying even some of the ships.

However, Kyuju was now on her last legs.

Her outfit was covered in cuts and tears. She was bleeding from her left cheek, her right thigh, her left calf, her right shoulder, and the left side of her stomach. She was panting from exhausting, both from the fight and overusing her abilities. The poison fog around her hands and the poison flames around her feet had both extinguished. She was also heavily panting, obviously exhausted.

" _This isn't good."_ She looked back at her wall. _"It's already starting to thin. Doubt it'll last even ten minutes. Gotta end this soon or-"_

"You let your guard down, Vinsmoke."

Kyuju's eyes popped open to the sound of Oven's voice. She looked up in time... to receive a vicious heat punch to the gut. It was enough to make Kyuju cough up blood before she was sent flying. While airborne, the Big Mom Pirates that could Sky Walk attacked her relentlessly until Daifuku's genie appeared.

With enough strength to make his muscles bulge, the genie swung his spear, smashing it against Kyuju's waist. A normal person would have been cleaved in two, but Kyuju was instead sent rocketing towards the ground.

The impact created a huge crater, the hole being almost deep enough to not be able to see the bottom.

Coughing up blood, Kyuju tried to get back up. She was instead smashed by a giant hammer made of candy. With the stickiness of the candy hammer, Kyuju was thrown out of the crater. She skipped and rolled across the ground before stopping on her side, groaning in pain. She then turned onto her back, looking up at... the blackening sky.

She heard the footsteps of her enemies, the clanging of swords, and the sound of guns being loaded. However, she felt no fear. Her attention was completely on the sky.

"Kukukuku. You lose, Princess," Perospero stated. "It's time to die."

Kyuju just kept staring at the sky... before she chuckled.

"Hm? Are you laughing at your own funeral, lick?"

"I'm laughing at yours." Perospero raised an eyebrow at Kyuju's words. The sound of thunder was heard, and everyone then noticed how dark it had gotten. The sun should be beginning to set by now, but there should have still been plenty of light.

That's when they all sensed it. They all looked up at the thundering sky... and saw him.

Adonis.

He was in his Evil Form, and he looked pissed. Without hesitation, he pointed a finger towards the battlefield. "Get the hell away from my sister," he said menacingly.

In the next second, a massive explosion of darkness that stretched as far as the eye could see occurred.

* * *

All around the field were the bodies of the defeated. As the Dressrosa army searched, they were surprised to find that many of the pirates were still alive. Unsurprisingly, the Sweet Commanders and the other leaders were among the living. Ever since the end of Doflamingo's reign, Queen Viola has made sure that the royal army had a good supply of sea prism cuffs, in case another group of Devil Fruit users tried to take over the kingdom again. They almost exhausted their entire supply on the Big Mom Pirates.

"Are you sure you're alright," Adonis asked his sister, whose wounds were being bandaged by a Dressrosa doctor.

The beauty giggled as she brushed her hair back. "Oh, please. I'm a Pirate Princess, a child of the Pirate King. It's going to take a lot more than this to keep me-ow," she winced as the doctor tightened the bandage. "That stung a bit."

"Kyuju. . . . You really are amazing, taking down most of a former Emperor's crew."

Kyuju chuckled. "Well, you and Artemis beat the entire Navy, you yourself doing it twice. Saul got to punch a Celestial Dragon into the sky. I'm known as one of father's most powerful children, so I need to do something pretty badass in order to keep up with you three." Adonis chuckled.

"Though, it would have been cooler if I won."

"Hm? What do you mean? You did win."

"No. I didn't." Kyuju then looked right into her brother's eyes. "The fact that I had to be saved by the Family Hero at the end is proof of that."

"F-Family Hero," Adonis asked with a twitching eyebrow. Kyuju just looked up at her brother with her usual smile before giving him the Monkey D. smile.

"KYUJU!"

The siblings looked to see Scarlet running towards them. "Oh, Scarlet. Yo."

"KYUJU," she yelled out with tears in her eyes as she jumped into Kyuju's arms, crying.

"Ow. Still kinda sore, Scarlet. What are you crying about, anyway?"

"I was so scared! I was worried you'd get really hurt!"

Kyuju giggled before she rubbed Scarlet's head. "Hey, you don't need to worry about something like that. I'm your strong older sister, right?" Scarlet nodded her head, not taking it off of Kyuju's chest as tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Then you don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere." Kyuju then grabbed and gently lifted Scarlet's face to look into her eyes. "After all, I have an adorable little sister to protect, right?" Scarlet's eyes widened before she nodded her head happily. Scarlet then happily enjoyed Kyuju rubbing her head.

"Seriously, how am I the Family Hero?"

Scarlet's eyes popped open.

"Well, you did rescue Sonia."

"Dad rescued his crewmates and his children plenty of times, and I don't see anyone calling him a hero."

"Because he doesn't like being called one."

"I don't either."

"Big Bro Adonis!"

"Hm? Finally noticed me, eh Scarlet?"

Scarlet then ran and hugged Adonis. "I'm so glad you're here! Kyuju was hurt by some really bad people!"

"I know. I took the last of them down."

Scarlet rubbed her face into her brother's leg. "Thank you!" She didn't see his face, but Adonis was smiling. He just placed one hand on her little shoulder while he rubbed her head, which she loved.

Adonis looked up and smiled when he saw that Violin was taking her duties as the princess seriously, helping her mother give directions on how to properly handle the criminals. Though most of them were unconscious, Violin and her mother were smart enough to still be cautious around them, which impressed Adonis.

As he watched his cousin work, his Portable Transponder Snail began to ring. He held out the watch carrying the snail and opened the lid to answer the snail. "Hello?"

" _ **ADONIS! IS THAT YOU?!"**_

Adonis blinked at his father's voice. "Uh, yeah. Is something wrong?"

" _ **IS KYUJU AND SCARLET WITH YOU LIKE YOU SAID THEY'D BE?!"  
**_

"Yeah." Kyuju raised an eyebrow while Scarlet looked a bit scared.

" _ **YOU NEED TO GET THEM TO SKYPIEA! MOST OF THE FAMILY IS ALREADY HERE! YOU NEED TO HURRY!"**_

"Why? What's wrong? Dad, what's going on?"

" _ **IT'S CONIS! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!"**_

The three siblings jolted. "Eh," they all said in unison, their eyes shadowed.

" _ **ORION'S COMING! YOU NEED TO GET HERE QUICK!"**_

The siblings were still for a few seconds. Then: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

 **A/N: *deep breath, exhausted sigh* That was WAY harder than I thought it would be. It took me much longer to write this than I thought it would, even taking the hiatus into consideration! And this was the bare minimum of what I wanted to write for Kyuju! Sheesh! What's more, I'm kinda iffy about the title I gave this chapter. Any of you have a better name for it? Well, a lot more people than I expected have been waiting for the next chapter, and I'll give the warning now: the next chapter is going to be akin to a season finale. After Orion, this fic will be going into another long hiatus. Hopefully, the Wano Kuni Arc will give me some new ideas, and maybe even some potential children. However, if I'm totally being honest, after playing God of War, I'm more interested in Elbaf now. Really hoping to give Luffy a giant Pirate Queen. Anyway, I have other stories to work on, so don't expect the finale to show up any time soon. Sorry. Until Orion's birthday. Hey, that's a new one.**


	12. The Youngest Prince

**A/N: FINALLY! AFTER ALL THIS TIME! THE CHAPTER THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A SORT OF SEASON FINALE TO LIFE IN THE PIRATE KING'S ERA! And the best part, I didn't have to make it!**

 **A good friend of mine, Vulcan D. Corey Smith wrote it for me. I did say I could post other people's stories giving them credit, right? Well, here's the proof. The first chapter made by another author. Enjoy!**

"Yaaaaaaaaay," Scarlet yelled out.

"Hang on tight, Scarlet. Adonis doesn't exactly have seatbelts," Kyuju yelled from her brother's arms.

"Okay, Big Sis Kyuju," the adorable little girl yelled from her brother's back.

"Sorry for the lack of safety, but we are in a bit of a rush," Adonis said.

"I don't mind. I wanna be there to see my baby brother. Plus, it feels nice to be princess carried every once in a while," Kyuju said.

"But are you sure you are okay, Big Sis," Scarlet asked.

"Please. These little mosquito bites are nothing to worry about."

"Ah!" The three siblings looked to their right towards the yell. "Adonis! Kyuju and Scarlet, too?!

"Artemis," the sibling yelled out, seeing the oldest daughter fly alongside them.

"Did dad call you too," Adonis asked.

"Yeah. I had to leave my crew behind. They said they understood the situation completely."

"Vlad said the same thing. He seems glad to see how important our family is to me."

"Well, you did mellow out a bit after you saved Sonia."

"Hey."

Artemis giggled. "It's the truth, big guy. Hm? Whoa! Kyuju, what happened to you?!"

"Heh, you should see the other guys."

"And Scarlet, why are you hanging off of Adonis's neck?! That's dangerous!"

"But it's fun! Besides, big bro is carrying Kyuju." Kyuju held up a peace sign.

Artemis sighed. "Hey, Adonis, you mind if I carry Scarlet?"

"Not at all."

"Eh?! I get to ride with Big Sis Artemis," Scarlet asked with starry eyes.

"Yup. Now then..." Artemis flew over Adonis and carefully picked up Scarlet. She smiled when the adorable pink-haired girl snuggled up to her.

"Looks like we're getting closer to Skypiea." Artemis looked up to see that Adonis was right. "Better kick it up a notch then." Artemis looked at her brother. "Hang on, Kyuju."

"Huh?"

Artemis then felt an energy. She looked to see darkness channel around the soles of Adonis's feet.

"Devil Thrusters!"

When Adonis said that, he shot forward in the blink of an eye with a dark stream following him. The othering thing following him was Kyuju's echoing cry of, "WHOOOHOOOOO!"

"Oh, is that how it is?! Don't think you're just gonna leave us in the dark, brother. Hold on, Scarlet."

"Okay."

"God Speed!"

With that, Artemis shot forward in a flash of light, with the only thing following her being Scarlet's excited yell of, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

* * *

On the island

The Straw Hats were waiting outside of the hut along was Conis's father, Pagaya, who had gray hairs in his beard with some more wrinkles on him. Gan Fall was even older, his hair on his head, mustache, and beard were a bit longer. Laki and Wiper looked the same. Their son, Calgara, who looked just like his father, had long brown hair in a mohawk, was shirtless, wearing a grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small ornaments that look like fangs and claws around his waist. He was also covered by various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face.

Nami was pacing back and forth. Robin and Saul were sitting down reading. Zoro and Muramasa were laying on the ground. Sonia was sitting with Ace and Belle-mere. Sanji was leaning on the Sunny smoking. Franky, Brook, Usopp, Joey and Haysopp were sitting on the ground. As Chopper was in the hut helping Conis give birth, Luffy was directly outside of the door waiting.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be a grandfather" Pagaya said, tears of joy in his eyes.

"Who would've thought sweet Conis would have a kid and be a wife of all things," Laki said.

"Don't think we've seen her this happy since she married Straw Hat," Wiper said "and having a baby all she's done is smile."

"Honestly I think this is my first to time to witness child birth," Gan Fall said.

"Same here!" Ace said "this is gonna be my first time seeing my baby sibling as a baby!"

"Is it?" Sonia questioned "didn't you see Scarlet as a baby?"

"Well we know Bell-mere is a minute older than Ace. Moses was born a year later. Alphonse a month after him. Scarlet is younger than Al by a month, making her the youngest," Saul explained.

"So Belle-mere, Ace, Moses and Alphonse were still babies at the time of each other's birth," Robin said, "so they wouldn't be able to remember those moments at the time," she finished the explanation.

"Huh. That makes sense" Sonia said.

"Speaking of Moses and Alphonse," Ace said, "too bad they couldn't make it. They would've loved to see Orion!"

"Well of course! He's their brother too," Belle-mere said, "pretty sure they all would want to see him."

"Yes, but Hancock still has her duties as Warlord to the government and to Amazon Lily," Robin said. "Vivi, Rebecca, Shirahoshi and Reiju to their kingdoms as well. That's why Moses, Alphonse, Ariel and Arista couldn't make it as well."

"And Zunisha wouldn't make in time from the New World to here. Don't think he'll be able to make it up here either," Saul said, "so that's why Step Mothers Wanda and Carrot couldn't come along with Cosmo and Lettuce too."

"That sucks" Ace pouted.

"Ace!" Nami said scolding the boy for his language.

"Sorry mom, but luckily Scarlet and Kyuju are coming along with Adonis and Artemis!"

"Yeah. Dad called Adonis when he was in Dressrosa with Kyuju and Scarlet, so he's bringing them along," Belle-mere said. "Then he called Artemis, so she's on her way too!"

"Artemis is coming?" Calgara asked. They nodded "That's good." Laki and Wiper looked at their son with smiles as he turned his head away "its been a while since we seen her and the.. devil brother." He whispered the last part.

"Wait Kyuju is coming too?" Muramasa asked, sitting up, the twins nodded.

"Is that a problem Moss Head Jr?" Sanji said glaring at the teen as he glared back.

"Of course not! I'm was just asking!"

"Hey lay off Curly Brow!" Zoro said defending his kid.

"Don't you dare start!" Nami ordered stopping the men with a death glare. "Speaking of Artemis and Adonis, where are they with Scarlet and Kyuju? Luffy called long before we arrived here."

"Nami would you stop pacing!?" Zoro said.

"Shut up!" Nami said. "I can't help it! I was like this with everyone! Hancock, Robin, Vivi, Rebecca, Margaret, Shirahoshi, Keimi, Alvida, Wanda, Carrot and Reiju. Even Sanji paced when Reiju was giving birth, and with Viola too."

"Yeah because that's Curly Brow's sister and his wife, so he had a excuse" Zoro said "but you didn't give birth for them."

"Shut it Moss Head!" Sanji said, before getting hearts in his eyes. "I think Nami-swan looks beautiful caring for the other women!"

"Of course you'd say that."

"Dumbass" Muramasa muttered

"What?!" Sanji heard Muramasa's comment.

"Knock it off!" Nami said.

Just than Conis screamed. "AAHHH!"

Luffy was about to break the door down, but luckily Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook and Usopp made it in time to stop him by holding him back and away from the door. Luffy was still struggling through a bit.

"Luffy take it easy!" Zoro said.

"Conis!" Luffy screamed in concern.

"Dammit Luffy, you idiot! This is normal!" Sanji said.

"Normal!? She's screaming!"

"Women do that when they're giving birth!" Usopp said "You know that!"

"Calm down bro!" Franky said.

Robin giggled and Nami sighed, shaking her head a bit. Luffy was just like that when they were giving birth, their sister wives too. He was just so protective of them.

"It is good how caring Straw Hat is for my daughter," Pagaya said.

"Never seen Straw Hat like this before" Wiper said. It all stopped when Chopper opened the door getting everyone's attention

"Chopper?! Is Conis okay?! What's going on?! Why was she screaming!?" Luffy asked in so much concern.

"Easy Luffy. She's fine, she was just pushing" Chopper said explaining.

"Oh, right."

"If he knows that, why he was making a ruckus," Usopp muttered.

"Anyway she wants you to come in Luffy" Chopper said, Luffy nodded and entered the hut, the others were about to come in, until Chopper stopped them. "Just Luffy, guys." He then closed the door behind him.

"Why Conis-san!" Sanji wined on his knees. He then turned his head, his Observation Haki activating along with Zoro, Saul, Muramasa, Sonia, Usopp and Haysopp turned their heads looking in the same direction, getting the others attention.

"Guys.. what is it?" Nami asked.

"Something's coming," Zoro said.

"It's more than just one," Sanji said.

Upon the horizon, two light stream figures, one dark and the other yellow, flew above, twirled around one another, separated, soared down, and headed straight toward the island fast, causing the clouds behind to make waves.

"Go Artemis!" Scarlet yelled.

"Adonis!" Kyuju said.

The Boa siblings smiled big at their younger siblings cheer. They went faster.

"Its Artemis!" Sanji said getting up.

"And Adonis!" Zoro said.

"THEY'RE COMING IN FAST!" Usopp and Haysopp said.

"Hit the deck!" Franky yelled as he, Joey and everyone except for Robin and Saul jumped to the ground covering their heads. As the Boa siblings were inches away from the island, a giant appeared in front telling them to stop. The siblings stopped caused a huge splash of clouds.

"Hey Step Mom Robin!" Artemis and Adonis peeped their heads aside the giant hand, knowing it was Robin using her Devil Fruit abilities to stop them.

"Hello Adonis and Artemis" Robin said giggling.

"Hi Step Mom!" Scarlet said.

"Hello Stepmother" Kyuju said.

"Scarlet, Kyuju its good to see you both again," Robin said as the two hopped off Adonis and Artemis.

"Whoa that was awesome too!"

"Indeed. It was impressive."

"Thanks" Adonis said.

"So who won by the way?" Artemis asked.

"Wanna call it a tie for now?" Adonis said.

"Sure."

"Whoa, that was cool!" Ace said running over to them. "Adonis! Artemis!"

"Hey little brother" Artemis said as Adonis high five him.

"Were you guys having a race?" Ace asked.

"Yeah we wanted to see who make it faster to see Orion," Adonis said.

"But we finished in a tie," Artemis said.

"You guys race again?!" Ace asked.

"May-" Adonis said.

"Absolutely not!" They all looked to see a fuming Nami and Belle-mere.

"You know your Stepmother is giving birth, yet you two soar in here like bats out of hell!" Nami yelled causing Adonis and Artemis to shiver in fear.

"We should fine you both right here, right now!" Belle-mere said.

"Okay!"

"We're sorry!" The Boa siblings said in fear.

"Artemis-san, Scarlet its good to see you two again! As well as you dear niece-" Sanji said twirling around, but before he could finish his sentence, he stopped twirling. He saw Kyuju with some bandages on her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU," he roared with flames erupting all around him.

"The Big Mom Pirates arrived for revenge" Kyuju explained nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

"She had them beat for the most part, but I stepped in to help her" Adonis finished. Sanji pulled Kyuju into a hug.

"I'm fine Uncle" Kyuju said hugging Sanji back.

"Still, thank you Adonis." Adonis nodded smiling "I'm glad Kyuju, Scarlet and especially Violin and Viola are safe."

"Whoa Kyuju I can't believe you took on a army of a former Yonkos crew!" Sonia said.

"Yeah that's so cool!" Ace said. Kyuju smiled at her younger siblings.

"That was dangerous, though, Kyuju," Nami scolded a bit.

"I know Step Mother, but I had to do something to catch up to Adonis, Artemis and Saul someway," Kyuju said.

'She took on a entire army herself,' Muramasa thought to himself, looking at Kyuju. 'I gotta step up. Can't let her surpass me even more now.' He stepped over to her. "That was pretty cool. Glad you're safe."

"Thank you Muramasa," Kyuju smiling at him with half lidded eyes. Muramasa looked away, his cheeks pinkish a bit as he groaned a bit.

"Hey, watch it, Moss Head Jr! Don't try to take advantage of my dear niece while she's wounded!"

"I'm not trying to advantage with her, you jackass!"

"Layoff, Ero Cook!"

"What!" As the arguing was taking place, Calgara walked over to the siblings.

"Adonis."

"Hey, Calgara. Good to see ya!"

Calgara never really cared for Adonis because of his Devil Fruit abilities. He actually mistaken Adonis for a actual devil one time they met.

"Hey Calgara!" Calgara looked to see Artemis, his heart skipped a beat a quick moment. His opinion of her was completely different of Adonis. He truly thought Artemis was a actual angel of God once.

"A-Artemis to good to you again," Calgara said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You too."

"Hey, so, where's dad?" Adonis asked.

"He's inside with Conis. She asked for him," Pagaya said.

"So Orion isn't here yet?" Artemis said disappointed.

"Not yet" Nami said.

"But Luffy bro was ready to break down the door when he heard Conis scream like she did," Franky said.

"Yeah, it took dad, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Brook stop him," Joey said.

"I think that was one of the toughest moments I ever had to do" Brook said.

* * *

Inside the hut

Once Luffy had entered, he went straight to Conis's left side, holding her hand.

"Luffy so glad you're here," Conis said. "I wanted you to be here, so the baby could see you first."

"I'm here Conis" Luffy said, he kissed her hand "I told you I would be." He and Conis smiled at each other.

"Okay, Conis," Chopper said going into his position. "I need you to push again, okay?" Conis nodded. "Okay. 1,2,3 push!"

"AAAHHH!" Conis screamed as she squeezed Luffy's hand, Luffy grunted a bit from the squeeze.

"Alright I think I see the head!" Chopper said "keep going Conis!" Conis kept pushing and gripping Luffy's hand. In the end, Luffy got his bruised hand back, he bent down holding and looking at his hand.

'Just like before!' Luffy thought. 'But I don't think it was as bad as Nami's. Her hold was the worse of all.' He never did figure out how all of his wives were able to hurt his rubber hand, except for Hancock herself. It made sense for her, since she knew Armament Haki, but the only other person who should know about Armament was Alvida. Yet, it was almost as if all of his wives gained the ability to use Armament when they were giving birth.

Just then, a cry was heard in the hut. Luffy looked to see Conis holding a baby in her arms. The baby had blonde hair and pale skin with a small pair of wings on his back.

"Congratulations, Luffy and Conis. Orion is here," Chopper said. Conis started tearing up a bit.

"Hello there," Conis said.

"Waahhh!" Orion cried a bit before he settled down.

"Luffy, isn't he precious?" Conis asked.

"Yeah. He is." Luffy said. "He looks just like boys when they were babies, but with blonde hair," he said as he went to Conis's side, gently rubbing Orion's cheek.

Chopper smiled at them, he looked over at the door.

"Once I open that door, all heck is gonna break loose," Chopper said. He went over to the door. He went into his Heavy Point for precaution. Once he opened the door the whole crew, kids, Payaga, Gan Fall, Wiper, Laki and Calgara was at the door. "Okay guys. Don't yell in the hut!" he whispered. "Conis is tired and Orion is resting" everyone nodded entering the hut.

"Conis!-" Sanji was about to yell out.

"What did I say Sanji?!" Chopper said whispering, interrupting him, causing Sanji to whisper it softly.

"Hey guys. Come look at Orion," Luffy said. Robin, Nami, the kids and Payaga went to Luffy and Conis.

"Aww he's so cute~" Nami said.

"He looks just like Luffy with blonde hair," Robin said.

"Wow," Belle-mere said.

"His cheeks are so round," Scarlet said, gently peeking Orion's cheek.

"He's so small," Ace said. "This how we looked when we were babies?"

"That's right, Ace" Saul said.

"Baahhh!" Franky cried quietly a bit. "He such a cute little guy!" He wiped his tears as Joey patted him on the back.

"So this is what being around a baby is like," Gan Fall said. "Its.. nice."

"Wow," Sonia said.

"He's so adorable," Kyuju said.

"Yeah, he is," Artemis said looking at her new baby half brother in awe.

"Monkey D. Orion," Adonis said with a smile. "Cool fitting name for him."

Orion started opening his eyes, seeing his mother, father, stepmothers, half siblings and grandfather.

"Hello, Orion," Conis said. "Say hello to your family."

Orion looked around at everyone in the hut. He received smiles and awed looks. His eyes fell onto Artemis. He started fidgeting his hands to her. Everyone saw what was happening.

"Artemis, I think Orion wants you to hold him," Luffy said.

"M-me?" Artemis stuttered a bit.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Conis asked. Artemis nodded. She slowly reached her arms to Orion.

"Careful, Artemis," Nami said.

Artemis held Orion in her arms. He snuggled up to her, yawning smacking his lips a bit before falling asleep in her arms. Artemis just smiled deeply at him. Everyone smiled at the two. The happiness and good filled Artemis so much holding Orion, she accidently unconsciously activated her powers with her wings wrapping around her and Orion.

"Artemis-san! She looks so beautiful with her wings!" Sanji said twirling around.

"Yohohoho!" Brook said.

Calgara looked at her in awe with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh my word" Pagaya said 'she's a goddess,' he thought, forgetting he was in the presence of God.

'She's a angel of God' Gan Fall thought, not realizing his own ironic thought.

'And someday my wife,' Calgara thought.

"Wow," Conis said. "This is my first time seeing Artemis's powers like this."

"Hey, sis," Adonis said getting Artemis's attention. "You're using your powers."

"Oh, sorry," Artemis said. She deactivated her abilities, going back to her normal form. "Guess I was too absorbed by Orion's goodness." Everyone smiled at her in understanding.

* * *

After a few days of Orion's birth, the Straw Hat crew and family were having fun spending time with the new, youngest member of the family. Everyone was on the shore of the island. Ace, Belle-mere, Scarlet, Sonia, Usopp, Franky, Luffy, Chopper and Haysopp were making faces at Orion making him giggle adorably as he sat on Conis's lap. Artemis, Adonis, Saul, Muramasa, Kyuju, Joey, Calgara, Wiper, Laki, Pagaya, Gan Fall, Robin, Nami, Sanji and Zoro smiled at them.  
Luffy, Ace, Usopp, Franky, Chopper and Haysopp all did Franky's Super Pose with chop sticks in their noses and in their bottom lips causing Orion to giggled loudly while clapping his hands and causing everyone else to smile too.

"He's so cute," Laki said, rubbing Orion's cheeks gently.

"He certainly is," Pagaya said, picking up Orion. "I'm so proud to be a grandpa." Orion comically grabbed his beard. "Ow!"

"Orion, don't grab grandpa's beard. You could really hurt him," Conis said taking Orion back as Pagaya smiled, rubbing his beard.

"Strong little guy," Calgara said, smiling proudly. "He'll make a great member of the God's Guard someday."

"Or a great pirate," Adonis said.

"Think being with God's Guard would be better."

"Whatever Orion decides to be, I'll support him," Conis said, smiling warmly at Orion.

"We all will," Nami said. Everyone nodded. "Alright, everyone should get going."

"Oh, yeah. Scarlet, we should get you back to Dressrosa," Artemis said.

"Step Mom Rebecca hasn't seen you in a few days," Adonis said. "Maybe we should get you home before she starts to worry more."

"Okay. Bye Orion," Scarlet said before she kissed Orion on the cheek, causing him to smile. "Hope I see you again soon."

"Hey, Kyuju, you want a ride back to Germa?" Adonis asked.

"Sure. It was a lot of having you and Artemis race each other," Kyuju said smiling. "Maybe we can see who the winner will be this time."

"Ooh yeah!" Scarlet said, jumping in the air. "Another race!"

"Aww. I want to part of race!" Ace said panting.

"Maybe next time, Ace," Adonis said, patting his younger brother's head.

"Hey count me in on it," Sonia said. "Artemis, you and me next time."

"Sure!" Artemis said.

The Straw Hats were saying their goodbyes to Conis, Orion, Wiper, Laki, Calgara, Gan Fall and Pagaya. Artemis was the last to goodbye to Orion as the Straw Hats boarded the Sunny.

"Bye Orion, can't wait to see you again," Artemis said. She picked him up and rubbed her nose against his playfully, causing him to giggle. She smiled at him for a moment. "Hey Adonis, everyone give me a moment. Hey Step Mom Conis mind if I take him for ride?"

"Artemis, are you sure?" Conis asked.

"Yeah, me and Adonis would do it with Ace, Belle, Scarlet, Moses and Alphonse when they were younger."

"But does sound a bit-" Payaga said.

"Okay," Conis said interrupting her father. "Just be careful."

"Always," Artemis said. "Ready Orion?" Orion smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" She summoned her wings and flew into the air, holding Orion tightly.

"I don't know what it is, but babies seem to always bring out the best in Artemis," Nami said, watching Artemis fly.

"And with Orion especially," Haysopp said.

"It might because babies bring joy and happiness," Luffy said.

"And Artemis's Devil Fruit comes from positive emotions they gave," Adonis said.

"And maybe with Artemis having an angel Devil Fruit and Orion being a Skypiean, it might be a natural connection between the two," Robin said.

Artemis soared down close to the sea clouds, putting her hand inside and some up to flow into Orion's face causing him to giggle and Artemis to smile widely at him. Above they clouds, flying, they easily outmaneuvered Sky Sharks jumping out of the clouds which didn't discourage Orion one bit. Artemis couldn't help smiling around Orion's positive energy. After flying for a while Artemis flew back to Conis and the others. They looked to see Orion had fallen asleep in Artemis's arms.

"Here he is, Step Mom," Artemis said whispering, handing Orion to Conis.

She smiled taking Orion. "Thank you, Artemis."

Artemis smiled and nodded.

Conis, Payaga, Laki, Wiper, Calgara and Gan Fall waved to the Straw Hats as they sailed off. Artemis and Adonis flew off getting ahead of them, with Artemis carrying Scarlet and Adonis carrying Kyuju.

"It was so fun seeing Orion," Scarlet said.

"Indeed, he's such a little cutie," Kyuju said.

"Wonder how big he'll get next time we see him," Adonis said.

"I know. I miss him already," Artemis said. "I wonder what it'll be like being a mother," she thought the last part to herself

* * *

Omake:

On the Onyx Falcon, Axel was sweating and shaking a bit.  
"Hey, Axel you okay?" Yoko asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, fine," Axel said. 'I don't know why I'm so nervous about Artemis coming back,' he thought. He then felt an even darker chill. 'Why do I feel like a snake is about to eat me?,' he thought.

Meanwhile, on Amazon Lily.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT," Hancock all but roared loud enough for all the island to hear.

"Allow what, Sister," Marigold asked.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY PRECIOUS ARTEMIS TO BECOME A MOTHER!"

"Huh?! What are you talking about, Sister," Sandersonia asked.

"I can sense it! My darling, precious daughter is having thoughts of baring a child! I forbid it! No man is worthy of so much as looking ta her, let alone impregnate her!"

Axel then sneezed. "This is not my day," he said as he rubbed his nose.

"Even if it means you will have a grandchild," Marigold asked.

"Even then. It's not worth it if my darling daughter becomes tainted by an unworthy man."

"What about Adonis? What if he makes a grandchild for you," Sandersonia asked.

"THERE IS NO WOMAN IN THIS ENTIRE WORLD WORTHY OF SHARING A BED WITH MY HANDSOME SON!"

Meanwhile, on Adonis's ship, Pearl, Nora, and Terra all sneezed.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, thank you, Vulcan D. Corey Smith for sending me this awesome chapter. You're a damn good friend.**


End file.
